Asesino a sueldo
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: Edward Cullen llamado Anthony, Bella Swan llamada Ish Hale. Una apariencia de día y otra de noche. ¿Sexo o amor?. Solo es un hombre. Asesino a sueldo.¿La vida te puede cambiar en tan solo una noche.Registrada en Safecreative
1. Prólogo

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial**

**Los demás personajes son invencion de desam.**

**Hola chicas, bueno soy nueva en este foro. Este fic, estoy subiendolo en y esta teniendo buena acogida, asi que espero que a vosotras tambien os guste.**

**Asesino a sueldo.**

Victima 222:

-Varón, Caucásico.

Edad:

-32

Nombre:

-Líonel

Punto de encuentro:

-Apartamento 1569, Av. Tres con cruce a la Siete. Numero 35. Blanco, decorados plateados.

-Trabajo 378, Hamburguesería Place. Salida a las 00:30 h. Puerta trasera, poca visibilidad. Punto de encuentro, al subir a su vehiculo.

Asunto:

Pederasta: acusado de violar a 7 niñas, no condenado.

Coste:

25.000 Dólares al recibir esta carta y 25.000 dólares más cuando acabes la faena.

Anthony, al fin trabajas para mí, arriba está la ficha del personaje en cuestión y una foto adjunta. El trabajo ha de ser limpio. Tres días de plazo. Espero que no me falles. Seattle ya no es un lugar seguro. Siento interrumpir tu vida de Port Ángeles. Pero necesito a alguien como tú, para hacer este trabajo. Cuando acabes, nos reuniremos en el lugar de siempre a la hora de siempre y la segunda parte del trato será realizada. Suerte.

Atentamente:

3Zr2.00T4.

Aun no comprendía por qué esta tarea no se la habían dado a otro. Ellos tenían una carrera más extensa en este tipo de trabajos. A mis 23 años, había asesinado a mucha gente. Toda ella maltratadores y asesinos, violadores, pederastas, terroristas...que habían salido impunes de la justicia. Mi relación con aquellos que me mandaban a acabar lo que la justicia no había sido capaz de hacer, estaban nombrados por códigos. Mi relación con ellos era casi siempre por carta. Si los veía en persona, era en un Bar y detrás de una mampara, así que sus rostros no los conocía.

290Gj6: Se encargaba de los pederastas.

880uMk2: Se encargaba de los terroristas y maltratadores.

3Zr200T4: De los asesinos y violadores.

Mi objetivo: acabar con ellos sin ningún tipo de compasión. Un nuevo día me esperaba. Un nuevo y laborioso trabajo que debía de calcular. Cada segundo era importante. Lo que aun no entendía era por qué la carta me la había mandado 3Zr200T4, si los pederastas los llevaba 290Gj6. Sería algo que averiguaría más adelante.

Cogí mi coche, me acerqué al apartamento de aquel tipo. Entré sigilosamente por la ventana. Eran las 00:30, hora que saldría de su trabajo. Me senté en el sofá de su casa a esperarle. en mis manos llevaba mi mejor arma. Colt .45, 9mm. Un arma silenciosa. Un simple disparo en la cabeza en cuanto abriera la puerta. Nadie sospecharía de mí, ya que no era conocido allí. Pensarían que algún padre o alguien conocido se había tomado la justicia de su mano.

Abrió su puerta, la cerró a sus espaldas y ahí estaba yo, apuntando a la cabeza de aquel hombre. Me acerqué sigilosamente y disparé. Tenía que ser frío y distante con cada victima, no dirigirles en ningún momento la palabra y sobre todo no sentir compasión por ninguno. Escuché un ruido sordo, ya estaba, ya lo había hecho.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Una vez comprobé que no se movía, salí de aquella casa. Monté en mi coche y salí a buscar a alguien que me entretuviera esa noche... como siempre hacia cuando terminaba mi trabajo. Mis guantes negros me protegían de cualquier huella y mi cabeza rapada de cualquier pista. Un simple gorro y listo. Cuando estaba a medio camino, quité mis guantes y mi gorro y los metí en mi maletín. Un nuevo día había comenzado para mí.


	2. 1 Diversión nocturna

**Bueno chicas, aqui os traigo el capitulo uno, gracias por leerme un beso a todas.**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de personajes son de desam. Es un fic registrado.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo uno. Diversión nocturna.**

La diversión es parte del juego, el juego es parte de la vida.

Edward Pov.

Dirección a alguna parte, no tenía destino. Siempre que terminaba un trabajo, daba una vuelta con mi coche, no tenía a nadie en mi vida, excepto a mi familia, una ajena ha todo lo que yo hacía. Ellos vivían en Forks, un pueblo no muy lejos de Port Ángeles. Mi padre, un gran médico del pueblo, había criado a tres hijos. Mi hermano Emmett, trabajaba en la medicina como él. Mi hermana Alice, melliza de Emmett trabajaba en una boutique con mi madre Esme. Mi padre hacía ya muchos años, había perdido a su mejor amigo Charlie Swan, el jefe de la policía, en circunstancias muy extrañas. Alguien lo tenía amenazado, a él y a su mujer Reneé. Tenían una hija, a la cual yo nunca conocí. Cuando los dos murieron en circunstancias extrañas, la pequeña Isabella termino en los brazos de otros amigos. Los Hale. Ellos tenían una hija, Rosalie y un hijo, Jasper.

Según tengo entendido, ellos la criaron, hasta que también murieron en un fatídico accidente de coche y nadie supo nada de las dos niñas, ni del joven muchacho desgarbado. Realmente, cuando salía de noche a distraerme después de un trabajo, me acercaba por el circulo. El circulo era donde estaban todas las damas de compañía. Siempre que montaba en mi coche, recordaba esa historia, la descripción y las fotos que mi padre tenía en casa, me hacían pensar en que la chica que todas las noches de trabajo montaba en mi coche, era la tal Rosalie.

Llegué a mi destino, y allí estaba ella, tan rubia, tan guapa, tan...perfecta. Como mujer en si no me gustaba, pero como mujer de compañía, era una diosa. Esa misma noche, al ir a abrir la puerta de mi coche para que la rubia entrara en el, me percaté de una morena nueva que había a su lado. Esta chica temblaba de miedo. Sus ojos chocolate destilaban ese horror allá donde mirara. Cuado abrí mi puerta, la rubia se me acercó como siempre, pero esta vez la morena la siguió.

-Anthony, esta noche tengo problemas, no podré ir contigo, pero te dejo a mi hermanita, hoy es su primer día, y solo confío en ti. Ya nos veremos otro día.-

-Rubia, sabes que solo te busco a ti.-

-Te lo explicare mañana cuando vuelvas a dejar a mi hermana.-

Acto seguido, con las manos temblorosas y la mirada perdida buscando algo o a alguien, la rubia, se giró dejando a su hermana sentada en mi coche. Desapareció muy rápido. Aquello era muy extraño, eran damas de compañía legales, estaban en un club nocturno. Aun que siempre la rubia salía a buscarme fuera, ya que sabía que dentro nunca pondría un pie. Pero esta noche entró como alma que lleva el diablo, para volver a salir y montar en su coche. Aceleró muy fuerte y salió de allí.

Arranque mi coche sin mirar a su hermanita, la llevaría a mi apartamento, pero por la forma en la que me miraba, supuse que era cierto, así que esta noche no la tocaría. Aun así, trate de sacarle algo de conversación para que se relajara.

-Bueno muchacha, así que es tu primer día...-

-Si.- Contestó tímidamente.

-Ya veo ya, entonces...¿eres hermana de la rubia?.-

-Si, mi hermana Rosalie cuida de mi.-

-¿Rosalie?.- Me reí a carcajadas, debido a que ella nunca desvelo su nombre, siempre la comparé con la de la foto, pero no lo tenía claro. Ahora si sabía que era ella. Si Carlisle se enterara de todo esto, le daría un ataque al corazón. ¿donde abría ido a parar todo el dinero de los Hale y los Swan?.

-Ups perdón...la Rubia.-

Me volví a reír, su mirada pura e inocente, me llamó a preguntarle cual era su nombre.

-¿Y tu muchacha?.-

-Mi nombre es Isabella, empecé hoy a trabajar.-

-Muy bien Isabella, me parece que la noche va a ser muy larga.- Al pronunciar aquellas palabras vi de nuevo el miedo en su rostro, la pobre había imaginado que me iba a acostar con ella, y ahora lo que realmente me importaba era su historia.

Al llegar a mi apartamento de Port Ángeles, entré el coche en el garaje, aparqué y salí a abrirle la puerta. A la rubia siempre la llevaba a un hotel, pero esta vez era diferente y ella era diferente. Cuando abrí la puerta, ella me miró sorprendida. Su vestido azul, la hacía preciosa. Le llegaba hasta los pies con unos tacones de aguja ha juego. Los cortes de sus laterales, dejaban entre ver hasta sus muslos y el escote en pico dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos. Realmente estaba muy buena.

La guié por el ascensor, hasta mi casa. Al abrir la puerta y entrar, ella se quedó maravillada. La entrada era grandísima y llena de plantas verdes. Pero cuando abrí la puerta al salón, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Me fijé en que hoy no había hecho nada allí. El tazón del desayuno, estaba en la mesa y aun estaba la caja de leche y la de los cereales. En el sofá había un montón de ropa, ya ni diferenciaba cual era la sucia de la limpia. Trastos por todas partes y la tele permanecía encendida.

-Emm, perdón por el desorden Isabella, por favor si puedes ignorarlos siéntate, emm… donde puedas. Y le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa, una que hacía torcida y mi familia decía que con ella conseguía todo lo que quería.

-Voy a por algo de tomar, ¿Coca-cola, o te va mas el alcohol?.-

-Una Coca-cola esta bien gracias.-

-Esta bien Isabella, ahora te la traigo, si no te importa, mientras me ducho, puedes ver la tele, si necesitas algo de comer, en la nevera hay unos teléfonos para pedir comida y no sé que mas, simplemente relájate. Por cierto...¿te he de llevar a las 7 como a la rubia?.-

-Supongo, pero...si te vas a duchar, y me estas ofreciendo cenar...-

-Exacto Isabella, no voy a ser yo el que rompa tu inocencia.-

Le guiñe un ojo y me fui directo a la ducha. Tardé un poco mas de lo habitual, ya que la guarrada que me había hecho Rosalie, era muy grande. Estaba furioso, esa chica tendría la mayoría de edad recién cumplida y encima era tan...inocente. Tal vez me pasase una hora y medía dentro del baño, por que cuando salí de el y me puse un pantalón ancho de pijama y salí, me quedé maravillado. Los zapatos de tacón de Isabella, estaban al lado de la puerta de la cocina. Mis zapatillas de ir por casa habían desaparecido y el salón...bueno, el salón era un salón. La ropa esparcida había desaparecido, la mesa estaba recogida, la tele apagada y escuchaba un grifo correr y la lavadora. Me acerqué a la cocina y me asomé a la puerta.

-Isabella, ¿que haces?.- La había asustado, el saltó que dio, provocó que el tazón resbalara de sus manos y cayera ruidosamente a la pila, pero sin romperse.

-Anthony...yo.-

-Ya veo, esto era a lo que te dedicabas hasta que as cumplido la mayoría de edad, la rubia tiene 25 años, por lo tanto cuando sus padres murieron hace 6, ella se quedo a cargo de ti, y al ser menor limpiabas, y ahora que as hecho la mayoría de edad te toca ser dama de compañía.-

-¿Como...como sabes tanto?.-

-Ella es Rosalie Hale, sus padres eran amigos de un conocido y tu eres Isabella Swan.-

-No vuelvas a decir mi apellido, soy Hale, y Ross es mi hermana.- De pronto vi las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas. Rosalie me conocía por Anthony, mi identidad de trabajo. Pero en este momento me sentí Edward Cullen, el muchacho que le afectaba todo aquello que llorara a su alrededor. Me acerqué a ella, apagué el grifo del agua, la cogí de las manos y la saqué al salón. Después la senté en el sofá y decidí que era momento de que ella descansara.

-Isabella, solo tengo una cama aquí, por lo tanto ven, acompáñame.- La sentí temblar, así que me di cuenta que pensaba que al final la iba a tomar. Abrí mi habitación, aquella estaba ordenada, ya que no solía dormir allí. Las pocas horas que tenía libres, las terminaba durmiendo en el sofá, o en el coche parando en algún arcén de vuelta de alguna misión. Por lo tanto, no habían trastos en el cuarto. Solo una cama un poco desecha, de la siesta que había tomado hoy hay.

-Ponte mi camisa Isabella y descansa, mañana te llevaré de vuelta.- Me giré y cerré la puerta. Cuando me tumbé en el sofá, me di cuenta que yo necesitaba a alguien así en mi vida para cuidar lo desastre que era y que ella no se merecía ese mundo. La compraría, por muy mal que sonara la compraría.


	3. 2 El chico extraño

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial**

**Los demás personajes son invencion de desam.**

**

* * *

**

Gracias a todas por leer y postear.

Jasper no es gigolo ni nada de eso, mas adelamte se sabra.

* * *

San***: Esta historia no es d emi buena amiga Liah_24. Es de mi propia invencion. Liah_ 24 es muy buena amiga mia, yo leo sus fics, ella lee los mios, pero nada mas. Nunca sería capaz de copiar ningun fic de nadie ni atribuirme los meritos de nadie. Este fic lo estoy subioendo en el foro de Crepusculo . Alli lo tengo mas adelantado, por el capi seis. Y liah_ 24 postea en el . Desam.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo dos. El chico extraño.**

Amor a primera vista.

¿amor? se puede demoninar amor a aquello que esta cerca de ti y quieres que nunca muera, que nunca te deje o simplemente nunca desaparezca, pero...¿el amor a primer vista existe?

Bella pov.

Acababa de cumplir los 18 años, trabajaba limpiando en un club muy caro de juego y damas de compañía. Cuando mi padre murió en unas circunstancias extrañas y mi madre también, terminé en casa de su mejor amiga. Rosalie y Jasper eran sus hijos. Ellos me cuidaron como una mas.

Cuando mejor estábamos, los padres de Rosalie murieron en un accidente de coche también muy extraño. Jasper, se fue a trabajar fuera de casa, pero no podía llevar todos los gastos. Rosalie encontró un trabajo en el club de camarera algo ligera de ropa y de hay pasó a prostituirse para mantenerme. Pronto decidí ayudar y me puse allí a limpiar por que era menor. Jasper trabajaba fuera y no sabía en que trabajamos sus hermanas. Si algún día lo descubriera, seguramente dejaría de hablarnos. Mi primera noche como prostituta, mi hermana estuvo a mi lado en todo momento, aún que no paraban de hacerle llamadas extrañas al móvil. Yo estaba al lado de ella dentro del club esperando a que alguien me eligiera para perder mi virginidad y aprender el oficio mas antiguo.

Pero de pronto, Ross vio un coche plateado asomar el morro y me cogió de la muñeca y salió hasta la puerta del vehiculo.

Cuando la persona que iba dentro, bajó la ventanilla, sentí mi respiración entre cortarse. Era un chico joven, incluso un par de años mas que Ross diría yo. Su pelo cobrizo mal peinado y sus ojos verdes esmeraldas me llamaron la atención y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Ross seguro que se llevaría a ese dios y yo tendría que perder mi virginidad con un viejo decrepito forrado hasta los dientes, prometiéndome el oro y el moro.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi la mirada de mi hermana perdida mirando a todas partes cuando le hablo con confianza al chico, con demasiada diría yo.

Anthony, esta noche tengo problemas, no podré ir contigo, pero te dejo a mi hermanita, hoy es su primer día, y solo confío en ti. Ya nos veremos otro día.-

¿Cómo? Me acababa de parecer escuchar que mi hermana me dejaba con ese dios sola e indefensa. No podía ser, era virgen, él era guapísimo, el olor que salía del coche a frutas dulces era de escándalo. Entonces habló y me enamore de su aterciopelada voz. " Venga Bells, es un simple cliente, guapo, pero un putero" Eso me lo repetí varias veces.

-Rubia, sabes que solo te busco a ti.-

" Sabes que solo te busco a ti", claro como no, todos buscaban a la gran Rubia.

-Te lo explicare mañana cuando vuelvas a dejar a mi hermana.-

¿Mañana?, Mi hermana había dicho mañana. No estaba permitido irse con ningún cliente, los juegos se hacían dentro del local. Claro, ahora entendía por que Ross era la mejor vestida y la mas mimada. Todos estaban tan locos por su belleza, que a ella la tenía que dejar ir con clientes importantes. Eso significaba que este para lo joven que aparentaba estaba forrado.

Me imaginé a él con muchas mujeres a su alrededor en una fiesta en la piscina. Alcohol y otras cosas entre ellas y una casa grandísima a las afueras de la ciudad.

Cuando salí de mis pensamientos, estaba sentada en su coche y mi hermanita querida huía en su coche a alguna parte.

-Bueno muchacha, así que es tu primer día...-

¿Qué quería hacerse el gracioso?, su sonrisa de don Juan, no me gustó en absoluto.

-Si.- No conseguí sacar mas de mi garganta.

-Ya veo ya, entonces...¿eres hermana de la rubia?.-

-Si, mi hermana Rosalie cuida de mi.-

-¿Rosalie?.- ¡Mierda! Regla numero uno, no digas tu verdadero nombre es un club, así que te llamaras Is.

-Ups perdón...la Rubia.-

Su risa, verdaderamente era muy bonita, llenó mis oídos como si de una melodía se tratase.

-¿Y tu muchacha?.-

-Mi nombre es Isabella, empecé hoy a trabajar.- ¿Isabella?, pero… ¿que me pasaba?, tendría que haber dicho Is. Estaba teniendo muchísimos fallos con este chico. Mi primera noche y ya la había cagado.

-Muy bien Isabella, me parece que la noche va a ser muy larga.-

¿Larga?, si era virgen… igual cuando se enterara, le parecía mas interesante todavía, las chicas vírgenes atraen mas. De hecho, mi jefe me dijo que al ser mi primera vez, era 200 dólares mas caro.

Llegamos a Port Ángeles. Un edificio normal en una calle normal. Aquello me sorprendió bastante.

Parecía muy rico, un coche muy caro y unas ropas caras, sin embargo un apartamento aquí.

Me guió hasta un ascensor bastante viejo y cuando salimos de el, me encontré con la puerta numero 13. Abrió la puerta y pensé que la fachada era solo eso, fachada. Aquel espacio era grande y tenía muchas plantas decorándolo.

Cuando abrió la puerta corredera, la perfección que tenía, se cayó por los suelos. Era un chico guarro, bueno guarrisimo. Lo que no entendía era como si teniendo tanto dinero, no pagaba a alguien y vivia un poco mas civilizado.

-Emm, perdón por el desorden Isabella, por favor si puedes ignorarlos siéntate, emm… donde puedas.-

La sonrisa que hizo, provocó un palpito horrible dentro de mí.

-Voy a por algo de tomar, ¿Coca-cola, o te va mas el alcohol?.-

-Una Coca-cola esta bien gracias.-

-Esta bien Isabella, ahora te la traigo, si no te importa, mientras me ducho, puedes ver la tele, si necesitas algo de comer, en la nevera hay unos teléfonos para pedir comida y no sé que mas, simplemente relájate. Por cierto...¿te he de llevar a las 7 como a la rubia?.-

-Supongo, pero...si te vas a duchar, y me estas ofreciendo cenar...-

-Exacto Isabella, no voy a ser yo el que rompa tu inocencia.-

¿Mi inocencia?, Así que sabía que era virgen. El guiño de su ojo, me resultó extraño a la vez que tranquilizador. Pero él debía pagar igualmente los servicios, me tomara o no. Se fue a la ducha y empecé a intentar ver la tele, pero todo aquello me molestaba. Así que sin darme cuenta, empecé a recoger cada cosa que había tirada por allí y a tirar latas de Coca-cola y demás. Estaba tardando demasiado, era algo preocupante, pero él vería. Al fin y al cabo, era su piso.

Cuando recogí el salón, entré en la cocina a ver donde tenía la lavadora y entonces vi todo aquel desastre. Enpecé a recoger todo y fregar, después de poner la ropa a lavar. Estaba muy concentrada fregando el último tazón, cuando su aterciopelada voz me asustó.

-Isabella, ¿que haces?.-

El tazón resbaló de mis manos, pero no se rompió. Mi respiración se agitó y deseé salir de allí corriendo.

-Anthony...yo.-

-Ya veo, esto era a lo que te dedicabas hasta que as cumplido la mayoría de edad, la rubia tiene 25 años, por lo tanto cuando sus padres murieron hace 6, ella se quedo a cargo de ti, y al ser menor limpiabas, y ahora que as hecho la mayoría de edad te toca ser dama de compañía.-

-¿Como...como sabes tanto?.-

-Ella es Rosalie Hale, sus padres eran amigos de un conocido y tu eres Isabella Swan.-

-No vuelvas a decir mi apellido, soy Hale, y Ross es mi hermana.-

¿Cómo sabía quien éramos?, aquello me hizo recordar los años felices con mis padres y con los Hale. No pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran y las lágrimas se desbordaran. Ël se acercó muy despacio a mí e intentó tranquilizarme. Me llavó al salón después de apagar el grifo y me sentó en el sofá.

-Isabella, solo tengo una cama aquí, por lo tanto ven, acompáñame.-

¿Qué le acompañara?, Así que al final iba a tomar lo que había pagado… Era normal, él deseaba sexo, por eso buscaba a Ross.

Abrió una puerta corredera que estaba a la otra parte del comedor y me quedé parada en la puerta. Era una habitación enorme. Su cama era grande y tenía unas sabanas moradas de seda. Unos cuadros de medicina colgados en las paredes, una televisión grande y muchas cosas extrañas.

La cama estaba un poco desecha, como si se hubiese recostado allí para ver la tele o echar una simple cabezadita. Me sentó en el borde de la cama. Supuse que ahora si había llegado el momento de desnudarme y que él me tocara. Pero me sorprendió otra vez. Me alzó la mano y en ella llevaba algo de tela.

-Ponte mi camisa Isabella y descansa, mañana te llevaré de vuelta.-

¿Su camisa, de vuelta?. Cerró la puerta y se fue. En ese instante comprobé que era doblemente un dios. Pero seguramente en la noche siguiente, un viejo verde me tomaría y me haría suya sin tanto miramiento. Cuando me quite el vestido y pasé su camisa por mi cabeza, sentí ese dulce aroma. Lo aspiré hondo y me tumbe en la cama. Allí el olor era mas puro. Me abracé a aquella almohada y cerré mis ojos. Cuando los abrí eran las cinco de la mañana, aún me quedaban dos horas allí. Abrí la puerta del cuarto y salí de puntillas al salón. Me acerqué al sofá y lo observe dormir durante una hora y medía mas o menos. Era realmente guapo, su olor… lo aspiré profundamente mientras pude. Su cuerpo se agitó y salí corriendo a la habitación. Escuché como se levantaba del sofá a los diez minutos mas o menos. No me había pillado, pero había faltado muy poco.

Escuché un sonido en la puerta y al abrirse un poco, su voz entró por la ranura y también un olor a café estupendo.

-Bella, sal el café esta hecho y te he de llevar a el club en 20 minutos.-

-¿Bella?, yo le había dicho que mi nombre era Isabella. De hecho en casa todas me llamaban Isa. Me resultó e extrañó, pero me encantó y mas pronunciado por sus labios. Me vestí otra vez con mi vestido, plegué el sueter y lo dejé a los pies de la cama después de habérsela dejado hecha.

Abrí la puerta y salí muy nerviosa, ese chico me había impactado, pero aun así era un rico, uno que cuando arreglara las cosas con Ross, seguro que me traía aquí de nuevo y me hacía suya.


	4. 3 Secretos, mentiras y perversión

**Capitulo tres. Secretos, mentiras y perversión.**

A veces, deseas decir la verdad a gritos, demostrar quien eres en realidad. Por qu elas mentiras solo dañan a quien las dice. Quien las recibe sufre, pero quien las dice se unde.

Edward pov.

¿Bella?, aún no sabía por que la había llamado de esa manera, pero cuando abrió la puerta de mi habitación y salió al salón, sentí un fuerte pinchazo en mi pecho. Era hermosa, más que el crepúsculo en la orilla del mar. Una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro, era pálido como la nieve, pero caliente como mi corazón.

Se sentó en el sofá junto a mí y rozó mi brazo dándome las gracias. Aquel simple roce, provocó una corriente eléctrica en mi cuerpo indescriptible. Cogió la taza de café y se echo un poco de leche y azúcar. Para después mirarme con sus ojos chocolate y deslumbrarme de nuevo.

-Anthony, anoche no me hiciste tuya por que sabes que soy virgen, pero cuando ya no lo sea esta noche, ¿después me traerás aquí de nuevo contigo?.-

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?, ¿tu quieres perder tu virginidad con cualquiera?.-

-No, realmente no, pero te recuerdo que es mi trabajo.-

Al escuchar la palabra trabajo, cerré mis puños fuertemente contra mis piernas y una rabia creció en mi interior. "Edward, ella es Puta, o va a serlo, ¿Qué pretendes?" Pero la respuesta vino a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Le sonreí y me levanté del sofá llevando las dos tazas a la cocina. Después me cogí mis cosas y me acerqué a ella. Quería comprobar hasta que punto estaba dispuesta a perder su virginidad con cualquiera esta noche. Acerqué mis labios hasta la su oído y le susurré.

-Debemos irnos pequeña, o tu jefe me sacará los ojos por devolver tarde lo que no es mío-

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo a la vez que otro recorrió el suyo. Realmente deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos, pero no quería hacerle daño. En mi cabeza siempre estaba que tu primera vez debe ser con quien ames y no por dinero. Ella me miró con una sonrisa y le contesté con la mía torcida.

De pronto vi como el miedo se apoderaba de ella y me dijo algo que me dejó en Shock.

-Anthony, ya se que no sé quien eres, solo sé que te follas a mi hermana, pero anoche fuiste muy amable conmigo y realmente no tengo ganas de volver allí, no quiero que me obliguen a nada-

-Bella, no me hagas esto es.. Es tu obligación, tengo que hablar con la rubia, anda vamos.-

Vi como por sus mejillas caían lágrimas silenciosas, era solo una niña. Una que me estaba volviendo loco, pero era solo eso. La rabia volvió a mí como un plumazo. " Edward, no la mires así, no la mires así" El deseo me inundó por completo. Abrí la puerta del coche y me senté abriéndole la otra a ella.

Durante el camino vi descender miles de lágrimas por su rostro, ninguno de los dos habló en absoluto. Cuando llegamos al club, bajé de mi coche y la ayudé a salir de allí. Por primera vez entré en aquel club, olía a alcohol y sexo allá donde fueras. Ella iba cogida de mi mano con fuerza y sentía como su cuerpo temblaba. En ese instante, vi a la rubia acercarse corriendo a Bella y abrazarla.

-¿Estas bien hermanita?, ya se que duele, pero seguro que Anthony a sido delicado contigo, él es el mejor cliente.-

En ese instante, vi como Bella tomaba una bocanada de airé dispuesta a decirle que yo no la había tomado pero si pagado. Me apresuré a contestar primero.

-Veras rubia, como comprenderás las cosas son bastante difíciles sobre ese punto, pero necesito proponerle una cosa a tu jefe, anda llévame ante James.-

Rosalie, me miró algo extrañada, aún habían clientes en el club debido a que era 24 horas y de lujo. Besé instintivamente a Bella en la frente, le solté la mano y la dejé junto a la barra.

Cuando Ross abrió la puerta del despacho de James, lo que vi me encogió las tripas, ahí estaba Victoria, la mejor de las putas según todos. Yo no la había probado, desde que empecé a frecuentar este absurdo lugar, siempre me había llevado a la rubia.

Victoria, se giró hasta dejar la silla de James de espaldas a nosotros y allí continuó con su juego. Podía oír las succiones que hacía Vic con su boca en el miembro de James y aquello casi me hace vomitar el café.

-Un segundo Anthony.-

-Ya.-

Cuando acabó su faena, se puso en pie y salió de allí sonriéndome, en ese instante James giró su butaca. Y rosalie salió por la puerta dejándome a solas con él.

-Dime Anthony, te gustó la noche con Is y quieres mas ¿a que sí?.-

-Pues veras, me gustó tanto que desearía poder tenerla en exclusividad todo el verano, solo te pido el verano. Su noche, en vez pagar por ella 1.000 dólares, te pagaré 1.500, pero ella no vendrá a nada al club, estará conmigo día y noche. La enseñaré bien, por eso solo te daré 500 de más, por que a cambió le ensañaré a ser la mejor.-

-Esta bien Anthony, lo hago mas por un favor de amigo a amigo. Trátala bien, enséñale de todo y tráemela como la mejor puta, si supera a la rubia y a Victoria, la tendrás para ti solo cuando te plazca gratuitamente.-

-Esta bien James, me la llevo hoy mismo, nos vemos en tres meses.-

Cerré la puerta y salí de allí medio corriendo, tenía que decirle a Bella que recogiera sus cosas y a Rosalie el plan. Cuando llegué al salón, un viejo verde estaba tocándole la pierna por debajo de la falda y ella me estaba mirando con ojos de miedo. Salí hacía él tan rápido como pude y lo aparte de un empujón.

-Lo siento viejo, esta chica es mía la e pagado en exclusividad.-

Sonreí a Bella y la cogí de su delicado brazo subiéndola por las escaleras. En ese instante, sentí como me cogía de la cintura y otra corriente eléctrica me envolvió de nuevo. Entramos en el pasillo privado donde estaban los cuartos de las chicas.

-Bien Isabella, coge todas tus cosas que te bienes conmigo a vivir durante el verano.-

Sus ojos chocolate te abrieron como platos y su cuerpo tembló de arriba abajo.

-Isabella, tranquilízate por favor, no es lo que tu te piensas, ya hablamos en mi casa luego.-

Recogió sus cosas y bajamos abajo para recoger a la rubia he ir a comer a algún lado y hablar.

En ese instante, cuando entré en el coche con las dos, mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, realmente estar con dos tías en mi coche me estaba volviendo loco. Las fantasías empezaron a entrar en mi mente una detrás de otra, hasta tal punto, que no me di cuenta ni de donde iba. Al fin vi un Italiano y aparqué el coche. Cuando salimos de el coche, sonó mi teléfono, era 290Gj6. ¡Mierda!, me iban a encargar una faena y yo estaba con dos bellezas de paseo.


	5. 4 ¿Quién es realmente Anthony?

**Bueno chicas, aqui os traigo el capitulo cuatro..un beso y gracias por leer la historia.**

**Bueno, por un comentario de una lectora, he de decir que este fic no es de liah_24. si no mio propio.**

**Ya comente que lo estoy subiendo en el foro de crepusculo - es . com alli voy por el capi 8. **

**Un beso y gracias de nuevo.**

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro. ¿Quién es realmente Anthony?.**

A veces te das cuenta de tus sentimientos, cuando crees que vas a perder a esa persona. Ama sin esperar nada a cambio, vive dando y muere recibiendo.

Bella pov.

No sabía por que, pero el miedo que había sentido en el club, al montar en el coche de Anthony con mi hermana, había desaparecido. Anthony me llevaba a su apartamento con él por tres meses. Mi hermana según tenía entendido nunca había ido allí, ¿Por qué?. Él conducía mirando la carretera, yo estaba sentada detrás cuando al fin aparcó el coche enfrente de un Italiano. De pronto le sonó el móvil y al salir del coche, vi como se deslizaba algo de su pantalón al suelo del coche. Mis manos fueron muy rápidas y lo cogí. Al mirarlo me di cuenta que era su cartera. Cuando colgó el teléfono, mi hermana y yo estábamos fuera del coche esperándolo. Puso una sonrisa de "no tengo ningunas ganas de hacerlo" por lo visto le habían dado alguna mala noticia por el móvil.

-Bien, Rubia, Ish vamos al restaurante a comer algo y ha hablar del asunto que tengo entre manos.-

Mi hermana asintió y me cogió de la mano para que la siguiera. Una vez dentro del restaurante, pude observar como Anthony le daba algo enrollado al camarero y de pronto estábamos en la zona mas apartada de los clientes. Un piso mas arriba donde parecía mas bien un salón. Solo había una mesa y una pequeña chimenea que iluminaba la estancia.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y un amable camarero nos tomo nota de lo que pensábamos comer.

-Un plato de spaghetti a la carbonara y un buen vino tinto por favor.-

-Yo tomaré lo mismo.- Mi hermana siempre tan "copiona", no solía pedir nada por si misma.

-Yo comeré un plato de ravioles con setas por favor y un refresco.-

-Muy bien, enseguida se lo sirvo señor.-

Bla, bla, bla. Hombre perfecto, hombre rico. "pero haber Isa, céntrate, te atrae eso esta claro… No, es un arrogante, pagó por ti para nada. Si, es un caballero entonces. No, es un imbécil. Si, haaaaa… no te obsesiones, eres una puta y punto, te tomara cuando quiera y ya esta." Me estaba volviendo loca en ese instante. La comida, fue bastante extraña. Mi hermana me puso su mp4 con música asquerosa toda la comida para que no escuchara lo que no debía. Realmente no me entere de mucho. A veces vi cara de enfado en Anthony, otra veces vi susto en la cara de Ross y otras simplemente nada. Me estaban rayando y se estaban pasando. Cuando al fin acabamos de comer, vi como Anthony echaba mano a su bolsillo. ¡Mierda! Su cartera, la tenía yo… ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?. Pero de pronto sacó una cartera negra muy delgada y de hay sacó una tarjeta de crédito. Se la dio al camarero sin ningún tipo de identificación y este se marchó para volver al rato con la cuenta pagada.

Cuando salimos de allí, Anthony dejó a mi hermana en el club y arrancó de nuevo conmigo dentro. Acababa de empezar un nuevo día de mi próxima vida en los cuales durante tres meses no sería un cualquiera,

Cuando volvimos al garaje de aquel edificio, aparcó en silencio y me hizo el gesto como de que ya habíamos llegado. Me bajé del coche y fui a coger mis cosas cuando me paró y cogió él todo.

Cuando me tocó en el brazo para separarme, una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi ser al completo.

Subimos en el ascensor en silencio, la curiosidad de lo que había hablado con mi hermana, era algo que me estaba estrujando mi cabeza. Necesitaba saber de que habían hablado.

Cuando entramos en la casa, Anthony dejó mis cosas en su cuarto y sacó algunas de allí suyas.

-Esta bien Bella, ahora tú dormirás aquí y yo en el sofá, arregla tus cosas anda y no husmees donde no debas.-

Acto seguido cerró la puerta dejándome en el cuarto. Un suspiro fuerte salió de mi bocay provocó que yo misma me asustara. Arreglé mis cosas y salí al salón. Cuando recorrí toda la casa, me di cuenta que eran las once de la noche y que Anthony no estaba, así que corrí hasta la habitación y abrí la pequeña cartera que había perdido en el coche.

Había varias clases de documentos. Desde facturas, hasta tarjetas de visitas. Pero de pronto vi una foto. En ella había un hombre rubio con ojos azules, muy guapo. Una mujer castaña con ojos castaños. Una chica morena y un chico moreno. Los dos parecían muy felices, y ahí arrodillado en el suelo estaba un niño de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes. Tenía una sonrisa picara, como juguetona. No tendría mas de once o doce años. La giré y en el dorso ponía " Para mi niño de mamá, no nos olvides". De pronto, la cara del padre me resultó familiar. Parecía que no había nada mas en la cartera, así que la lancé contra la cama con los papeles y la foto y empecé a registrar la habitación por completo. "Si, la curiosidad mató al gato" Pero lo único que sabía era su nombre. Abrí un cajón detrás de otro, una puerta y otra, cotilleé cada rincón de la casa y cuando creí que no iba a encontrar nada mas. Me apoyé en la pared de su cuarto cerca de la puerta y un aire entro por alguna parte haciéndome estremecer. Me giré, acaricié la pared y sentí una pequeña abertura. Apreté con mis manos y allí, ante mis ojos apareció una extraña puerta. Al girarme y mirar la cama, vi algo que antes no había visto. Me acerqué y cogí ese papel entre mis manos, era su D.N.I.

En el, ponía todos sus datos. La edad que tenía, de donde venia y como se llamaba.

Edward Anthony Cullen. Fecha y lugar de nacimiento: Forks, 20 Junio de 1986.

¿Edward?, ¿Cullen?. Ese nombre me sonaba. Me sonaba a mi infancia. Entonces lo recordé.

Flash Back.

-Isa, ven corre.-

-No puedo correr Edward, mis piernas son mas pequeñas. Tienes 5 años mas que yo. Solo tengo cuatro.-

-Vale, me espero. Pero te aseguro que te va a gustar esto.-

-voy.-

Intentaba correr hasta él. Al llegar, vi como mi mamá y mi papá se estaban besando en la cocina. Edd y yo no parábamos de reír, ese verano, se fue a Seattle. Dejó Forks, así que cada verano, al volver a Forks ya no volví a ver mas.

Fin del Flash Back.

Tenía que ser él. Me levanté de la cama y entré en aquella sala secreta. Una vez dentro cotilleé cada rincón. Habían armas, documentos y fotos, archivos. Entonces leí algo que no me gustó nada. Era un Asesino. ¡Estaba viviendo con un asesino!. Mi cuerpo tembló, mis piernas flaquearon y caí al suelo de rodillas. ¿Como un ser tan hermoso y bondadoso podía ser un asesino? De pronto, decidí salir de allí corriendo, hacía como tres horas que había desaparecido y no quería que al volver a casa me pillara hay dentro. ¿Y si al descubrirlo me mataba a mí también?. Salí y me acurruqué en la cama. Unas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas apoderándose de mi cuerpo. Miedo y mas miedo era lo único que me invadía. No se cuanto rato estuve así, pero escuché la puerta cerrarse y a Anthony, o Edward, o quien mierda fuese… Entrar en el salón jadeando. Escuché algo romperse y mi cuerpo se agitó. Una parte de mi, quería salir hay fuera a verle, pero otra, la mas sensata de mi mente, me decía que me alejara de él por completo. Entonces escuché como unas botas caían al suelo y como él al ir a levantarse o algo, volvía a jadear.

Al escucharlo de nuevo, mi parte compasiva, pensó en salir a ayudarle. Pero la miedica me lo pohibia. Me acerqué a la puerta sin encender ninguna luz. Abrí un poco y me paré a escuchar. En esos segundos, lo escuchaba respirar a marchas forzadas. Escuchaba como si de un recipiente, mojaran un trapo y lo pusieran sobre alguna parte. " Algo había pasado, ¿Pero qué?". Entonces escuché un susurró y como hablaba por teléfono muy bajito. Parecía nervioso, aterrado mas bien. Su voz sonaba temblorosa y agitada.

-¡Hey!, Soy Anthony, ha habido problemas. El tío era mas listo de lo que pensábamos.-

-Si, estoy bien, la faena esta hecha, solo que he tardado mas de lo debido y además, salí golpeado.-

-No, no puedo ir al médico, ¿Qué quieres loco, que mi padre se entere?.-

-Si tranquilo coño, ¿crees que no se hacer mi trabajo o que?.-

-Sio, e tenido dudas, de hecho las tengo, pero solo espero que no pase nada.-

-No, haber. Lo llevé acabo igual, el plan se ejecutó como estaba previsto. Si, me volví a rapar el pelo, tranquilo joder, ya estoy yo lo bastante para que me toques tu mas los huevos.-

-Esta bien, mañana esperaré aquí en casa a ver las noticias.-

-Muy bien.-

Acto seguido colgó el teléfono y pude observar como se iba a levantar cuando su cuerpo cedió y calló al suelo. No me pude contener y abrí la puerta.

-Anthony, ¡ Oh Dios Mío!, ¿Qué te ha pasado?.- Me hice la desinteresada y la dormida a la vez.

-Vete Bella, entra en el cuarto, esto no te incumbe.-

Lo vi intentando esconderse en si mismo, pero no funciono, vi la mancha de sangre que había entre sus brazos. El suelo brillaba con aquel liquido derramado en el. Había vomitado sangre, aquello no era nada bueno. Salí corriendo hasta él y de pronto, sentí su brazo extenderse y golpearme en mi pecho. Salí unos pasos hacía atrás. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?.


	6. 5 Misión y fallo técnico

**Capitulo 5. Misión y fallo técnico.**

La destreza del hombre no es aquella visible, si no la que se hace con sigilo.

Edward pov.

Cuando dejé a Bella entretenida con sus cosas, aproveché para salir a mi misión. Salí de mi departamento y me dirigí al garaje. Una vez allí, enfunde mis guantes negros a mis manos y me puse mi gorro de siempre. Mi ritual, fumarme un cigarro. Iba conduciendo con la música puesta y mi cigarrillo en la boca, cuando imaginé por un momento mi vida. Por el día, ahora estaba de vacaciones. Pero en septiembre empezaría a dar las clases preparatorias a alumnos de 18 años para ser médicos. Lo que conllevaba ser médico supuestamente o mas bien tener la carrera de medicina general por ahora y ser hijo de un medico que lleva un hospital. Y por la noche, un asesino vengador de la justicia y mujeriego de pago…

Saqué mi móvil y leí el mensaje. La dirección, el número y el nombre del tipo en cuestión. Llegaría en 20 minutos debía apresurarme. Apagué el cigarrillo y salí del coche, subí por la escalera de incendios y entré en un pequeño apartamento cutre de una sola sala. Esperé su llegada, pronto escuché el ruido de la puerta. Pero algo salió mal. Encendió la luz antes d tiempo y aquello provocó que viera su cara.

Sabía quien era. No podía ser, ¿Stu?. Si, era él, con cara de amargado e igual de feo. El típico empollón de la clase, que todo el mundo se metía con él y juro venganza. Ahora había matado a varias chicas. Entrelacé los nombres, todas ella compañeras de clase.

-¡He!, ¿Qué haces en mi casa?.-

No pude reaccionar, toda mi vida había estudiado con él en el colegio y después en la universidad.

-¿Qué haces con esa pistola? He amigo, anda, suéltala.-

Entonces reaccione al fin y le apunte con ella a la cabeza. Pero en ese instante sentí un fuerte golpe contra mi estomago. Ahora de empollón nada, seguía siendo feo, pero tenía una fuerza descomunal.

No podía dejar que me pegara, si sangraba la cagaba. Mi ADN estaría por todas partes y me cogerían. Salí disparado hacia la ventana, cuando sentí un fuerte agarre. Cuando me giré, vi su cara de sorpresa. Me había reconocido. Apunté a su cabeza y disparé. Mi corazón dio un vuelco era la primera vez que mataba a alguien conocido. Mis piernas temblaron y él cayó encima mía. En ese instante, su cuerpo inerte, cayó sobre mi tirándonos a ambos por la ventana.

Caí al suelo y sentí mis costillas romperse. En ese instante di gracias a que la calle no era transitada, me quité su cuerpo de encima y me dirigí a mi coche. Me quité los guantes el gorro y guardé el arma escondido en el coche, en el lugar de siempre y me fui. Estaba dolorido, antes de marcharme había observado que nada mío quedara en el lugar del crimen. Todo debía estar perfecto. Cuando aparqué el coche y salí, me dirigía un bar a tomar un trago. Encendí un cigarrillo e inhalé profundamente el olor de aquel bar. Alcohol, tabaco, sexo, drogas. Todo ello mezclado con la gente de la cual nunca quisiera pertenecer. Aquella gente de la que algún día podría ser su enemigo, matar sin piedad. Mi cometido.

Cuando salí de aquel bar y me acerqué a mi coche, eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Iba un poco tomado, necesitaba llegar a casa y darme una ducha. ¡Mierda! Me olvidé de Bella. No podría dormir en mi cama. Mi pecho me pedía a gritos descansar en un sitio cómodo y solo tenía un sofá.

Subí al coche y arranqué. A los diez minutos de trayecto, me pareció que un coche me seguía, pero no le di importancia. No era la policía y aquello era lo único que me importaba.

Entré al garaje y aparqué el coche. Salí de el y cuando me dispuse a cerrar la puerta del garaje, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza. Provocó que cayera al suelo. Al alzar la vista, vi unos pies enfrente de mi rostro, los cuales me propinaron varias patadas. Me levanté como pude y miré a aquella persona que estaba delante de mi cara.

-¡¿Pero que coño te pasa?!.- Pude gritarle.

-Hijo de puta, as matado a Stu, te he visto.-

En ese instante, me abalancé sobre él haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-No le has dicho nada a nadie… ¡¿VERDAD?!-

-¡No!, nadie me vio allí, ni siquiera tú.-

En ese instante, sentí como golpeaban mis costillas haciéndome caer a un lado de ese chico.

-Pero si he llamado a un amigo.-

Mientras ese amigo me sujetó de los brazos, el chico empezó a golpear mi estomago y mi pecho. Cada golpe era una punzada de fuego grabándose en mi piel. Mi cuerpo temblaba de dolor. Sentí un golpe en la cara y salir sangre de mi boca. Intentaba acallar los gemidos de dolor, a esas horas tal vez despertara a alguien y mi verdadera identidad saldría a la luz.

-Stefan, creo que te estas pasando.-

-¿Pasando? Merry, este sujeto asesinó a Stu..Ahora a de pagar por ello.-

-¿Qué?.-

A raíz de aquella pequeña conversación entre ellos dos, todo se volvió mas confuso y agresivo.

Me separé de uno de ellos como pude agarrándolo del brazo. Lo arrinconé contra el coche cogiendo su mano contra su pecho. Giré su mano hasta romperla. Sentí ala ira salir de mi cuerpo. ¡Yo!, un asesino atrapado por dos sujetos, eso era imposible. Iban a pagar aquello que estaban haciendo.

-Estúpido, ¿creías que podrías contra un asesino?.-

Acto seguido, le di un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras mi cuerpo recibía por detrás un golpe en mi espalda. No me lo pensé dos veces y golpeé la cabeza de el tal Merry. Con mis botas solo hizo falta dos patadas para dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo. Me giré contra Stefan.

-Ahora vas a pagar tú. ¿creías que podías seguirme hasta aquí, amenazarme y salir airoso?. Espero por tu bien que solo hayas llamado a este idiota. Me dirigí hacía Stefan y golpeé su cara una y otra vez hasta dejarlo de rodillas ante mí. Un fuerte rodillazo fue directo a su cara. Stefan se levantó de nuevo y cogió algo del suelo. Algo que había traído ese tal Merry. Cuando me di cuenta, era una vara de metal, intente esquivar los golpes. Pero al cuarto, consiguió golpear mis costillas. Escuché otro chasquido. ¡Mierda!, ya eran tres costillas rotas. La respiración empezaba a faltarme y mi cabeza como mis manos no dejaban de sangrar.

Me levanté de nuevo y me acerqué a él. Acto seguido conseguí quitarle la vara y golpearle varias veces en sus costillas. No supe como, pero al girarme, Merry ya no estaba tendido en el suelo. Me volvía girar corriendo para mirar a Stefan y Merry estaba ayudándolo a levantarse. Los dos se dirigían a mi ahora. Mi espalda chocó contra la viga de hierro. Uno de ellos se abalanzó contra mí. Tiré de mi brazo y la vara de hierro, atravesó el hombro de él. Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi a el tal Merry gritar de dolor en el suelo. Stefan miraba a su amigo con ojos de miedo, bien. Me acerqué a Stefan y lo cogí del cuello. Mi cuerpo no aguantaría mas de pie. Sentía una flojedad inmensa entrar de golpe.

Respiré hondo y conseguí hablarle. Si hacía algún tipo de esfuerzo, terminaría con el cuello partido entre mis brazos. Un mordisco … ¡El hijo de puta me había mordido!, no pude evitar cuando sentí aquello morder su cara.

-Si vas de animal, yo puedo ser un buen tigre muchacho.-

-Esta bien, nos marcharemos.-

-Eso espero, y espero que no digas nada a nadie. Esto es una amenaza en toda regla. Se quienes sois y como os llamáis, si me ocurre algo, la organización ira a por vosotros día y noche, hasta que estéis bajo tierra como Stu.-

-Esta bien. Esta bien, pero no me mates, nos marcharemos, no diremos nada, pero no nos mates.-

Lo solté y me dirigí a mi coche, una vez allí saqué mi arma y apunte a su cabeza.

-¿Lo ves? Te podría pegar ahora mismo un tiro en tu preciada cabeza y nadie se daría cuenta jamás de tu insignificante desaparición.-

Me acerqué de nuevo hasta él poniéndole el silenciador en su boca.

-¿Me as entendido Stefan?.-

-Si, nos marcharemos y no hablaremos.-

Acto seguido, me acerque a Merry y tiré de la barra de hierro. Escuché como su carne se desgarraba bajo mis manos. Una vez sacada de su hombro, la acerqué a mi boca y la lamí. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Me encanta la sangre y la venganza, vosotros seréis los siguientes si no os vais de Seattle.-

Solo asintió con su cabeza y alzó a su amigo para salir de allí. Me acerqué a mi coche y saqué la manguera. Me acerque a la boca de agua que había en la pared Para lavar los coches y la enganché. Después la encendí llevándome todo rastro de sangre de aquel garaje. Enjuagué la barra y tiré al maletero. Sentí mi cuerpo de nuevo temblar de dolor. Subí al ascensor, eran las cinco y cuarentaisiete, solo esperaba que Bella estuviera durmiendo. Entré en el apartamento y no escuché ningún ruido. Debía estar en el séptimo sueño. Me dirigí a la cocina y cogí un cazo lleno de agua con un trapo. Me senté en el sofá y empecé a quitarme la sangre. No tenía fuerzas ni para darme una ducha. Pasadas unas horas, todo se vería de diferente manera. Me levanté de nuevo para ir al baño y ver mi estado, cuando mi cuerpo flaqueó y caí al suelo. Mis manos quedaron a poyadas en este, cuando sentí un nudo en mi estomago y algo subir por mi garganta. Cuando salió de mi cuerpo, un liquido rojo y caliente descendía de mi boca hasta el suelo. En ese instante escuché la voz de Bella.

-Anthony, ¡ Oh Dios Mío!, ¿Qué te ha pasado?.- Su voz sonaba adormilada, seguramente la había despertado con mis jadeos, la falta de oxigeno, cada vez era mayor.

-Vete Bella, entra en el cuarto, esto no te incumbe.-

Sentí mi voz salir como un hilo. Vi sus pies acercarse a mí, no podía dejar que me viera la cara, no podía dejar que me viera golpeado. Estiré el brazo para decirle que se fuera, cuando sentí que golpeaba contra algo. Me había pasado de fuerza, había golpeado el pecho de Bella.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Me sentía mal por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sentí de nuevo sus pasos cerca de mí. Mi respiración se había vuelto a agitar y el aire casi no entraba en ellos.

-Bella, vete, no te acerques por favor, perdóname.-

-¡No Anthony!, te has peleado y estas mal herido …-

-Bella, pásame mi móvil.- De pronto, cuando marqué el numero de el intermediario, mis ojos se cerraron por completo y mi cuerpo cayó al suelo. Escuché la voz de alguien tras el teléfono, pero mi voz se había apagado. No sé cuanto rato estuve en ese estado de semiinconsciencia, pero cuando abrí mis ojos debido al dolor que sentía, encontré a una Bella llorando e intentando alzar mi cuerpo.


	7. 6 ¿Qué siento?

**Capitulo seis. ¿Qué siento?**

Los sentimientos ocultos, son los que mas tememos que sean descubiertos. Cuanto antes los dejes salir, antes recibirás la recompensa.

Bella pov.

Me levanté del suelo y sentí un pequeño dolor en mi pecho, pero nada que no se fuera con una buena crema de golpes. Escuché su respiración cada vez peor, alguien debía ayudarnos. Me acerqué de nuevo despacio hasta él, pero su brazo seguía tendido y no levantaba la cabeza.

-Bella, vete, no te acerques por favor, perdóname.-

¿Perdóname, por el golpe?, mas me dolía a mi verlo así.

-¡No Anthony!, te has peleado y estas mal herido …-

-Bella, pásame mi móvil.-

Le pasé su móvil que estaba encima de la mesa al lado del cazo lleno de sangre. La sangre estaba por todas partes, ¡Dios! Si seguía así se iba a desangrar. Se lo tendí y vi como marcaba un numero, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, se desplomó sobre el charco de sangre. Corrí hasta él y levanté su cabeza, con la camiseta que llevaba, intente limpiarle la sangre de la cara. Me levanté de nuevo y fui al baño a coger una toalla. Cuando llegué lo pose sobre mi regazo limpié su rostro. Estaba muy golpeado, tenía un corte en sus labios, uno en la ceja y el puente de la nariz hinchado, como si estuviera roto. Un hilo de aire salía de sus pulmones, necesitaba un medico y lo necesitaba ya.

Me gire y coloqué su cuerpo como si de un niño se tratase sobre mí. Abrió sus ojos y me miro con ¿miedo?.

Sentí la cercanía de su aliento rozar mi cara. Un temblor subió por mi espalda. Pase mis dedos por sus labios y quite los restos de sangre. ¿Qué había pasado?. En ese instante miré sus ojos verdes apagados de dolor. Algo me atrapo en ellos y maldigo ese momento. Un impulso me llevo a rozar sus labios con los míos y a susurrarle que no estaba solo. Una corriente paso por mi cuerpo. Era algo extraño. Pero sentir sus labios sobre los míos, me hizo pensar en que sentía por él. Por un mujeriego que iba cada dos por tres de putas. Que ocultaba su nombre de pila y que acaban de darle una paliza.

Sonó su teléfono, él con mano temblorosa intentó cogerlo pero le paré. Descolgué esa llamada y escuché.

-Anthony, ahora voy con un médico para tu casa, por favor aguanta.-

-Señor…-

-¿Quién eres?.-

-Una amiga, pero por favor dense prisa, mucha prisa, esta muy mal.-

Acto seguido, colgué he intente levantarlo. Como pude y entre muchos gemidos salidos de su boca, conseguí llevarlo a la cama. Una vez allí, me tumbé a su lado y acaricié su cara. Sentí que no me podía separar de él, que el destino había querido juntarnos por algo. Ya no le tenía miedo, si no que solo deseaba no irme de allí nunca. Sonó el timbre de arriba y fui corriendo a abrir la puerta. En el instante en que abrí, pude ver a dos hombres. El primero se dirigió a mí.

-Muchacha, ¿Dónde esta Anthony?.-

-Lo he llevado a la cama, por favor ayúdenlo.-

Me hice a un lado para que pudieran pasar y los dos hombres se dirigieron a la habitación. Cuando entraron, Anthony había vuelto a tirar sangre y la cama parecía completamente roja. El médico se acercó a Anthony y empezó a coserle la ceja, para después darle otros puntos en la cabeza y acto seguido cosió un par de puntos en sus manos.

Llevaba un aparato pequeño, del cual sacó un tubo y se lo introdujo en su boca. Parecía como una ecografía interna.

-No pasa nada Adam, Solo e de abrir un poco y coserle unos puntos internos, pero para eso tenemos que ir a un hospital. Lo único, es asegurarse que no sale de Port Ángeles. Si se entera Carlisle tendremos un gran problema.-

-¡Te crees que no lo sé!, tendremos que esperar a que se despierte, a perdido mucha sangre.-

-Tenemos otra opción, voy a el hospital y cojo el materia necesario para operarlo aquí.-

-Esta bien, no tardes.-

El médico salió por la puerta, su mirada no me gustó en absoluto, pero era normal, ya que yo era una extraña para ellos. El otro, Adam salió de la habitación y fue al baño. En ese instante aproveche para ir a su lado.

-Anthony, abre los ojos por favor.-

-Bella, lo siento. Siento todo esto, tengo una explicación, pero por favor no te vayas.-

-Edward…-

-¿Cómo me has llamado?.-

-Edward, se quien eres y que haces, lo siento se te cayo la cartera y la miré.-

-Bella, no tendrías que haber hecho eso, ahora as de estar muy callada, inventare lo que sea, que eres mi prima, mi tia por parte de Esme lo que te de la gana, pero no digas quien eres ni a que te dedicas, siento meterte en esto, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.-

-Me las apañare gracias.-

En ese instante entró de nuevo Adam.

-Bueno muchacha, ¿Quién eres?.-

-Pues vera, soy su prima y vine a visitar a mi primito el médico. Estaba tan tranquila durmiendo cuando llegó en ese estado. Se que es un mujeriego y también que algún día le darían algún problema. Pero mi tío Carlisle no puede enterarse, si lo hace malo. Él piensa que mi primo es un santo.-

-Ya. Ya veo, pero ¿cual es tu nombre?.-

-Me llamo Isa. Isa Cullen.-

-Muy bien, ahora apártate.-

Me dio un pequeño empujón que provocó que Edward gruñera. Esa parte me hizo gracia y también provocó un temblor en mi cuerpo, me acababa de defender. Al momento sonó el timbre y al abrir la puerta, vi que era el médico con una gran bolsa.

-Ya estoy, a la faena. Muchacha, tendrás que ayudarnos.-

¿Yo?, si no tenía idea de medicina …

Entramos todos con Edward y el médico sacó un monitor portátil. Se lo conectó al dedo y después lo anestesió, para ponerle un respirador. Acto seguido, abrió un pequeño corte en su estomago y cerro la herida interna. Después vendo su pecho y esperó a que estuviera despierto. Mientras tanto, yo iba pasándole lo que él me señalaba y Adam se encargaba del monitor. Cuando todo acabó, decidí quedarme sentada en la cama a su lado. Pasaron un par de horas antes de que Edward reaccionara.

Cuando al fin lo hizo, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Él estaba bien y eso era lo que me importaba. Supuse que cuando se fueran los dos tipos, tendría problemas con Edward.

-Isa, estas aquí.-

-Si, no me voy a ninguna parte.-

-Gracias.-

-No tienes por que, te las debería dar yo.-

-Ya despertó, así que muchacha sal que lo revise.-

El médico fue tajante, salí de allí con todo mi cuerpo temblando. Debía ser fuerte, al menos hasta que ellos se fueran. Me dio tiempo de ducharme y limpiar todo lo que su sangre había manchado.

Cuando al fin salieron, se dirigieron a mí.

-Esta bien Isabella, nosotros nos marcharemos, tenemos mucho que organizar. Aquí te dejamos este móvil. Tiene todos los números necesarios, el de él y el mío. No necesitas el de nadie más. El móvil esta registrado, así que solo nos puedes llamar a nosotros y solo te podemos llamar nosotros. Estaremos vigilando.-

Acto seguido, salieron por la puerta dejándome allí de pie, con el móvil. Me giré y abrí la puerta del cuarto. Edward, ahora necesitaría mi ayuda. ¿Por qué me tocaba a mi cuidar de un desconocido?, por que para mí, ahora era mas desconocido todavía. Si me contaba sus identidades, escucharía con atención, si no, tal vez cuando el trato acabara me marcharía sin mediar palabra, sin contarle a nadie nada de ocurrido y volvería a ser una simple dama de compañía para aquellos con mucho dinero.

Me retumbe a su lado y esperé despierta a que se despertara, cuando al fin a las horas abrió sus ojos. Su mirada me volvió a atrapar en un abismo sin fin. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto sin serlo?.

Me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida y solo le pude contestar con mi mejor sonrisa, esto iba a ser muy largo, pero teníamos tres meses casi por delante. Alcé mi mano y acaricié su mejilla.

-Anthony..-

-Bella, ahora que se que sabes cual es mi nombre de verdad, preferiría que me llamaras Edward. Solo aquí, en casa.-

-Edward.. Me has dado un gran susto.-

-Lo siento, por cierto… me has besado.-

En ese instante sentí mis mejillas colorearse, mi corazón bombear a mil por hora y mi cuerpo temblar.

-Bueno, lo siento fue..-

-No tienes nada que explicar Bella, solo quería saber que no había sido imaginación mía.-

-Edward, hay un pequeño problema.-

-¿Cuál?.-

-Estas lleno de sangre, así que e de quitarse esa ropa y lavar la sangre.-

-¿Lo dices por que si me quitas la ropa, estaré desnudo?. Hay Bella, creo que me han visto mas mujeres desnudo, que lo me vio mi madre.-

-Edward, ¿por que conmigo eres un Edward encantador, protector, divertido. Y fuera de aquí eres Anthony, frío, calculador, asesino..?.-

-Es una larga historia Bella, cuando este mejor, prometo contarte la verdad. Además es una verdad que a ti, te influye. Y mucho, tal vez veas la vida de otra manera después de esto.-

Besé su frente y me dirigí a coger toallas y un barreño con agua caliente, la hora de lavarle había llegado y mi cuerpo temblaba solo de pensar en que iba a estar desnudo ante mí. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, y menos todavía, al chico, al único chico que por fin había hecho que empezara a sentir algo en mi interior.


	8. 7 ¿Qué le pasa?

**Capitulo siete. ¿Qué le pasa?**

Cuanto menos quieres que urgen en tu vida y mas oculto quieres tener tu pasado, mas te suceden cosas que te hacen recordarlo**.**

Edward pov.

Cuando al fin pude reaccionar, vi que estaba en el regazo de Bella. Sentí un roce calido en mis labios y acto seguido un calor candente. Sus labios. Me acababa de besar en los labios. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Esta vez no era de dolor, si no de una sensación extraña. Yo, Edward Anthony Cullen jamás, nunca en la vida me había sentido así con una mujer. Los besos que había dado nunca llevaban amor. Nunca llevaban mi alma en ellos. Solo lujuria.

Escuché en ese instante el teléfono, estiré como pude mi brazo, pero Bella descolgó antes.

-Anthony, ahora voy con un médico para tu casa, por favor aguanta.-

-Señor…-

-¿Quién eres?.-

-Alguien, pero por favor dense prisa, mucha prisa, esta muy mal.-

¿Tan mal estaba?. En ese momento cuando colgó, intentó llevarme a la cama. Un dolor agudo recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo y poco a poco sentía fallar mis pulmones. Gemidos salían de mi cuerpo inevitablemente. Sonó el timbre, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Llegó el momento en que sentí a Bella alejarse de mí.

De pronto la oscuridad inundó mi mente, deje de escuchar lo que hablaban, de sentir lo que me hacían y sentía mi cuerpo llorar, mi alma gritar y mi corazón desesperarse. Los golpes de este contra mi pecho, provocaban que me estremeciera y estuviera apunto de estallar.

Durante el rato de mi letargo, no sentí nada excepto dolor. De pronto, escuché un susurro, algo que poco a poco se iba acercando de la lejanía.

Sentí la voz de Bella preguntar por mi estado, era dulce y a la vez se notaba la angustia en su voz. Era como miedo, esa sensación que te inunda cuando estas perdiendo algo o alguien.

-Anthony, abre los ojos por favor.-

-Bella, lo siento. Siento todo esto, tengo una explicación, pero por favor no te vayas.-

-Edward…-

-¿Cómo me has llamado?.- ¿Cómo sabía ella mi nombre real?, no. No podía saberlo, ahora no. No con ellos aquí.

-Edward, se quien eres y que haces, lo siento se te cayo la cartera y la miré.- ¿La cartera? ¡Maldita sea!, hoy había sido un día de fallos técnicos. Esto traería mas problemas.

-Bella, no tendrías que haber hecho eso, ahora has de estar muy callada, inventare lo que sea, que eres mi prima, mi tía por parte de Esme lo que te de la gana, pero no digas quien eres ni a que te dedicas, siento meterte en esto, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.-

-Me las apañare gracias.-

En ese instante, sentí a Adam entrar y cerré mis ojos. Todo me dolía. No recuerdo nada mas, solo sentí mi cuerpo adormecerse por completo. Al cabo de un largo rato, sentí por fin mi cuerpo despertar, necesitaba escuchar de nuevo su voz.

Me dí cuenta que estaba intentando llamarla. Tardé un poco, pero al fin las palabras salieron de mi garganta.

-Isa, estas aquí.-

-Si, no me voy a ninguna parte.-

-Gracias.-

-No tienes por que, te las debería dar yo.-

¿Ella? No entendí esa frase, tal vez por mi estado, me había quedado tonto.

-Ya despertó, así que muchacha sal que lo revise.-

No tenía ganas de que ella saliera de allí, si había podido hablar con ella, significaba que ahora me tocaba hablar con ellos. Había metido la pata. Si ahora se enteraban de lo que había pasado, tendría problemas.

-Anthony, espero que esa muchacha no sepa nada de Edward. Ya sabes las reglas, nada de pareja, nada de familiares, un asesino es un hombre solitario. Solo una cosa mas… ¿Qué pasó esta noche?.-

-Adam, déjalo ya te lo contara mas adelante, esta bastante mal, va a necesitar ayuda para todo. Tiene tres costillas rotas, tiene que llevar durante al menos una semana la mascarilla. Una costilla se le había desplazado y comprimido el pulmón. El estomago … va a tener que estar toda esa semana solo con goteros, así que no veo que sea el momento para hablar de nada. Déjalo descansar, yo volveré mañana por l anoche a verlo. Ya te avisaré cuando este perfecto para hablar.-

-Esta bien, no lo intentaré, solo espero que no nos haya metido en problemas, ya sabe lo que pasa cuando las cosas se complican y estimo mucho a los Cullen.-

Acto seguido, abandonaron la habitación y salieron de la casa después de escuchar como le daban un móvil a Bella. Mis parpados volvieron a sucumbir al sueño. Cuando abrí mis ojos nuevamente, sentí a alguien tumbado a mi lado. Mi vista estaba nublada, pero cuando conseguí ubicarla, vi unos ojos chocolate preciosos.

"Edward, por dios no te puedes enamorar, solo puedes satisfacer tus necesidades con mujeres de pago, no amor, no sentimientos, no problemas" Esas palabras entraron en mi cabeza retumbando una y otra vez. Entonces su dulce voz llegó a mis oídos.

-Anthony..-

-Bella, ahora que se que sabes cual es mi nombre de verdad, preferiría que me llamaras Edward. Solo aquí, en casa.- Me encantó como había sonado mi nombre en sus labios, era un gran problema que lo supiera, pero ya que lo sabía, aun que solo fuera por amistad… Aún que no sabía que pensar, por que por un instante me pareció haber sentido sus labios rozar los míos cuando estábamos en el comedor.

-Edward.. Me has dado un gran susto.-

-Lo siento, por cierto… me has besado.- Lo había hecho, estaba seguro.

-Bueno, lo siento fue..-

-No tienes nada que explicar Bella, solo quería saber que no había sido imaginación mía.-

-Edward, hay un pequeño problema.-

-¿Cuál?.-

-Estas lleno de sangre, así que he de quitarse esa ropa y lavar la sangre.-

-¿Lo dices por que si me quitas la ropa, estaré desnudo?. Hay Bella, creo que me han visto mas mujeres desnudo, que lo me vio mi madre.-

Entendí perfectamente su posición, si era virgen, tal vez no hubiese visto a ningún chico desnudo.

-Edward, ¿por que conmigo eres un Edward encantador, protector, divertido. Y fuera de aquí eres Anthony, frío, calculador, asesino..?.-

¿Cómo?, si no había casi hablado con ella… o es que había escuchado mi conversación con la Rubia, o era demasiado espabilada y lista.

-Es una larga historia Bella, cuando este mejor, prometo contarte la verdad. Además es una verdad que a ti, te influye. Y mucho, tal vez veas la vida de otra manera después de esto.-

¿Cómo explicarle que un grupo mató a sus padres y después a los Hale?, ¿Cómo explicarle que yo mate a los asesinos de sus padres, hace dos años?.

Bella salió de la habitación y volvió con un barreño de agua tibia y una toalla, bueno o tal vez tres o cuatro. Se acercó a la cama. Su bello rostro cambiaba de color. Del rosado, al rojo, y de hay al morado para volver de nuevo al rojo. Una risa salió de mis labios y me tuve que contener, mis costillas me dolían demasiado.

-Bueno, pues allá vamos.-

Se acercó muy despacio a mi y me levantó muy despacio, aún así un gemido salió de mi boca.

-Lo siento Edd.-

-Bells, perdóname tu a mi por hacerte pasar por esto, eres libre de irte estos tres meses, siempre puedo llamar a mi hermano, gracias. No lo hagas, túmbame por favor.-

En el momento que sentí sus manos sobre mi piel y aquella corriente recorrió mi cuerpo, me di cuenta que ella no podía cuidarme, solo era una joven de 18 años, con demasiados problemas a la cual yo, había traído mas. Fue una estupidez haberla hecho venir tres meses conmigo, obligarla. Eso es lo que había hecho. Un dolor no físico, entró de golpe en mi pecho. En ese instante me di cuenta que estaba solo, que toda mi vida lo había estado. Mi hermano había estudiado con mi padre, mi hermana tenía con mi madre sus cosas y yo. Yo aquí estaba solo y siendo un asesino, frío, calculador. Como ella me había descrito. Edward murió hacía mucho tiempo. No quería, no podía contarle mi historia, no podía decirle por que era un asesino, por que me vengaba de quien salía impune a la justicia, no podía decirle que habían abusado de mi con 16 años, que mis padres no sabían nada por que me pasaba todo el día solo en casa. Nunca había amado por que el único amor me hizo daño. No podía permitir enamorarme de ella, no podía dejar que entrara en mi vida.

-No Edward, no me marcharé, tu me has salvado de romper mi inocencia con cualquiera, eso te lo agradeceré toda la vida.-

-Bells, soy un asesino, llevo cinco años viviendo solo, aquí. Me acaban de dar una paliza, soy una carga.-

-Pues deja de serlo..-

-No puedo mujer, quien entra no sale, estoy atado a ellos. ¿No lo viste?. Llama a Rosalie, búscala, ella lo entenderá.-

-No, quiero saber que hablaste con mi hermana.-

-Bella, lo único que me dijo fue que cuidara de ti, como ella no había podido hacerlo. Le dije que te quedarías en mi casa por tres meses, pero que a cambio James me había pedido que te enseñara a ser una buena puta, no puedo hacer eso Bella..-

-¿Por qué no?, No me eches de tu vida Edward.-

-Mejor será que me llames Anthony. Me he dado cuenta que Edward murió hace mucho tiempo.-

-No.-

Sentí sus ojos mojarse y las lágrimas caer por su rostro. A la vez que las mías mojaban el mío.

-Edward, no llores, ya te dije que no estas solo.-

En ese instante me apretó contra su pecho. Tenía miedo de perderla a ella también, así como había perdido a mi familia. Aún así, encontré el sentimiento de miedo en mi cuerpo. Realmente, estaba sintiendo algo por ella. Una voz me gritaba que me callara, que la dejara quedarse. Pero otra me decía que moriría como todos.

-Bella, de verdad..-

-¡CALLATE!, he de lavarte, y después descansaras. Mañana veras las cosas de otra manera.-

Acto seguido, me volvió a levantar, esta vez mas bruscamente, pero a su vez, al ser mas rápida, me había causado menos daño. Sus manos se movieron ágilmente y desabrocharon mis pantalones, para después desprenderme de ellos y dejarme con mis boxers negros. Me alzó y me ayudo a sentarme en la silla que había traído colocando toallas debajo. Mojó una toalla y la pasó por mi espalda. Sentir ese calor, estaba empezando a relajarme. Lavó mi cuerpo como si de un bebe se tratase. Esas caricias, esos mimos… entraron a mi cuerpo como latigazos, pero a la vez fue algo maravilloso. Cuando acabó, me dijo que tenía que quitarme los boxers, que procuraría mirar lo mas mínimo. En ese instante, le tendí mi mano y le pedí la toalla. Me sentía extraño, raro de los pies a la cabeza, pero no deseaba que me tocara mas. Me la tendió sin protestar y cerró los ojos para quitármelos. Una vez los deslizó de mi cuerpo, se dio la vuelta. Como pude me lave y me tape con la toalla. Me sentía estúpido en esa situación, mas por que ella estuviera aquí y no alguien de mi sangre. Pero no podía llamar a nadie, si ella se marchaba, me quedaría solo de nuevo. Me deslizó mi ropa y me tapó. Con solo los boxers me tumbó en la cama que previamente había limpiado y cambiado. Y acto seguido salió por la puerta. Mis ojos me pesaban demasiado. ¿Se iba a marchar de verdad?. "mierda Edward la cagaste" Solo ella a sido la única que fue sincera. "no, así mejor Anthony... no sufrira mas contigo". Mis ojos cayeron y detras de ellos yo.


	9. 8 ¿Personalidades?

**Gracias a todas por leer mihistorya, siento el retraso, pero hubo aqui en mi tierra una quedada del foro de crepusculo y bueno, pues no había tiempo de conectarse, pero ya he vuelto jejej un besazo y de verdad que me encantan vustros comentarios. Besos y cuidaros. Desam.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo ocho. ¿Personalidades?**

Los trastornos de personalidad son un conjunto de perturbaciones o anormalidades que se dan en las dimensiones emocionales, afectivas, motivacionales y de relación social de los individuos.

Los trastornos de personalidad hay que limitarlos, por tanto, a problemas emocionales, afectivos y sociales. 

Bella pov.

Entré con las cosas al cuarto, una oleada de sensaciones me invadió por completo. No era lo mismo, verlo desnudo por sexo, que por otras cosas, para él esto sería igual de difícil que para mi, pero no podía dejarlo ensangrentado.

-Bueno, pues allá vamos.-

Intenté hacerlo todo muy despacio para no causarle ningún daño, pero aún así, solo conseguí que algún gemido saliera de su preciosa boca.

-Lo siento Edd.-

-Bells, perdóname tu a mi por hacerte pasar por esto, eres libre de irte estos tres meses, siempre puedo llamar a mi hermano, gracias. No lo hagas, túmbame por favor.-

¿Qué?, no entendí por que ahora me salía con esas, estaba claro, a ratos era Edward y a ratos Anthony. Pero no podía marcharme por mucho que dijera, él estaba solo… me había liberado de ser tocada por esos viejos decrépitos, que se llevaran una parte de mí. Rosalie me decía, que ese trabajo era muy duro. Que no lo hiciera, pero estaba cansada de no ser útil, siempre una carga que mantener. Pero aquí era diferente, él me necesitaba y no iba a abandonarle.

-No Edward, no me marcharé, tu me has salvado de romper mi inocencia con cualquiera, eso te lo agradeceré toda la vida.-

-Bells, soy un asesino, llevo cinco años viviendo solo, aquí. Me acaban de dar una paliza, soy una carga.-

No. No era una carga, ser alguien bueno, en lo mas profundo de su ser, sabía que si dejaba al solitario Anthony a un lado, debía ser un hombre maravilloso. Pero.. ¿Qué había pasado para ser un asesino y ser así?

-Pues deja de serlo..-

-No puedo mujer, quien entra no sale, estoy atado a ellos. ¿No lo viste?. Llama a Rosalie, búscala, ella lo entenderá.-

¡No!, no iba a dejarlo. Era un cabezón testarudo.

-No, quiero saber que hablaste con mi hermana.-

Realmente, me había hecho la despistada, pero sabía perfectamente que Edward, le había dicho a Rosalie, que había pagado una gran cantidad de dinero, por ayudarla, por que no me metiera en el mismo mundo que ella, que seguía haciendo todo lo posible por sacarla de allí a ella y ahora a mi también. Escuché que le decía la condición de James para que yo estuviera tres meses fuera de la circulación. No me importaba el precio, si podía estar con él. Ya no había marcha atrás. No era amor lo que sentía por él. En dos días no podía haberme enamorado. Pero si un cariño, que en mi interior deseaba que fuera algo mas. Era perfecto, con sus virtudes y sus defectos.

-Bella, lo único que me dijo fue que cuidara de ti, como ella no había podido hacerlo. Le dije que te quedarías en mi casa por tres meses, pero que a cambio James me había pedido que te enseñara a ser una buena puta, no puedo hacer eso Bella..-

-¿Por qué no?, No me eches de tu vida Edward.-

No lo iba a consentir.

-Mejor será que me llames Anthony. Me he dado cuenta que Edward murió hace mucho tiempo.-

-No.-

¿Por qué decía eso? Conmigo era mas Edward que Anthony. Vi unas lágrimas caer de sus preciosos ojos verdes. Su respiración era cansada pero constante. La soledad es muy dura y dolorosa, pero ya no estaba solo…

-Edward, no llores, ya te dije que no estas solo.-

No pude evitarlo y lo acerqué contra mi pecho, mi cuerpo temblaba solo de tenerlo tan cerca.

-Bella, de verdad..-

-¡CALLATE!, he de lavarte, y después descansaras. Mañana veras las cosas de otra manera.-

Me sabía mal responderle a gritos, pero era cabezón. No iba a permitir que siguiera solo. Nuestros caminos se habían juntado por algo. Y yo iba a hacer todo lo posible por que fuera así. No me lo pensé dos veces y cuando estaba desprevenido, tiré de él.

Mis manos temblorosas, se acercaron a sus pantalones, era la primera vez que desabrochaba un pantalón a un chico. Pero aún así, los deslice por sus piernas y los deje caer. Ver ese cuerpo tenía que ser pecado. Su torso medio vendado, era extremadamente llamativo. Me mordí mi labio, no podía mirarlo de esa manera. A él parecía que no le importara, aun que a veces cuando sui mirada de Edward, sentía calor en ella. Lo levanté sentándolo en una silla. Empapé la toalla y empecé despacio a pasársela por la espalda. Acariciarla de esa manera, me estaba provocando sensaciones hasta entonces desconocidas para mí. Mi corazón latía muy deprisa y mi respiración empezó a entrecortarse.

Mi cuerpo en ese momento era extraño para mí. Cuando lave suavemente sus brazos, piernas y cara, me imaginaba que en vez de con la toalla, lo hacía con mis propias manos.

"Bella, por dios… ¿en que piensas?, si a él le gustaras, te hubiese hecho suya desde el primer día. Solo eres parte de su vida ahora, pero nada mas".

Aún que me repetía eso una y otra vez, mi cuerpo seguía fantaseando con él. Sentí una humedad en mi, antes desconocida. Realmente, este chico me estaba trastornando. Mas todavía me trastornó y me dejó claro que no quería nada de mi, cuando tendió su brazo dolorido y me pidió la toalla. Esa zona, era muy privada. Cerré los ojos y le deslicé su ropa interior, realmente Este hombre debería ser pecado. Tuve la tentación de abrirlos, pero no era muy buena idea, así que después me giré. Lo escuchaba jadear de dolor, pero realmente no podía hacer mas. Me giré y lo mire. Estaba tapado con la toalla, así que me acerqué con un boxer limpio y se lo puse como pude, para no ver lo que él no quería que viese.

Me giré y saqué unas sabanas, después de urgar en la casa, sabía donde estaba todo. Limpié la cama y lo acosté. Acto seguido, salí de allí como él me había pedido. Pero no me iba a ir de la casa, esa noche dormiría en el sofá. Si él era cabezón, yo mas. Volví al baño y me metí de nuevo en la ducha.

Me sentía mal por haber salido así de la habitación, pero al fin y al cabo, él me había echado. Primero que me quedara, ese era Edward. Y luego que me fuera, ese era Anthony. Tenía un gran problema de personalidad, y aquello me estaba pinchando demasiado. Debía aclarar quien era el que estaba allí, conmigo mientras yo siguiera en su casa. Anthony me ponía enferma, me sacaba de quicio. Pero Edward… él era el que había hecho en mi, que mí cuerpo sintiera lo que había sentido. Nunca había sentido nada igual.

De pronto empecé a recordar cada músculo destapado de su cuerpo. Cada roce de mi piel contra la suya, cada suspiro. En ese instante, volví a sentir mucho calor en mi cuerpo. Se apoderaba de mi poco a poco, sofocante y traidor. Sentí algo extraño en mi sexo. Nunca antes lo había sentido. Fue algo extraño, pero sentí la necesidad de acariciarlo. Cuando posé mi mano en el, sentí que se había ensanchado. ¿eso era excitarse?, ¿me estaba excitando solo de pensar en él?. No pude evitar llevar una mano a mi pecho y acariciarlo. Imaginaba que sus bellas manos me acariciaban, pero no por sexo, si no por amor. Me senté en la bañera y me coloqué algo mas cómoda. El agua caía sobre mi, refrescando cada parte caliente de mi cuerpo. Baje mi mano de nuevo despacio por mi cuerpo, hasta tocar mi intimidad y me imagine los dedos de Edward acariciándolo.

No sabía por que estaba imaginándolo, solo sabía que estaba en la gloria. Me mordí el labio solo de pensar que pasaría si él entrase en ese instante y aquello provocó que me excitara mas todavía. Que mi sexo creciera dejando mas espacio en el para introducir despacio dos dedos en su interior. Un gemido salió de mi boca. No pude ahogarlo. Aquello era realmente maravilloso. En mi mente me imaginaba que gritaba su nombre. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera él quien me tocara.

Pellizqué lentamente mi pezón y volví a gemir. En el instante en que me imaginaba a Edward completamente desnudo, m cuerpo se arqueó inevitablemente. Un calor subió por mi espalda, haciéndome jadear de placer. Esperaba que no me estuviese oyendo, ya que no podía evitar soltar los jadeos. Cuando unas convulsiones hicieron que mi cuerpo temblara, me levanté y me lave mi cuerpo. Salí y me puse el pijama.

Acto seguido, me fui al salón y abrí la puerta del cuarto. Anthony estaba dormido. Tenía una carita de ángel… Mi impulso fue de acostarme a su lado, abrazarlo y protegerlo. Pero debía de asumir sus consecuencias. Así que salí de allí y me tumbe en el sofá. Casi no pegué ojo. Durante el resto del día, Anthony s despertaba y yo lo ayudaba a ir al baño, una vez dentro, me salía dejándole su espacio. Luego lo llevaba de vuelta a la cama y él, por las pastillas se volvía a dormir. Así que me hice de comer y me tumbé en el sofá con la puerta del cuarto abierta para escucharlo. De vez en cuando daba cabezadas.

El médico apareció de nuevo y viendo el estado de Anthony, decidió que lo mejor sería sedarlo durante tres semanas. Después de eso, las heridas habrían cicatrizado, el dolor casi habría desaparecido y solo le quedarían las costillas. La recuperación de las costillas, pasadas tres semanas, solo sería un mes mas, eso dijo el medico.

Al fin supe su nombre. Ezequiel, bonito nombre para ser médico de asesinos a sueldo.

Me empecé a sentir sola de nuevo, cuando al pasar unas tres horas, no escuchaba la voz de Anthony llamarme en susurros, simplemente para que le secara el sudor, le pusiera un poco mas alta la cabeza, fuera al baño o simplemente por que le apeteciera un poco de compañía. Estas tres semanas, iban a ser muy aburridas. Tipo televisión, comida rápida ya que no podía dejarlo solo y sofá, mucho sofá. Aún que en esas tres semanas, no supe nada de mi hermana y no vino nadie a la casa. Realmente Anthony estaba muy solo. Ni siquiera le sonó su móvil. No el de trabajo, que era igual que el mío no. Si no el personal, ese tampoco sonó en esas tres semanas. Deseaba que viniera Ezequiel como todas las tardes y me dijera que lo iba a despertar. Echaba de menos esos ojos verdes que me cautivaron y esa aterciopelada voz, entrando en mis oídos como pura melodía. Realmente lo que necesitaba, era verlo despierto, para poder comprobar que él no se iba a ir de este mundo, como lo había hecho casi todo el mundo que quería en mi vida.


	10. Una razón para vivir y otra para odiarme

**Gracias por seguir hay, aqui os dejo un nuevo capitulo no svemos.**

* * *

**Capitulo nueve. Una razón para vivir y otra para odiarme.**

Se desea vivir cuando tienes esperanzas en la vida. Pero uno puede llegar a odiarse, cuando no son como se desean.

Edward pov.

Al día siguiente, vi entrar a Bella a la habitación cuando intenté levantarme yo solo, después de pensar que realmente se había marchado. Un gemido salió de mis labios, y en ese momento Bella entró por la puerta corriendo. Ver aquella sonrisa débil en su rostro desencajado por mis alaridos, me llevó a otro mundo. No se había marchado, continuaba a mi lado. En ese instante mi corazón volvió a latir con vida. Fuerte y sano. Emoción de amar. Si, debía reconocerlo, ese pequeñaza había entrado en mi vida de golpe y había aprendido en dos días a amarla. Mi parte Anthony luchaba por alejarla de los males que me rodeaban, pero la parte Edward, deseaba que se quedara junto a mí. Bella, se acercó a mi despacio y me tendió su bella y calida mano. La cual acepte sin ninguna pega. Era cierto, la necesitaba como un ser vivo necesita el aire para respirar. Sus ojos chocolate penetraban en mi como llamas de fuego. Bella, me alzó y me ayudo a respirar tranquilamente intentando que acompasara su respiración con la mía. Pero realmente no sabía si era ella o yo el que estaba nervioso, ya que aun que lo intentara, nuestras respiraciones iban demasiado alteradas.

Una semana, después de comprobar que Bella se había quedado, la semana había pasado rápida. Mi cuerpo dolorido, cada dos por tres provocaba que gritara de dolor. Ella, aguantaba a mi lado como si su vida también dependiera de ello. No podía estar mucho rato sin observar su preciosa sonrisa, o simplemente observar su preciosa piel nivea. Eran malas excusas, simplemente la llamaba para que me ayudara a poner mejor la almohada, o secar el sudor. Pero cada roce que proporcionaba a mi cuerpo, provocaba en mi, un poco mas de vida. Los dolores eran insoportables, las pastillas ya casi no me hacían efecto, así que llegó Ezequiel. Y con su llegada, que sucumbiera a un sueño fácil y placentero. No sentía nada de dolor, pero aun así dentro de mi cabeza, no podía dejar de escuchar su maravillosa voz. Fue un sueño largo, pero maravilloso. Cuando mis ojos se cerraron, estaba en un enorme prado. La hierva era verde intensa y un rayo de sol, enfocaba una pequeña porción de aquella belleza. En ese instante, vi un pelo castaño ondear al viento. Conforme la figura se alejaba, podía observar el cuerpo de una mujer correr por aquel prado. Era una mujer sin preocupaciones, libre.

Cuando el sol, alcanzaba la perfección de su cuerpo, esta se giraba hacía mi posición. Unos ojos chocolate me inundaban de paz. Una sonrisa, abierta y sincera dejaba entre ver una hilera de dientes perfectos y blancos. De esos labios carnosos y sedosos, salía un susurro. Ese susurro estaba acompañado de mi nombre. Edward. Ese nombre se repetía una y otra vez. Dentro de mi dicha, era el hombre mas feliz. Ya que esa era mi Bella y solo pronunciaba mi nombre. Soñé, que ella me amaba a mí. A Edward Cullen. Que no conocía a Anthony, el odioso asesino a sueldo, solitario y amargado.

En ese instante, recordé a ella, a Jessica Stanley.

Esa chica seis años mayor que yo. No sabía por que ella había aparecido en mi maravilloso sueño. Pero de pronto ya no estaba con mi Bella en aquel prado. Estaba en mi estudio. En casa de mis padres. Ella era mi niñera por así llamarlo. A los 16 años era bastante rebelde. No es que fuera malo, si no que mi familia estaba volcada en sus que aceres y yo casi siempre estaba solo. Ella, esa rubia peligrosa. Se traía a su novio Mike Newton a casa y se pasaban horas y horas en la piscina o en el sofá tirados. Uno de esos días, Mike no vino. Recuerdo que estaba en mi estudio tocando mi piano. Mi precioso piano blanco. Melodías salían de mis manos, como agua que corre en un río. Ella entró en bikini, se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado. En ese instante, me ofreció una copa. Era menor, no debía de beber. Pero aún así la tomé. Ella se lanzó sobre mí. Le dije varias veces que no me gustaba, pero no era cierto. Sus peligrosas curvas me volvían loco.

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Era mi "niñera" desde hacía cuatro años. Durante esos cuatro años siempre soñé en poseerla, pero esta vez, cuando realmente la tuve a mi lado, sentí pánico. Nunca había besado a nadie ni tocado a ninguna mujer. Ella tenía 22 años. No debía tratar así a un menor. Pero aún así, me tiró contra el suelo y bajo mis pantalones. No sabía por que estaba recordando aquello, no había que tenía que ver con Isabella. Pero las imágenes con Jessica, no paraban de venir a mi inconsciente mente. Ya no me quedaba ropa y le suplicaba una y otra vez a Jess que parara. Debía de haber tomado algo, alguna sustancia. Estaba muy excitada y aquello provocó que me tocara posesa mente. Había echado algo en mi copa, ya que yo no me sentía excitado, pero mi cuerpo sí. Montó en mi cuerpo y me hizo suyo las veces que quiso. Estaba como adormecido, pero sentía cada cosa que tocaba mi cuerpo. Cuando se sació de mi. Se fue de la casa y alegando que se iba a vivir con Mike, jamás regresó. Ella, la mujer de la cual mi corazón por primera vez se había enamorado, me había fallado. Ahora tenía 23 años, era un asesino. Mi historia pasó ante mi durante mi letargo. ¿Cómo había acabado en esta situación?. Mi mente volvió a divagar en mi pasado. Recordé perfectamente, que cuando llegaron mis padres ese día. Estaba en mi cama tirado y llorando. Mi madre Esme entró y preguntó que me pasaba. Le dije que me sentía mal. Mi padre entró y me reviso. Lo acusó al alcohol que había tomado.

Me riño, aun que sus riñas, nunca eran muy fuertes. Después de eso, me mando a estudiar medicina y dijo que si empezaba tan joven a beber acabaría mal. De lunes a viernes, estaba encerrado en un colegio. Los fines de semana, solo en casa. Mi hermana era el ojito derecho de mi madre, ya que había sacado sus dotes para la moda y se la llevaba con ella a todos los desfiles de moda. Mi hermano Emmett era realmente bueno en medicina y mi padre le enseñaba personalmente todo aquello que tenía que aprender. Y yo. Yo era el hijo pequeño rebelde que un día empezó a beber. Por una simple copa… Un día, a mis 19 años, paseaba por un parque, cuando vi correr a un hombre y dos mas detrás de él. Gritaban que lo pararan y sin pensármelo, me tiré contra él.

Hay conocí a Adam. Adam fue muy amable conmigo, quedábamos todas las tardes en aquel parque y hablábamos. Después de un año, le había contado mi historia con Jess y mas cosas de mi vida. Entonces me confesó que era en su otra vida, la doble que llevaba. Justicieros, asesinos a sueldo, pagados para deshacerse de esa escoria. Quería venganza, que nadie mas sufriera el abandono que yo había sufrido por una equivocación. Nunca culparé a mis padres, ellos son los mas maravillosos padres de la faz de la tierra. Ellos solo se preocuparon por su hijo y por eso me mandaron a aquel colegio. Adam, me contó que iban detrás de unos tíos, pero les era muy difícil de atraparlos, ya que esos tíos los conocían a todos. Pero a mi no. Así que entré a formar parte de aquella organización justiciera. Me enseñaron los códigos, y la vida que debía de llevar. Rapé mi pelo cobrizo y empecé a entrenar. Me contaron la historia de los Hale y los Swan. Los Swan, ese apellido me sonaba de algo. Juraría que había escuchado el nombre de Charlie mas de una vez en mi casa. Él había sido un gran amigo de mi padre. El jefe Swan. Policía de Forks. Había sido asesinado con su mujer y había dejado a una pequeña niña. Swan metió en la cárcel a un tipo, y ese se vengo matándolos. La pequeña Isabella, acabó con los Hale. Entonces a mi mente vino aquella pequeña niña de ojos tristes. La había conocido en mi infancia. No recordaba en que momento, pero había estado con ella jugando. Me contaron que la pequeña Isabella, fue a parar con Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Cuyo matrimonio tenía dos hijos con respectivos nombres. Pero que ellos, acababan de ser asesinados en un accidente de coche. Querían a todos los Swan muertos y así se habían llevado a los Hale.

Rosalie…

Me revolví en la cama, podía sentirlo. Ahora sabía por que Bella no quería escuchar su apellido. Tenía miedo de ser encontrada. Por eso Rosalie siempre iba buscando a su alrededor. El pánico estaba reflejado siempre en sus ojos. Me entrené desde los 19 hasta los 21 años, para ser el asesino de los asesinos. Entrenaba cuatro horas al día. Cada día mi personalidad iba cambiando. Mis padres dijeron que me estaba haciendo frío. Era cierto, era demasiado frío. Cuando cumplí los 21 años, estaba completamente preparado para cometer mi primer asesinato a sangre fría. Monté en el coche que me regalaron. Un volvo plateado, preparado para esconder todos los accesorios. Arranqué el coche y llegué a mi destino. Bajé del coche y subí hasta el apartamento que me habían indicado. Siempre me decían que tenía instinto para esconderme. Cuando llegaron, salí y sin mirar disparé dos veces contra la cabeza de cada uno. Ya estaba, ya había vengado la muerte de los Swan y los Hale. Cuando salí de allí, comprobé que eran ellos haciéndoles un par de fotos. Adam se quedó maravillado. Desde ese momento, me convertí en un buen asesino a sueldo y el ojo derecho de Adam.

No me arrepentí en ningún momento. Después de esa faena vinieron otras tantas mas. Una detrás de otra y todas bien hechas. De pronto, vi a una rubia cruzar la calle, acababa de cumplir los 22 años. Vi como entraba en el club. Ese club se llamaba el circulo. Un club de damas caras de compañía. No pude evitar acercarme. Nunca, en mi vida había tenido sexo con nadie por mi propia voluntad. Jessica se llevo mi virginidad y con ella mi inocencia. Así que entre en el local. Ya había ganado mucho dinero. Así que dije que quería pasar la noche con la rubia. Venía de un servicio, por lo que pude entender, era la única que salía de allí. Las demás tenían aquí sus servicios. Pagué por adelantado y me la llevé en mi coche. Cuando estuvimos en un hotel caro, con servicios de lujo. Intenté acostarme con ella y no pude. Ella, la que se hacía llamar la rubia, fue quien me sacó del odio al sexo. La que me enseño cosas maravillosas tras noches de paciencia. Ahora, a mis 23 años era con la única que me había acostado en mi vida. Mi cuerpo aclamó a Isabella. Realmente, ahora quería a Isabella. Mi cuerpo se volvió a remover. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba recordando en mi subconsciente toda mi vida en estos 7 años. No quería practicar sexo con Bella, si no hacer el amor. Ya no había marcha atrás, mi conciencia me decía que era quien había estado buscando. Recordé mi último polvo con Rosalie. Besos desenfrenados sin sentimientos, siempre con preservativo. Cuando ella tomaba mi miembro entre sus manos y se lo llevaba a la boca, ya estaba protegido por un condón. No quería contacto físico. Nunca lo había deseado. Yo, a ella nunca le había tocado su sexo con mi boca, por lo tanto en ese aspecto, no sabía. Solo mis dedos habían tocado su intimidad. Me volví a remover en mi cama. De pronto, sentí algo calido tocar mi piel. Mis ojos ya no me pesaban y empezaba a escuchar sonidos del exterior. Cuando al fin pude abrirlos, vi a Ezequiel y Adam mirándome. Intenté concentrarme en lo que veía.

-Buenas Anthony, ¿Qué tal te sientes?.-

Intenté incorporar mi cuerpo, sentí dolor en mi pecho, pero ya no era ese intenso que me hacia retorcerme. Toqué mi cara y ya no sentí los puntos.

-Si Anthony, Ezequiel te sedó tres semanas para que pasases mejor estos momentos.-

-Gracias, estoy mejor.-

-Si, ya veo que estas sentado, te quité la mascarilla, ya no llevas goteros, así que hoy, creo que ya puedes empezar a probar con comidas liquidas, la ecografía abdominal sale que todo esta perfecto. La medicación te a sentado realmente bien. Nos vamos Anthony, volveré en tres días haber como te sientes.-

-Esta bien Ezequiel.-

-Bueno Anthony, ya tengo un nuevo trabajo para dentro de un mes, así que recupérate pronto.-

-Si, tranquilo Adam, me pondré de nuevo en forma gracias, nos vemos en..-

-Yo vendré en una semana, ya sabes, asuntos.-

-Muy bien, nos vemos.-

Los dos salieron del cuarto y escuché cerrarse la puerta. Mi corazón de pronto latió con una punzada de dolor. No los había escuchado despedirse de Bella, no entendía que pasaba. Se había ido…, y entonces, ¿Qué pasó en estas tres semanas, había estado solo?. Pero de pronto, escuché la puerta y vi a ese ángel caído del cielo solo para mi, ante mis ojos. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Pensé que te habías marchado..- Y agaché mi mirada, mi cara se sonrojo y mis manos temblaron.

-No, No pude abandonarte Anthony.-

Su semblante era serio, tal vez con mis palabras había provocado que solo viera a Anthony. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. "Eres tonto Edward, la echaste. La trataste mal, Anthony es superior a ti, es imposible que te quiera, eres frío, calculador y asqueroso"

Pero de pronto, se sentó a mi lado en la cama y cogió mi mano. Sentir su tacto sobre mi mano, me hizo estremecer.

-Edward, te parecerá una tontería, pero estas tres semanas, me he sentido sola sin ti.-

Ante aquellas palabras, no pude evitar sonreír. Me había echado de menos y estaba a mi lado.

-Veo que estas muchísimo mejor.-

En ese instante, no pude evitar el levantarme de la cama, lo necesitaba. Ella, al ver mi intención se levantó, pero se quedó cerca. Cuando puse mis pies en el suelo, me dí cuenta que llevaba otra ropa interior.

-Bella, mi ropa..-

-Lo siento Edward, sudabas mucho, pero tranquilo te lavaba y cuando llegaba a esa zona, te tapaba con la sabana y lo hacía de esa manera.-

-Oh, gracias.-

Estiré mis piernas, escuchar que ella había estado cuidándome día y noche, provocó un temblor en mi. Cuando intente ponerme en pie, flaqueé y caí a sus brazos, estar tres semanas por gotero y tumbado, me había pasado factura.

-Gra..-

-Edward, estoy aquí vale..-

Cuando alcé mis ojos, me quede con sus ojos chocolate y sus labios. Alcé mi mano y acaricie su mejilla, un impulso en mí, provocó que acercara mi cara a la suya. Mis labios se juntaron con los suyos, y mis manos se posaron en sus mejillas. Sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros. Un cosquilleo me recorrió mi columna. Me separé de ella.

-Bella yo..- ¿Qué había hecho?, ella no..yo a ella la.. Joder.

-Edward, tranquilo, has pagado por mi cuerpo.-

¿Qué?, No. No quería cobrar lo que había pagado.

-No. No es eso Bella, yo..-

-Edward, acabas de despertar, anda vuélvete a tumbar y descansa mientras te traigo agua, luego te ayudaré a lo que quieras.-

Cuando fue a buscar el agua, me arrepentí de haberla besado, se había creído lo que no era. Cuando entró, me dejo perplejo.

-Edward, cuando te recuperes, espero que cumplas la parte del trato que hiciste con James, quedan dos meses y le prometiste la mejor puta.-

-Bella..-

-Bueno, será mejor que para estos casos te llame Anthony ¿no?.-

-Si.-

Ella no me quería. Después de mis tres semanas de reflexión conmigo mismo, me había dado cuenta que era la mujer de mi vida, pero ella.. Ella, solo esperaba la verdad, que le hiciera sexo y punto, que le enseñara lo que tenía que enseñarle. Bien Anthony, es lo que debe ser, Edward no debe volver a salir, has de ser lo que debes ser. Cuando mejorara, empezaría con mi trabajo de nuevo y con ello, lo que tenía que hacer con ella. Sería lo mejor, después ella volvería con James. Empezaba a odiar a Anthony, deseaba ser solo Edward. Pero por otra parte, gracias a ella, deseaba empezar a vivir de nuevo.


	11. El despertar y el reconocer lo que sient

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y bienvenidas a las nuevas, espero que os siga gustando la historia un beso y hasta pronto.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo diez. El despertar y el reconocer lo que siento.**

Bella pov.

Al rato de entrar Ezequiel y Adam, pude escuchar la preciosa voz aterciopelada de Edward, deseaba correr a esa habitación y tirarme a sus brazos. Durante estas tres semanas, mi único entretenimiento respecto con él, había sido lavar su cuerpo para quitar sus sudor y cambiarle su ropa interior. Lo hacía por debajo de las sabanas, así, no me incomodaría.

Me fui al baño y me encerré, no quería saber si quien había despertado era Anthony o Edd. Pero supuse que con estos dos en casa, sería Anthony. Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse, salí de allí. Miré a la habitación, la puerta est6aba cerrada y mi cuerpo deseaba entrar corriendo.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, para encontrarme con la sonrisa que tanto había añorado.

-Pensé que te habías marchado..-

Su voz sonó triste, su cara se sonrojó y su cuerpo tembló. ¿Marcharme?, estaba loco. ¿Cómo iba a dejar esos ojazos topacio?. Debía reconocerlo de una vez. No había podido marcharme de allí, por que sentía algo muy fuerte por él. No sabía si era amor, ya que nunca en la vida me había enamorado. Pero si algo extraño.

-No. No pude abandonarte Anthony.-

Su mirada parecía perdida, como si estuviera valorando mis palabras.

Me senté junto a él, deseaba acariciar su piel. Tomé su mano con las mias y aquel contacto calido, me hizo estremecer.

-Edward, te parecerá una tontería, pero estas tres semanas, me he sentido sola sin ti.-

Era cierto, me sentía sola, mas que nunca. Como si una parte de mí, hubiera dormido con él.

Su sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro y con ella, un poco de esperanza.

-Veo que estas muchísimo mejor.-

Después de mis palabras, se medio levantó. Decidí levantarme y dejarle su espacio. Acto seguido, consiguió ponerse en pie y se miró sorprendido.

-Bella, mi ropa..-

-Lo siento Edward, sudabas mucho, pero tranquilo te lavaba y cuando llegaba a esa zona, te tapaba con la sabana y lo hacía de esa manera.-

Era cierto, deseaba otras cosas, pero él estaba desprotegido.

-Oh, gracias.-

Edward, se levantó del todo y al hacerlo cayó. Mis brazos instintivamente, se estiraron y lo atraparon.

-Gra..-

-Edward, estoy aquí vale..-

Era cierto, estaría allí, hasta que él abriera la puerta de su casa y me la cerrara en mis narices. Por mi propia voluntad, no podía abandonarle. De pronto, Edward acarició mi mejilla. Mis ojos se quedaron atrapados de nuevo entre los suyos. Sentí el calor de sus labios rozar los míos. Sentí algo extraño en mi cuerpo.. No pude separarlo de mí. Mis manos, viajaron solas hasta sus hombros, realmente deseaba acercarlo a mi. Sentí su cuerpo despegarse y mirarme, de pronto habló atropelladamente.

-Bella yo..-

Sabía que iba a estar mal dicho lo que iba a decir, pero si no tenía a Edward, deseaba tener a Anthony. Me sentí egoísta, pero necesitaba el cuerpo de ese hombre, que fuera él quien se llevara mi virginidad y me abriera las puertas a un mundo nuevo.

-Edward, tranquilo, has pagado por mi cuerpo.-

-No. No es eso Bella, yo..-

Lo sé, lo sabía, sabia que no era por cobrar lo que había pagado, tal vez había sido un simple agradecimiento.

-Edward, acabas de despertar, anda vuélvete a tumbar y descansa mientras te traigo agua, luego te ayudaré a lo que quieras.-

Salí a buscar el agua, mientras pensé que si no lo conseguía como Edward, sería como Anthony. Este hombre me había vuelto loca, ya no había marcha atrás lo necesitaba.

-Edward, cuando te recuperes, espero que cumplas la parte del trato que hiciste con James, quedan dos meses y le prometiste la mejor puta.-

-Bella..-

-Bueno, será mejor que para estos casos te llame Anthony ¿no?.-

-Si.-

Bien, ahora me sentía una miserable. Salí de la habitación, apague la luz y al momento lo escuché dormir.

No habían pasado ni dos horas que dormía en el sofá, cuando lo escuché sollozar. Me levanté corriendo y abrí la puerta. En ese instante, lo vi sentado en la cama, con su rostro entre las manos.

Me acerqué a él lo mas deprisa que pude y en ese instante, vi la cama mojada. ¿Qué le había pasado, en que había soñado para que se hubiese meado en la cama? No entendía nada. Lo llamé, pero su contestación no fue muy respetuosa que digamos.

-Edward-

-Salte Isabella, esto es cosa mía.-

Pro no pude, en ese tono… bueno en ese intento de tono intimidatorio tipo Anthony, no iba ha poder conmigo.

-¡NO!, no estas bien.-

-Ya lo has dicho antes Ish, sabes por que estas aquí, salió mal y me pillaste, sabes quien soy, así que ahora sal de aquí.-

-Te he dicho que no.- Acto seguido me acerqué a él. Se levantó de golpe de la cama con sus brazos rodeando sus costillas, me miró como nunca antes me había mirado. En ese instante, sentí al verdadero asesino frío y despiadado. Un pánico recorrió mi cuerpo y me eché hacía atrás lo mas rápido que pude. Se giró y saco todas las sabanas de un tirón, a la vez que salió un gemido de su boca. Se iba a hacer daño de nuevo. Salió de la habitación con las sabanas. Se dirigió a la cocina y puso la lavadora. Después se encaminó al baño. En ese instante, me di cuenta que iba con sujetador y un culote. Había salido tan corriendo que no me había puesto la camiseta. En ese instante me volví a sentir una miserable. Le había hecho creer bien creído que solo quería ser puta.

Un dolor se instalo en mi pecho. Mi mano inconscientemente fue a parar a mi pecho. Donde estaba mi corazón roto.

Hoy era el peor día de mi vida y lo estaba tratando demasiado mal. Un impulso en mi, me llevo a la puerta del baño., En ese instante, toqué a la puerta. Edward no me contestaba, por lo tanto, con miedo a que le hubiese pasado algo, la abrí. El paraban no estaba echado, pude observar su espalda desnuda mojándose bajo el agua. Las gotas resbalaban por su perfecta espalda, descendían por sus nalgas. ¡Dios que culo!, esto era un dios. Pero de pronto me fijé en su postura. Estaba con una mano apoyada en la pared y con la otra… ¿Qué hacía?. Ohhh, se estaba masturbando. ¿masturbando?.

No lo pude evitar y salió un jadeo de mi boca, aquello me sorprendió por completo. Entonces él me escuchó y se giro de golpe, para coger una toalla he intentar taparse.

-¡Mierda Isabella!, ¿es que no sabes mantenerte alejada de mí?. Y haz el favor de taparte, vas en ropa interior.-

Antes de que pudiera taparse, había llegado a ver su excitación. Su torso goteando. Su perfecta voz. Todo él era perfecto.

-Bella..-

-Te estabas…. Te estabas…- Agache mi mirada al suelo y sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas.

-Joder, ¿te crees que soy de piedra?, ya se que soy una persona extraña y fría, pero no de piedra joder, y vas en ropa interior..-

Echo su cabeza atrás mientras que con una mano, sujetaba la toalla y se tapaba su miembro. En ese instante, no se de donde salio ese atrevimiento, pero me acerqué hasta él y entré en la ducha.

-Ish, ¿que haces?.-

-Edward..-

-Anthony.-

-Anthony.- Edward o Anthony, daba igual, los dos tenían el mismo envoltorio. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y mi boca buscó su boca. De pronto sentí sus manos en mi cintura y la toalla a mis pies. Mis ojos bajaron hasta su miembro, era tan… perfecto.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, o es que no puedes mirar a otra parte?.-

-Anthony..- Mi boca volvió a buscar su boca. Mi lengua busco la suya y la encontró. Me estaba besando como yo a él. Sentí como sus manos desde mis caderas me acercaban a su cuerpo y por primera vez, sentí su excitación sobre mi vientre desnudo. Aquello provocó un gemido de mis labios.

-Poco a poco Bella, no puedo enseñarte todo a la vez.-

-Edd, no busco ese tipo de sexo..- ¿yo había dicho eso?. "Pero que te pasa Isa. Sal de ahí. Debes concentrarte y salir." Pero cuando mas dispuesta estaba. Sentí su mano en mi cuello y la otra en mi mejilla.

-Bella, me siento extraño. Te deseo, pero no como a la rubia.-

-Pues coge lo que necesites.- "Pero… que estaba diciendo.

Después de decir esas palabras, sentí la mano de Edward temblar sobre mi pecho. La tela de mi sujetador nos separaba.

-Bella, eres un peligro andante, me atraes, me excitas como nunca me había excitado.-

Esa palabras resonaban contra mi cuello mientras su lengua lo recorría. Sentí como bajaba su lengua por mi hombro y llegaba a la fina tela mojada de mi sostén. Apartó con sus dientes hacía bajo la tela e introdujo mi pezón duro en su boca. Lo mordisqueo y lamió, mientras jadeaba igual que yo. De pronto, paró de golpe me miro a los ojos y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la habitación. Su cuerpo desnudo era un pecado observarlo. ¿Qué le había pasado?, si con Rosalie se comportaba igual, menuda decepción.

Cogí una toalla y me la puse sobre mi cuerpo. Cuando salí del baño, pude observar que la puerta del cuarto estaba cerrada. Coloqué la camiseta de Edward sobre mi cuerpo y quité mis prendas mojadas. Me volví a enroscar la toalla en la cintura y entré en la habitación. Edward estaba tapado con una toalla y enroscado sobre si mismo sobre la cama desnuda. De su pecho salían sollozos. Su cara estaba tapada por la almohada. ¿Qué le pasaba? Esto debía de haberlo hecho muchísimas veces durante dos años con Rosalie. Abrí el cajón donde estaba mi ropa y me puse otro culote. Acto seguido me acerque a él.

-Edward, no se que te pasa, pero me preocupas.-

Se destapo la cara y posó la almohada sobre su cuerpo intentando taparlo. Me senté en la cama y acaricie su mejilla. Edward apretó su rostro contra mi mano.

-Bella, no se que quieres que te diga, esto es diferente a Rosalie.-

-¿Por qué?.-

-No entiendes nada. Joder Bella, no sabes nada de mi. Esto es diferente. ¿te crees que me he acostado con Rosalie millones de veces?.-

-Bueno, para eso le pagas.-

-Pues no Bella, de 57 veces que nos hemos visto en dos años, solo me e acostado con ella dos. Las otras veces solo hemos hecho cosas y punto.-

-Que raro eres, anda cuéntame mas de ti, y así sabré por que.-

-¡Niña mal criada!.-

Pero aún así, se sentó en la cama y me abrazó. Escuché su voz en un susurro. Sin poder abrir la boca y soltar una palabra, escuché todo atentamente. ¿Jessica, abuso?,. Joder. Me contó sus encuentros con Rosalie, que la mayoría de las veces, lo que mi hermana había intentado hacer, era que perdiera su miedo a acariciar a una mujer. Mas bien, las supuestas clases que me tenía que dar Anthony, no existían. Ahora entendí todo. Siempre había sido tocado con protección y él nunca había probado el sabor de Rosalie. En ese instante, me tumbé a su lado y posé su mano sobre mi pecho.

-Edward, siento algo por ti inexplicable.-

-Y yo por ti Bella.-

Vi lágrimas caer por sus ojos y como besaba mis labios. Acto seguido, destape su cuerpo.

-No te avergüences de lo que eres, solo déjate llevar por lo que sientes.-

Me quité la camiseta y el culote y me quede desnuda ante sus ojos. Antes de tumbarme, bajé mi mirada y vi su miembro erguido. Me tumbé a su lado y apreté mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Sentirlo así, era algo indescriptible. Sentí su aliento en mi cuello y su mano descender y ascender por mi espalda y cadera una y otra vez. Sus labios calidos buscaron los míos y nuestras lenguas, se juntaron en una danza sin tregua.

Mis manos buscaron su pecho, su espalda y sus perfectas nalgas. De pronto, bajé mi mano hasta su miembro y lo rocé. Edward suspiró y bajo a besar mis pechos. Volví a rozar su miembro y él se separó de mi.

-Bella..- Su voz sonaba asustada. Se suponía que yo era la novata en esto y era yo la que debía estarlo.

-Edward, déjame intentarlo por favor, enséñame a darte placer.-

Creí que no iba a hacerlo, cuando sentí su mano coger la mía y entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, para sentir su miembro caliente y erguido tocar la palma de mi mano.


	12. Secretos al aire y deseos cumplidos

**Capitulo once. Secretos al aire y deseos cumplidos. **

El peor acto de una persona, es creer que puedes hacer aquello que te supera y no saber reconocerlo a tiempo.

Edward pov.

Acababa de discutir con Bella, ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? trate de acostarme y descansar, sentía el dolor en mis costillas, pero no sabía si dolían por sus roturas o si dolían por que mi corazón latía tan fuerte, que parecía que iba a explotar en mi pecho. Miré toda la habitación, estaba casi a oscuras. Era el momento perfecto para tratar de dormir y no pensar en esa niña mal criada. Me tumbé entre las finas sabanas y sentí el frío que transmitían en ese momento a mi cuerpo. No podía sacarme la imagen de sus ojos de mi mente ni su sonrisa traviesa. El cabreo se acumulo en mi cuerpo y pude sentir como mis puños se cerraban y se apretaban contra las sabanas. Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo, había tenido muchos momentos débiles. Me había dejado convencer de muchas de sus palabras.

Su terquedad en que la hiciera suya, sus palabras intentando apoderarse del débil de Edward.  
No, tenía que tener la cabeza fría y el corazón helado. Al fin sentí mis ojos pesar y me dormí. Una vez sucumbí al sueño, imágenes desagradables vinieron a mi cabeza. Recordé a Jessica, sus caricias forzadas y recordé las primeras veces que había intentado forzarme a superarlo con la rubia. Mi cuerpo se agitó y mi respiración también. Sentí un calor recorrer mi cuerpo y abrí mis ojos de par en par. Un gemido salió de mis labios. Ya había comprobado que si dejaba a Edward salir al exterior, tendría problemas de nuevo.

Miré mi cuerpo, aún no había procesado por que estaba mojado. Agache mi mirada hasta la cama y comprobé que había pasado. Odiaba que me ocurriera aquello, era un punto de flojedad. Respiré hondo y encendí la lamparita, volví a aferrar las sabanas con mis puños para después darle un puñetazo a la mesita. Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas, ahora no estaba solo y aquello me llevó a morirme de vergüenza. Sobre todo cuando escuché la puerta y sentí que tras ella, entraban unos pasos débiles por la habitación. Esos pies se arrastraban lentamente hasta mi posición. Pude sentir su mirada clavada en mi. Cuando al fin mi cuerpo se calmó, alcé la vista y pude ver a una Bella casi desnuda ¿esta mujer quería matarme de un infarto? Sentí mi corazón acelerarse y mi respiración agitarse de nuevo.

No. No podía ser tan atrevida, para no haber tenido ningún contacto con ningún hombre, estaba muy suelta. La miré detenidamente, no podía apartar mi mirada de su perfecto cuerpo. Sus curvas eran demasiado definidas ahora que las veía sin ningún tipo de prenda que las tapara. Se acercó a mi, pero la evite. No estaba para nada en se momento cruzamos algunas palabras y me fui de allí con las sabanas. Después entre al baño. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, esa maldita niña había provocado en mi lo que Rosalie había conseguido solo una vez. Consiguió excitarme solo con su cuerpo. Me metí en la ducha y empecé a imaginármela sin ningún tipo de prenda. El agua caía fría sobre mi piel. Sentía como abría cada poro de mi piel. Mis dientes castañear del frío y mi cuerpo temblaba. Pero mi excitación no bajaba. No bajaba por que no podía quitármela de mi cabeza, ese cuerpazo era increíble. Aun que mi cuerpo temblara de frío, lo sentía caliente, muy caliente. Nunca me había dado placer a mi mismo pensando en alguien como Bella.

De hecho, solo lo había hecho un par de veces en mi vida. Suspiré hondo y decidí hacerlo, ya que el agua fría no bajaba mi excitación, tendría que hacerlo yo mismo. Imaginarme salir en ese estado y pasar por delante de Bella así, me dio un apretón en el pecho. Apoyé mi mano en la pared y dejé salir el agua caliente en la ducha. Al sentirla sobre mi cuerpo, me hizo suspirar de alivio. Miré hacía abajo y hay vi mi cuerpo traicionero. Di dos golpes con mi puño cerrado contra la pared. Me estaba empezando a cansar de querer ser siempre Anthony. Por un instante, solo por un instante me imaginé mi vida de diferente forma. En vez de haberla conocido en el circulo, la conocía en la universidad. Ella no era prostituta y yo no era Anthony, si no Edward. Un chico normal haciendo cosas normales. Pudiendo amarla sin ponerla en peligro. Al pensar en el amor, mi corazón latió dentro de mi recordándome que ya lo hacía, que la amaba mas que a nadie. Escuché ruidos en el salón, tenía que acabar con esto cuanto antes. Cogí mi miembro con mi mano y empecé a masturbarme pensando en ella, en nosotros en otro lugar, en uno donde las risas inundaban nuestras vidas y las penas eran enterradas.

Mi mano izquierda, acariciaba la pared, estaba rugosa, mojada y resbaladiza. Imaginé por un instante que acariciaba su cuerpo. Su nivea piel. Sentía el calor que desprendía mi cuerpo, mi respiración agitarse y mi garganta jadear cuando escuché a Bella. ¡Mierda! me había pillado ¿es que esta niña tenía que estar en todas partes, No sabía respetar la intimidad de nadie, No le habían enseñado modales? Entró en la ducha, aquello me dejo perplejo, pero no sé por que me deje llevar hasta el punto en que cuando reaccione, me encontré besando sus pechos. Debía de frenar aquello, no quería tomarla como a una prostituta, ella no se merecía aquello. Salí a la habitación tapando mi cuerpo, me tumbé en la cama cuando apareció por la puerta y se sentó a mi lado para volver con su juego de palabras. Esas que engañaban muy bien ha Anthony y lo hacían caer a un abismo, para sacar ha Edward. Mi parte mas humana y a la vez mas vulnerable.  
Cuando vi que ya no podía mas, que no podía explicarle por que no quería hacerla mía, me vi obligado a contarle mi relación con su hermana.

Le conté mi vida pasada con Jessica, que solo hice mía a su hermana dos veces, que nunca había tocado mi cuerpo al completo ni tampoco había tocado mi sexo sin un preservativo de por medio.  
Unas palabras llevaron a las otras, deseaba realmente que ocurriera aquello. Sentir por una vez su tacto sobre mi. Me encontré con una lucha interna contra mi mismo, Edward ganaba, la necesitaba. Necesitaba pensar que me amaba como yo a ella. Un suspiro salió de mi boca, cuando entrelacé mi mano con la de ella. La acerqué a mi sexo erguido. Ya me había visto completamente desnudo, así que ya no tenía nada que ocultar. Desnudo mi cuerpo y desnuda mi alma, ya tenía todo de mi. Coloqué su mano en el. Cuando sentí su calor, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. La miré directamente a sus ojos, estos tenían un brillo que antes no había visto en ellos. Mi mano estaba quieta, esperando a que ella apartara la suya. Mi corazón rebotaba una y otra vez en mi pecho. Sentí su aliento en mi cara, necesitaba sentir su sabor en mis labios. Acerqué mi boca hasta sus labios y los besé. Cuando sentí la fina piel caliente rozando la mía, una corriente atravesó mi columna. Paseé mi lengua por su fina línea y ella entreabrió sus labios. Me estaba dando permiso para entrar en su boca. En el instante que sentí su lengua contra la mía, todos los miedos se disiparon. Empecé a mover la mano lentamente sobre mi sexo. Sentir aquel placer, me hizo gemir en su boca. Me había acostumbrado a la fina capa de látex, esa no transmitía casi ningún calor. Pero el tacto de su piel era diferente. Bajé mis labios sobre su cuello y saboreé su piel con mi lengua. Ella con su otra mano, se aferró a mi pelo. Descendí hasta sus pechos y le levanté la camiseta. Un gemido salió de su boca. Escucharla gemir contra mi oído, era estar en la gloria. Por fin conseguía algo en mi vida.

-Edward, déjame a mi sola por favor.

Su voz era ronca y diferente. Pero aparté mi mano y dejé que fuera ella la que manejara la situación. Quité su camiseta y acerqué de nuevo mis labios a sus perfectos pechos redondos. Sus pezones estaban duros y oscuros. Mi lengua paseo por ellos mientras de nuestras gargantas salían gemidos y jadeos demasiado escandalosos. No sabía por que, me estaba sintiendo frágil. Bajé mi mano hasta su cintura y sentí la curva de su cadera. Deslicé mis dedos hasta su nalga y apreté su cuerpo contra el mío. Otro latido fuerte resonó en mi pecho.

-Bella..

-Edward…oh…Edward.

Escucharla llamarme así, acabó conmigo. Posé de nuevo mi mano contra la suya y aceleré el ritmo de los movimientos. Bajé mi mano hasta su culote y acaricié su sexo por encima de la fina tela. Sentí sus braguitas mojadas, estaba tan excitada como yo. Sentí un gran placer, mi respiración se agitó y sentí mi cuerpo temblar. Acababa de llegar a un orgasmo intenso y placentero. El mejor orgasmo que había tenido hasta ahora. Ella gimió apretando mis dedos contra su sexo y después me miro intensa y profundamente. De su boca salió la palabra que jamás quería haber escuchado. Miré sus ojos y comprobé que era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Edward, Te quiero.

No. No podía ser, no podía quererme, yo estaba loco. Algo en mí se rompió, estaba cansado de luchar contra mis dos partes, debía de tomar medidas de una vez. Me levanté de la cama, le tiré su ropa y le indiqué con mi mano que saliera de allí. Ella me miró extraña, pude ver como de sus ojos empezaban a salir lágrimas. Aquello rompió mi corazón, debía de ser fuerte.

-Sal de aquí, esto no va a poder ser nunca Isabella.- De pronto sentí furia. Furia conmigo mismo, me odiaba por tratarla así, pero era lo correcto. Mi voz volvió ha agitarse y salir enfurecida.-¡No lo entiendes Isabella! Pronto volverás a tus obligaciones y yo a mis asuntos. No puedo ser quien quieres.-

-Pues se solo Anthony.- Su voz sonó igual de seca que la mía.- Tómame como tal y el día que nos separemos, tú tu vida y yo la mía.

No podía contestarme así, pero tenía razón. Si ella volvía siendo virgen al circulo, tendría problemas con James. Me acerqué a ella de nuevo, la miré a los ojos y le hable un poco mas calmado.

-Esta bien Ish, tendrás lo que prometí que tendrías. Pero basta de palabrerías y de engaños. Métetelo en la cabeza, soy Anthony. Apréndetelo bien por que no quiero volver a escuchar salir Edward de tu boca.- Realmente no era eso lo que deseaba, me encantaba escuchar mi verdadero nombre en sus labios. Pero debía de ser fuerte de una vez, aclara mis ideas y dejar el amor a un lado. Abrí la puerta y la saqué de allí. Cuando cerré, me metí en la sala donde escondía la vida de Anthony. Cerré la puerta y encendí la luz. Allí estaba toda la ropa, armas, documentos y otras cosas. Me dejé resbalar aún con la toalla en mi cintura por la pared. Me quedé sentado en el suelo y sentí un frío inmenso en mi cuerpo. Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse, hasta que las lágrimas al fin se soltaron de su prisión y escaparon libremente por mis mejillas. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, por mi boca salían mil y un insultos hacía mi persona. Un vacío se apoderó de mi pecho y un agujero enorme agujereó mi corazón. Maldije aquella noche, maldije a Rosalie y me maldije a mi mismo. Me levanté de nuevo del suelo y me dirigí ala mesa. Empecé a tirar todo aquello que tenía a mi alcance al suelo. Algunas cosas de esparcían y otras se rompían. Mis costillas empezaron a dolerme cada vez mas y sentí mi respiración agitarse, el aire no entraba correctamente a mis pulmones. Llevé mi mano contra el pecho y mis dedos se aferraron a el como si aquel gesto pudiera calmar el dolor que habitaba dentro. No se escuchaba ningún ruido a mi alrededor, tan solo el llanto de mi garganta. Empecé a preguntarme por qué. No entendía todavía por que tenía que pasar por todo esto ¿no había sido ya injusta la vida conmigo? Sentí de nuevo el aire de la habitación cargado. Pensé detenidamente los pros y los contras de haberme enamorado de esa chica. Una chica cinco años menor que yo y atada a otra vida también muy complicada. Si me dejaba llevar por mis sentimientos y dejaba salir a Edward, terminaría muy enamorado de ella y no podría dejarla marchar nunca. Si era el que tenía que ser, debía hacerla mía por ser **** y haber pagado por ella y luego devolverla al circulo sin ningún tipo de preocupación, pero perdería a la mujer que amaba. Otra oleada de rabia se apodero de mi y volví a tirar cosas contra las paredes y el suelo mientras mi mano volvía a mi pecho. Intentaba secar mis lágrimas, pero mis ojos no me obedecían. Sentí cada músculo de mi cuerpo flojear y caí de rodillas contra el suelo. Esto era una lucha interna, mi lucha y ella iba a pagar un precio muy alto. Siete semanas, eso era lo que faltaba para que ella se fuera. Siete semanas más de lucha y dolor.

La deseaba, la deseaba mas que a mi propia vida y ella a mi. Ya me lo había demostrado, con hechos y con palabras. Decidí salir fuera y ser por una vez responsable y cumplir con mi palabra. Abrí la puerta y me encontre a Bella sentada en mi cama. Definitivamente esta mujer era masoca. La miré ala cara y me acerqué a ella.

-Ish… ¿estas segura de querer cumplir el trato?.

-Si.

Acto seguido, la tumbé en la cama y la desnudé. Empecé a besarla fríamente, Mis manos acariciaron su cuerpo y mi lengua recorrió sus pechos. Un gemido salió de su garganta y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Me quité la toalla de la cintura y me tumbé sobre ella. Sentí sus manos calientes sobre mi espalda y esa maldita electricidad apareció de nuevo. Mis manos se movían deseosas por su cuerpo.  
Bajé la mano hasta su sexo y acaricié su ingle, esperaba un para o basta de su boca, pero esas palabras nunca llegaron. Salían gemidos de placer de su boca. Su mano se aferró a la mía y la adentro en su sexo. Sentir el calor que desprendía, era algo inigualable, el sabor de su piel o el simple olor de su excitación. Adentré un dedo en su interior y ella gimió aferrando su mano contra mi nuca. Supuse que si hubiese tenido pelo, se hubiese agarrado a este. De su boca salieron gemidos a gritos. La estaba haciendo sentir bien. Su cuerpo tembló cuando adentre otro dedo en su ser y aceleré el ritmo de la mano. Sentí mi miembro erguirse y prepararse para hacerla mía, pero en el instante en que estaba decidido la sentí temblar bajo mi cuerpo y morderse su labio inferior, acababa de llegar a un orgasmo. Un temblor se apodero de mi y empecé a recordar mi pasado, las sucias manos de Jessica recorriéndome. No pude evitarlo y me recosté a su lado pidiéndole perdón. No podía continuar, así no.


	13. Engañar es sufrir y yo sufro por ti

**Capitulo doce. Engañar es sufrir y yo sufro por ti.**

*El engaño, se divide en dos partes. La primera es cuando uno se engaña así mismo y después a los demás, creyendo de ante mano lo que él mismo esta diciendo y después el engaño esporádico y sin pensarlo. Aquel que engañas, sabiendo que eso afectara a las otras personas con tus propios fines.

*Encerrada en una habitación vacía, creo recordar lo que antes fue mi vida, pudiendo amar.  
Amo lo que anhelo y deseo lo que ya no veo. Perdona amor por engañarte y déjame formar parte de nuevo de tu vida.

.DPM.

Bella pov.

Lo había conseguido, por fin tenía a un dios heleno encima de mi cuerpo. Esa sensación, me estaba volviendo loca, sentir sus manos pasear por la desnudez de mi piel, me hacía sentir cosas extrañas y a la vez maravillosas, un jadeo salió de mi garganta sin proponérmelo.

En ese instante miré sus ojos y vi algo extraño en ellos, eran los ojos de Anthony; Duros, fríos, impenetrables. Pero realmente me daba igual, había comprendido que con su trato hacía mi, me había hecho su esclava, no había minuto en el día que no pensara en él, ni noche tranquila que no soñara con sus caricias.

Un escalofrío me recorrió entera cuando sentí su mano tocar la piel de mis caderas y levantar la camiseta hasta despojarse de ella. Su lengua recorrer mi abdomen hasta los pechos y una vez allí jugar desenfrenadamente con mis pezones. Los sentí duros, esperando cada caricia de su lengua.

Sus manos bajaron y se detuvieron en mi ingle, mientras millones de mariposas se paseaban por mi estomago. No pude evitarlo y acerqué su mano de nuevo hasta la humedad de mi sexo. Adentro un dedo en él y sentí que estaba hecha solo para que sus manos jugaran con mi interior. Sentir su dedo caliente, me hizo jadear mas fuerte. Necesitaba mas y mas, era una droga para mi. Cuanto mas la pruebas, mas la necesitas.

Paseé mi mano libre por su perfecta y definida espalda, los músculos de su torso me volvían loca, pero los de su espalda… mi mano se aferró a su nuca ya que no tenía ni una pizca de pelo. Cuando despertó, Adam se ocupó de raparlo de nuevo. Por una parte me enfurecí, ya que sin pelo no podía aferrarme bien a él.

Una sensación mas placentera me inundo llenando mi ser de tantas sensaciones que no pude evitar gritar cada vez mas alto. Mi labio temblaba y mis dientes se aferraban a el para calmarlo. Mis ojos se cerraron cuando sentí otro dedo en mi interior y un movimiento mas rítmico.

Empecé a arquear la espalda según sentía una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo. Cada vez se hacía mas y mas intensa, intentaba apretar mi cuerpo y acompasarlo a sus movimientos, cuando me sentí en la gloria. Un gemido se escapó de mi boca y comprendí que había tenido un verdadero orgasmo provocado por su mágica mano.

Se movió un poco mas arriba cuando jadeé y pude sentir su miembro entre mis piernas. Tan duro, tan caliente…Pero de pronto, sacó sus dedos de mi húmedo interior y se tumbó a mi lado. Su cuerpo estaba bocabajo tapando su belleza cuando escuché salir sollozos de su pecho.

-Lo siento Bella, de verdad pero no puedo, así no.

-Tranquilo Anthony, tenemos dos meses para practicar, solo espero que estés seguro de ello.

Realmente me sentí mal, escucharlo llorar así, delante de mi…por un instante, me imaginé en mi cabeza lo que debió de pasar aquel día con Jessica y el escalofrío mas grande me invadió.

No pude evitar el acariciar su cabeza. Su respuesta fue un temblor y un pequeño salto de su cuerpo en señal de disgusto.

-Me voy fuera Anthony, descansa.- Acto seguido mis labios se juntaron y se acercaron a su cabeza. Besé su coronilla, pasé mi mano de nuevo por su perfecta espalda y me levanté.

-No, por favor quédate conmigo, aquí así como estamos.

¿Cómo? De verdad que no lo entendía, me estaba pidiendo que me quedara en la cama tendida con él, desnudos y con mi corazón latiendo a mil y deseoso mi cuerpo de sentirlo dentro. Lo miré a los ojos y vi al Anthony solitario, al perdido. Me levante de la cama y lo hoy sollozar.

-Espera Anthony, voy a buscar sabanas, ahora vengo.- No quise mirar atrás, no quise mirar sus ojos topacio empañados en lágrimas de dolor.

Cogí las sabanas y me acerqué a la cama. Estaba demasiado oscuro para prepararla, así que encendí la luz. Al encenderla, vi realmente su cuerpo. Era sumamente perfecto, sus músculos del pecho estaban definidos y la tableta de chocolate que formaba su estomago era realmente apetecible. Me imaginé pasando mi lengua por aquel cuerpo y el mío tembló.

Él estaba de pie tapándose con la almohada su parte mas intima, sin embargo yo, estaba completamente desnuda y a su merced. Respiré hondo y dejé que la sensación de vergüenza se fuera, pero no lo conseguí. El calor subió por mis mejilla y se depositó allí, haciéndome desprender un calor terrible de ellas. Tendría rojas hasta las orejas.

Una pequeña risita nerviosa salió de mi boca y escuché seguidamente otra e la suya. Aquello me emocionó, al fin estábamos prosperando en algo.  
Estiré la sabana bajera y la coloqué en su sitio, para acto seguido colocar la sabana y sentarme en la cama esperándolo.

Estiré mi brazo en su dirección, seguramente no tomaría mi mano, tal vez se había arrepentido de su petición. Cuando fui a levantarme de la cama para salir al salón, sentí sus dedos calientes tocar la palma de mi mano. Apenas noté sus yemas, pero otra corriente recorrió mi cuerpo y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Al abrir mis ojos, pude ver su sonrisa y su perfecto mirada buscar la mía.

Me tumbé en la cama tirando de él y pensando a la vez, que no me importaba si era Anthony o Edward. En su interior estaba él y eso era lo que realmente me importaba. Anthony se protegía solo sin esperar nada ha cambio y Edward era todo lo contrario. Como mujer, me encantaba ver a Edward. Protegerlo, darle amor y cariño. Pero otra parte de mi gritaba por Anthony, severo, duro y calculador.  
Amaba sus dos personalidades y no me importaba ya con cual estar.

Anthony se tumbó a mi lado colocando la almohada en su sitio y nos tapó con la sabana. Acto seguido, besó suavemente mis labios y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. Mi respiración aún estaba agitada, mi cuerpo tembloroso y sudoroso, pero a él no pareció importarle.

-No hables por favor, solo estemos así hasta mañana.- escuchar su preciosa voz en ese tono amargo y triste, rompió mis defensas y solo le asentí con la cabeza y un sonido en mi garganta. No volví a escuchar su voz, solo que su respiración se tranquilizaba y su mano rodeaba mi cintura.

Sin embargo yo, no podía calmarme, las mariposas seguían en mi estomago. Sentir el roce de su mejilla contra mis pechos, su mano caliente sobre mi vientre y su aliento sobre mi, no me dejaba dormir. Tenía una sensación extraña, como si en ese momento lo tuviera que proteger de algo, pero no llegaba a entender de qué o de quien.

Apagué la luz y solo sentí su vaivén, su pecho subir y bajar tranquilo. Realmente era la primera vez que lo veía dormir tan tranquilo, su expresión era como la de un niño. Ese niño que perdió su inocencia a los 16 años. Esa que yo aún conservaba, ahora podía entender su insistencia en mantenerme pura. Pero aun que lo entendiera, lo deseaba. Unas lágrimas silenciosas empezaban a descender por mis mejillas, mientras mis manos se aferraban a su cuerpo.

Descendí por su espalda una y otra vez, el sueño no me llegaba al recordar cada palabra dicha de su boca. El sufrimiento de sus ojos y su voz al contarme sus intimidades, al decirme que su primer asesinato fue matar a los asesinos de mis padres biológicos y adoptivos. Había comprendido que era lo que Rosalie temía, pero ya no había nada que temer en realidad. Esas personas estaban muertas ya dos años, no iban a volver a por nosotras.

En ese instante Jasper vino a mi mente ¿Dónde estaba? Sabía que Ross recibía cartas de él, pero nunca me dejó leerlas. Ella sabía quien era Anthony ¿por qué nunca me hablo de él? Tampoco lo sabría, por lo menos por ahora.

Sentí el cuerpo de Anthony temblar sobre el mío y lo apreté contra mi pecho a la vez que le susurraba que no estaba solo, que yo estaba ahí. Desvié mis dedos hasta su mejilla y la acaricié como nunca lo había hecho. Sentí miedo, el miedo del que él me había hablado. Era cierto, solo quedaban siete semanas para volver al club y no quería separarme de él, de su cuerpo, de su mirada, de su voz, de su risa.

Me sentí vacía, sin ningún tipo de voluntad. No quería irme, no podía irme. Debía trazar algún plan para que ese día no llegara. Pero a la vez tenía ganas de ver a mi hermana, saber si estaba bien, si el miedo ya se había ido de su cuerpo. Volví a sentir a Anthony removerse entre mis brazos y salir un ruido de su pecho, así que le hablé despacio para despertarlo, si estaba teniendo una pesadilla, no quería que ocupara mas su mente.

-Anthony, venga tranquilo.

-Lo siento Bella, no lo puedo evitar no suelo dormir mas de dos o tres horas al día.

-Pues esta noche no, ahora estas aquí conmigo. Venga cierra los ojos.

No podía pensar en como habíamos pasado de gritarnos ha susurrarnos. Pero al fin me sentía bien, sentía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, aun que eso significara no dormir en toda la noche, solo por velar su sueño y que él consiguiera descansar bien después de tantos años.

Me pasé las siguientes tres horas canturreando para mis adentro he intentando no dormirme. Me estaba costando muchísimo, pero sentía que se lo debía.  
Mientras acariciaba su cabeza, poco a poco la luz del día se fue adentrando por la ventana y empecé a fijarme en detalles que antes no había visto.

Los muebles eran oscuros, todos y cada uno de ellos. Las cortinas eran anaranjadas y las paredes de un amarillo pálido. Hasta ese momento no me percaté que en la parte derecha de la habitación, al lado del mueble había como un escritorio, en el parecía que hubieran retratos. Aparte despacio a Anthony y me levanté de la cama para observarlos de cerca y detenidamente.

Cogí el primero que estuvo a mi alcance y lo acerqué la ventana corriendo un poco la cortina.  
Esa una mujer guapísima, de pelo castaño y ondulado. Estaba sonriendo y la sonrisa le llegaba a la mirada, a su lado había un hombre muy bello de ojos claros y rubio. Los dos derrochaban amor y se les veía muy enamorados. Al lado había la foto de un chico moreno y fornido, su sonrisa era brillante y su pelo era negro.  
A su lado una chica con cara de duende y ojos oscuros. Imaginé que eran su familia, su padres y hermanos.

Cuando dejé aquel marco en la mesa, vi un pequeño álbum al lado con un papel encima. Lo deslicé y lo tomé entre mis manos. Me giré y miré a Anthony, aún dormía y parecía que placidamente, así que me coloqué el culote y la camiseta y me salí al sofá dejando la puerta entreabierta.  
Me senté en el sofá después d preparar café y abrí aquel pequeño álbum. Me quedé maravillada, en esa foto, la primera había un niño rubio con ojos verdes, desnudito sentado en una bañera, la sonrisa era preciosa. Debajo ponía. Edward 1 año.

Mi vista se emborronó, sentí las lágrimas formarse en mis lagrimales he intentar salir de mis ojos. Antes de que cayeran, las sequé con mi mano y seguí viendo aquel álbum.  
La segunda foto, estaba un niño pequeño de unos cinco años sosteniendo a Edward, me imaginé que era Emmett, en el pie de esta foto no ponía ningún nombre. La siguiente, estaba él con su hermana. La duendecillo tenía la mirada clavada en Edward y su sonrisa lo decía todo… se adoraban.

En las siguientes fotos, salían todos, como poco a poco él iba creciendo. Pasé por los dos, tres, cuatro, y cinco años. Al llegar a esa edad, me di cuenta que Emmett y Alice, ya tenían unos catorce y empezaban a salir solos en las fotos. Las siguientes tomadas a Edward, ya no estaba con su familia, sus diez años, eran solitarios, las fotos parecía que las hiciera gente del servicio. Edward estaba realmente guapo en las fotos.

Cuando pasé la hoja y vi una foto que me impacto mucho, en ella estaba Edward con unos 16 o 17. Su verde topacio había cambiado, parecía mas oscuro y su sonrisa ya no llegaba a su mirada.

Algo se encogió en mi interior y mi mano fue hacía mi corazón, estaba solo y con un problema encima muy grande sin poder compartirlo con nadie.

Pasé la última hoja y vi una foto de Edward con la cabeza rapada. Ya no era edward, si no Anthony. En ella no sonreía, su mirada ya era fría y sus ojos miraban tristes a la nada.

Terminé mi café y entré a dejar el álbum en su sitio, cuando escuché la voz de Anthony llamarme.

-Bella..

-Anthony, estoy aquí, necesitaba ir al baño y tomar algo.

-Vale..

Se levantó de la cama y vi a la luz del día su cuerpo desnudo, era perfecto, pero algo en mi, hizo que cogiera un pantalón de chándal y se lo acercara.

-Ten Anthony, yo te ayudo.

Vi su gesto de dolor en su cara, la noche anterior había sido muy ajetreada y por lo visto sus costillas se estaban quejando. Cuando el pantalón tapó su cuerpo, me fijé por primera vez en su cicatriz del estomago, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi ser. Realmente había sido injusta con él y lo había obligado a cumplir algo para lo que él no estaba preparado. En esos momentos, vi la imagen de mi madre en mi memoria y su sonrisa. Deseé que estuviera allí para ayudarme a mi y a Anthony.

Lo abracé despacio, no sabía como podría reaccionar. Pero me sorprendió y mucho.

-Bella ¿te apetece salir hoy? Dar una vuelta por el centro y hacer unas compras, me gustaría que las dos semanas que me quedan para trabajar de nuevo fueran diferentes a mi rutina, pero solo si tu quieres.

-Si, lo haremos Anthony.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y caminó despacio hasta el salón, para dirigirse al baño. En ese instante, pude ver que la habitación de Anthony, donde estaban todos sus secretos, estaba medio abierta.

Entré despacio y vi todo derramado por el suelo, tirado con odio y roto. Me puse a recogerlo todo y cuando salí de allí, pude ver la mirada confusa de Anthony sobre mi.

-Bella ¿Qué haces?

-Estaba arreglando todo el desastre que hiciste ayer, lo siento.-Sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse y mis manos jugaban entre ella con la mirada en el suelo.

-Anda, me voy a la ducha, cuando salga, te arreglas tu y nos vamos.

-Esta bien Anthony.- Mientras se duchaba, puse un poco de música y limpié un poco el salón y fregué las tazas del desayuno. Cuando acabé, pude ver a Anthony salir del baño con una toalla y dirigirse al cuarto. Las mariposas volvieron a mi estomago, me sentía feliz. Entré en la ducha y aspire su olor. Estaba por todo el baño y todo el pasillo. Salí del baño y entré en la habitación, Anthony estaba esperándome sentado en el sofá. Me vestí con un pantalón corto, diría yo que muy corto… pero era la única ropa que tenía.

O vestidos provocativos, o ropa muy corta he insinuante. El jersey, era sin tirantes y de color blanco. Cuando salí me miró atónito y añadió unas palabras a la vez que gesticulaba con las manos.

-Ves, hay que comprarte ropa, de paso me compraré yo algo, todo lo que tengo es negro.

Me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida y comprobé que era totalmente Anthony desde anoche. Habíamos vuelto al principio, solo Anthony pero con mas confianza y complicidad, no sabía por que pero me gustaba. Me acerqué a él y bajamos cogidos de la mano por el ascensor.

Deseaba que ese momento no acabara nunca, vernos a los dos reflejados en aquel sucio espejo, me hacía soñar que así sería para siempre.


	14. 13 Compras y algo más

**Capitulo Trece. Compras y… ¿algo mas?.**

Cuando menos lo eperas, es cuando las cosas bellas aparecen en tu vida. DPM.

Edward pov.

Le había pedido a Bella que durmiera conmigo después de mi fracaso. No podía dejarla marchar, necesitaba su calor aun que solo fuera piel con piel. Ella aceptó, pensé que me rechazaría después de no haber cumplido como hombre. Pero me equivoqué otra vez con ella.

Estaba rozando su pecho con mi mejilla y sentía su corazón latir. Intenté concentrarme en ese maravilloso sonido mientras sentía su mano acariciar mi cabeza y mi espalda. Me sentía un niño. Uno que tiene miedo y su madre lo acuna entre sus brazos para protegerlo de todo mal. Pero de todas formas, estaba feliz conmigo mismo.

Cerré mis ojos y me dormí, pero lo hice en el peor momento. No se cuanto tiempo dormí intranquilo, pero imágenes de Bella venían a mi cabeza. La había defraudado, no había sido quien esperaba que fuera, estaba muy cabreada conmigo.

En mi mente, podía ver una mirada de odio hacía mi persona. Llegó un punto que no sabía si era verídico o solo mi imaginación, ya que oía perfectamente su voz reprochándome que no la había hecho mía y que James la había castigado y golpeado duramente por no darle a un viejo lo que deseaba. Mi cuerpo se agitó y sentí su voz de nuevo. Pero esta vez era tranquila.

Su preciosa voz me tranquilizó y pude ver que todo había sido un sueño, mas bien una pesadilla.  
Cerré mis ojos de nuevo y me volví a dormir. Realmente necesitaba a esa mujer en mi vida. Después de escuchar su voz, solo pude soñar con su sonrisa y su perfecto cuerpo.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, no sentí a Bella en la cama, aquello me desbordó. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo ¿se había arrepentido y con ello marchado? No podía imaginar mi vida nuevamente solitario y sin nadie que me acompañara, y menos sin ella.

La llame y me contesto con su preciosa voz. Después de aquello, mi corazón latió fuertemente contra mi pecho y una oleada de tranquilidad me invadió, había sido un estúpido al pensar que ella se había marchado. Sonreí y fui a ducharme y desayunar. Después de eso y ver a Bella vestida con esa provocativa ropa, definitivamente necesitábamos salir. Ella si iba así todo el día, me sentiría enfermo siempre.

Era egoísta, pero no podía ver tanta piel, mi imaginación se disparaba y sentía necesidad de ella. Bella aceptó y salimos juntos de la mano en el ascensor. Cuando sentí el tacto de su mano contra la mía, mi corazón volvió a palpitar, al final me iba a dar algo por su culpa. Entramos en el garaje y quité la alarma del coche, para acto seguido abrirle la puerta para que entrara. Una vez dentro la cerré y di la vuelta al coche. Me di cuenta que la sonrisa no se borraba de mis labios.

" Vamos Edd, ¿Qué te pasa?" suspiré hondo y entre en el coche, para ver a una Bella sonriente. El único día que había estado ella allí dentro, su cara estaba sonrojada y miraba por el cristal, pero esta vez no paraba de mirarme y eso me encantaba.

Encendí el coche y acto seguido la radio, en ella sonaba una melodía preciosa. No se por que empecé a cantarla y por lo visto ella también se la sabía por que la cantaba tras de mí.

Tengo un secreto que contar  
y te lo digo solo a ti  
no lo puedo ya guardar  
es una nueva sensación que descontrola mi pasión.  
me pregunto que será  
todo parece nuevo y siento volar  
mirando el brillo de tus ojos  
es un presentimiento un golpe de paz  
viviendo juntos en un sueño  
necesito tu querer  
Por que mi piel necesita sentir tu calor  
necesito tu querer  
Por que mi vida no puede vivir  
si no tiene tu amor.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaban mientras conducía y mi cuerpo sentía la necesidad de coger su mano.  
Las miradas eran cómplices mientras nos cantábamos el uno al otro.

tengo un secreto que contar  
y te lo digo solo a ti  
no lo puedo ya guardar  
es una nueva sensación  
que descontrola mi pasión  
me pregunto que será  
todo parece nuevo y siento volar  
mirando el brillo de tus ojos  
es un presentimiento un golpe de mar  
viviendo juntos este sueño  
necesito tu querer  
Por que mi piel necesita sentir tu calor  
necesito tu querer por que mi vida  
no puede vivir si no tiene tu amor  
necesito tu querer  
Por que mi piel necesita sentir tu calor  
necesito tu querer  
Por que mi vida no puede  
vivir si no tiene tu amor.

Cuando la canción acabó, comprendí que esa canción, era realmente lo que yo sentía hacia ella y mi secreto que compartieron mis labios esa noche, ahora también era su secreto.

Después de esa canción tan perfecta, arruinaron el momento poniendo una de discoteca. Las miradas cómplices se esfumaron y ella volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.  
Aquello me enfureció bastante, pero aún así el resto del viaje lo hice lo mas tranquilo que pude.

Cuando aparqué el coche en el parking del centro comercial, ella suspiro y e miró.

-Pues ya hemos llegado, así que ahora te aré una pregunta.

-Dime Bella.

-Si tu le pagas a James 1500 dólares por día, ¿Cómo es posible que te dejara? Si en una noche se supone que ganaría 1000 dólares y él recibiría de esos unos 500 o 600 dólares?

-Pues veras, él se queda los 1500 dólares y tú si necesitas dinero o cualquier otra cosa, corre de mis gastos. Aparte de hacer compra de ropa, hay que hacer compra para la casa y lo que necesites, yo de mujeres entiendo muy poco, así que tu coges y yo pago ¿a que es fácil?.

-No me gusta el trato, así se esta forrando, pero bueno… ¿ya no hay marcha atrás verdad?

-¿quieres irte? Me dijiste que si te apetecía salir, si quieres arranco y nos vamos o te llevo donde quieras.

En ese instante, sentí rabia en mi interior, realmente dentro de poco me tendría que separar de ella y aquel pensamiento no me estaba gustando en absoluto, la quería para siempre junto a mí.

-No, anda vamos.

Su sonrisa, era mi alegría. Salí del coche y cogimos un carro de la compra. Nada mas entrar en el supermercado del centro, la gente nos miraba y susurraba.

-Mira, que pareja de jóvenes enamorados.- Decían algunos, otras chicas sin embargo, parecían celosas simplemente y algunos tíos miraban a Bella como si fuera comestible, ahí me puse nervioso, no me gustaba que la miraran como a un objeto.

Empecé a comprar leche, productos de limpieza, otra bebidas, comida.. Y Bella sonrojada puso támpax y otras cosas de mujeres en el carro. Me reí por mis adentros, esta chica iba a matarme algún día. Al acabar la compra, ella metió un montón de cosas de chocolate en el carro y me sonrió. Le acaricié la mejilla y ella volvió a sonreír. Ya había cogido confianza y aquello me encantó. No podía frenar ni por un segundo mi corazón, ella era la que le daba vida y todo lo que pudiera darle, se lo daría encantado.

Realmente no tenía con quien gastar todo el dinero que cobraba con mi trabajo, así que.. ¿Qué mejor manera en la mujer de la que me había enamorado? Fuimos despacio hasta la caja y una vez allí, nos toco hacer un poco de cola, pero cuando llegamos a la caja, a Bella se le antojó algo mas.

-Mira Anthony, anda ¿puedo?.- Unos pucheros se formaron en su labio inferior mientras me mostraba un peluche de un osito con un corazón que ponía I LOVE YOU. Le sonreí y lo puse en la cinta de la caja.

Mandé que enviaran la compra a casa al día siguiente y las cosas personales que se necesitaran ese día, las cogimos y las guardamos en mi coche. Después, tocó ir a comer.

-¿Dónde quieres comer princesa?

-Emm, en… ¿un italiano?.- Y se echó a reír, a veces era bastante malvada, pero reí tras ella y nos dirigimos a la zona de los restaurantes, cuando subimos decidí llevarla al mejor restaurante. Una vez allí entró embobada.

La comida era muy cara y la bebida también, pero no le permití que replicara. Ella se pidió una comida muy rara y yo una simple sopa. La comida surgió entre risas, ella se metía con las pelucas de los señores y las de las señoras. Cuando quería me daba miedo.

Cuando acabamos de comer, pedí la cuenta y le tendí la tarjeta de credito. No le dejé mirar la cuenta, seguro que se enfadaba, por un momento, si hacía cuentas dentro del super, en sus supuestas necesidades y caprichitos ya me había dejado unos 80 dólares en ella y después en la comida unos 270 dólares más. "NOTA: No hay que volver a este restaurante, la comida es poca y sosa, además de muy cara".

Salimos del restaurante riéndonos por que a un hombre s ele había despegado la peluca y se le había caído al plato. Me lo estaba pasando demasiado bien al lado de esa niña mal criada, luego la echaría mucho de menos.

Empezamos a mirar tiendas y tiendas, ella se probaba ropa y le obligaba a enseñármela. Se enfadó conmigo cuando la llevé a tiendas grandes e importantes. Ella me decía que no necesitaba una camisa de Dolce&Gabanna. Pero realmente estaba preciosa. Era fina, blanca y caía hasta medio muslo.

Al final, con mis miradas de Anthony… frías y distantes, accedió a todo lo que yo quería. Me sentí como un niño con un regalo. Me compré la ropa que ella quiso, al final me sacó ese trato. Nos pasamos horas viendo tiendas y comprando ropa. Cuando acabó la tarde, no llegué a imaginar nunca que me gastaría mas de 20.000 dólares en ropa.

Si cierto, para los dos… pero aún así fue increíble. Mientras íbamos hacía el coche a dejar la ropa, comíamos un helado cada uno. En ese instante, Bella una vez dejó las bolsas que llevaba y yo también, se acercó a mi y mordió mi helado.

-Me encanta el chocolate pero… la vainilla es tan deliciosa…- Y volvió a morder mi helado de vainilla, entonces como un niño me piqué y mordí el suyo. Acto seguido le sonreí y ella se acercó demasiado a mi. Pude sentir su olor a fessias golpear mi cara y no pude evitar acercar mis labios contra los suyos.

-Bella, te quiero, por favor no te vayas nunca, no me dejes.

-Y yo a ti Anthony.

Nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar, pero esta vez mi lengua s e adentro en su perfecta boca y saboreó cada rincón. Mi helado se cayó al suelo y solté el resto para poder cogerla de la cintura y acercarla mas a mi. Mi pecho explotaba de la emoción y mi respiración se agitó por momentos.

Sus manos también soltaron su helado y cogió mi nuca acariciándola. Sentí el calor de su aliento en mi cuello y un susurro de su boca, me devolvió a la realidad.

-Anthony, anda vamos o se nos hará tarde para cenar en el sitio ese, son las nueve y media.

-Si, pero antes nos tenemos que cambiar de ropa, estoy harto del negro.- Y le sonreí.

Subimos al coche mirándonos y demasiado felices. Me encantaba el día que habíamos pasado, al fin me había atrevido a decirle lo que sentía y ella había correspondido con lo mismo. Mi cuerpo parecía que flotara en ese instante. Todo me parecía maravilloso, hasta la música country que se escuchaba en el coche.

Llegué a una tienda y paré, allí nos cambiaríamos, era la tienda de mi hermana y mi madre. Debía de una vez acercarme a verlas y que mejor momento que este. Mi hermana llevaba dos días llamandome, pero siempre le colgaba el teléfono.

Cuano entré, lo primero que vi, fue a mi hermana con un cliente. Ella me sonrió y se disculpó con el señor y mando a una chica qu elo atendiera. Sentí como saltaba a mis brazos y me daba millones de besos.

-Basta Alice, era demasiado efusiva.

-Si, y tu tan frío como siempre, ¿Quién es ella?.- Su mirada de sorpresa, no era para menos, en mi casa nunca me habían visto con una mujer, pensaban hasta que era homoxesual…

-Bueno Alice, ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga… por ahora, al menos eso espero.- Le susurré al oído la última parte.

-Hola Bella, yo soy Alice la hermana de Edward.

-Hola Alice, encantada.

Ella se sonrojó y miró el suelo.

-Bueno y mamá.

-Ella se encontraba agobiada con la nueva pasarela y se marchó a casa.

-Bien, vamos a ver que tienes nuevo por ahí pequeña duendecilla.

-Esta bien Edward, estaré atendiendo, aún me queda media hora para cerrar.

Mi hermana siguió con sus cosas y yo llevé a Bella a la zona de mujeres. Enseguida vi su mirada fija en un pantalón negro de tela muy fina apretado, que llevaba como un corsé unido. Nunca había entendido los diseños de mi hermana. Ella me sonrió, lo cogió y se lo llevó al cambiador junto a una camisa y unos zapatos de tacón blancos.

Cuando salió vestida, estaba realmente maravillosa, así que me acerqué hasta ella y arranque las etiquetas, esta noche saldríamos así. Me puse unos vaqueros negros y una camisa de manga corta blanca. Yo así estaba bien, llevar blanco me resultó extraño, pero a la vez reconfortante.  
-Bella, has conseguido que mi hermano se ponga una camisa blanca… vaya… si te tiene que querer. Bueno y tú, estas radiante te queda muy bello.

-Gracias.

Y volvió a bajar su mirada. Saqué mi tarjeta y se la tendí a mi hermana.

-No Edd, esta vez considéralo un regalo, hacía un año que no te veía.

-Gracias Alice, te prometo venir pronto, en menos de un mes y cenamos los tres juntos ¿te parece?.

-A ver si es verdad.

Cuando salimos de la tienda, montamos al coche y ella me miró con cara de muchas preguntas, la pequeña duende, siempre era persona de la cual todo el mundo se asombraba.

-¿Si?.

-Edward..-

-Si Bella, ellos no conocen a Anthony, solo un Edward demasiado duro.

-Vale, pero me cae genial tu hermana.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de conocerla.

Paré y aparqué delante de una discoteca. Ella me miro sorprendido, pero aún así me siguió.  
Me cogió de la mano y así llegamos hasta la puerta. El portero la miró muy extrañado y le pidió su carnet, aquello me enfado.

-Disculpe, si viene conmigo es por que es mayor para entrar aquí.

-No dudo de tu palabra muchacho.- Dijo muy rudo.- Pero es mi trabajo.

-Bella sonrojada le tendió el carné y entramos, la música era realmente tranquilizadora, era una discoteca de cantaditos y remezclas. Nada de harcor o Electro. Si no mas bien cantadas y a veces muy actuales.

Ella me sonreía y se acercaba cada vez mas a mí. Empezamos a beber una copa detrás de otra y a criticar a todo el mundo, era su juego favorito, averiguar quien llevaba cosas falsas. En una de esas, me dijo que una chica bastante guapa llevaba clinex en sus pechos. Me reí muy ha gusto, pero al final, la vi recolocándoselos y tuve que darle la razón a Bella una vez mas. De pronto sonó una canción movidita y ella me arrastro a la pista de baile. Bailaba de vicio. Mi cuerpo se moría por tocarla. Se mordía su labio inferior y me estaba volviendo loco.

Cuando la música acabó, sonó una muy tranquila. Era de Tiziano Ferro y Amaya montero. La bailamos apretados y cantamos juntos un trozo de la canción.

Quiero entregar tu sonrisa a la luna y que  
De noche, quien la mire, pueda pensar en ti  
Porque tu amor para mi es importante  
Y no me importa lo que diga la gente  
Porque  
Aun en silencio se que me protegías y se  
Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía  
Mañana saldrá de viaje me llevare tu presencia

Para que no se vaya y siempre vuelva.

Mi regalo mas grande

Mi regalo mas grande.

La canción cada vez nos acercaba mas y mas, hasta que al fin nuestros labios se juntaron de nuevo.

Si llegara ahora el fin que sea en un abismo  
no para odiarme sino para intentar volar y..  
y si te niega todo esta extrema agonía  
si aun la vida te negara, respira la mía  
y estaba atento a no amar antes de encontrarte  
y descuidaba mi existencia y no me importaba  
no quiero hacerme daño mas amor, amor, amor …

Cuando la canción acabó, no pude evitarlo tiré de Bella hasta el coche. Una vez allí, en silencio lo arranque. Una sensación invadía mi cuerpo, la necesitaba realmente. Esta noche estaba extremadamente preciosa y el día había sido maravilloso. Era cierto, ya no podía remediarlo la amaba y no había marcha atrás. Ella me miraba sorprendida, pero no hablaba.

Aparqué el coche y saqué todo del maletero, Ella me siguió en silencio, ese silencio me estaba matando, aun que entendía por que era. Ella no esperaba que saliéramos así de allí dentro.  
Pero no aguantaba mas aquel calor y aquellas canciones.

Dejé todo en el salón, me giré y la abracé. Acto seguido, me entro el miedo al rechazo, pero debía intentarlo. Si ella era ahora la que me rechazaba, lo entendería. La noche pasada fui yo la que la dejó sin nada.

Mis labios buscaron los suyos desesperadamente y otra vez esa corriente recorrió mi cuerpo.  
Ella respondió a mi beso y se aferró a mi nuca para que no me separara. Abrí la puerta del cuarto, estaba muy… ¿excitado?, pude sentir los pantalones apretar mi intimidad.

Ella se separó de mi y me miró a los ojos.

-Anthony, ¿esto es trabajo o por que sientes lo que yo siento por ti?.

-Bella, ya no puedo evitarlo mas, espero que me perdones por meterte así en mi vida, pero te necesito. No es trabajo, si no sed de ti de tus caricias, de tus besos, de tu mirada..

-Anthony.

-Si Bella, pero solo si tu estas segura.

No pude decir nada mas, su ropa rara cayó al suelo y en pocos segundos la tuve ante mi en ropa interior. Ese cuerpo era un pecado. Un cosquilleo me recorrió el cuerpo. Por unos instantes me sentí en la gloria. Sus manos viajaron hasta mi pecho y desabrocharon la camisa. Cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi pecho, un suspiro salió de mi boca y un gemido de la suya, los dos estábamos muy excitados.

Mis manos buscaron sus pechos, parecían hechos perfectos para la cavidad de mis palmas.  
Mis labios buscaron los suyos y me adentré en su boca, sentir ese calor era demasiado.  
Su lengua recorrió toda mi cavidad y subvente le mordí el labio inferior, otro gemido salió d nuestras bocas.  
Desabroché su sujetador y acaricie poco a poco la piel por donde caían sus tirantes, hasta tener de nuevo mis manos en sus pechos y el sujetador en el suelo. Descendí con mi lengua por su cuello, amaba su piel, su sabor, la amaba a ella.

Sus manos, acariciaron mi espalda y la arañaron suavemente, sentía mi miembro palpitar dentro de los pantalones, si seguía así perdería la delicadeza.  
Mis labios bajaron hasta sus pechos y mordisquearon sus pezones, para después succionarlos y lamerlos. Sus manos aferraban mis hombros y me invitaban a que siguiera haciéndolo.

La alcé entre mis brazos, sentí mis costillas quejarse, pero no era el momento de parar.  
La tumbé sobre la cama y descendí con mi lengua por su perfecto vientre. Mientras sus manos desabrocharon mis pantalones. Otro gemido salió de mi boca, esta vez fue muy sonoro.

Me aparté un poco para que pudiera quitármelos, pero ella fue mas picara y me quitó la ropa interior también. Cuando sentí esa libertad en mi miembro erguido y deseoso, jadeé en su oído.

-Bella, te deseo tanto.

-Anthony, déjame acariciarte.

Después de esas palabras, ella lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acarició de una forma muy extraña, era como si se fuera a romper entre sus manos. Pero esas leves caricias, me pusieron mas excitado si eso podía ser, lo seguía sintiendo palpitar cada vez mas fuerte.

Quité su culote y acaricié su sexo con mis dedos mientras besaba sus labios desenfrenadamente, era la primera vez que hacía el amor. Y con la mujer que amaba.  
Ella gimió cuando adentré dos dedos en su intimidad, esta muy mojada, podía sentir el calor de su interior y el liquido resbalar por mis dedos.

Descendí poco a poco por su vientre con mi lengua, hasta que la adentre en su sexo. Su sabor era dulce, era la primera vez que hacía algo así en mi vida.

-Edward.. Oh.. Edward.

Escucharla gemir y decir mi nombre en sus labios, era estar en la gloria. Ella apretó mi cabeza contra su sexo mientras con la punta de mi lengua recorría su sobresaliente clítoris.  
Mis dedos seguían entrando y saliendo de su interior, hasta que ella me pidió que fuera mas y mas rápido. Jadeos salían de su garganta uno detrás de otro y aquello me estaba poniendo muy, pero que muy cachondo.

Sentí su cuerpo temblar y arquearse y paré en cuanto ella me lo pidió. Me estiró en la cama y me miró.

-Edward, ¿te pones un…?.

-Bella yo…

-Lo comprenderé, ha sido maravilloso lo que me has dado, pero si no estas seguro yo…

No, necesitaba de sus caricias, mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos. Cogí su mano y rodeé mi miembro y empecé a masturbarme con ella. Su mirada pareció brillar en el instante que empezó a descender con sus labios por mi pecho y haciéndome gemir. Su lengua se detuvo en mis pezones, para seguir descendiendo hasta mi ombligo. Un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo he intente respirar hondo y pausadamente. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, cuando sentí su aliento golpear la punta de mi miembro.

-Bella.

-¿Paro, o te pones preservativo?  
-No, por favor sigue.

Las sensaciones eran infinitas, miles y miles de sensaciones invadían mi cuerpo, cada vez mas placenteras. Sentí su lengua recorrer mi longitud y abrí los ojos. Verla así, de esa manera me provocó otro jadeo mas fuerte. Ella sonrió y adentro la punta en su boca. Sentir el calor de su boca, provocó que me extremeciera. Sus movimientos iban acompasados con su boca. Verla así, con mi masculinidad en su boca, era increíble.

Casi me hace llegar a un orgasmo, así que antes de que sucediera la separé y la tumbé en la cama.

-¿Estas preparada Bella?

-Si, hazlo.

-Bella, me vas a regalar algo muy importante.

-Cógela, es tuya, de nadie mas.

Después de sus palabras, me posicione bien encima suya y abrí sus piernas. Rocé mi sexo con ella y la escuché gemir. Acto seguido, me aparte un poco y me coloqué el preservativo.  
Cuando adentré la punta de mi miembro en ella, la sentí aferrarse a mi espalda y gemir.

-Te hago daño?

-No, hazlo rápido por favor.

Ella me lo había pedido, así que empuje y sentí como algo me frenaba, embestí mas fuerte y sentí entera su cavidad. Su interior emanando ese calor. Ella me araño la espalda y gimió, pero no de placer si no de dolor. Paré mis movimientos y la miré a los ojos.

-¿Te duele mucho, la saco?

-No, sigue, déjame sentirte mas todavía.

Empecé con movimientos suaves, pero sentía su cuerpo temblar. Estaba apunto de parar, cuando la escuché gritarme.

-Mas fuerte Edward, quiero sentirte, esto es.. Te amo Edward Cullen.

-Y yo a tí Bella.

Me dejé llevar cada vez mas rápido y mas fuerte, cuando la escuché gemir cada vez mas fuerte contra mi oído, a la vez que mordía suavemente mi lóbulo de la oreja y mi cuello.

-Ahhh Edward.

Un orgasmo la invadió, cuando me deje llevar y llegó a mi. Sentí un placer inmenso, para después eyacular a la vez que la embestia. Paré mis movimientos y me apoyé en su pecho. Cuando bese un par de veces la cavidad de su clavícula. Me aparté y me deshice del preservativo.  
Se apoyó en mi pecho y así, sin decir nada nos quedamos dormidos.


	15. 14 ¿Era un sueño?

Capitulo catorce. ¿Era un sueño?

Los sueños, sueños son pero basta desearlos con el corazón para que se hagan realidad.

Bella pov.

Abrí mis ojos y comprobé que todavía la oscuridad invadía la habitación. Al girarme, sentí el brazo de Anthony rodear mi cintura. Era cierto, no lo había soñado, Anthony y yo habíamos hecho el amor, ya no era virgen y esa pequeña parte de mi, se la había llevado él. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Tanteé en la oscuridad, para sentir su cuerpo desnudo pegado al mío, pero de pronto aquel movimiento, provocó un gemido de mis labios. Había sentido un dolor en mi bajo vientre.

Anthony me tocó la mejilla con la punta de sus dedos y me la acarició varias veces, para después susurrarme.

-Bella, ¿Qué te pasa amor?.

-Anthony, me duele…

-Es normal Bella, ha sido tu primera vez, tal vez hayas sangrado.

Al escuchar sus palabras, me levanté de la cama y encendí la luz. Mis ojos lo primero que enfocaron, fue a ese dios perfecto desnudo sobre la cama. Cada curva de su musculado cuerpo era maravillosa.  
Miré la cama y hay estaba, la mancha que delataba que había dejado de ser virgen. Sentí mis mejillas colorearse y un pequeño ¡auch! salió de mi boca, haciendo que Anthony destapara su cara.

-Bella no pasa nada, anda ven vuelve a la cama, aún es pronto.

-Anthony…

-Es normal cielo ¿prefieres darte una ducha?

-Si.

-Anda vamos.

¿Vamos? Escuchar aquella frase, me llenó mi corazón de esperanzas. Realmente había pensado que él… "Bueno Bella, basta ya de tonterías te dijo anoche que te quería"

-Si.- Mi voz salió en un susurro, verlo levantarse desnudo, con aquel cuerpo tan perfecto provocó en mi cuerpo otra vez una sensación extraña. Me dolía, pero aún así sentí que lo deseaba de nuevo.

Poco a poco notaba como el centro de mi cuerpo volvía a humedecerse, mis pechos se hinchaban y mis pezones se ponían duros. El roce de su mano caliente al coger mi mano, hizo que saliera un jadeo de mi boca, este chico me ponía y demasiado.

Al salir los dos al salón, miré el reloj eran las cinco de la mañana, todo estaba oscuro. En su boca, había una sonrisa torcida, de las que solo él sabía poner. Llevó mi mano con la suya hasta sus labios y la besó dulcemente.

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa?.

-Nada.- Y agaché mi mirada al suelo, si le decía que estaba de nuevo excitada, a lo mejor para él ya era demasiado.

-Anda, vamos.

Aquella sonrisa volvió ha aparecer en sus labios y no me pude contener. Me acerqué a él y los besé. Sentir esa tibieza en mi boca provocó otro gemido de mi garganta. Pensé que se separaría, pero me equivocaba.

Anthony se acercó a mi y apretó mas sus labios contra los míos. Sus manos se posaron sobre mis caderas y me acercaron hacia su cuerpo.

-Bella, si me haces esto no podré separarme de ti, me excitas demasiado cuando vas desnuda.

-Anthony… Te quiero.

Me cogió en brazos y m llevó hasta el baño. Durante el trayecto, no dejaba de besar mi cuello y mi boca. Sentí su miembro excitarse de nuevo y rozar mi sexo. Mis piernas rodeaban su cintura y aquella postura me permitía sentirlo completamente.

-Preciosa, ya estas en el baño ¿quieres que me vaya?

-No… me gustaría intentarlo d enuevo, te necesito.

-Bella, acabas de perder tu virginidad y sangrar… no quiero hacerte mas daño.

-Tranquilo, lo soportaré, solo por que estés unido a mí, haría cualquier cosa.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y entró en la ducha conmigo. Ver el agua caer por su cuerpo, me excitó mas todavía si aquello era posible.

Agaché mi mirada y vi su miembro excitado esperando mis caricias. Levanté mi rostro y lo miré a aquellos ojos verdes que siempre me hipnotizaban. Me acerqué a él y besé sus labios. Pero esta vez no fue un beso simple.

Mis labios buscaron los suyos con locura, con pasión, con desenfreno. Él me respondió de la misma manera, su mano se posó sobre mi pecho y empezó ha acariciarlo despacio, pero con fuerza. En es einstante, otro gemido salió de mi boca y él me respondió con otro.

Descendió con su lengua por mi cuello, para lamer mi hombro y bajar hasta mi pezón duro. Cuando lo sentí, lo cogí de la nuca y lo apreté más contra mi pecho. Mi cabeza fue hacia atrás, jadeando de placer.

Recorrió con su lengua el camino que había entre mis pechos, para luego descender por mi vientre. El agua estaba casi fría, pero no conseguía bajar la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos.

Sentí su aliento cerca e mi intimidad y no pude dejar de pensar que tal vez aún estubiera sangrando, así que separé su lengua de mi ingle y me arrodillé a su altura.

-Anthony, igual aún sangro yo…

-Esta bien Bella, si quieres paramos.

-No.- Después d edecirle eso, lo tendí sobre la bañera colocando mi cuerpo encima de él y besé otra vez su preciosa boca. Introduje mi lengua en ella y jugé con fuerza. Se unieron en una danza sin fin, cada vez apretando más nuestros cuerpos. Podía sentir su miembro sobre mi vientre una vez más y aquello me estaba volviendo loca.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y me miró con una expresión muy lujuriosa. A lo que le conteste con un lametón en su pecho.

Anthony acariciaba mis nalgas, a la vez que hacía presión contra el y gemia. Realmente, aun que mi cuerpo se quejara, lo necesitaba de nuevo dentro de mí. Sin pensarmelo dos veces, cogí su miembro entre mis manos y lo masturbe despacio, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Sus pupilas crecian, conforme yo aceleraba el ritmo. Aquello era realmente un sueño. Tenía al hombre prefecto bajo mi cuerpo, dejandose hacer por una inexperta y sin sus malditas normas que usaba con Rosalie.

Cuando lo vi mover la cabeza y soltar por su boca jadeos que me dejaban casi sorda, sup``e que era el momento en que si no paraba, eyacularía en mis manos, así que muy a mi pesar frené los movimientos y él levantó la cabeza para mirarme confundido.

Lo necesitaba y por mucho que me doliera, tendría que superar aquello ¿y que mejor momento que este? Con su miembro aún en mi mano, le miré a sus ojos, le sonreí y lo coloqué en la entrada d emi sexo.

-Hazme tuya d enuevo.

-¿Y si te hago daño de nuevo Bella? Mejor para otro momento…

-No.- Y yo misma, adentré la punta humeda de su miembro sobre mi sexo humedo y excitado.

-Ahhh Bella, diosss.

-Ohh Edward.

Sentí sus manos posarse de nuevo sobre mis nalgas, el ritmo de estas hiba aumentando poco a poco, sentia su miembro entrar y salir de mí, notando solo un pequeño dolor en mi interior, menos doloroso que el de antes.

Sus labios fueron a mis pezones, mordisqueandolos suavemente y lamiendolos. Jadeos salian de mi boca desenfrenados y bastante altos. En ese instante Edward, me apretó más contra su cuerpo y se levantó de la bañera. Me posó sobre mis pies y sacó su miembro de mi interior. Apoyó mis manos en la pared, haciendo que mi cuerpo quedara dandole la espalda.

Sentí su mano sobre mi sexo y el agua caer plenamente sobre nuestros cuerpos. Un gemido salió de mi boca.

-¿Te gusta esto Bella?

-Si… Me gusta todo lo que tú me haces.

-Bella, yo tampoco se mucho sobre esto.

-Lo sé Anthony, tu simplemente sigue.

Sentí su miembro entrar de nuevo en mi cavidad y esta vez ya no sentí solor alguno, el miedo que me probocaba sentir el dolor, había desaparecido y aquello provocó qu elo parara y que me arrodillara en la bañera.

El me miró sorprendido y acerqué su miembro a mi boca. Sentí su cuerpo temblar y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Acto seguido, lo introduje en ella y mordisqueé suavemente la punta. Ël hechó su cabeza atrás mientras elazaba sus dedos en mi pelo y gemia fuertemente.

-Bella… ohhhhh… Bella, sigue… sigue.

Escucharlo así, me encendió mas todabía, mi sexo se ensanchó y mi mano fue aparar a acariciarlo mientras apretaba mis labios a su redondez. El miembro de Edward palpito en mi boca y supe que había llegado el momento de su orgasmo.

-Bella, para esto ya es… ahhhh… para…. Para…

No le hice caso alguno y deje que su interior se derramara en mi boca. Cuando él bajo su mirada y lo vió, puso cara de extrañado y a la vez de avergonzado. Me alzó y besó mi boca, mezclando nuestros sabores.

No dejé de besarlo, salí de la bañera con él pegado a mi cuerpo y volví a la cama. La tapé con la otra sabana y me tendí en ella.

Acto seguido, Edward terminó entre mis piernas, para volver a Excitarse y entrar de nuevo en mí, haciendo bailar nuestros cuerpos y llevandome de nuevo a la locura que era el sentirlo dentro.  
Cuando sentí un placer intenso en mi cuerpo, apreté su espalda contra mi gimiendo d eplacer y diciendole que fuera mas fuerte.

-Mas Edward, necesito mas.

-Bella… ahhh… Bella.

-Edward.

-Me encanta qu eme llames Edward cuando estoy dentro de ti.

Escuchar aquello, provocó que subiera mis piernas y las aferrara bien fuerte a sus caderas, para sentirlo dentro de mi plenamente y así, llegar los dos al orgasmo. Sentí como eyaculaba dentro de mí. Su liquido invadió mi interior y él besó mis labios, para quedarse por un istante en esa postura.

Se tumbó a mi lado y la sonrisa de mis labios no podía borrarla, era la mujer mas feliz en esos momentos. Mis ojos se cerraron abrazando al hombre perfecto. Mil sensaciones invadian mi cuerpo esa noche. Todo era tan… perfecto.

Mi cuerpo tembló solo de pensar, que mas adelante, cuando ya no estubiera con él, lo unico que sentiria sería cuerpos pesados y de personas desconocidas sobre mí.  
Una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla y Edward la cogió entre sus labios.

-Bella ¿Por qué lloras? No me quieres y esto lo has hecho por…-Sentí el miedo y la angustia en su mirada.

-No, te quiero, pero no quiero separarme de ti, no quiero que otros hombres me toquen como solo tu lo has hecho.- Y rompí a llorar entre sus brazos.

-Bella amor, te juro qu eno lo aras, aré algo para que no vuelvas allí, te lo juro. No quiero que otros te toquen solo quiero ser un egoista y quie seas solo mía para siempre.

-Edward…

-Bella, tu haces que Anthony muera, solo tu haces que Edward vuelva a mi sin poder controlarlo por eso mismo te amo.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y escuché su corazón latir muy rapido, estas emociones eran maravillosas.

-Duermeté, aún quedan dos horas para levantarnos y salír a dar un paseo ¿si?.

-Si, un paseo tu y yo.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, Edward no estaba en la cama, pero un olos a café inindó mis fosas nasales. Sonreí y me levanté, aún sentía algo de dolor en mi interior, pero no algo que fuera insoportable.  
Me puse una camiseta de él y salí al salón. Allí estaba ese dios perfecto, con deyuno en la mesa y viendo la tele.

-Buenos días mi amor ¿descansaste?

-Si, gracias.- Se levantó hacía mi posición. Llevaba puesto solo un boxer negro y enseñaba su maravilloso cuerpazo. Levantarse de buena mañana y ver así q aquien amas, es el mejor regalo del día.

-Anda, sientaté y recupera fuerzas. Hoy he visto por la tele que en Seattle hay una feria del libro ¿te gustaría ir?

-Claro que si Edward, gracias.

Me senté a su lado y él besó tiernamente mis labios, para después tenderme una taza de café con leche y una tostada. Nunca llegué a imaginar, que estaría con alguien en mi vida, y mucho menos con alguien como Edward. Él me ayudaba a mi y yo a él. Creí que todo era magia, viviamos en nuestra pequeña burbuja sin pensar en nuestro futuro.

En seis días, Adam vovlería con nuevos planes para Edward y tendría que volverlo a llamar Anthony. Él saldría d enuevo por la noche y mataría a gente. No me daban pena, antes de ser asesinados por sus manos, ellos habían cometido atrocidades peores.

Al escuchar su voz, dejé de pensar.

-Bella ¿estas bien amor? Te quedaste en blanco.

-Si, solo pensaba que en seis días, Adam estará aquí de nuevo.

-Pues aprobechemoslos. Venga, ves a darte una ducha yo ya lo hice. Visteté y vamonos a la feria del libro.

Me fui directa a la ducha en cuanto acabé mi café y una vez dentro, volví a pensar en nuestro futuro. No pude evitar el ponerme a llorar. No sería lo mismo coger la parte intima de cualquier hombre, yo solo ansiaba el miembro de Edward.

Tampoco el sentir ese placer, yo solo tenía placer si él me lo proporcionaba. Juré una y mil veces, qu eno disfrutaría nada con nadie que no fuera él. Él, en un susurro me dijo que todas las noches me buscaría, pero por el día no podría retenerme. Era un club de 24 horas, así que muchos hombres pasarian por mi cuerpo antes de volverlo ha sentirlo a él.

Salí de la ducha y me dirigí con la toalal a la habitación. Edawrd estaba en la cocina fregando el desayuno. Verlo de espaldas fregando, era algo bastante extraño, todavía iba en ropa interior. No pude evitar el reime por lo bajo y salir hacía la habitación. Una vez allí, abrí el cajón y saqué un sujetador a conjunto de un tanga rojo, con encajes negros. Cosas de su hermana Alice.

Me puse un pantalón pirata azúl claro y una blusa azul mas oscuro. Peiné mi pelo y lo dejé suelto, para después colocar un poco de color en mis mejillas y ponerme unas sandalias.  
Salí al salón y vi a Edward con un pantalón ancho también pirata de color blanco y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Él de blanco y pareciendo un ángel y yo totalmente de azúl. Tenía que reconocer que el blanco le quedaba genial.

Me acerqué a él y lo besé.

-Edward, estas guapisimo de blanco.

-Gracias Bella, el azul a ti te queda de lujo, me encanta como te queda ese maravilloso color.

-Anda vamos a pasear.- Salí corriendo y en vez de subir al ascensor, bajé las escaleras corriendo y llegando al volvo casi sin aliento, mientras él corría detrás de mi dandome ventaja.

Las risas se oían por todas partes y aquello me emocionaba. De pronto salió un vecino de golpe.

-Hola Anthony, me alegra verte así de contento, nunca te había visto con nadie, mejor dicho con ninguna mujer. Ya me entiendes, sin animo d ofender muchacho, pero mi mujer pensaba que eras…ya me entiendes.

-Buenas señor Mathew, gracias por el cumplido… si se puede decir así, Bella es Bella.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola señor.

Acto seguido montamos en el volvo riéndonos. Una vez arrancó y nos alejamos de allí lo miré y le pregunté sin cortarme un pelo.

-Edward ¿Por qué todos piensan que eras Gay?

-Veras Bella ¿tu que pensarías si tu vecino desde hace casi cinco años, viviera solo y nunca con ninguna mujer y solo entraran hombres en el apartamento?

-Emm…

-Ves.

Reíos durante un buen rato. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estábamos en Seattle, el viaje se me había hecho corto y muy gracioso.

-Ya hemos llegado.

-Gracias Anthony, anda vamos a ver que libros hay por hay.

-Si, después si te apetece iremos a comer.

Realmente no había ningún libro que no valiera la pena, pero la mayoría de ellos los había leído. Mi madre coleccionaba libros y habían pasado a mi poder cuando ella y Charlie murieron. Después la biblioteca Hale también pasó a nuestras manos y ahora, teníamos una casa cerrada llenada de trastos en Forks.

La comida esta vez fue en una hamburgesería, no quise nada de restaurantes caros. Anthony, desde las seis de la tarde que estuvo un poco extraño, no paraba de mirar mucho a nuestro alrededor y su respiración de vez en cuando se agitaba.

¿Qué estaría pasando, nos estaban siguiendo? No entendía nada, de vez en cuando, él se alejaba de mi con alguna excusa, dejándome mirando ropa u otras cosas y al momento aparecía diciéndome que me diera prisa, que tenía ganas de ver otras cosas.

La última hora de la tarde, me volvió realmente loca. Solo se calmó cuando llegamos al volvo y arrancó dirección al apartamento. Su frente estaba empapada en sudor, su mirada era otra vez fría y distante. Anthony había vuelto a él. Aun que a mí me tratara con la personalidad de Edward.


	16. 15¿Me siguen?

**Capitulo quince. ¿Me siguen?.**

Miedo es un sentimiento provocado por algo que no quieres creer o asimilar. El te puede provocar sensaciones extrañas y hundirte en lo mas profundo de ese sentimiento. Pero también has de abrir paso a tu corazón para poder liberarlos. DPM.

Edward pov.

Me seguían, eso es lo que presentía, mi pulso se aceleraba, un sudor frío invadía mi frente y mis manos me temblaban.

No podía permitir que a Bella le pasase nada, si eso llegara ha ocurrir mi vida se irá con ella.

Durante el viaje en coche, no pude pronunciar ni una sola palabra, tan solo pude ver como dos faros me seguían y siempre tomaban la misma dirección que yo.

La oscuridad ya se había echo con la noche y con ello, que viera peor la carretera.

Frené al lado de la playa, no podía permitir que aquella o aquellas personas que nos seguian nos alcanzaran en nuestra casa. Bella estaba en peligro y debía alejarla de el.

-Bella, en cuanto abras la puerta del coche, corre a aquel restaurante de la playa y no te muevas de allí. Mira siempre hacía mi coche, cuando encienda las luces tres veces quiero que regreses corriendo. No me preguntes, luego sabras que ocurre.

Vi su mirada perdida y temerosa, aquello no era bueno para ella. Me vio colocarme la chaqueta negra y los guantes.

-Anthony, vas ha…

Supuse que realmente no se había planteado a que me dedicaba. La noche que me conoció, yo ya venía de ellos y la otra noche, llegué mal herido. Tampoco se lo planteó, pero esta vez era absolutamente diferente.

Ella salió del coche y me hechó una última mirada de miedo, para después salir corriendo al restaurante como le había dicho, después de que apagara el coche para que no siguieran su rastro ni vieran su rostro.

Salí de mi coche después de ponerme el gorro, coger mis armas, y prepararme para lo que iba a suceder. Una bocanada de aire entro en mis pulmones como si mi vida dependiera de aquello.

Si ella veía todo lo que iba a suceder, tal vez luego no quisiera acercarse mas a este monstruo llamado Anthony.

Salí del coche y cerré la puerta tras de mi, me aseguré que estuviera cerrado, para que no ocurriera ningún accidente y me dirigí a la parte de atrás, cuando sentí un golpe.

-Te dije que nos vengariamos Anthony y aquí nos tienes.

Mierda, Merry y Stefan pensé que los había amenazado y que les había quedado bien claro que no volverian. Me giré y pude ver sus miradas y sus caras señaladas de la antigua pelea en el garaje.

Esta vez no me lo pensé dos veces y saqué directamente al Anthony despiadado, asesino, sin remordimientos.

Toqué la parte de dentro de mi chaqueta y saqué mi arma favorita cuerpo a cuerpo. Una preciosa daga que me regalo Adam nada mas entrar a formar parte de la asociación.

El mango era ligero, pero la hoja cortaba sin piedad aquello que tocaba.

Pude observar como Stefan se acercaba a mi con un cuchillo y como Merry esperaba detrás de él.  
Los dos observaron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta que lo que pasara allí, en aquel lugar podría ser visto por cualquier ser viviente.

Me obligaron entre los dos a entrar en su coche. Forcejeé una y mil veces para que no me hicieran entrar, juraría que hasta undí mi daga en alguna parte del cuerpo de Stefan.

Cuando consiguieron meterme en su coche, arrancaron hacía algún lugar ¿y si alguien iba a por Bella? Ella tampoco estaba segura allí, debería de haberme dirigido al apartamento y que ella hubiese puesto la alarma y se hubiese encerrado en el cuarto de Anthony.

Las lamentaciones ya no valian de nada, ahora lo único que podía observar con aquella luz, era mi mano en el cuello de Stefan con mi daga y él con la suya en mi garganta.

Cuando el coche frenó, pude escuchar que si estaba alejado de mi coche, podrían desacerse de mi mas fácilmente, lo que ellos no habían calculado es que lo necesario lo portaba encima.

Sentí un fuerte tiron de mi brazo y como caí al suelo, para después ser levantado y observado.  
No pude evitar el reirme en sus caras.

-Anthony ¿te parece graciosa la hora de tu muerte?

-No, me parece graciosa la hora de la vuestra.

Acto seguido, sin pensarmelo dos veces, me tiré contra Stefan y le corté en su brazo derecho. Cuando alcé mi mirada, pude observar mi coche plateado, entrar en aquel lugar.

¡Esta muchacha realmente era idiota! ¿Cómo había cogido sin que me enterara las llaves de repuesto del Volvo?

Al saber que estaba allí, me puse seriamente nervioso. Una nausea recorrió mi estomago, deliberadamente era una insensata.

Ella aparcó el coche y salió de el, no sin antes enfocar con los faros hacíoa mi dirección. E n ese instante, Merry s eacercó a ella y la cogió por el cuello.

-Mira Anthony, te desea tanto que hha venido a morir contigo. No me habías dicho que tenías una novia tan buena.

-¡Sueltala!, a ella no la metas en esto. Bella, vuelve al coche y vete te dije que no vinieras…

-Anthony yo…Sueltamé, me haces daño estúpido.

Al oírla gritar, me liberé de los brazos de Stefan y me giré hacía él, dandole un fuerte puñetazo. Cuando salí a correr en dirección de Merry, este empujó a Bella hacía Stefan y me esperó, para golpearme en la cara.

No.. No podía ser, lo había arruinado todo. Esta muchacha, no sabía donde se había metido. Una sensación de miedo al verla ser toquiteada por Stefan, me invadió por completo. Sentí la ira y la rabía nacer en mi cuerpo.

-¡SUELTALA MALDITO!

Las risas de ellos dos, invadian mis oídos y los gritos de Bella, me desgarraban el alma. Cerré mis ojos y aspiré profundamente, para dirigirme a Stefan y soltar a Bella de sus manos, peru otro golpe sacudió mis aún doloridas costillas.

Ahogé mi grito y seguí caminando hasta llegar a ellos dos. Mi cuerpo seguía temblando y mis dientes estaban encajados los unos con los otros de lo fuerte que apretaba mi boca.

Cuando los alcancé, estiré de Bella y la empujé a la arena.

Un fuerte gemido salió de su boca, supuse que le había hecho daño, pero no había vuelta atrás, él la había manoseado y tocado pro todo el cuerpo y lo iba a pagar.

Caí sobre su cuerpo y lo tiré contra el suelo, cuando escuché los gritos de Bella avisarme que tenía a Merry a mis espaldas. Un ligero movimiento d emano y la daga quedó clavada en su pierna.

Cuando él cayó al suelo gritando, saqué la daga y me giré hacía Stefan. Sentí que en mi rostro s dibujaba mi peor sonrisa, la de sarcasmo, odio, rencor, ira y maldad, sobre todo maldad.

Mi mirada se tornó fría y mi mano, s ehundió en sus tripas con la daga. De derecha a Izquierda, un corte limpio y todo habría acabado.

Su mirada s eclavó en la mía, no pensaba tener compasión, ellos me estaban jodiendo la vida y él en especial, había tocado lo que era mio.

Sentí la daga salir de su cuerpo, sus ojos aún clavados en los mios reflejaban mucho dolor, pero no era suficiente, aún no. Acerqué mi mano hasta su vientre y saqué aquello que podía palpar. Tripas y todo aquello que fuera vital para su existencía.

Poco a poco se pagaba su vida, hasta que la rabí ame inundópor completo y actué como una bestía. Como un animal salvaje defendiendo sus crías.

-¡Bella cierra los ojos!.- Tenía que advertirle, aquello iba a ser demasiado para su frágil cuerpo.  
Introduje de nuevo mi mano en el cuerpo de Stefan y cogí aquello que me pertenecía como trofeo.

Me giré una vez vi que su ultimo aliento había sido inalado y miré a Merry, aún estaba en el suelo cogiendose su pierna. Pude ver su mirada de miedo, esto le pasaba por cotilla.

Extendí su mano y dejé caer mi pequeño regalo.

-Se que esto no es venganza opr tu parte, Stefan te atrajo a esto, a este lugar. Así que toma lo que él se ha buscado. Recuérdalo, nadie me amenaza y nadie toca lo que es mío. Ahora llegó tu hora, la aré mas rapida tranquilo.

Tendí el corazón de Stefan en su mano y pude observar su mirada. ¿miedo? Si, a Anthony era lo que se le tenía.

Agaché mi mirada para buscar mi otro tesoro preciado. Mi Colt 45, 9mm.

Cuando fui a apuntar a su cabeza, se había levantado de allí, llevandose el corazón y arrancando el coche tan rápido, que solo pude respirar una vez, antes de verlo desaparecer.

Hundí mi cara entre mis manos y esperé a aque Bella reaccionara, lo que acababa de ver era mi primer asesinato salvaje.

Me sentí despreciable, aquello me lo habían hecho los celos que sentí cuando vi sus asquerosas manos sobre mi… sobre Isabella.

Entonces escuché su voz, temblorosa, ahogada, llena e miedo.

-Anthony…

Levanté mi rostro y tendí la mano hacía ella, pero al verme retrocedió. Ligeros pasos hacía atrás, que contra mas se alejaba mas destrozaba mi corazón.

-Bella…- me levanté del suelo y pude observar todo mi cuerpo impregnado de la sangre de aquel desgraciado. Su cuerpo estaba tendido a mi izquierda, la imagen era basta y sangrienta. Sus tripas estaban fuera, su rostro desencajado y su corazón tirado en el suelo a dos o tres metros de nosotros.

-Alejate Anthony.

Su voz temblaba, ahora me tenía miedo por eso no había querido que ella viera todo eso.

-Bella, no me hagas esto yo…

Su rostro desencajado y su mirada perdida me lo decían todo, ya no quería estar mas conmigo. No pude evitar caer de rodillas al suelo y apoyar mi smanos en el. Sentí mi pecho cerrarse de dolor, mi voz romperse y mis ojos humedecerse.

-Soy Edward, soy Edward, soy Edward.- Trataba de converla, pero realmente era a mi a quein me lo decía.  
Un latigazo me recorrió entero, Había bastado su mirada hacía mi persona, para matarme. Ni mil lanzas caidas sobre mi, me hubiesen hecho tanto daño en ese momento.

-Bella, vete coge mi coche y huye de mi. Me odiaras un tiempo, pero me terminaras olvidando.- Aún que mi cuerpo gritaba que yo a ella no la olvidaría nunca, había sido un necio pensando en que podía hacerla feliz.

-No.

Aquella respuesta me sorprendió, mi cuerpo tembló de nuevo y las lágrimas volvieron ha hacer acto de presencia en mi.

-Isabella…- No pude evitar mirarla confundido, cuando vi que se acercaba a mi.

-Edward, vamonos a casa o te pillaran aquí.

Se acercó a mi, me levantó del suelo llenandose ella de sangre y me abrió la puerta de atrás del coche. Ella no tenía carnet, ni tampoco sabía conducir. Aún no me explicaba como había llegado aquí y como me iba a llevar a casa.

Durante el trayecto, fui tumbado en la parte de atrás del coche, los sollozos de miedo a que se fuera invadian mi pecho y mi garganta. Mi cuerpo aún temblaba.

Aparcó dentro del garaje y me tapó con su abrigo evitando que manchara algo de sangre. El trayecto fue en silencio, realmente esta chica cada día me sorprendía mas y mas.

Entramos en el apartamento y me dirigió directamente a la ducha. Me ayudo a desnudarme, se desnudo ella también llenó la bañera y entramos los dos. Se sentó y abrió sus piernas, para apoyar mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y mi cabeza en su hombro. Entonces hablo después de tanto silencio.

-Edward, Anthony… Me da igual quien seas, yo sabía lo que eras cuando hice el amor contigo, cuando me enamoré de ti. Sigo haciéndolo, te amo. Lo de esta noche, ha sido muy duro para mi, pero también lo a sido para ti, lo he visto en tus ojos y en la forma de decirme que eras Edward.  
Te quiero ¿me oyes verdad? Nunca te dejaré. Me has salvado de que ese hiciera cosas conmigo, después de haberte desobedecido he ir a buscarte. Siento haberte rechazado en un primer momento Edward, lo siento mucho.

-Bella te amo. Te amo tanto, pero tuve miedo. Miedo a que te fueras de verdad y me dejaras solo. Solo para siempre.- Sentí sus dulces labios tocar los mios y sus manos acariciar mi pecho.

Me ayudó a lavarme y quitarme los restos de sangre de aquel tipo, para después lavarse ella y ayudarme a salir.

Las imágenes de lo ocurrido, venian una y otra vez a mi mente. Podría haberle pasado algo muy serio a Bella y además, Merry había huido de nuevo y ya no estabamos seguros paseando los dos solos.

Sentí sus manos con una toalla recorer mi cuerpo. De pie, inerte, esperando todavía su rechazo. Pero eso no llegó, secó su dulce piel y cogió mi mano, para ir hasta el cuarto y tenderme ropa.

Se puso un culote y una camiseta mia y me empujó hasta el salón, una vez me coloqué el pantalón.

Encendió la tele y me dejó allí sentado, mientras hacía algo en la cocina. Aún no entendía por que de aquello.

Por que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, por que no me levantaba detrás de ella, supuestamente yo era el asesino y ella solo una victima mas de mis atrocidades.

Cuando al fin reaccioné, Bella se había sentado en el sofá, trayendo consigo una bandeja con cena.

Había preparado dos tortillas y había traido dos refrescos. Me lo tendió el bote con una sonrisa en sus labios para después, tenderme el bocadillo.

-Bella ¿estas bien?

-Edward, esto ha sido igual de duro para mi, como para ti. Así que vamos a olvidarlo y ha intentar seguir viviendo como ahora.

Su sonrisa era sincera, mi pecho se invadía de felicidad de nuevo. Esta mujer era increíble y su vondad desbordaba por todos lados.

Cuando acabamos los bocadillos, empezarón ha hacer una pelicula romantica en la televisión. Nunca imaginé que yo, un asesino a sueldo pudiera ver jamás una pelicula de amor, con una mujer preciosa a mi lado y completamente enamorado.

Me recosté en el sofá y Bella se puso entre mis piernas, apoyando su cara en mi pecho y acariciandolo con su mano izquierda. Mientras me daba besos en el cuello y nos reiamos.

Cuando la pelicula empezó, los dos con nuestras manos entrelazadas, mirabamos la pantalla enbobados. La pelicula, trataba de un chico, que esta en un aeropuerto y le cambia el billete a otro y este muere en el avión.

Después el chico, se va a conocer a la mujer del muerto y se enamoran, pero cuando conoce la verdad, ella lo odia. Aun que al final todas las peliculas acaban bien.

En ese instante, deseé que las peliculas fueran ciertas y mi vida fuera una de ellas. Que Bella se quedara conmigo para siempre y no tuvieramos que volver a nuestras vidas.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en el instante que empezó a haber anuncios en la tele y ella se subió un poco para besar mis labios. En ese instante, mi cuerpo tembló de nuevo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y volvieron a besar los mios.

Entrelacé mis manos en su nuca y la apreté contra mi cuerpo. No quería que ese sueño acabara nunca.

De su boca salió un gemido, que me dio a entender que estaba a gusto conmigo, así que la alcé y la senté sobre mi.

La necesitaba, necesitaba saber que aún me amaba. Necesitaba sus caricias, sus miradas, sus palabras, sus suspiros, sus cuerpo. La necesitaba a ella entera.

Mi corazón se agitó y mi respiración se aceleró cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi torso desnudo. Su lengua bajó hasta mi pecho y lo lamió.

-Bella, estas segura de seguir con esto, segura de amarme, dejar que te ame…

-Si, te necesito Edward, te necesito a ti.

Nuestros labios se buscaron aceleradamente chocando con fuerza y nuestras lenguas, viajaron a la boca del otro, profundizando ese beso de amor.

Mis manos buscaron sus caderas y la apretaron contra mi miembro que ahora latía desesperadamente bajo mis pantalones.

Necesitaba sentirla, sentir su interior, sentir que no se iba a apartar de mi lado. Deslicé mis manos suavemente por sus caderas, hasta llegar a sus muslos. Me temblaban como nunca ¿y si ahora me rechazaba?

Le levanté la camiseta y ella accedió ayudandome con sus manos. Eso era buena señal, necesitaba de mi como yo de ella.

Deslicé mis labios hasta sus pechos y la escuché gemir. Aquello provocó que deslizara su culote y ella se levantara para dejarlo caer al suelo y con ello, poder quitar mis pantalones.

Una vez desnudos los dos, acariciamos nuestros cuerpos suavemente, sin prisa. Ella cogió entre su calida mano mi miembro y lo acarició varias veces, para después, sentarse a horcajadas sobre mi e introducirlo en su calido interior.

Fue lento, pausado, mirandonos a los ojos y diciendonos una y mil veces un te amo. Sentí a mi cuerpo temblar bajo sus movimientos, eran perfectos y encajados. Como si siempre hubiesen estado esperandose un cuerpo al otro.

Besar sus labios carnosos era besar el cielo y mirar sus ojos chocolate era perderse en el infinito.

Cuando sentí su cuerpo acelerar el ritmo, la cogí suavemente de sus perfectas nalgas y apreté mas su cuerpo contra el mio acelerandolo todo mas todabía.

Su cabeza se fue hacía atrás y sus manos a mis muslos, para dejarnos llevar en el mas placentero orgasmo y gritar a la vez de placer.

Un susurro con su nombre salió de mis labios y ella de nuevo me llamó Edward con aquella voz ronca, haciéndola salir en un ronroneo.

Una vez exploté de placer dentro de ella, nos separamos, la cogí en brazos, la llevé a la cama y tumbádome a su lado, con su rostro entre mis manos, deseé que ese sueño, jamás se acabara y volviera a despertar en soledad.

Sentí su aliento aún cansado, relajarse contra mi cara y así los dos sucumbir por fin, a un sueño nuestro.


	17. 16 La cena, la despedida y el miedo

**Capitulo Dieciséis. La cena, la despedida y el miedo.**

Habían pasado cuatro días maravillosos, al día siguiente vendría Adam a casa h darle la bienvenida de nuevo a la organización.

Cada vez que lo pensaba, un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo, temía por él, temía por mí, por nuestro futuro y nuestro amor.

Si de una cosa me podía haber dado cuenta en este medio mes, era que amaba a Edward por encima de todo. Una vez Adam le diera de nuevo instrucciones a Anthony, solo faltarían siete días para que regresara al Circulo.

Por las noches me despertaba empapada de sudor, imaginándomelos viejos ricos que allí había visto, acariciando mi cuerpo y besando mi boca sin dentadura.

Solo podía pensar en el cuerpo desnudo y perfecto de Edward, en sus labios y en su miembro erguido gracias a mis caricias. Lo imaginaba una y otra vez y así podía conseguir sucumbir de nuevo al sueño.

No habíamos dejado ni un rincón de la casa sin probar. La cocina, el banco de la cocina era realmente incomodo, pero un te pillo aquí te mato valía para esos lugares. En el baño, en el cuarto de la ropa, en los pasillos tirados en el suelo, en el sofá, sobre la alfombra, sobre la cama, sobre el lavabo, sobre la mesa del cuarto de Anthony entre papeles y armas, he de reconocer que allí era muy excitante hacerlo.

Durante horas, observaba a Edward dormir, cuando dormía no parecía que estuviera atrapado en ese mundo de miedos. Esos miedos eran los que lo habían conducido hasta allí, realmente deseaba que no hubiera tenido aquella vida, pero por otra parte, me encantaba aun que muy cruel pareciera, ya que gracias a esos miedos había conocido al hombre perfecto.

Era el último día de nuestro pequeño mundo mágico, las últimas horas donde habíamos construido un mundo en pareja increíble. Sabía que no era su novia, no podía serlo. Pero aún así deseaba con todo mi corazón que esos momentos no acabaran nunca.

Me giré en la cama, eran las ocho y media de la mañana y habíamos quedado en levantarnos a las nueve, para ir a la tienda de Alice, hacer las últimas compras y de ahí ir a comer con ella.

Se lo prometió hacía unos días y había que cumplir la promesa. Según lo que había podido entender, Edward casi no iba a casa, su madre vivía en un mundo paralelo, repleto de moda y pasarelas.

Edward siempre me decía que su madre lo quería mucho, pero que no compatibilizaban. Con su padre Carlisle, iba a verlo al hospital de vez en cuando y solo realmente en navidades era cuando se juntaban a comer y celebrar que eran una familia. Con Emmett era algo diferente la historia. Él era un gran medico como Carlisle, pero joven y muy atractivo, así que siempre iba de flor en flor con todas las enfermeras que entraban nuevas.

Por el momento, me alegraba solo de conocer a Alice, dentro de la rareza de esa familia, parecía la más afectiva.

Miré de nuevo el rostro de Edward y por un instante, supe que estaba soñando con algo, ya que su rostro era el de Anthony. Transmitía frialdad aun que estuviera dormido.

Sin pensármelo busqué sus labios y los besé dulcemente, para despertarlo.

Edward, al sentir mis labios se despertó con un pequeño respingo y al verme allí, sonrió como solo él sabía hacer, con esa sonrisa torcida. Sus ojos verdes penetraron en los míos, haciéndome estremecer como todas las mañanas.

-Venga dormilón, llegaremos tarde a la cita con Alice ya son las nueve y cuarto.

-Está bien cielo, ya me levanto.

-Ya me levanto no, que luego haces el vago.

Parecíamos un matrimonio de muchos años de casados, nuestras discusiones eran así todas las mañanas.

.Va.

-Está bien Bella, ya me levanto.

Ver aquel cuerpo perfecto y desnudo salir de debajo de aquellas sabanas, siempre provocaba en mi sensaciones de posesión, era mío, solo mío y solo pensaba en mi.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer silenciosas al pensar que con Adam, tenía que fingir ser su prima y no podría tocarlo con ellos delante.

Edward llegó al salón después de darse una ducha, para llenar su estomago con el desayuno que había preparado yo, entre lágrimas.

Cuando llegó vestido con un pantalón pirata, con sandalias blancas y una camiseta de manga corta roja, mi respiración se paró, me había acostumbrando a verlo de negro o simplemente desnudo dentro de la casa y verlo así, estaba realmente guapo.

-Te queda estupendamente esa ropa Edward.

-Gracias Bella, anda ves a la ducha te espero para desayunar juntos.

Y me giñó un ojo, mientras me adentraba en la ducha y aspiraba el olor que su cuerpo había dejado.

Cuando sentí el agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo, fue realmente cuando exploté, ya no aguantaba más. Por una parte era feliz, pero también comprendía que esa felicidad pronto s e iba a acabar.

Salí de la ducha y seque mi cuerpo con su toalla, me encantaba oler igual que él, incluso a veces me colocaba unas gotas de su colonia en mi muñeca, para tenerlo siempre presente.

Peiné mi pelo como a Edward le gustaba y lo dejé secar al natural. Cuando salían esas ondulaciones en mi pelo, él decía que estaba preciosa, antes no me gustaban mis rizos mal definidos, pero desde que a él le encantaban mis desgarbadas ondulaciones, era mi peinado favorito.

Maquillé un poco mis mejillas, puse un poco de color a mis ojos, un tono claro a mis labios y me vestí con un vestido rosado claro, con unos zapatos de tacón a juego, que dejaban casi todo mi pie al descubierto, entre las pequeñas tiras que los sujetaban a mis pies.

Cuando salí del baño y entré al salón, Edward me miró sorprendido.

-Bella, e de cambiarme de ropa, tu vestida tan preciosa y bella, no pega con mi forma deportiva.

-Tranquilo Edward, solo me lo puse, por hacerle un cumplido a tu hermana.

-Espera.

Edward se levantó y se metió en el cuarto cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, cuando salió al fin después de media hora, llevaba un vaquero largo, con unos zapatos negros que le hacían extrañamente elegante, a la vez que informal y al alzar la vista, vi como su pecho se amoldaba a una camiseta de licra, de color blanco.

Sus músculos se definían sobre aquella fina tela. Mi ojos debieron abrirse como platos, por que cuando él se fijó en mi me indico con la cabeza que pasaba.

-Estás muy guapo Edward.

-Y tu estas preciosa mi princesa.

Nuestros labios se juntaron y nos sentamos en el sofá a desayunar. Cuando probé la leche, estaba ya demasiado natural.

Aun así, ni él ni yo protestamos, nos tomamos el desayuno y salimos de la casa, después de dejarlo lo mas ordenada posible.

El camino al coche, fue entre miradas de amor y de complicidad. Vivía en una maravillosa nube, con peligro de desvanecerse.

Entré en el coche y no pude evitar mirara todo el camino su cuerpo entero, estaba realmente guapo.

-Bella ¿preparada para escuchar cosas que no sabes de mi?

-Tranquilo Edward, te amo de todas formas.

-Gracias amor.

Edward aparcó el coche y sentí como mis manos temblaban. Esta nerviosa, me iba a enfrentar a una parte de Edward, diferente a aquellas vivencias. Diferente a sus dos personalidades, su hermana.

-Edward ¿le caeré bien, Si se entera que soy prostituta ya no le gustare verdad?

-Bella, no tiene por que enterarse de eso además, se tú y veras como le caes muy bien.

Le sonreí, no podía evitar el confiar en él, por ahora era lo único bueno que tenía en mi vida y donde él fuera, iría yo de cabeza. Me sequé las manos con un pañuelo, mientras Edward daba la vuelta al coche para que me cogiera a su brazo.

La gente que pasaba por la cera, iba vestida muy parecida a mí, nadie nos miraba por ir así vestidos.

Eso me extraño mucho, así que al fin levante la vista y vi donde estaba la tienda. Era un barrio residencial muy lujoso, la gente tenía cochazos y todos parecían muy felices.

Edward me llamó y me dijo que era hora de entrar, también estaba Esme, su madre.

-Bella tranquilízate y deja de retorcer tus dedos sobre el bolso, todo irá bien.-Besó mi frente y abrió la puerta para que entrara.

Percibí el olor de aquella tienda, olía a rosas, todo era sumamente perfecto. Leí el horario que había colgado en la pared y me di cuenta que era cuatro de Septiembre. En cuatro días los niños empezaban de nuevo el colegio.

La madres compraban ropas pijas para que sus hijos fueran perfectos a los colegios de pago y los niños miraban las cosas educadamente, no corrían, solo observaban si tan siquiera tocar una sola prenda, parecían pequeñas maquinas.

Estaba inmersa en mi mundo, cuando Edward tiró de mi mano y me acercó a una puerta. Tocó varias veces en ella y después la abrió. Allí, detrás de aquella dorada puerta, había una mujer realmente bella sonriendo a Edward.

-Hijo, que alegría verte pasa anda pasa.

-Hola madre, te veo estupenda cada día estas más bella.

-Gracias hijo ¿Quién te acompaña?

-Bueno ella es Isabella, mi novia.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, me sonroje a la vez que me invadía la más bella de las sensaciones, sin poder evitar que una grandísima sonrisa saliera de mis labios.

-Encantada Isabella, yo soy Esme.

-Encantada señora Cullen.

-Por favor llámame Esme hija.

-Gracias Esme.

-Bueno hijo ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Creí que te estabas preparando para tu próxima enseñanza en el hospital.

Miré confundida a Edward, enseñanza, hospital…

-Si bueno, eso ya está preparado, venía a veros realmente hace tiempo que no sé nada de vosotras.

-Bueno hijo, creo que la comida con tu hermana tendrá que esperar a ser cena, ella no está salió a mirar la nueva línea de ropa que hemos creado.

-Está bien, no pasa nada.

-Pero si quieres podemos ir a comer juntos tu padre vendrá en media hora.

-Oh claro, si mama os esperaremos fuera observando la ropa y haciendo un par de compras.

-Está bien hijo.- Dijo ella muy alegre. Aún no entendía como él se había separado así de ellos, parecía realmente cariñosa y amable.

Cuando salimos, me sugirió que nada de `preguntas, que en casa me diría todo, me explicaría cada cosa que mis ojos vieran hoy.

Compramos unos cuantos vestidos y trajes preciosos, él unas prendas de ropa y acto seguido, nada mas pagar Esme salió de aquella puerta dorada con un bolso a juego con su traje gris perla y nos sonrió mirando hacia la puerta.

Al girarnos, vi a un hombre muy guapo, rubio y de ojos azules sonriéndonos.

-Hola papá, ella es Isabella mi novia ¿vamos a comer?

-Claro hijo, encantado Isabella.- Cogió mi mano, la alzo y la beso con delicadeza.

Salimos en silencio y montamos en un mercedes negro. Al llegar al restaurante, Edward salió primero y abrió la puerta para que saliera, a la vez que su padre abría la de su madre.

La entrada fue silenciosa, aquel restaurante estaba ambientado en el siglo pasado, todo era luminoso y grandísimo. La gente era de alta clase y la comida que observaba en sus platos, parecía no ser de mi agrado.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y Edward se colocó a mi lado. Esme enfrente de mí y su padre enfrente de él.

-Bueno Edward ¿Qué tal te va todo?

-Muy bien papá, pronto empezaré las clases en tu hospital.

-Ya lo s hijo, haber si te decides a ser medico de una vez y dejar esas clases de preparatorias, sería un honor tener a otro de mis hijos codo con codo en un quirófano.

-Papá…

-Carlisle amor, deja a tu hijo sabes que no es lo que le gusta.

-Está bien cielo.

-Bueno hijo, tu padre y yo, nos vamos unos días fuera espero verte por casa mañana por la noche en nuestra cena de despedida.

-Mamá, me gustaría mucho, pero tengo un pequeño compromiso, lo siento.

-Está bien Edward no te disculpes.

-Isabella.- Dijo Carlisle observándome atentamente.

-Si.

-Y tu ¿Cómo conociste a mi hijo?- Aquella pregunta era muy difícil, no podía decirle que vino a buscar una prostituta su hijo una noche y yo era esa prostituta. Pero Edward, salvo el momento.

-Veras papá, Isabella está valorando ser enfermera y intentando ayudarla, pues ya nos ves.

-Eso está bien hijo tú siempre ayudando a la gente y respetándola.

Escuchar aquella palabras me hicieron estremecer. Yo, enfermera… pero si tengo los estudios básicos…

Estábamos casi con el postre, cuando apareció por la puerta una pequeña duendecillo de mirada alocada y ojos negros, sonriendo y con un papel entre sus manos. La reconocí enseguida era Alice.

-Alice, hermana mamá me había dicho.

-Si Edward, pero sabía que venias a comer con Isabella y no quería perdérmelo, aun que espero que podamos cenar juntos.

-Claro hermana.- Edward se levantó de la mesa y le dio dos sonoros besos en sus sonrojadas mejillas por la prisa que se había dado en llegar.

-No me siento, lo siento e de llevar este papel, pero nos vemos a las ocho en el Rack.

-Está bien hermanita.

Acto seguido se sentó en la silla d nuevo y seguimos con el postre. Los nervios aun estaban en mi estomago, no podía entender nada, eran una familia maravillosa.

-Bueno Isabella nos vemos pronto.- Carlisle beso mi mano de nuevo y cogió a Esme del brazo. Esta me dio dos besos y se fueron.

-Bella, espero no haberte incomodado con mis mentiras luego te contaré todo.

-Está bien Edward sabes que confío en ti.

La tarde pasó entre risas y compras, no salíamos de aquel complejo, tal vez tenía miedo de que nos volvieran a atacar. Pero aun así fue todo maravilloso. Guardamos las compras en el coche y fuimos a la tienda de Alice a cambiarnos de ropa, decía que no era de buena educación cenar con lo que habías comido.

Edward se puso un pantalón de vestir blanco y una camisa negra de seda, sus ojos verdes relucían ante la luna inmensamente. Yo opté por un vestido negro largo con la espalda al aire y unos zapatos y bolso blancos a juego con Edward.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, entendí porque. Allí había mucha gente que había comido en el restaurante de antes.

Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa decorada con bellas e incienso y al instante entró Alice por la puerta sonriendo.

Estaba hermosa, llevaba un vestido plateado dejando sus curvas muy marcadas y unos zapatos a juego.

Se sentó en la mesa después de darnos un par de besos y sonrió. Lo que vino después, me provocó mucho miedo y confusión, ella se había enterado de algo e iba muy bien encaminada.

-Bueno Anthony, cuéntame.

La mirada de Edward se ensancho y su boca se entre abrió. Lo miré confundida y él apretó mi mano bajo la mesa. Nuestras respiraciones se agitaron y un sudor frío empezó a recorrer la nuca de Edward, a la vez que unas nauseas invadieron mi estomago.

Lo había llamado Anthony, aquello no debía de ser nada bueno.


	18. 17 ¿Qué?

**Capitulo diecisiete. ¿Qué?**

La comida con mis padres había ido demasiado bien para mi gusto, no es que ellos no fueran así, por que ellos son unas bellísimas personas, si no por que habían aceptado mi relación con Bella sin mas, si ningún tipo de pregunta extraña ni nada de esas cosas raras que preguntan los padres.

Sin embargo, la cena con Alice no fue lo que esperaba. Entró por la puerta realmente bella, ella siempre vestía impresionante y aun que fuera mi hermana, debía reconocer que era muy hermosa.

Miró a Bella y me miró a mí como si supiera algo de alguna cosa. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, pero no me terminaba de convencer. Me dio dos besos a mí y otros dos a Bella.

Se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre y entonces pronunció las palabras que nunca imaginé que diría.

-Bueno Anthony, cuéntame.

¿Me acababa de llamar Anthony? Mi hermana siempre me había llamado Edward o Edd, pero Anthony nunca, ya que en casa nunca lo había hecho nadie.

Sentí como mis ojos se abrían sin poder evitarlo y tras ellos mi boca. Mi mano se apretó fuerte con la de Bella por debajo de la mesa, necesitaba sentir que estaba conmigo mas que nunca.

Mi respiración en ese momento se agitó y sentí a Bella ponerse también nerviosa.

Un sudor frío empezó a recorrer mi nuca y mi frente y clavé mi mirada en Alice, esa pequeña duendecillo sabía algo y me lo iba a contar.

-Alice ¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Oh vamos Anthony no te hagas el tonto, ahora no hablo con mi hermano, si no con tu otro yo.

Su mirada cada vez era mas fría y distante y mi mano cada vez se apretaba mas a la de Bella.

-Alice…

-Mira Edward, yo no sabría nada si una chica rubia, no hubiese entrado al hospital, después de que le dirán una paliza y esta se llamara Rosalie Hale y llevara una foto tuya en su cartera donde ponía Anthony.

Entonces sentí temblar a Bella y como sus ojos se empeñaban ¿Qué le había pasado a Ross?

-¿Rosalie Hale?

-Si Edward, Rosalie Hale tenía tu numero de móvil escrito en esa foto y se que eres tú. Hablé con ella y le dije que era tu hermana y engañándola un poco le saqué cosas que jamás deseaba haber oído. ¿desde cuando trabas de noche, a que te dedicas? Espera no me lo digas, debajo de la foto ponia… Mi pequeño vengador, gracias por todo. Después de eso, le saqué al fin que eras un asesino a sueldo.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y me levanté de la silla de un brinco, mi cuerpo entero temblaba y mi corazón latía a mil dentro de mi pecho. Miré a Bella y esta ya tenía lágrimas descendiendo por su bello rostro.

-Alice, eso no es asunto para tratar aquí, anda vamos a casa a que nos cambiemos de ropa y después a ver a Rosalie y por el camino te prometo contestar lo que quieras.

La cena aún no la habían servido, así que sin decir nada nos levantamos de aquella mesa y salimos por la puerta. Mi mano no podía soltar la de Bella, por lo que Alice siguió contando de camino a casa, ella sabía quien era Bella y a que se dedicaban.

Solo hablaba ella, a mi la voz ni me salía y Bella, solo podía mirar por la ventana y llorar por su hermana.

Al llegar a mi apartamento, entramos en la casa en silencio y Bella se fue directa a la ducha mientras yo me encerré con mi hermanita en mi cuarto.

-Alice, ya se que esto te parecerá extraño, nunca se lo conté a nadie hermana, pero por favor créeme.

-Solo quiero saber si es verdad todo eso.

-Si te digo que sí.

-Entonces Edward Cullen no quiero que te acerques a mi mas.

-¡No! Has de escucharme Alice por favor, no te vayas, escúchame.

En ese instante sentí miedo, sentí algo dentro de mi que se rompía, si el resto de mi familia se enteraba, dejaría de tener familia para siempre y terminaría preso entre cuatro paredes, mi alma se moriría por completo y jamás volvería a tener a nadie a mi lado.

Tuve miedo en ese instante de perder para siempre a mi Bella, de no ver nunca mas esos ojos chocolate y no besar mas esos labios que me invitaban a cometer cualquier pecado.

Pero también tuve miedo del rechazo de mi hermana.

-Alice.-No pude evitarlo, al pensar que debía contarle todo a mi hermana, sentí un mareo por todo mi ser y como mis piernas flaquearon, chocando contra el suelo mis manos, para no darme un golpe contra el suelo.

-Edward, háblame.

-Alice, esto me d amucha vergüenza, yo…

-¡DIME DE UNA VEZ!

Me levanté como pude y me acerqué a mi hermanita, le tendí los brazos y ella sin rechistar, se acopló entre ellos abrazándome fuertemente y sentándonos en la cama.

-Alice ¿te acuerdas de Jessica Standley?

-Si.

-Pues ella fue la primera causante de todo esto. ¿te acuerdas que se fue y llegó papá y pensó qu eme había vuelto un alcohólico y me mando a un internado?

-Claro que si Edward, yo nunca creí aquello, se que te paso algo, pero volviste tan frío y distante de allí que siempre tuve miedo de preguntar, pero por favor hermano no llores, cuéntame que te pasó, déjame entenderte antes de decidir si quiero verte de nuevo o olvidar que exististe alguna vez.

-Ella… ella…- Era muy costoso para mi contárselo a ella, había sido mas fácil a Ross y Bella, mi cuerpo entero temblaba y las palabras no me salían, mis manos se aferraban a la cinturilla de mi hermana y las sentía temblar junto a su piel.-Bueno la última noche que me cuido ella me, se aprovechó de mí… yo sé que soy el culpable, nosotros siempre tenemos la culpa.

-¿El que? Era eso, Jess abusó de ti ¿Por qué no lo vi antes Edward? Perdóname, la culpa es nuestra Edward por no haberte atendido nunca como es debido hermano menor.

-No. No es vuestra se que me queréis, solo que estáis demasiado ocupados…

-¿Qué pasó después Edward, como llegaste a esto?

-Pues después de eso, no me atrevía a decir nada, temía que no me creyerais y que os rierais de mi. Dejé que papa y mama me metieran allí y fui el muñeco de todos, Alice mira.

Le enseñe cada golpe que me dieron en aquel maldito internado, cada cicatriz, cada dolor que sentí allí solo y sin cariño. Ella se abrazó a mí y se puso a llorar, los dos temblábamos y buscábamos el cariño del otro, aun que lo que yo suplicaba era su perdón.

-Volví a casa, pero ya no fue nunca lo mismo, desconfiabais de mi, me odiabais por ser así y salí a buscar algo que me consolara en la vida, cuando me crucé con alguien y terminé aquí, es cierto Alice soy un asesino a sueldo, mato a aquellos que no fueron juzgados como violadores, pederastas etc. Yo maté a los asesinos de los Swan y los Hale, yo cuido ahora de Isabella Swan y si, Rosalie es la hija del amigo de papa y son Mujeres de compañía.

-Oh Edward, lo siento tanto, siento que tu vida fuera así, pero debes dejarlo, volver a casa.

Escuchar aquellas palabras de mi hermana, me encogieron el corazón se que me lo pedía de verdad, pero no era tan fácil. Terminé de contarle la historia con Rosalie, lo que había pasado con ella, para después contarle la historia de Bella y decirle que la amaba y que tenía miedo.

Alice no articuló ninguna palabra, solo besaba mi cabeza rapada y me acariciaba la espalda mientras escuchaba cada una de mis palabras.

Sentir que ella no me estaba rechazando, me hacía mas miserable todavía, estaba aceptando lo que era y me estaba dando cariño.

-Edward, por favor para ya de atormentarte, por favor. Vamos a luchar por que salgas de todo esto, volverás a casa y ayudaremos a Bella si tanto te importa, ahora date una ducha y levanta esa mirada verde preciosa que tienes. Hay que ir a Ver a Rosalie, estoy escuchando a Isabella llorar.

Le asentí con la cabeza y salí del cuarto, para encontrarme a una Bella derrotada llorando en el sofá. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, pero llegó Alice y nos separó, para mandarme de nuevo a la ducha.

Sentí una sensación de vacío en mi pecho, ahora alguien de mi sangre lo sabía y ella, la pequeña duendecillo alegre ahora corría peligro si abría la boca de lo contado en aquella habitación.

Entré en la ducha y sentí el agua caliente acariciar mi piel, necesitaba relajarme, necesitaba pensar que iba a ocurrir ahora.

Cuando salí de la ducha, me vestí con un pantalón negro y una camiseta de manga corta negra. Esas eran las vestimentas de Anthony, pero eran las únicas que Ross había visto en mí.

Cuando salí del baño y llegué al salón, vi a Alice abrazada a Bella y diciéndole que Rosalie se pondría bien, que ella nos iba a ayudar. Bella le asintió con la cabeza y al verse me pusieron en pie.

Mi cuerpo, aun después de la ducha, sentía frío todavía, tenía ansias de llegar al hospital y saber que había pasado con ella y que le habían llegado ha hacer, para después intentar descubrir quien había sido y poder darle su merecido.

Ninguno volvió a hablar, llegamos al hospital en el mas puro silencio, mientras Alice estaba a mi lado y apretaba mi mano contra su costado fuertemente en señal de apoyo. Bella iba cogida de mi otra mano y la sentía temblar.

-Bella, cálmate. Mi padre o mi hermano ahora cuidan de ella, no le va a pasar nada más.

-Edward…

-Bella.- Besé su frente y me detuve en la puerta que Alice me había indicado, sentí como soltaba mi mano y se iba.

-Edward, voy a buscar a Emmett que es quien la trata y ahora vengo, os dejo un rato de intimidad.

-Gracias hermana.- Acto seguido la abracé de nuevo y bese su cara despacio.

Cuando su pequeña figura desapareció por la esquina, me giré hacía Bella y la abracé.

-Todo saldrá bien Bella, Alice sabe todo y nos va a ayudar.

-Tengo miedo. Miedo a que nos maten.

-Eso no ocurrirá jamás, estoy aquí para protegerte y amarte y nadie nos separara nunca.

Besé dulcemente su labios y abrí la puerta, teníamos que enfrentarnos a la realidad pro muy dura que fuera y descubrir que había pasado.

Ella iba detrás de mí, cuando entré en la habitación enfoqué mi vista hasta la cama y allí vi a una Rosalie irreconocible, muy delgada, amoratada y golpeada hasta la saciedad.

Llevaba una pierna escayolada y un brazo vendado, en su cara llevaba varios golpes que provocaban que estuviera hinchada, peor al vernos, una sonrisa de dolor se dibujó en sus labios he intento incorporarse.

Bella se separó de mi mano y corrió hasta ella, la abrazó con cuidado y la beso por donde pudo.

Lágrimas y sollozos salían de ellas dos, verlas así me estaba doliendo mucho.

Me acerqué despacio y le acaricié la mejilla.

-Anthony, lo siento tanto… Sé que no debí decirle nada a tu hermana Alice, pero es realmente buena sacando los secretos con esos pucheros que hace ¿la he cagado verdad?

-Tranquila Ross.

-¿Ross? Bella… ¿Qué le has contado?

Bella me miró para que fuera yo quien le explicara todo.

-Verás Ross, se lo saqué yo a tu hermana, así que no te enfades con ella- Después de eso, le conté todo lo sucedido y que mañana volvería a mi trabajo y su hermana en seis días al circulo.

Rosalie se puso a llorar y me dijo que no la dejara volver allí, que sabían donde estaban y esta vez si que no se quedarían a medias. Debía hablar con mi padre y contarle la mitad de la verdad.

Besé a Bella en los labios, a Ross en la mejilla y salí justo en el momento en que Emm llegaba. Me acerqué a él y le di un ligero y corto abrazo, pero sin articular palabra, para después salir dirección al despacho de Carlisle.


	19. 18 Mi corazón dividido, pero completo

**Capitulo dieciocho. Mi corazón dividido, pero completo.**

**Cuando amas a alguien de verdad, sientes tu corazón completo. Pero cuando además de eso, sabes que tu familia esta bien, ya rebosas felicidad. DPM.**

**Bella pov.**

Alice, la hermana de Edward lo sabía todo, sabía a que me dedicaba gracias a Rosalie. A lo que él se dedicaba y en que situación estábamos. Pero aquello no me importó demasiado cuando vi a Rosalie en aquella cama del hospital vendada, escayolada y golpeada.

Ya me habían arrebatado parte de mi familia y ahora querían terminar con nosotras. El dolor que inundó mi pecho fue mortal, me estiré a su lado en la cama y me puse a llorar, no soportaba ver así a mi hermana mayor, a esa que había luchado por mí, la que había velado mi bien estar y me la habían intentado arrebatar.

Rosalie lloró conmigo, a la vez que le decía a Edward que ella era la culpable de que Alice supiera la verdad, que la perdonara. Edward no dijo nada más, solo se acercó un poco mas a nosotras, mientras Ross le decía que cuidara de mí, que no me dejara volver allí, a aquel infierno de Puticlub.

Edward me besó en los labios y le dio un beso en la frente a Ross y salió disparado de la habitación. En ese instante entró Emmett. Él era el hermano mayor de Edward, aun qué no se parecían en nada.

Emmett era alto, corpulento. Sus ojos oscuros y su tez blanca. Su sonrisa brillaba a kilómetros y parecía muy agradable. Se acercó a la cama de Rosalie y miró unos papeles, para después dirigirse a ella, con un tono muy meloso y un brillo en los ojos.

-Rosalie, las pruebas han salido bien. Si todo sigue igual en unos día podremos darte el alta y volverás a casa.

-Emmett, he de hablar con Edward.

-Tranquila, él fue a hablar con mi padre. Lo que nos has contado a mi hermana y a mí no saldrá de aquí.

-Esta bien, gracias por ofreceros a cuidar de mi.

-Rosalie, eres la hija del mejor amigo de mi padre y él no permitirá que vuelvas a ese mundo.

Una sonrisa salió de los labios de Emmett y otra de los de mi hermana, aquello era extraño ¿acaso se estaban enamorando aquí en el hospital? Si era así, deseaba de todo corazón que él la cuidase bien. Ella merecía alguien como Emmett.

Al rato llegó Edward sonriendo y se sentó a mi lado cogiendo la mano de Ross.

-Ross, mi padre ya tiene una habitación preparada para ti, esta tarde noche hablaré con James y le contaré lo sucedido. Él lo entenderá, sabrá que es lo correcto para todos.

-Gracias Edward, si tu estas seguro de ello, confiare plenamente en ti.

Acto seguido, Emmett nos dijo que Ross debía dormir, así que nos echaron de la habitación y fuimos a la cafetería Alice, Emm, Edward y yo a tomar un café.

-¿Qué desean señores Cullen?- La mujer que dijo aquello, les sonreía abiertamente y con una voz muy cariñosa, parecía que los conociese de toda la vida.

-Hola Marge, queríamos unos cafés, ya se que vais a cerrar pero los necesitamos.

-Tranquilo Emmett, enseguida os los pongo, a los Cullen no se les niega nada.

Y se echó a reír con la boca bien grande.

Me senté en la silla al lado de Edward y vi como él no apartaba la mirada de Emmett.

-Edward, Alice ya me contó todo hermano ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Te hubiese intentado ayudar en lo máximo posible hermano.

-Emmett, lo intenté pero papá y mamá…

-Tranquilo Edward ¿Qué le contaste a papá?

-Le dije quien era Ross y quien era Bella, un brillo apareció en sus ojos y una sonrisa en su boca. Después me dijo que sin problema se quedaría en casa, pero que averiguara que ha pasado.

-¿Lo aras?

-Claro que si Alice, si alguien va a por Ross, no tardara en ir a por Bella y eso me preocupa, ella ahora es mi vida.

No pude evitar el sonrojarme, esas palabras hincharon mi pecho tanto, que mi corazón parecía que bailara dentro. Acto seguido, me di cuenta que Alice no le había dicho nada a Emm de lo que trabajaba Edward, por lo visto solo le contó el por que de su carácter extraño y lejano.

Algo en mi se alivió, si se enteraban todos, temía por Edward, que su familia lo rechazase sin preguntar que le llevó a eso.

Cuando acabamos el café, nos despedimos de ellos hasta la mañana siguiente. Tenía ganas de estar a solas con Edward, pero tampoco quería dejar a Ross sola y mas cuando esta noche Edward tendría una reunión con Adam.

Adam lo había llamado diciéndole que era urgente y él había aceptado en verse alas nueve en su casa.

-Bella, lo mejor es que te quedes esta noche tú.

Escuchar aquello de Edward, por una parte me ilusionó podría cuidar de mi hermana como tantas veces ella había echo conmigo. Pero por otra parte, me preocupaba el que pasaría en aquella casa.

Edward me dejó en la puerta de la habitación y se marchó con mirada triste, sabía que para él dejarme allí, era igual de duro para mi alejármele su ser.

Entré en el cuarto de Rosalie y ella aún estaba despierta, conversamos una hora tras otra.

-Bella, dime ¿te trato bien Anthony?

-Claro que si Ross, Edward es maravilloso y estamos enamorados.

-Bella, no quiero desilusionarte, pero… ¿te ha hecho suya?

-Si, lo hicimos mutuamente, sé todo lo de Jessica, toda su infancia me la ha ido contando poco a poco y aún sabiendo a que se dedica y todo lo amo.

-Me alegro Bella, ahora solo deseo que Jame son ponga resistencia y al fin los Cullen nos saquen de aquí.,

-Seguro que si Ross, seguro que si. Ahora duerme.

Mi hermana se quedó dormida y fue cuando me paré a reflexionar con lo sucedido.

Emmett sabía parte de la historia de Edward, supuse que Carlisle sabría lo mismo.

Un frío recorrió mi espalda, sentía miedo de estar allí sin Edward, sin Emmett, solo yo con Ross velando por que no le pasara nada.

No sé cual fue el momento en que me quedé dormida, pero sentí un calor en mi hombro y me desperté. Al abrir mis ojos, vi los ojos esmeralda.

Edward me estaba mirando. Su mirada era triste, apagada ¿Qué había pasado con Adam?

-Bella mi amor, despierta anda vamos a desayunar algo.

-Edward ¿has dormido?

-No, pero tranquila cuando lleguemos a casa lo aré. Emmett se lleva hoy a Rosalie a casa.

-Esta bien.

Su voz portaba melancolía, dolor y tristeza. Seguro que ya había regresado a su trabajo y en la noche había matado a otra persona escapada de la justicia.

Me sentía extraña, como agotada. Cuando sentí el olor del café, me entraron unas nauseas increíbles, así que me pedí un cacao.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la noche anterior y Edward empezó a hablar.

-Bella, anoche volví a mi trabajo, encontraron a los que le pegaron a tu hermana y por eso me hicieron volver antes. Cielo, tenían que ver con quienes asesinaron a tus padre sy los Hale. Nosotros pensamos que lla no hay nadie mas, pero no lo sabemos con exactitud.

-Edward, tengo miedo.

-Ven princesa.

Edward me estrechó entre sus brazos y así, me hizo sentir protegida, como cuando una madre abraza a su bebe recién nacido.

Acabamos el café y subimos a despedirnos de Rosalie. Edward les dijo que al día siguiente iríamos a la casa a verla.

Salí de allí cogida de su mano observando todo lo que me rodeaba, debía admitirlo. Tenía mucho miedo.

Cuando al fin entré en el coche, me sentí mas segura, pero solo deseaba estar entre las cuatro paredes de la casa de Edward. Solo allí, me sentiría completamente a salvo.

Durante el recorrido en coche, Edward estuvo acariciando mi mano continuamente, a lo que yo le respondía con pequeñas sonrisas. L música no estaba puesta y podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

Cuando aparcó su coche en el garaje, me sonrió como solo él sabía. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su bello rostro y su mano cogió la mía con fuerza, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara. Deseaba que ese instante d felicidad no acabara nunca, intentaba no pensar en el futuro próximo, en que tal vez nos separaríamos.

En el ascensor, Edward besó mis labios, había echado de menos ese calor que emanaba su aliento.

Aferré mis manos a su pelo rapado y tiré de él hacía mí, no quería que se separara lo necesitaba.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió un piso mas a bajo del nuestro y por ella asomó el vecino cotilla de la otra noche. Al vernos carraspeó y dejó que la puerta se cerrara sin entrar en el.

Edward me miró divertido y lo le respondí con una gran carcajada, seguro que ahora no pensaba que era Gay, ya que en el momento en que la puerta se había abierto su mano se dirigía a mi sexo por dentro de mis pantalones.

Al fin la puerta se abrió y Edward me llevó deprisa hasta la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente y cerrándola sonoramente.

Me cogió en sus brazos y me dejó sobre la cama. Sus labios descendieron por mi cuello hasta mi hombro y una vez allí, dejó salir la punta de su lengua para trazar pequeños círculos sobre mi piel haciéndola erizarse allá por donde la humedecía.

-Bella, te deseo tanto mi amor.

-Hazme tuya Edward.

En ese instante, sentí sus manos tirar de mi camiseta y deslizar los tirantes de mi sujetador por mis hombros mientras los lamía y mordía con delicadeza.

La humedad que sentía en mí, era ya mas que evidente. Su cuerpo estaba entre el mío y con mis piernas acercaba sus caderas a las mías. Sentí su miembro erguido a través de sus pantalones y con eso provocó que saliera un gemido de mi garganta.

Sus manos se volvieron ágiles sobre mi cuerpo. Mis pechos descubiertos reclamaban sus atenciones, así que con mis manos guié su lengua hasta ellos. Edward Mordisqueó mis pezones y los succiono, aquello hizo que gimiera de placer. Sentirlo sobre mí, acariciándome era rozar el cielo lleno de estrellas.

Bajó su lengua por mi vientre y se detuvo en mi ombligo haciéndome estremecer de puro placer. Sus manos se deslizaron por mis pantalones, haciéndolos descender por mis piernas hasta llegar al suelo.

Levantó su cabeza y miró mi cara. Aquello me dio un poco de vergüenza, ya que debía estar algo colorada del calor que sentía dentro de mi cuerpo.

No pude evitarlo y le sonreí. Acto seguido, le giré y fui yo la que le quitó su camiseta y sus pantalones. Cuando alcé la vista, vi su miembro apretado por sus boxers y desee poseerlo.

Tiré de esa molesta prenda y lo liberé a la vez que le hacía jadear a Edward.

Me estiré encima de su cuerpo y lamí sus labios, para introducir mi lengua dentro de su boca y sentir así su sabor. Me acerqué a su oído y jadeé en el al sentir su miembro rozar mi sexo.

-Ohh Edward, la tienes tan… dura.

-Bella, eres tú la que me provocas este estado.

Sus manos se posaron en mis nalgas haciendo que nuestros sexos se juntaran un poco mas y después empezó a moverme contra su cuerpo, a la vez que los dos gemíamos de placer.

-No puedo mas Bella, necesito saborearte.

Acto seguido, me tumbó de nuevo contra la cama y retiró con delicadeza mi culotte. Sentí su aliento en mi pantorrilla. Sus ojos miraban los míos y sus labios sonreían al ver mi cara de placer.

Cada poro que estimulara, me llevaba a la gloria.

Edward descendió suavemente con lametones por mi pierna y después pequeños soplidos que me hacían estallar de placer. Cuando sentí su aliento sobre mi sexo, le apreté mas contra mí. Deseaba que me diera ese placer.

Su lengua recorrió mi intimidad, provocando otro jadeo de mis labios y el apretó mas su lengua contra mi clítoris. Sentí sus dedos entrar en mi interior y una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi columna de arriba abajo.

-Edward, más, necesito más.

Adentro otro dedo en mi, ya eran tres los que me daban placer. Cogí con mis manos su nuca y apreté mas su lengua contra mi ser.

Cuando al fin estalle en un orgasmo, me giré y lo tumbé sobre la cama. Miré de nuevo su miembro, parecía que creciera por momentos. Lo cogí entre mis manos y empecé a masturbarlo despacio, mientras él gemía una y otra vez diciendo mi nombre.

-Bella… Ohhh… Bella, lo haces tan…perfecto.

Una risita salió de mi boca y detrás de mí se rió él.

Cuando sentí que se retorcía de placer, paré mis movimientos para que no eyaculase, todavía me quedaba mucho mas que darle. Lo dejé que se relajara un poco mientras lamía su abdomen y su torso, para ascender hasta su boca y besarnos con pasión.

Sentía mi lengua jugar con la suya, mis manos acariciar su cuerpo y sus dedos adentrarse en mi ser de nuevo. Me giré como pude y mientras él volvía a lamer mi sexo y jugar con sus dedos, yo introduje su miembro en mi boca. Lamí toda su longitud y acalle un gemido metiéndomela entera en la boca.

Edward gimió contra mi sexo y aquello me excito mas todavía.

-Estas tan mojada.

-Y tu la tienes tan grande y dura.

Edward me levantó y me sentó sobre él, para penetrar despacio en mi interior. Cuando sentí su miembro entrar y desplegar mi vagina, gemí fuertemente y aferré mis manos a su pecho, mientras mordía mi labio inferior, me hacía tan bien el amor…

Sentí un gran orgasmo cuando me eché hacía atrás y no pude contener un grito con su nombre.

-Edwarrrrrrddddddddddddd.

Él se rió y me giró en la cama. Abrió mis piernas y me penetró de nuevo, pero esta vez con mas fuerza, con mas vigor.

-Bella, me encanta que grites así mi nombre. Me pones tanto.

Se movía mirando mis ojos, no podía apartar los míos de sus ojazos verdes.

Vi como se mordía él su labio inferior, para después acercarse a mis labios morder el mío. Un escalofrío me recorrió entera, estaba a punto de tener otro orgasmo y quería que él se fuera conmigo.

-Edward, me voy…vente conmigo, ahhh Edward, aprieta mas.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hueco de mi cuello y apretó mas su cuerpo haciendo las embestidas mas fuertes y mas profundas. Paseé mis manos por su espalda y cuando sentí el placer que venía, apreté mis uñas contra esta.

Edward gimió tan fuerte que provocó mas excitación en mi haciéndome tener un orgasmo increíble.

Su cuerpo se agitó contra el mío y sentí como su miembro s derramaba en mi interior, esa calidez era perfecta.

-Te quiero Bella.- Sus calidos labios besaron de nuevo los míos, se apartó de mi cuerpo y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.-Déjame escuchar tu desenfrenado corazón y acariciar tu vientre durante un rato.

-Esta bien mi amor.

Al rato sentí mis tripas rugir y Edward alzó la cabeza riéndose.

-Anda Bella, salgamos a comer fuera ¿Qué te apetece?

-Me gustaría comer en un Chino.

-Pues allá vamos.

Edward se duchó primero y cuando salió iba con un pantalón pirata de tela fina de color azul y una camiseta blanca de tirantes. Esa camiseta marcaba toda su musculatura, si me quedaba un minuto mas mirándole, lo tiraría de nuevo contra la cama y lo haría mío de nuevo.

Salí disparada a la ducha para no tirarme de nuevo contra sus brazos. Mientras me duchaba pensaba lo feliz que era con él.

Cuando salí, me puse un tanga de encaje azul marino y el sujetador a juego, para después colocarme un mono de tela rojo pirata y la parte de arriba hacía palabra de honor.

Cuando llegué al comedor, Edward me sonrió y tiró de mí hacía la puerta.

-Pongas lo que te pongas estas guapísima.

-Gracias, tu también estas muy… bueno tu estas muy bueno.

Los dos estallamos en carcajadas hasta entrar en el coche. El estar con el a solas me había quitado el miedo. Pero muy pronto lo había perdido yo, lo que ocurrió aquella tarde rompió mi corazón para siempre.


	20. 19Ocurren los hechos y las separaciones

**tulo diecinueve. Los hechos ocurren y las separaciones duelen.**

**Recuérdame**

Recuérdame cuando duermes y adivino lo que sueñas  
cuando lejos de nuestra cama es a mí en quien piensas.  
Recuérdame.

Recuérdame cuando parta y no regrese a nuestra casa  
cuando el frío y la tristeza se funden y te abrazan.  
Recuérdame.

Recuérdame cuando mires a los ojos del pasado  
cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos  
Y que seas invisible para mí, para mí.

**Marc Anthony y la 5a estación.**

**Edward pov.**

Bella estaba realmente preciosa, sus colores rosados de sus mejillas, me encantaban. Ella reía ante nuestras gracias mientras conducía y se mordía su labio inferior sin darse cuenta, aquel gesto era muy sexy, cuando lo hacía me volvía loco.

Intenté por encima de todo que riera, quería que ese miedo que había visto en sus ojos desapareciera por completo, estando conmigo no le iba a pasar nada, siempre estaba preparado, nunca sacaba mi arma del coche. Si alguien se atrevía hacerle algo ya podría temblar después.

Aparqué mi coche al lado del mercadito, esa tarde ponían uno medieval y por lo que me había parecido en alguna de nuestras conversaciones esas cosas a ella le gustaban.

Cuando llegamos a la zona en concreto, ella abrió sus ojos como platos y susurró un Guau. Aquello me hizo feliz, simplemente con el hecho de que ella lo fuera me bastaba era como si yo mismo me alimentara de eso.

Fuimos a los tenderetes que estaban mas próximos al puerto. Aquel olor a salitre me encantaba, el ruido del mar era un tranquilizante muy extasiante.

Nos acercamos a uno de esos donde hay muchos colgantes y alhajas extraños. Bella observó unos pendientes y unos anillos. Estuvo un buen rato observando y preguntando, cuando al fin se decidió por dos pares de conjuntos con collar incluidos.

Pasamos por otro de ropa donde me hizo comprarme una camiseta como arrugada marrón tierra y un cordón en la abertura del pecho. Parecía cómoda, los ojos le brillaban así que no me negué a que la cogiera.

Acabamos de comprar después de recorrer tres tiendas más. Bella llevaba como cuatro bolsas y yo unas diez. Decidí dejarlas en el coche para luego ir al restaurante chino que había cerca del mar.

El camino hacía el restaurante fue entre risas, me encantaba la vena cómica de Bella, verla reír era como ver a un ángel caído del cielo solo para mí.

Estábamos recordando el día del restaurante Italiano cuando a aquel viejo s ele cayó el peluquín dentro de la sopa o la chica que llevaba pañuelos de papel en las tetas dentro de la discoteca.

Llegamos a la puerta del chino y la miré abriéndole la puerta en señal de que entrara ella primero. Cuando el chino nos llevó a una mesa, le abrí la silla para después sentarme enfrente de ella y observar sus ojos haber si se había relajado un poco.

Me sentía completo en ese instante, si no fuera por vergüenza, me podría poner de pie en esa mesa y gritar hasta romperme la garganta que tenía a la mujer mas maravillosa sobre la faz de la tierra junto a mi.

Nunca había experimentado todas aquella sensaciones dentro de mi ser, mi corazón latía muy deprisa y mis manos no paraban de enredarse entre el mantel, no quería que se marchara de mi vida, la conversación con James no había salido como yo esperaba.

Miré a Bella mientras miraba la carta del menú, de fondo se escuchaba música ambiental, era el lugar perfecto en el momento perfecto, aún que el miedo a perderla fuera mi máximo sentimiento después del amor que le tenía, intentaba no preocuparla.

-¿Qué van a tomar?

-Pues tráiganos… ¿te gusta el arroz tres delicias Bella?

-Si, también unos tallarines y un pollo con almendras.

-Eso esta bien, traiga un royitos y una ensalada y de beber un par de refrescos.

-Si, enseguida.

Bella bajó la carta y me miró. Su sonrisa era perfecta, sus manos se posaron en la mesa y acerqué las mías para acariciar las suyas.

Quería guardar los máximos recuerdos que me fuera posible ya que al día siguiente todo cambiaría de nuevo.

Cuando la camarera apareció, dejó las bebidas sobre la mesa y nos dijo que enseguida traería la comida. Intenté apartar la mano para darle un trago al refresco y así poder decirle las cosas mejor a Bella, cuando sin querer su torpeza hizo acto de presencia.

Estiró su mano para coger el vaso y volcó el mío sobre la mesa, haciendo que el refresco resbalara por esta hasta caer sobre mis pantalones.

-Edward, lo siento de verdad.- Su voz sonó angustiada.

-Bella, tranquila, ahora iré al baño y lo limpiaré. Casi no me he manchado.

Intenté poner mi mejor sonrisa y pareció dar resultado, por que se sentó en la mesa y esperó a que yo me alejara. Cuando entré en el baño, las plabras que debía decirle resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza ¿como se lo iba a decir? La quería demasiado para decirle aquello, mi vida se rompería en mil pedazos cuando salieran aquellas palabras de mi boca.

Cogí un poco de papel y lo pase humedecido sobre mi pantalón, la mancha se fue enseguida. Cuando alcé la mirada al espejo me ví. Esa imagen de quien no era, de ese chico de 23 años con la mujer que amaba en un restaurante intentando hacerle pasar su mejor día.

Pero debía cambiar mi forma de pensar si quería cumplir mi objetivo. Debía dejar de nuevo a Edward encerrado en mi interior y sacar a Anthony de nuevo para no hacernos mas daño.

En ese instante la imagen de James volvió a mi cabeza y sus palabras como fuego quemaron mi corazón.

Flash back.

-James ¿Qué tal? Bueno venía a hablar sobre nuestro trato.

-Dime, Anthony. Que yo sepa aún quedan cuatro días.

-Si, pero creo que las cosas han cambiado y bastante.

-Si bueno. Me he enterado lo que le ha pasado a la rubia, una lastima era mi mejor puta.

-Si, como entenderás Ish no puede volver todavía, esta con ella en el hospital.

-Eso no es mi problema. Ella es mía y el trato ya se ha acabado, mañana la quiero aquí Anthony o pagarás por ello.

-James, eso no será así. Ellas aquí corren peligro,. Fue en la puerta de tu local donde agredieron a la rubia, Ish no esta segura aquí.

-¿Pones en duda la seguridad de mis empleadas?

-No estoy diciendo eso, solo que ella estará mejor con su hermana.

-Anthony, la quiero mañana aquí.

-Cuatro días aún le quedan cuatro días.

-Por tu atrevimiento no.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta.- Me levanté de la silla y lo golpeé en su cara.

-Te has enamorado de ella.

-¡Y que si es así!

-Nunca te enamores de una puta. Eso es lo que son y nadie lo puede cambiar. Les gusta eso y son unas guarras.

-¡No hables así de Bella!

-Bien así que dijo su nombre. Márchate de aquí y tráemela cuanto antes o morirás. La voy a hacer sufrir. Ella pagará por enamorarse de ti. Si no esta aquí mañana, cuando os encuentre ella hará los peores trabajos y los grabaré para que solo tu los puedas ver.

-No me iré hasta que ella no se quede conmigo.

-Está bien. Tú lo has querido.

Acto seguido entraron unos tíos tres veces más grandes que yo y me tiraron del Circulo. Jamás podría volver allí y nunca podría llevarme a ninguna mujer. Bella y Ross ya no saldrían a la calle.

La rabia me invadió por completo, pero debía de obedecer si no quería causarle más daños a Bella.

Por ahora lo haría, pero debía hablar con Adam, él debía ayudarme en esto.

Fin del Flash Back

Después de recordar cada palabra de la boca de James, agité mi cabeza y respiré hondo. Debía salir allí y decirle la verdad a Bella. Era cuestión de tiempo. Solo la dejaría hasta que pudiera arreglar las cosas con Adam. Vi como de mis ojos brotaban lágrimas. Pensar solo por un instante que alguien la tocara una sola noche me estaba matando por dentro.

Sequé mis lágrimas y salí del baño. Al llegar a la mesa, ya habían traído toda la comida. Me senté en mi sitio y la miré.

-Bella ¿te lo estas pasando bien?

-Claro que si Edward. Estar contigo siempre es estar bien.

Me incorporé en la mesa y le di un suave beso en sus perfectos labios. El transcurso de la comida fue entre risas y juegos. No quería preocuparla ahora. Al anochecer lo afrontaría y le diría lo que James había dicho.

Cuando salimos del restaurante, nos cogimos de la mano y fuimos al paseo de la playa.

-Edward ¿se fue la mancha?

-Si, tranquila Bella.

Los dos echamos a reír recordando el momento ese. Deseaba que el reloj se parara en ese instante. Que nadie me quitara ese feliz momento junto a ella. Gracias a su insistencia, Anthony solo aparecía cuando trabajaba. Antes siempre estaba sumido en esa personalidad.

Ella era la que me había devuelto parte de mi vida. La que me hacía sonreír en cada instante y recordar realmente quien era. No me reconocía a mi mismo. Pero prefería ser el que era en ese instante.

Estuvimos un buen rato paseando y corriendo por la orilla de la playa.

-¡No! Edward no me tires al agua por favor.

-De cabeza, no hace frío.

-Edward para.

-Iré contigo ven.

-No suéltame, no me gusta el agua de la playa.

-Vamos.- Acto seguido la alcé entre mis brazos y la tiré al agua. Bella se agarró a mi camisa y me tiró a mi detrás.

-Menos mal que guardé todo en el coche.

-Si.- Su risa se escuchaba por todas partes.

-Bella, las llaves del coche.

-Se han mojado.

-Si, la alarma corre vamos.

Los dos salimos hacía el coche, debía comprobar que el mando funcionara. Al llegar, la alarma saltó a la primera. La suerte que habíamos tenido es que al ser un pantalón de tela fino, las llaves las había atado con un cordel a mi cuello y el agua no las había llegado a mojar demasiado.

No habíamos andado ni tres metros cuando escuché una voz bastante familiar a mis espaldas.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo Anthony. Vigila con quien discutes.

Me giré despacio. No podía ser él. Merry estaba detrás de mí ¿con quien discuto? Ahora James se había aliado con ese?

-No se a que te refieres Merry.- Vi los ojos de miedo de Bella y apreté su mano.

-Si, James es un buen amigo mío y te traigo una sorpresa.- De pronto cuatro hombres mas salieron detrás de la esquina. Eso no me gustó nada así que arrastré a Bella hasta el coche y entramos los dos en él.-No huirás Anthony.

Giré mi coche y salí dirección hacía la carretera del puerto. Era la mas cercana para salir de allí.

No había ni hecho dos kilómetros cuando cuatro coches me hicieron frenar. Esto se estaba poniendo muy peligroso para Bella.

-Bella, voy a girar el coche bruscamente y entrar en aquella fabrica abandonada. Agárrate y ni mires.

Ella simplemente asintió y yo giré mi coche. Creí que los había despistado de nuevo cuando me volvieron a rodear. ¡Mierda! Ya no había salida.

Salí del coche y cogí la mano de Bella. A ella no le harían daño, James la quería.

-¡Corramos Bella!

-Edward tengo miedo.

-Tranquila Bella esta vez si voy armado, no te tocaran.

Cogí mi móvil y marqué el numero de Adam mientras corría.

-Anthony ¿que pasa?

-Adam, necesito tu ayuda. Luego te lo explicaré con detalle. Estoy en el puerto. En la fábrica abandonada. Trae mas gente ayúdame. Estoy con Ish.

Corté la comunicación y nos escondimos en alguna parte. Hablando por el móvil no me había fijado en nada mas y de pronto alguien saltó a nuestro lado.

-¿Creías que James se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados?

-De que habla Edward.

-Bella, te tendría que haber llevado al Circulo hace más de una hora. Pero no he sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

-¡Hay Edward!

Escuché el grito de Bella cuando sentí un golpe sobre mi cara.

-No le hagáis daño, la culpa es mía.

-Bella no te metas ¡corre!

-¡NO!.- Esta niña realmente le gustaba el peligro, no tenía otra explicación.

Alcé la cabeza de nuevo y sentí dos brazos cogerme. Merry ahora podría vengarse también por lo suyo.

Vi como cogían a Bella y le obligaban a observar lo que iba a suceder. Solo recé para que Adam llegara a tiempo. En ese instante pude llegar a ver como manoseaban a mi amor. Una rabia se apoderó de mi he intente golpear a quienes me sujetaban. En respuesta recibí un golpe detrás de

otro.

Mientras estaba en el suelo siendo golpeado, lo que menos me dolía eran los golpes. Sentí un vacío en mi corazón. Los gritos de Bella eran ahogadores. Uno detrás de otro. No cesaba de llorar y gritar mi nombre a la vez que gritaba que no la tocaran.

Cuando al fin pude mirar en su dirección, observé como uno intentaba quitarle la ropa. Mi cuerpo entero tembló de rabia y me alcé del suelo golpeando a Merry en su cara.

-¡No la toques!.- Grité desesperado.

Cogí el palo con el que me habían golpeado y golpeé a ese tipo en la cabeza. Alcé a Bella del suelo y eché a correr con ella fuertemente agarrada de mi mano.

-¡Corre Bella Corre! Perdóname por esto.

-Te sigo Edward.

Escuchar ese te sigo, rompió mi alma en mil pedazos, entonces entendí verdaderamente el significado de amar. Donde uno fuera el otro lo seguiría. Si esa noche le llegaba a pasar algo grave a Bella. Me iría con ella.

Alcanzábamos ya la puerta, cuando escuché un disparo y me giré.

-Bella, toma las llaves del coche, ves y arráncalo Adam no tardara en llegar.

-No te voy a dejar solo Edward.

-¡Hazme caso Bella!.- Definitivamente esta niña era muy cabezota.

Vi quien había disparado y sin pensármelo dos veces le apunté con mi arma. Anthony era mas que nunca mi mejor escudo.

-Bella vete.

La escuché andar unos pasos hacía atrás pero no se marchaba. Cuando escuché otro disparo, mi corazón se acelero por completo ¿y si le daba una bala?

-¡JODER BELLA MARCHATÉ!

Escuché una risa y disparé. Uno había caído.

Me giré y vi la cara de Bella. Ella me indicó con su mano que había otro delante de mi y sin pensármelo de nuevo disparé.

-Solo quedan tres Edward, vamos salgamos de aquí. El que me quitaste de encima lo dejaste inconsciente en el suelo.

-No Bella, nos seguirán, sal tú.

Me giré de nuevo y vi a Merry delante de mí apuntándome con otra pistola.

-Esta bien Anthony, nos vemos de nuevo las caras. Ahora irá mi venganza por matar a mis amigos.

-Eso ni lo sueñes.- Sin pensármelo disparé tres veces. Las balas impactaron en su cuerpo y cayó contra el suelo.

En es instante escuché un coche, debía ser Adam.

-Bella. Adam esta aquí corre hasta él. Te protegerá.

Escuché otro disparo procedente de la parte de arriba. No me dio tiempo de reaccionar. Un te amo sonó en el aire y un dolor se apoderó de mi pecho. Corré… fue mi última palabra. En ese instante mi cabeza golpeó contra algo y todo se volvió oscuro, no había ningún sonido a mi alrededor.

PUM. PUM. El sonido de mi corazón lo seguía escuchando. De pronto todo cesó.


	21. 20vivir lejos de ti es morir

**G****racias chicas por estar en este punto del fic y seguir leyendolo.**

**Respecto a la pregunta del pelo, perdón no me di cuenta que no la había contestado. Anthony se rapa la cabeza al uno, asi que tiene el pelo muy corto. Sin pelo es afeitarsela ejjeje y hasta ese punto no llega. Espero haber aclarado la duda y gracias de nuevo.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo Veinte. Vivir lejos de ti es morir.

**Sin ti no soy nada.**

Sin ti no soy nada,  
Una gota de lluvia mojando mi cara  
Mi mundo es pequeño y mi corazón pedacitos de hielo  
Solía pensar que el amor no es real,  
Una ilusión que siempre se acaba  
Y ahora sin ti no soy nada  
Sin ti niña mala,  
Sin ti niña triste  
Que abraza su almohada  
Tirada en la cama,  
Mirando la tele y no viendo nada  
Amar por amar y romper a llorar  
En lo más cierto y profundo del alma,  
Sin ti no soy nada

**Amaral**

Bella pov.

El día junto a Edward había sido maravilloso. Compras y muchas risas entre nosotros. Mi corazón palpitaba de amor. Sentirlo tan cerca de mí, tan humano ... era realmente maravilloso ver brillar esos ojos verdes de esa manera tan especial.

Su sonrisa parecía hecha solo para mí. Cuando la dibujaba en sus labios los míos una en la acompañaba para que no estuviera sola. Era demasiado bonito para que durará para siempre.

Pronto se acabó aquello, alguien empezó a perseguirnos y me dio mucho miedo. Acabamos metidos dentro de un almacén. La persecución por las calles en coche, había provocado un estado de nerviosismo en mi cuerpo. También en el de Edward.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando vi que cinco hombres nos rodearon, pero a partir de ese momento tuve vista solo para uno. Uno que empezó a tocarme sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Sin ser desvestida Empecé a sentirme desnuda.

Sentir las manos de aquella persona por mi cuerpo, no era nada comparado a ver como golpeaban una y otra vez a la única persona que realmente dentro de mi propia soledad, había sido capaz de amarme.

Una y otra vez veía como su cuerpo era golpeado y sentia como poco a poco se desgarraba mi garganta por los gritos que salian de ella.

Las manos de aquel tipo se posaron sobre mis pechos y grite para que las quitara. Sentir asco sobre esas caricias era poco decir. Desee poder pegarle en sus partes más vulnerables. Girar la cara a la vida y retroceder para que todo esto no hubiese ocurrido. Volver ha estar en el pasado sentada junto a mi ángel en el sofá de casa viendo cualquier película y sintiendo su tibieza sobre mi cuerpo.

Alce la vista pensando lo peor. Tal vez Edward estuviera mal herido y no podría ayudarme de nuevo. Como una vez hizo al sacarme de aquel infierno donde no quería volver. No después de haber probado la miel de sus labios y el néctar de su cuerpo.

Edward se alzó del suelo y mi corazón volvió a latir de nuevo. Un golpe en la cabeza del tío que me sujetaba y sus asquerosas manos dejaron de tocarme.

Edward me cogió de la muñeca y salimos corriendo de aquel maldito lugar. De la profunda oscuridad de aquellas paredes.

Poco a poco se fue haciendo mas claro y pude divisar de lejos una pequeña esperanza de luz indicándome que pronto estaríamos lejos de allí.

"No mires atrás Bella" Me repetía una y otra vez. Intentaba no hacerlo, pero mi propio miedo me impulsaba un respirar hondo y observar a mis espaldas si nos perseguían.

Cuando creí que todo estaba bien, que al fin saldría de aquella pesadilla escuche unos disparos y Edward me empujó lejos de su cuerpo y me ordenó que me marchara de allí.

Adam estaría apunto de llegar. Sin él no quería salir. Si uno dejaba allí Edward dejaría mi corazón y con ello mi vida entera.

Volví a escuchar sus gritos una obligándome marchar, pero mis piernas no me respondían. Otro disparo y Merry estaba enfrente de nosotros. Ya habían caído un par de hombres, pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que cayera Feliz ante nuestros pies. Sin necesidad de decirle nada a mi Edward disparó.

Tres certeros disparos y el cuerpo de Merry, al fin cayó muerto ante mis ojos. Un sentimiento de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndolo temblar. Por fin éramos libres de esos malditos asesinos.

Intente llegar a Edward cuando otro disparo sono muy cerca. Al girarme vi de nuevo algo que rompió mi corazón para siempre.

Edward se puso delante de mi cuerpo y tras ese gesto, observar como algo impactaba sobre su cuerpo. La risa de aquel tipo resonó en mi cabeza como la peor de las pesadillas. Un escalofrio recorrió todo mi ser y mi corazón se paró junto al suyo.

Escuche en un susurro un te amo. Aquella palabra tan profunda salió de un abatido Edward.

Mis pies corrieron sin mandárselo hasta su cuerpo y sus manos empezaron a temblar.

Corre ... volvió a susurrar, pero mi cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar. Mis manos se posaron sobre su camiseta roja y ahora se llenaron de ese líquido tibio. Su sangre Mancho mis manos dejando la marca de lo que acababa de suceder.

Me lo habían arrebatado. Le habían Segado su vida sin importar nada más. Mi garganta romperse cuando sentí la de mi cuerpo salió un grito llevando cada letra que compone su nombre.

- ¡Edward! No me dejes, abre los ojos, Mírame. Yo también te amo, ábrelos. No dejes de respirar, no te mueras o yo marcus contigo.

Sin poder evitarlo mis manos apretaban su cálido rostro aún. Mis labios se juntaron con los suyos intentando espirar su último aliento.

Mi mano se enredo con algo que colgaba de su cuello y tiro de ello sin querer. Cerré mi puño esperando que así su vida no se fuera. Como si quisiera retenerla en ese espacio tan pequeño y tan simbólico.

Poco a poco vi como mi vida se derrumbaba. Un pinchazo traspaso mi corazón y me di cuenta que con cada golpe se estaba muriendo. Cada Latido iba perdiendo fuerza, junto a su corazón poco a poco se estaba Apagando.

Parecía estar sano y fuerte, pero poco a poco las fuerzas consumí, mientras derramaba lágrimas las últimas que quedaban en mi interior.

Mis manos temblaban con tan solo recordarle. Se cortaba la respiración con tan solo añorarle. Mil lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos intentando sacar el dolor que llevaba dentro.

Nada de lo que dijera o hiciera podría apagar ese dolor.

Mi cara a su pecho fue absorbiendo poco a poco su fragancia y con ello despidiéndome de él.

Esa maldita noche habíamos muerto los dos. Él y yo para siempre moriría en vida.

Sentí un tirón de mi cuerpo y espere que fuera Adán, pero me había equivocado. Cuando di la vuelta a mi cabeza, vi a un enfurecido James. Sus ojos destilaban un odio jamás visto en ellos.

Agache mi cabeza y por última vez Miré el cuerpo sin vida de Edward.

El hombre que había disparado contra su corazón, apareció mal herido. Un disparo en su estomago acabaría poco a poco con su suerte.

James lo Miró y Rio una boca abierta. Mientras me metió en el coche y lo cerró con llave. De mi garganta salieron más gritos de terror. Mi voz se Quebro y mis esperanzas se rompieron de ayuda.

Mis ojos empañados observaron como James disparó de nuevo a aquel tipo y lo dejaba muerto en aquella fábrica. Arrastro sus cuerpos hasta el interior y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Mis puños golpeaban una y otra vez los cristales intentando romperlos inútilmente. Sentí sangre descender por ellos. Esa vez no era de Edward si no mía. Se juntaba con la suya haciendo que cada vez me manchara mas liquido caliente de aquel que desee no tener en mis venas.

No había pasado ni cinco minutos cuando vi desaparecer el bello rostro de Edward de la puerta.

El maldito de James lo estaba arrastrando hacía dentro.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve sola de nuevo. Mi cuerpo estaba acurrucado en el asiento trasero aferrándose cada vez más fuerte contra mis rodillas. Deseaba que aquel dolor se desvaneciera y que su castigo fuera la muerte para volver con mi más bello ángel.

Entró en el coche y mi cuerpo se sacudió ante su maldita y endemoniada voz.

-Ahora cumplirás con tu trabajo como debiste hacerlo hace ya horas. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección. Quien me traiciona la paga.

Desee escupirle en su maldita cara, pero me contuve. Ya sabía de lo que era capaz, aun que realmente era lo que mas deseaba. Morirme para estar junto a Edward.

No se cuanto duró el viaje en el coche, pero cuando abri mis ojos me encontré en un garaje.

James abrió la puerta donde yo me encontraba y me sacó de mis cabellos. El dolor que provocó en ellos no era nada comparado con el que sentia en mi corazón.

-Vamos Puta, es hora de que te duches y empieces tu trabajo. Al menos espero que ese desgraciado haya hecho bien su trabajo y te haya enseñado algo.

No le respondí, sabía que si mis labios se abrían para decir serían una y otra vez Edward.

Mi cuerpo ya no tenía vida, ya me daba igual ser tocada por otro hombre. Sus manos ya no volverían una acariciar mi cuerpo, sus besos ya no volverían un besar mis labios y sus ojos verdes ya no volverían una iluminar mis noches.

Me subió a golpes por las escaleras y sentí como me echaba a una bañera.

-Tu viejo cuarto, acostúmbrate a él de nuevo. Espero que te des prisa en bañarte. Los clientes esperan.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y sentí mi alma escapar de mi cuerpo. Me levante poco a poco y conseguí abrir mi mano. En ella llevaba el colgante de Edward.

Encendí el grifo y dejé que el agua fría Banara mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera la sentia, aquello ya no me provocaba nada.

Cuando al fin se fue la sangre de mi mano, observar la cadena. Creí que estaba sola, ya que no me había fijado en ella todo el día. Días atrás no la llevaba puesta.

Mis ojos enfocaron entre lágrimas y un precioso ángel con las alas abiertas. Él sería mi ángel desde ese momento.

La colgué junto a mi pecho para que estuviera cerca de mi corazón y así desde donde estuviera me diera fuerzas para acabar con lo que pronto empezaría.

Lave arrastrando mi cuerpo cada gota de sangre. Junto a ellas caía una parte de mí.

Respire hondo y salí de aquel baño. Me estaba poniendo peor la ropa interior que había allí. Me daba asco con solo imaginar a quien le tocaría esa noche quitármela.

Un tanga de encaje rojo adorno mis caderas tapando aquello que solo Edward había tocado y un sujetador del mismo color con encaje dejando ver parte de mis pechos, mis pechos adornaban.

Un vestido azul muy corto estaba tendido sobre la cama. Me lo coloque sin ni siquiera mirarme al espejo. Cepille mi pelo y lo recogí para que no molestara y mirando al cielo rebelde que no fuera muy largo lo que me iban ha hacer.

Salí de allí sobre unos zapatos de Tacón que casi no sabía utilizar y una sonrisa forzada.

Toque en la puerta de Santiago y este me recibió con su sonrisa asquerosa. Las lágrimas querían abordar de nuevo mi rostro, pero no podía permitirlas salir y que él viera que había ganado por completo.

Victoria se acercó a mí y me sento en una silla mientras los escuchaba hablar.

-Bien Maquíllala Victoria. Quiero que esta noche el señor McQuenzi este contento con el nuevo genero que le tengo preparado.

-Si James, tranquilo ya sabes que no solo hago bien esos trabajos.

Los dos rieron a la par mientras mi mano acariciaba el ángel de Edward.

Victoria cuando acabó, me levanto y me bajo por las escaleras con una sonrisa malévola. Nunca me había gustado Victoria, pro ahora la odiaba todavía más si eso podía ser.

James caminaba delante nuestra buscando algo por la sala de abajo. Cuando encontró lo que quería me cogió del brazo y me Poso junto a él. Los pasos eran lentos, mis piernas me temblaban y mi garganta quería seguir gritando su nombre.

Dejé de acariciar mi recuerdo, si seguía tocándolo James tal vez se diera cuenta y me lo arrancara. Ya me había arrebatado demasiado en mi corta vida y no quería que me arrebatara mi último recuerdo.

Cuando llegué delante de aquel hombre y se dio la vuelta, todo mi ser tembló. Un señor de unos cincuenta y tantos me miro con lujuria.

-Aquí tiene señor McQuenzi, toda mi chica nueva para usted, espero que la disfrute. Si le da algún problema, hágamelo saber enseguida.

Me dejó sola con su mísera compañía. Cerré mis ojos y pedi perdón a mi corazón. Iba a ser tocada por otras manos. Edgard ya no estaba pero aún así sentí que le estaba fallando. Siempre sería suya y el mío.

Hola preciosa, ¿preparada para una buena noche? Sabrás lo que es un buen macho.

Sus palabras entraron en mí como si fueran cuchillos cortándome en pedazos. No le respondí con palabras por que mi voz estaba ahogada. Con un movimiento de cabeza arriba y abajo no tenía suficiente. Una sonrisa falsa salió de mis labios y se Poso su mano en mis pechos.

-Bonito escote jovencita.

Beso mi escote y luego pasó su lengua por lo que se asomaba en el. Unas náuseas se apoderaron de mi estomago y sentí que aquello sería el maldito infierno.

Se levantó del Taburete y tiro de mí hasta la habitación que tenía contratada. Aquella habitación había limpiado la infinidad de veces. Allí había muchos juguetes sexuales para satisfacer a nuestros clientes y también un mini-bar.

Cuando me entró en la habitación, cogió una copa y se sirvió. Acto seguido se acercó a mí con un olor insoportable y me miro a las piernas.

-Quítate el vestido, deseo verte en ropa interior.

Mi cuerpo tuvo ganas de salir corriendo de allí, pero si lo hacía James reaccionaria de forma violenta.

Mis manos temblorosas bajaron la pequeña Cremallera y soltaron el vestido para que cayera al suelo. Aquel señor se acercó a mí y me tiro contra la cama.

Ahogué un grito de mi garganta cargado de odio y miedo. Sus manos empezaron a tocar mi cuerpo desesperadamente mientras besaba mi piel.

Dejó de tocarme para desnudarse completamente. Cuando lo vi desnudo ante mí con su miembro erguido, supe claramente que aquello terminaría con mi vida.

El hombre se acercó a mí de rodillas subiéndose a la cama y me obligó a introducirme su miembro en la boca. Cerré mis ojos y me imagino que era Antonio el que estaba ahí. Cuando se CANSO, se Aparto de mí, se colocó un preservativo, me arrancó la ropa y me hizo suya con fuerza, con dolor.

Mientras sentia su lengua recorrer mis pechos y sus dientes mordisquearlos, sentí descender lágrimas por mis mejillas. Las sequé rápidamente fuerte y cerré mis ojos rezando para todo acabara de una vez.

El hombre grito al llegar al orgasmo y se separó de mi cuerpo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Muy bien jovencita, volveré mañana para que vuelvas a saciarme.

Se vistió y salió de allí. Me levante, recogí mi ropa y me subi a mi habitación.

James entró en ella y me giró de golpe.

-Espero que le hayas dado todo lo que pidió al cliente.

-Así fue salió .- Mi voz rota, pero James ni se inmutó.

-Muy bien, ahora descansa mañana habrá mas.

El escuchar aquello, hizo que temblara de nuevo. Imaginarme otra noche así era demasiado.

Cuando James cerró la puerta, entre en la ducha y encendí el agua caliente.

Me Sente en la bañera mientras el agua recorría cada rincón intentando limpiar las caricias de ese viejo.

Mis brazos rodearon mis rodillas apretándolas fuerte contra mi pecho. Un pequeño balanceo con mi cuerpo y parecía que todo había sido una pesadilla. Enjaboné cada rincón intentando quitarme la suciedad, pero por mucho que frotara me sentia igual de sucia.

Me levante de la ducha y sequé mi cuerpo con la toalla. Al salir del baño me coloque mi Camisón que guardaba aún en aquellos cajones y me Tiré en la cama. Al cerrar mis ojos, solo ubicaba su mirada verde. Su sonrisa estaba dibujada en lo más profundo de mi mente y su voz retumbaba por todas partes. Aquel último te amo como dolia nada en este mundo.

Me quedé dormida entre lloros y las pesadillas vinieron a mí. Escuchaba una y otra vez aquellas balas que habían Segado su valiosa vida y veía caer su cuerpo junto a mis pies una y otra vez.

Un grito salió de mi garganta haciéndome despertar.

-Eduardo te amo .- repetición una y otra vez en voz alta, pero él jamás me volvería a escuchar.

Me levante de la cama y encendí la luz dirigiéndome al baño. Abri un cajón sacando mi neceser. Buscaba algo para poder dormir cuando observar aquel objeto. Tal vez me ayudara a dormir para siempre y volver a su lado.

Rebusque hasta poder alcanzarlo y lo apreté contra mi mano haciéndola sangrar de nuevo. Aquel dolor no lo notaba, era un simple Rasguño comparado al dolor de mí ser.

Me acerque a la cama y me Sente allí con las piernas encogidas. Pronto estaría de nuevo ente sus brazos.

Su voz sonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza diciéndome que no lo hiciera, pero era demasiado tarde. Adam no había llegado a ayudarnos y los dos nos habíamos quedado vacíos.

Cuchilla la acerque a mi muñeca, al fin un lindo servía para algo en mi vida. Miré la fría hoja de metal y respirar hondo. En pocos minutos volvería un besar sus dulces labios. Miré mi brazo intentando ver cuales eran las mejores para cortar venas. Despacio observar como poco a poco mi vida dejaría de valer por completo para unirse a la suya.

Escuche un grito en el pasillo, pero no le di importancia. Solo deseaba acabar con aquel dolor.

Deslice la hoja de la Cuchilla una y otra vez por mi muñeca hasta que sentí el liquido caliente recorrer mi brazo. Los trozos de piel rasgados ala salida era mi dolor.

Pasé mis dedos por ellos deseando que saliera hasta la última gota que contenían. Latió mi corazón cada vez más despacio. Mi alma al fin se liberaría.

-Te amo Edward espérame, pronto iré contigo para siempre .- Esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de caer contra la cama y cerrar mis ojos. Estaría con él y eso era lo único que me importaba. Mientras la sangre salía poco a poco de mi cuerpo, las únicas imágenes que podía ver en mi mente eran nuestros momentos más bellos. Edward cuando al fin me hizo suya por primera vez, su sonrisa torcida o su simple voz angelical.

El olor a oxido que enbriago aquella habitación era insoportable. Pronto sentí unas náuseas imparables y como mi estómago se cerraba. Nunca más volvería a ver la cara de James. Nunca más volvería a ver a mis hermanos, pero aquello ya no me importaba si Edward no estaba conmigo.

Sabía que rompería sus corazón, que tal vez también destrozaría sus vidas. Pero era una cobarde y mi vida sin el ya no tendría sentido. Volví a pensar en él, en todo su ser al completo.

Con eso me bastaba para ser feliz de nuevo. Mi mano apretaba el ángel que colgaba de mi cuello.

Una nueva vida estaba a punto de llegar.


	22. 21,Cambios en los planes

**Capitulo Veintiuno. Cambios en los planes.**

**La vida que vives siempre puede darte un giro. Romper lo que creías, cambiar tus sueños y odiar a quien jamás creías que lo harías. Aún así, seguirá siendo tu vida.**

Jasper Pov.

Estaba en la oficina hablando con Adam cuando le sonó el teléfono. El silenció se adueño de la sala, cuando unos gritos ensordecedores se escucharon detrás de aquel auricular.

Adam me miró desconcertado y tal vez confuso cuando colgó el teléfono.

-Jasper hay problemas. Lo que temíamos a pasado. Ish esta con Anthony en la fabrica abandonada del puerto y les persiguen.

-Vamos.

Adam me recordó la situación. Mi hermana estaba en peligro y no sabía en cual. Bajamos corriendo de la oficina. La boca se me había secado de la carrera. Cuando abrí la puerta del coche, me costó meter la llave en el contacto.

Mi pulso me temblaba, si le pasaba algo a mi hermana Bella nunca me lo perdonaría. La paliza que le habían dado a Rosalie había sido por mi culpa.

Intenté llevármela del Círculo y el tal James nos pillo hablando. Después de eso una llamada me avisó que estaba ingresada. La rabia me estaba consumiendo ¿Cómo en una semana se había complicado todo de esta manera?

No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de Ish ¿Qué le estaba pasando, como había llegado allí?

-¡Joder! Cuando me dijiste que mi hermana estaba en su casa me alegré. Anthony siempre ha sido muy responsable.

-Si. Ya te dije que la quería sacar del Círculo. Él no sabe que es tu hermana, ni tampoco que vigilamos cada movimiento.

-Ya sabes lo duro que fue para mi verlas allí metidas Adam. Por eso estoy haciendo esto, para sacarlas de esa vida. Nunca me perdonaré el haberlas dejado en aquella casa pensando en que estarían bien.

-Vamos deprisa, acelera.

Pisé el acelerador a fondo. La rabia me consumía poco a poco y mis puños estaban aferrados al volante como si mi vida, dependiera de ello en ese instante.

La noche era cerrada, las estrellas casi no brillaban y se veía muy poco a mí alrededor.

¿Qué iba ha hacer cuando Bella me viera allí? Anthony conocería al manda más. Su jefe al fin iba ha hacer acto de presencia ante sus ojos.

Aquel pensamiento casi nos saca de la carretera.

-Jasper ¡Mira por donde vas!

-¡Cállate Adam!

Enderecé el volante y seguí conduciendo hasta que al fin pude ver la fábrica. Mi corazón en ese instante se paró. Escuché unos disparos que me rompieron el alma ¿estaba Bella en peligro de muerte?

Cuando llegué a la puerta, allí parecía que no había nadie. En ese momento observé que había sangre a mis pies. Enfoqué bien la vista y mi corazón empezó a latir tan deprisa que lo sentí golpear contra mis costillas una y otra vez.

Adam y yo corrimos para saber de donde procedía esa sangre. No conseguíamos ver nada, aquello estaba muy oscuro. Debía volver al coche a por una linterna, pero unos pasos en la lejanía nos hicieron detenernos.

Dos hombres se acercaban a nosotros con armas alzadas en sus manos apuntando a nuestros cuerpos. Adam y yo reaccionamos de la misma manera.

Adam no se lo pensó y disparó a quemarropa. Los dos hombres cayeron al suelo.

Corrimos hasta el coche y cogimos la linterna para volver al sitio en cuestión y buscar a mi hermana y Anthony.

Sentía mi cuerpo sudar. Juré protegerla y la había dejado caer en el peor mundo donde una mujer puede llegar. La prostitución era algo aberrante. Ahora ella estaba en peligro por mi culpa igual que Rosalie.

Entramos despacio a la fábrica y buscamos el rastro de sangre. El olor que había allí era insoportable, olía a basura y meados de la gente. Todo estaba lleno de hierros oxidados y cajas por todas partes. El rastro de sangre poco a poco se iba estrechando. Eso significaba que estábamos cerca de quien estuviera sangrando así.

Cuando al fin vi una forma sin definir a lo lejos, corrí nervioso. Las piernas me temblaban y mi cuerpo parecía algo sin coordinación.

Llegamos hasta la persona y al enfocarle la cara pude observar que era Anthony. Rápidamente le toqué en el cuello y comprobé que aún estaba vivo. Enfoqué mi linterna hasta su cuerpo y vi algo que me dejó impactado. Tenía un disparo en el corazón, había perdido mucha sangre y aún estaba vivo.

Aquello era imposible, ningún ser humano resistiría una bala en su corazón y seguiría vivo.

Pero si Edward estaba aquí ¿Dónde estaba Isabella? Mandé a Adam a recorrer lo que quedaba de fábrica mientras yo intentaba levantar a Edward. Tenía que llevarlo hasta Ezequiel. Él sabría que e hacer.

Lo llevaba entre mis brazos tapado con mi camisa ya que su piel estaba muy fría y su cuerpo temblaba bajo mis brazos, cuando apareció Adam corriendo.

-Jasper, Bella no esta aquí. Hay cinco tíos muertos dispersados por toda la fábrica. Uno creo que es el tal Merry amigo de James.

-Si, ese debió ser quien pegara a Edward la última vez. Según los informes que me pasaron, él y otro lo persiguieron después de su último asesinato en Seattle.

-Bueno, conduzco yo.

-Si, yo me quedaré atrás con Edward pero ves lo mas deprisa que puedas, necesito ir a ver a James. Él seguro que tiene de nuevo a Isabella.

La carretera cada vez se me hacía más y más larga. Necesitaba llevar a Anthony a un lugar seguro para después buscar a Bella. Mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas a lo que ese degenerado podría estar haciéndole en estos momentos.

Mis puños se cerraban con rabia ante aquellos pensamientos y mi mandíbula se tensaba solo de imaginar a cualquier viejo tocándola.

Al fin llegamos a Casa de Ezequiel y Adam salió del coche pegando golpes en su puerta. Cuando salió en pijama y sofocado, observó la cara de Adam y se dirigió rápidamente al coche.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Problemas, Anthony…

Corrió de nuevo a la casa y salió vestido y con unas llaves en la mano.

-Vamos al hospital de un amigo. La familia de este muchacho n debe enterarse. Yo conduzco.

El trayecto se volvió ha hacer interminable. Cuando al fin llegamos a la puerta del hospital, vi como llamaba a alguien y sacaban una camilla. En ella depositaron a Anthony con sumo cuidado y me devolvieron mi camisa bañada en su sangre.

Ezequiel enseño unas tarjetas o algo parecido y entró junto a Anthony hacía quirófanos.

Había llegado la hora de esperar, aquello iba a ser interminable.

Mientras hacían algo por Anthony, le dije a Adam que eme iba a investigar donde estaría Bella. Salí de allí corriendo de nuevo, para llegar lo antes posible a Port Ángeles.

La carretera cada vez era más oscura. Por el camino secundario llegaría antes a la zona baja de aquel pueblo. Puse la radio para distraerme, no podía pensar en las atrocidades que ele podían haber hecho a mi hermanita. Eso no me dejaba conducir con claridad así que puse la radio.

Las canciones no me acompañaban, todo eran canciones románticas o de perdidas. Aquello empezó a hundir más mi desesperación y cambié de emisora. Una de fútbol no me vendría mal.

Cuando llegué al Círculo, la marcha parecía que fuera igual. La gente entraba y salía en aquel lugar de drogas y prostitución.

Aparqué el coche donde pude y sin tan siquiera cerrarlo con llave me dirigí a la puerta. Cuando llegué allí, dos tipos me cerraron el paso obligándome a identificarme.

Les dije que era un cliente más, que por que debía hacerlo. En ese instante vi mi foto en la mano de uno de ellos.

-Ordenes explicitas del señor.

Me entraron ganas de pegarle un tiro mismo allí a ese desgraciado, pero me contuve por la gente que allí había. No tenía elección, así que me puse a gritar el nombre de James hasta que saliera a la puerta el cobarde.

Cuando al fin se dignó a mirar por la ventana su risa de hijo de puta no cesaba de sus labios.

-James, devuélveme a Isabella, se que la tienes tú. Te las veras conmigo, ya vine una vez y e negaste lo que quería desde entonces he intentado hacerlo por las buenas, pero esta vez no creo que pueda contenerme. Has ido muy lejos.

-No creo que sea conversación para tener desde aquí. Chicos dejarlo subir, pero acompañarlo hasta mi puerta.

Mientras entraba por aquella puerta, deseé poder ver a Bella en alguna parte. Pero eso nunca ocurrió.

El olor que allí había era realmente asqueroso. Alcohol, drogas y sexo. Todo mezclado en uno.

¿Dónde había dejado que entraran mis hermanas? Nosotros teníamos nuestra propia casa. La de los Hale y Bella la de los Swan en el pueblo de Forks.

Las paredes estaban extrañamente decoradas. Un escalofrío me invadió por completo y mi garganta se volvió a secar a causa de los nervios.

Llegamos a una puerta enorme y de fondo se escuchaban gritos de mujeres y hombres. Sería donde practicaban el sexo. Imaginarme a mi hermana Ross o mi pequeña hermana debajo de los viejos que salían de esas habitaciones, provoco que una lágrima descendiera de mis ojos.

La voz de James pronto retumbe en mi cabeza. Al girarme vi la puerta abierta y a ese personaje sentado detrás de la mesa y riendo asquerosamente.

Mi corazón dio un fuerte palpito. Dentro de mi sabía perfectamente que mi hermana nunca sería libre si no ocurria algo grabe antes.

James me indicó con un dedo que pasara al interior de la sala y mis pies sin ni siquiera darles permiso, entraron a llí.

Cuando estuve cerca de la mesa, una mujer pelirroja con sonrisa diabólica me ofreció la silla. Pero no estaba para sentarme, solo quería llevarme a mi pequeña y dulce hermana.

-Vamos a ver Jasper Hale. Ellas vinieron a mí. Ahora me pertenecen y nadie se rie de James.

-Lo que has hecho no tiene perdón. Vine a hablar contigo y después de eso pegaste a mi hermana y ahora lo haces con Bella.

-En mi territorio espero no volver a escuchar esa voz de amenaza Jasper. No creo que salgas vivo de aquí si me hablas así.

En es instante vi como dos hombres grandes se colocaban cerca de mi persona.

-Si quieres morir solo has de decirlo y cumpliré.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!- No pude contener la rabia. En ese instante sentí un dolor en mi cabeza. Me habían golpeado por alzarle la voz.- No acabará aquí, volveré a por ti James. Ese día cuando llegué pagaras todas y cada una de tus atrocidades.

Su risa fue bastamente ensordecedora. Hizo un gesto con la mano y los dos hombres me atraparon.

-Ahora, escucharas lo que hace tu hermana mientras tu intentas salvarla.

Me arrastraron escaleras abajo y pude observar como mi hermana salía de una habitación. Vi su rostro destrozado por el dolor. La perdida de Anthony sería su propio infierno personal.

-¡Suéltame! Déjala marchar. Quédate conmigo, te ofrezco mis servicios gratuitamente pero suéltala.

-No me sirves para nada, ella da mas recompensas económicas.

Me volvieron a arrastrar hasta aquel despacho y desde ese momento una palabra detrás de otra salieron por mi boca.

-Malito desgraciado, pagaras por esto. Morirás cruelmente. Te lo juro por mis padres. Se que fuiste tu el que mando matar a Charlie Swan por investigar en ese mierda prostíbulo. Se que tus matones fueron los que mataron a mis padres y fuiste a buscar a mis hermanas. Pagaras por ello. De tus matones ya casi no quedan y no descansaré hasta verte con ellos.

El no respondió, solo se volvió a reír. No lo pude soportar y mientras me sacaban arrastras de ese maldito lugar, no cesaban mis gritos.

Volvería con todos mis compañeros si hacía falta, pero a Isabella debía sacarla de allí. Los Cullen los viejos amigos de mis padres ya tenían a salvo a Rosalie. Ahora debía poner a Isabella y después podría conocer a cada Cullen en persona y agradecerles sus esfuerzos.

Sentí mi cuerpo golpear el suelo de la calle. Un dolor penetrante traspasó mi pecho. Mi corazón estaba vacío sabiendo que Edward igual estaba muerto y mi hermana moriría en aquel lugar si no me daba prisa. Me levanté y me dirigí a mi coche cuando mi móvil sonó asustándome. Sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Al abrirlo, el nombre de Adam estaba en pantalla. Seguro que era para decirme que Edward había inspirado su último aliento.

Me acerqué el teléfono al oído e intenté que mi voz sonara lo mas normal posible.

-Dime Adam.

-Jasper, algo extraño ha ocurrido con Edward. No es como debía ser. Ven corriendo, esto creo que te alegrará. Yo no entiendo mucho, pero no esta muerto.

Colgué sin responderle. Si eso era cierto, cuando sacara a mi hermana de allí, podría empezar su vida de nuevo junto a Anthony.

Aceleré el coche mientras lágrimas descendían por mi rostro empañando mis ojos. Casi no veía la carretera, pero deseaba llegar lo mas rápido posible a aquel maldito hospital y escuchar de la boca del médico que Edward estaría mejor.

Cuando al fin divisé las luces del hospital, mi corazón dejó de sentirse tan oprimido. Si había una pequeña esperanza, tendría que agarrarme como si fuera a un clavo hirviendo. Por mucho que doliera, seguiría siendo una pequeña esperanza.

Aparqué el coche como pude y entré corriendo a la sala donde había dejado a Adam. Allí, en una pequeña puerta el médico me esperaba con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

Al acercarme a él, enseguida se irguió, me miró y me habló.

_**_ ¿Es usted familiar del paciente?**_

_**_ **__**Si, soy su cuñado.**_

_**_**__** Bueno, debo decirle que su cuñado ha tenido muchísima suerte. Si bien podríamos decir que tiene un ángel guardándole las espaldas. **_

_**_ ¿Qué quiere decir? No se ande con rodeos y dígame de una vez como está.**_

_**_ Ahora mismo está estable, cosa que cuando llegó no creímos posible lograr - Su mirada estaba cargada de suspicacia- He de suponer que cuando le trajo era consciente que había recibido un disparo en el lado izquierdo del tórax… en el corazón. **_

_**_Pero estaba vivo, yo mismo le tomé el pulso- Me pasé la mano por el pelo, cerrando la otra en un puño tratando de controlar las ansias de arrearle un puñetazo por no ir directo al grano. **_

_**_ Ahí es donde reside su suerte- Una sonrisa extraña surcó su semblante- Su cuñado padece una enfermedad de origen genético que en este caso le ha salvado la vida. ¿Ha oído hablar alguna vez de la dextrocardía? **_

_**_ Dextro-que?**_

_**- Es una enfermedad cardiaca, una malformación por decirlo más simplemente. Se trata de una afección en la cual los órganos impares del cuerpo se sitúan en el lado contrario al normal. En este caso, el corazón del señor Cullen está situado en el lado derecho del tórax, lo que significa que la bala no impactó en el. Es una enfermedad realmente extraña, se dan muy pocos casos y los que se conocen son porque a parte de tener el órgano en el lado contrario también presentan malformaciones en este. Pero ese no ha sido el caso del paciente pues su corazón está completamente sano… solo presenta lo que llamaríamos el efecto espejo. **_

_**_ ¿Me está diciendo que Edward no está muerto porque su corazón no está en el lado correcto?**_

_**_ Efectivamente… ha tenido muchísima suerte… no se puede imaginar cuanta, por la posición de la bala no habría sobrevivido ni dos minutos. Igualmente tengo que advertirle que el estado del paciente sigue siendo muy grave. Ha perdido mucha sangre y su cuerpo está muy débil. El traumatismo craneoencefálico es severo, y en estos momentos está en coma. Tenemos la esperanza de que sea reversible pero no le puedo asegurar las secuelas que pueda tener. **_

_**_ ¿Qué clase de secuelas? Sea directo doctor, no me adorne el pastel…**_

_**_ Aun no lo sabemos con certeza, pero barajamos la posibilidad de la perdida de visión, perdida de la movilidad de parte del cuerpo… son demasiadas posibilidades y ninguna es certera por el momento. Tendremos que esperar a que despierte- Su mano se posó sobre mi hombro en un intento de reconfortarme- siento no poder tener mejores noticias, si me disculpa tengo más pacientes a los que atender. **_

El médico se giró sobre si mismo y volvió a entrar por la pequeña puerta. Edward estaba vivo por tener el corazón en el lado derecho del pecho. Realmente me había enfurecido con el médico, su forma de decir tan despacio el diagnostico casi me termina de sacar de mis casillas.

Abría que esperar a que se despertara pero… ¿Cuándo sería eso? No me había dejado una fecha aproximada. Después habría que valorar las secuelas. Realmente esto iba a ser muy largo.

Miré a Adam y le indiqué que nos fuéramos un momento a casa a ducharnos y tranquilizarnos.

Había que pensar un plan mientras Edward estuviera en el hospital. Mi hermana debía ser sacada de allí.

Mientras conducía las palabras del médico entraban una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

" barajamos la posibilidad de perdida de visión"

No. Aquello no podía ser posible. Él debía recuperarse pronto para volver con mi hermana.

"perdida de movilidad de parte del cuerpo"

Nunca imaginé que un disparo con un golpe pudieran provocar todo aquello a un ser humano.

"tendremos que esperar a que despierte"

¿Pero cuando? Aquello rondaría mi cabeza hasta que viera por fin esos ojos verdes mirarme. Nunca debí haceptarlo en la hermandad. Debí mandarlo a proteger a mis hermanas desde un principio. Haberle contado la verdad. Todo esto nunca habría pasado.


	23. 22 Lo que nos espera

**Capitulo veintidós. Lo que no se espera**.

Los milagros existen solo has de creer en ellos y cuanto más creas mas fuertes se hacen. DPM.

Bella pov.

Sentía como poco a poco mi corazón se iba apagando. La respiración cada vez era más lenta. Y ahí estaba él, esperándome con sus brazos tendidos. Su hermosa sonrisa irradiaba luz. Mirara por donde la mirara.

Deseaba llegar a sus cálidos brazos para unirnos para siempre. Estaba apunto de rozarlos cuando algo llamó mi atención. Edward estaba vestido de blanco y se alejaba por una puerta grande.

Se escuchaba un pitido detrás de aquella cuando su suave mano la cerró y me dejó fuera en aquel vacío.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, si estábamos muertos… ¿Por qué no podía estar junto a él? La desesperación empezó a abordar mi ser y con ello empecé a gritar su nombre desesperadamente.

Sentí un calor inundar mi cuerpo y de pronto abrí mis ojos. Ya no estaba en esa sala vacía con Edward tras esa puerta. Ahora estaba en la habitación del Círculo y los ojos negros de una mujer me estaban mirando. Estaban llenos de lágrimas y buscaban algo cuando escuché su fina voz y la reconocí.

-Ish el momento ha llegado. Al fin me ha soltado y vamos a huir de aquí juntas. Perdóname, ojala puedas hacerlo algún día. No es tu momento de morir. Levántate y camina junto a mí en silencio.

No se por qué le hice caso a aquellos ojos. Me levanté despacio de la cama y al girarme comprobé que la cama estaba llena de sangre. Mi muñeca estaba vendada muy malamente y mi cabeza me daba vueltas sin parar.

¿Dónde estaba Edward? Cuando enfoqué de nuevo mis ojos hacía la figura de aquella mujer, vi que llevaba una mochila en sus manos y como ponía mi móvil y las demás cosas en esa mochila.

Las llaves del piso de Anthony y con ello también introdujo en aquella mochila la ropa que llevaba esa tarde donde Edward había fallecido.

La cogí de la mano cuando ella me la tendió y salimos de la habitación en silencio. Cuando la luz enfocó su rostro, solo v una gorra negra que lo cubría.

Esos ojos negros que antes me habían mirado me resultaban familiares, pero el pelo que divisé entre la gorra, me sonaron aún mas.

No la llamé, no quería parecer histérica. La seguí sin más hasta una puerta que jamás había visto y cuando la traspasamos su voz volvió a retumbar en mi cabeza.

-Ish ¿Dónde vive Anthony?

-Un taxi.- Fue lo único que pude decir mientras la miraba con miedo.-Pero él esta muerto.

Escuché un jadeo de dolor de su boca y luego como llamó al taxi que se acercaba. Una vez dentro dije la dirección.

-Ish. No tengas miedo, hemos escapado juntas hacía la nueva libertad. Buscaremos la forma de contactar con la organización de Anthony. No se exactamente lo que ellos hacen, pero seguro que nos ayudarán como lo hizo él con Ross y como lo hizo contigo.

-Esta muerto.- Fue lo único que volvió a salir de mi boca.

-Ish… saldrá bien seguro.

Cuando llegamos, ella pagó el taxi y salimos en dirección al portal. Una vez dentro ninguna de las dos habló, no sé aún por que pero confié en ella.

Las manos me temblaban cuando cogí las llaves de la mochila. Al ponerlas en el pomo un grito ahogado salió de mi boca. Todo aquello me recordaba a Edward y ya no volvería a verlo jamás.

Cuando entramos encendí la luz, todo estaba en su lugar. Me senté en el sofá encendiendo la luz y esperando a que ella misma se descubriera.

Se quitó la gorra y un jadeo salió de mi boca. Definitivamente, no me había equivocado. Llevaba su cara golpeada y sangre seca en la ceja. Mis manos temblaron al verla y sin poder impedirlo me levanté y me acerqué a ella.

-Victoria…

-Shhhttt… Ish. Tranquila no es nada, al fin nos liberamos de James. Ahora hay que localizar a alguien que nos pueda ayudar.

-Si que lo es, yo creí que tú y James…

-No, te contaré mi historia mientras comemos algo.

Fui a la cocina y abrí la nevera. Toda la comida estaba aún buena, así que hice lo que pude y nos sentamos en el sofá a comer. Victoria comenzó su historia dejándome sorprendida a la vez que sentí lastima y compasión por ella.

Sus primeras palabras ya me dejaron muda.

-Ish, mi desgracia empezó cuando yo era muy pequeña y me encontré con alguien. Escucha todo con atención y después decide si puedo continuar a tu lado huyendo de allí.

"Solo tienes ocho años y nadie en el mundo. Sepárate de esos cuerpos dulce niña, yacen muertos a tus pies y nadie los volverá a traer."

-Esas fueron las palabras de un muchacho. Iba vestido con un vaquero roto, una camiseta de tirantes negra, unas zapatillas caras y su pelo rubio en una coleta pequeña me llamaron la atención.

"¿Quién eres? Son mis padres y pronto despertarán"

Creía que así lo harían, pero solo estaba allí por miedo a lo que me podía suceder. Ese chico guapísimo rubio y de ojos claros me había cautivado solo con su presencia. El hermano mayor que toda aniña abría deseado.

"No. Ellos jamás lo harán. Mi nombre es James, tengo 14 años. Ven, te mostraré mi casa y como vivo. Yo te ayudaré."

-No sé por qué lo seguí Ish. Llevaba tres días esperando a que mis padres despertaran. Él tenía razón, seguramente ya no lo harían jamás.

"¿Cómo has sobrevivido al incendio?"

-Realmente no sé como lo hice. Es una cuestión que aún me hago de vez en cuando.

"No lo sé, cuando llegué todo ya había ardido y mis papas estaban en el suelo"

"Esta bien, tranquila niñita Laurent te dará cobijo."

- Ish, que error más grande cometí. Lo seguí hasta un sitio extraño y una vez allí vi a mujeres medio desnudas y hombres en un estado muy extraño tocándolas. James me presentó a Laurent y ese hombre me acogió entre aquella extraña gente. Me enseñó a limpiar hasta que tuve dieciséis años y él falleció de una forma extraña.

Mi salvador James ya tenía 20 años. Todo aquel prostíbulo caro pasó a sus manos como heredero total y con ello pasé a ser su puta.

Desde entonces me ha tenido manipulada y encerrada entre el despacho y la habitación que tenía en aquel despacho. Cada vez que se enfurecía me pegaba y después me hacía trataros como lo hice contigo.

Cuando Victoria al fin cayó, sentí un mareo en mi cuerpo y sentí como este se tambaleaba.

-Ish, será mejor que duermas un rato. Cosí tu muñeca como pude, pero nunca he sido una experta. Solo lo había hecho en mi misma.

-Tranquila Vic, continua por favor la historia y después iremos a dormir.

-Bueno… James después de que subieras a tu habitación, me pidió que te buscara por que un cliente muy adinerado había pedido tus servicios. Él te había dicho que hasta la noche siguiente no tendrías que trabajar pero… Royer tiene mucha influencia y es el cliente que más dinero se deja allí al mes. Así que no podía decirle que no.

Cuando entré a tu habitación y te vi allí tirada con las venas cortadas cogiendo a aquel ángel con tu mano como si eso fuera tu vida. Me di cuenta al fin que era el momento de escapar. Te cosí la muñeca como pude con el botiquín de mi cuarto. Recogí mi móvil por si había que llamar a emergencias, mi dinero y algo de ropa y salí otra vez a tu cuarto. Dejé allí la mochila y vi la oportunidad de hacer realidad mi sueño. Salir de allí.

-Esto es extraño Vic ¿Cómo no nos descubrió James?

-Llegó un tipo exigiéndole verte. Aproveché ese instante para entrar en la habitación y despertarte. El resto ya lo sabes. Cuando James se entere pondrá el grito en el cielo y nos buscará debajo de las piedras.

No se como pasó, pero las dos quedamos dormidas en el sofá. Por la mañana ya me encontraba mucho mejor. Entré en la habitación de Anthony y todos nuestros recuerdos llegaron a mi mente con dolor.

Me acerqué al mueble del fondo y cogí el álbum que tiempo atrás había descubierto y lo abrí en la foto de Anthony.

Un vació se instaló de nuevo en mi mente y deseé que Victoria no me hubiese salvado de aquel maravilloso sueño. Me acerqué al borde de la cama me estiré en su lado. Aún olía a él. Era como si estuviera allí conmigo. Encogí mi cuerpo apretando la foto contra mi pecho y empecé a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

¿Qué haría yo ahora sin Edward? Su familia seguramente no lo sabía. Me levanté de golpe. Eso era…Rosalie y los Cullen. Salí de la habitación gritando el nombre de Victoria y cuando ella abrió sus ojos asustada me miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué mosca te pico Ish?

-No me llames Ish anda. Soy Bella.

-¿Bella?

-Si, Ish viene de Isabella y Bella también.

-Bien, entonces te diré que yo soy María Victoria y cuando era niña me llamaban Vicky.

-Bien Vicky, ahora tenemos que ir a un sitio para estar a salvo. Ese es el hospital donde trabaja el padre de Anthony. Yo se donde es, ellos tienen a mi hermana Rosalie.

-Esta bien Bella entonces no esperemos más tengo miedo.

-Y yo también Vicky. He visto lo que son capaces de hacer.

Sin pensármelo, me duché y me fui al cuarto de Anthony preparando una mochila con mi ropa y con alguna de mis cosas. En la mochila puse el álbum de fotos de Anthony y cuando Vicky estaba lista y vestida con la ropa que le había prestado, bajamos a la calle y entramos en un taxi dirección al hospital.

-Bella… ¿estas segura de esto?

-Si, tranquila Ross esta allí. Nos ayudarán.

Cuando el taxi llegó, lo pagué y nos encaminamos a recepción.

-Buenos días.- Dije con la mejor voz que pude.

-Bueno días muchacha ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotras?

-Verás, busco al Dr. Cullen padre.

-Un momento ¿Quién pregunta por él?

-Dígale que soy Bella, la novia de su hijo Edward y la hermana de Rosalie.

-Esta bien muchacha, esperar aquí.

Nos apoyamos en el mostrador y esperé a que esa mujer vieja, bajito y regordeta volviera a su puesto para decirme algo.

-Bella, esta pasando consulta, dice que esperes en esa sala privada.

Se levantó de nuevo la mujer y se acercó a la puerta abriéndola con un manojo de llaves. Se giró de nuevo, me sonrió y me hizo un gesto muy amable para que pasáramos allí.

-Vicky ¿Cuántos años tienes tú ahora?

-Yo entre a los ocho en el Circulo Bella. Fui solamente de James al cumplir los 14 mientras él tenía 20 años y han pasado 12 más desde entonces. Así que tengo 26 años. James 34 años. Sé tu historia al completo Bella.

Hace 9 años, cuando tu padre Charlie Swan entró en el Círculo para investigar la prostitución, se metió demasiado y por eso lo mataron. Lo de tu madre fue un accidente pero así fue.

Fuiste a parar con 9 años con los Hale. Pero el padre de Rosalie no se dio por vencido y supo que lo habían asesinado así que siguió con la investigación y tres años después, mató a los Hale. Con ello consiguió que entrarais en el Círculo cuando un joven os dejó solas. Así os tenía muy bien controladas y se vengaba de todos vosotras. Nunca supe nada del joven ni lo conocí. Se que es mayor que yo. Seis años de eso han pasado y al fin somos libres.

-Si, al fin.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos en un sin fin de emociones. Ahora había entendido todo. Jasper se fue hace seis años cuando Ross tenía casi los diecinueve. Jasper tenía entonces veinte años. Él partió dejándonos indefensas sin saberlo en la casa de los Hale y allí nos encontró James. A Anthony le pasó todo aquello hace unos años y entró en la organización con diecinueve y con ello, vengó la muerte de mis padres. Aún que aún le faltaba el mas importante… James.

Ahora era yo la que debía seguir el camino de Edward. Debía encontrar a los Cullen y con ello a Adam y vengarme por mi misma. La hora había llegado. Debía ser fuerte, así sequé mis lágrimas y sonreí. Todo estaba apunto de cambiar.

Cuando levanté mi vista vi al Dr. acercarse y me puse en pie. No pude andar mucho, pronto sentí mis ojos cerrarse y mi cuerpo debilitarse. Hacía una semana y algo que me sentía extraña y cansada.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, me encontraba en una cama, con gotero y unos ojos azules mirándome ansiosamente.

-Bella hija.- La voz de Carlisle me llegó al alma.- Tranquilízate, tengo una noticia que darte muy importante. Deseo que mi hijo este aquí, pero como no esta tendré que dártela a ti sola.

Otra sonrisa surcó su rostro. Cuanto más lo veía mas me convencía que Edward era totalmente su padre.

-Dígame Dr.- La sonrisa no me llegó, estaba demasiado cansada y triste sin Edward a mi lado, pero intente aparentar lo máximo posible para que no se enterara. Carlisle no debía saber que le había pasado a Edward, al menos no en este momento.

-Bella cielo, estas embarazada de mi hijo.

¿Embarazada? Aquello provocó que me faltara el aire. Vi mi muñeca mejor cosida y a Vicky en el sofá sonriéndome. Aquello era una pesadilla. Edward estaba muerto y jamás se enteraría de que iba a tener un hijo. Yo, Isabella Marie Swan iba a tener un bebé de mi dios heleno. Las lágrimas me invadieron de nuevo, pero esta vez de alegría. Al menos se había ido dejándome lo más maravilloso que me podía haber dejado… una parte de él mismo.


	24. 23 Las pruebas

**Capitulo Veintitrés. Las pruebas.**

Jasper Pov.

Ocho días llevábamos allí parados, esperando noticias de Edward. Mientras podía escaparme, intentaba investigar donde podría estar mi hermana con la tal Victoria. Por lo visto habían conseguido escapar las dos de allí. Cuando me enteré gracias a un compañero, una parte de mí se alegro al saber que ella no sería tocada más por ninguna persona. Por otra parte, me desesperé al no saber donde se podría encontrar y si pudiera estar en peligro.

Me encontraba sentado en la sala con la compañía de Adam cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y salió el médico que trataba a Edward. Un sudor frío recorrió mi cuerpo. Tenía una expresión extraña, nunca le había esa mirada. Se acercó despacio y cautelosamente.

Faltaban tres pasos para llegar a nuestra altura y por educación me levanté acercándome yo, hasta su posición.

-Buenos días señor Hale.-Su voz sonó extraña, mi análisis no estaba desencaminado. Algo había sucedido.- Tiene un traumatismo craneoencefálico muy severo, como ya le habíamos comunicado. Ha estado ocho días en coma y al fin ha abierto los ojos. El diagnostico del paciente de hoy es favorable.- Su mano se volvió a posar sobre mi hombro como de costumbre. Por un día no me habían dado ganas de darle dos buenos puñetazos.

-Entonces doctor, mi cuñado se ha despertado.- El escuchar las palabras salir de mi propia boca, provocaron que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Si era así, eso significaba que se iba a recuperar.

-Si. Todavía no sabemos cuales son las secuelas del enfermo. Tenemos que llevarlo al piso de abajo para hacerle un Tac y una resonancia magnética. Después de valorar los daños sufridos en su cerebro tras el coma, valoraremos el daño muscular y visual.- Las manos del médico jugaban intranquilamente sobre la carpeta y el bolígrafo que llevaba en ellas. Me estaba ocultando algo, pero prefería esperar.

-Esta bien Doctor, esperaremos aquí sentados a los resultados de las pruebas.

El doctor hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Adam y volvió a entrar por la puerta. Me acerqué despacio a Adam y le comuniqué lo que el médico me había dicho sobre Edward.

-Entonces Jazz… Él esta bien. Me refiero que dentro de lo malo ya ha recuperado bastante.

-No lo saben. Las secuelas son variadas y ahora van a valorar los daños del coma. Solo espero que este bien. Mi hermana y Edward ya han sufrido mucho y no me gustaría que nada acabara mal.

-Te entiendo Jazz, pero aún falta encontrar a Bella.

-No me lo recuerdes Adam. Las cosas no están aún en su lugar y no respondo ante mis actos.

Miraba el reloj y cada minuto s eme hacía eterno. Llevaban ya más de tres horas haciéndole pruebas y aún no habían salido a decirnos nada. No podía evitarlo, me levantaba de mi asiento y me ponía a pasear por aquella sala. La gente que entraba y salía no paraba de mirarme.

Me acerqué a la maquina de café que allí había. No es que fuera bueno pero al menos tomaba algo y aún que fueran dos minutos me distraía. Metí la moneda en la ranura y apreté el botón de café solo. Oler aquel mal café, era como respirar en un vertedero.

Mientras el café descendía hasta el vaso, sentí temblar mi móvil en el bolsillo. Realmente me asusté pro que no esperaba la llamada de nadie. Cuando lo saqué de mi bolsillo pude leer claramente en la pantalla que era Mike Newton.

La mano me temblaba solo al intentar comprender el por qué de su llamada. Acerqué el móvil a mi oreja y descolgué intentando relajarme para que no pillara mi estado de nervios.

-Dime.

-Hola Jasper.

-Hola Mike ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Verás, hace días que no se nada de ti ni de tu cliente Anthony y me estaba preguntando junto a Erik que estaba ocurriendo.

-Mike, no es sitio para hablar en el que estoy, en cuanto pueda me pasaré por las oficinas y hablamos.

-Esta bien Jasper, solo espero que dejes de ocultarnos cosas, los socios… socios son y ya sabes que lo malo nos ocurre a todos.

-Tranquilo Mike, ya te dije que en cuanto pueda me acercaré.

Colgué el teléfono y volví a la sala. Esa llamada me había molestado más todavía. Se lo tendría que contar, al fin y al cabo tenía razón y éramos una hermandad. Y allí todo se sabe.

Me acerqué hasta Adam y le comuniqué que Mike me había llamado. Su rostro se empalideció como debía de estarlo el mío.

-Tranquilo Jazz, todo saldrá bien ya lo verás.

-Ahora solo me importa Edward. Espero que no tarden ya mucho.

Media hora más de paseos y el médico volvió a salir por la puerta. Esta vez estaba algo blanco, parecía cansado y sudoroso. Se me encogió el alma y el corazón se volcó en un puño ¿Qué había pasado para que estuviera así? Esta vez fui yo el que corrió hasta donde estaba él parado.

-Doctor…

-Buenas noches señor Hale. Nos hemos demorado un poco con los resultados por que su cuñado al despertar no parecía responder a los estímulos. Le hicimos las pruebas correspondientes y procedimos a retirarle el respirador.- Las gotas de sudor caían por su frente como si le estuvieran tirando agua en la cabeza. Sentí como mis puños volvían a cerrarse pegados a mi cuerpo. Este médico me ponía muy nervioso con los tecnicismos en vez de ir al grano.- Acto seguido, su cuñado abrió completamente los ojos he intentó enfocar lo que tenía a su alrededor. Probamos los daños neurológicos. Su cuñado respecto a lo físico digamos que tras el TCE severo se ha recuperado aparentemente normal.

Ahora si que me había sacado de quicio, no entendía nada. No lo aguante más y le pregunté directamente con las palabras que me salieron.

-Está bien, deje de dar rodeos estúpidos y dígame de una puta vez que le pasa ¡YA!

-No se ponga así señor Hale, mi obligación es informarle de todos los pasos dados.

-Me importan una mierda, lo que quiero saber es cuando saldrá de aquí.

-Escúcheme y cálmese. Su cuñado esta casi perfectamente, lo único que tiene es que tras el golpe su cuerpo no responde cómo debería ser. Hasta mañana no probaremos a que se levante y así saber los daños completos. Su pecho esta completamente recuperado. Las grapas de la operación han sido ya retiradas y las de la cabeza también. Esta desorientado y no se acuerda de cómo se llama.

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

-Si, tranquilo ahora lo acompañaré a la habitación.

El médico al fin había hablado medio claro. Sin decir nada más le seguí por los pasillos hasta planta y una vez allí, entré en la habitación designada a Edward.

Cuando abrí la puerta y lo vi, no me podía creer que fuera él. Con tan solo ocho días en coma, había adelgazado. Aun que tal vez no fuera perdida de peso…si no de masa.

Me acerqué despacio a la cama y me senté en el sillón que había al lado. Esta mirando por la ventana cuando lo llamé por su nombre.

-Edward.

Giró su cabeza hasta mí y me miró extrañado.

Su voz salió rota, costosa, se enganchaba a la hora de hablar. Sus ojos no los terminaba de enfocar. Supuse que a eso era a lo que el médico patético se refería.

-Anthony ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-N…o… sss…eee q quii…e…en er er eressss.-Su mirada seguía perdida.

-Soy el hermano de Bella.- El gesto de su cara me lo dijo todo. Tampoco se acordaba de Bella ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se suponía que no podría hablar, ni ver ni moverse muy bien por si solo… ¿pero que no reconociera el nombre de Bella?

-Espera enseguida vengo.- No pude evitarlo, salí a mostrador y pregunté a la enfermera que le pasaba.-Enfermera ¿Qué tiene el de la 507?

-Espere un momento.- Miró en el ordenador.- Tiene un TCE severo y acaba de despertar con dificultades y amnesia.

-¿Amnesia? Eso no me lo dijo el doctor. Gracias.

Salí corriendo escaleras abajo y llamé a Adam. Le comuniqué que me iba a hablar con Mike. Que se quedara esperando noticias de Edd. Cuando entré en el coche no pude evitar ponerme a llorar. Si no reconocía a Bella ¿Quién me iba a ayudar ahora? ¿Qué pasaría con él?

Cuando entré en la oficina como la llamábamos. Mike estaba allí hablando con Erik.

-Bienvenido Jasper. Hay 7 trabajos que tenemos pendientes. Tendrás que llamar a tus otros asesinos.

-No.

-¿Cómo?- Los ojos de Mike de pronto se enfurecieron.

-Anthony esta hospitalizado. Ha estado ocho días en coma y ahora no recuerda nada de nada. No puedo ir a su familia, recordar que eran amigos de mis padres. Si descubren la verdad de todo. Si descubren que su hijo fue de la hermandad y casi muere por eso… Mike… no lo entiendes. Mi hermana Bella…

-Hay Jasper. Te dije que saldría mal. Yo entiendo que cuando viniste con nosotros aquí y matamos gracias a Anthony a los asesinos de tus padres, las cosas se complicaron. James es el máximo

Responsable y tenía a tus hermanas aún tratando de esconderlas. Mandó Adam a Anthony al Circulo tratando que fuera una casualidad y salió bien. Me alegré mucho cuando Adam vino diciendo que Bella estaba en su casa y lo sabes. Pero ha salido mal.

-Mike, somos tres personas muy poderosas con muchos asesinos a sueldo en nuestro poder.

-Si, pero sabes que no s puede hacer a lo grande Jasper. Si las autoridades nos descubren…

-Hay que matar a James, mi hermana escapó con Victoria, supongo que estará bien.

-Jasper.- Dijo Erik de pronto.-Tu hermana esta con los Cullen. Fui a ver a Rosalie a escondidas y la vi en el jardín de la casa cullen con Victoria. Ella esta bien. Ahora hay que traer a Anthony. Hacerle recordar y pensar que solo ha sido Anthony. Entrenarlo lo mejor posible y buscar la venganza. Tranquilo pronto llegará.

-Erik, mi hermana y él estaban juntos. ¡Enamorados!

-Lo sé Jasper. Pero eso también hizo flaquear a Anthony. Ahora eso no pasará. Primero es acabar con James y la mafia que lo rodea. Cuando salga del hospital, quiero que lo traigas aquí y tú saldrás de la hermandad con tus hermanas. Irás a la casa Cullen y les contarás lo que nosotros te diremos desde hoy dejas de ser 3Zr200T4. Solo serás Jasper Hale.

-¿Y vosotros, seguiréis siendo 290Gj6 y 880uMk2?

-Si, nosotros nos ocuparemos de tus casos y ascenderemos a Ben.

-Está bien, solo pido que no pongáis a Anthony al frente.

-Tranquilo Jasper cuando James este donde tenga que estar. Anthony saldrá de la hermandad y tú te ocuparas de que vuelva a una vida normal.

No tenía más remedio. Las cosas serian así. Ellos eran ¿Cómo decirlo? Yo era el manda más sobre los casos de Anthony y era su jefe, pero ellos eran los que me apoyaron cuando creé la hermandad y ya quedamos tiempo atrás que cuando se volviera mas personal debía abandonar la hermandad.

La rabia me inundo de nuevo y salí de aquel despacho hecho una furia. Bajé las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de entrar en el despacho de James y pegarle un tiro directamente desde mis propias manos y acabar con todo aun que con ello acabara con mi vida.

Cuando monté en el coche, me disponía a ir directamente al Círculo. Recordé en ese instante las palabras de ellos. Mi hermana estaba perfectamente con los Cullen. Ellos la protegían sin saber nada. Por una parte estaba aliviado, con ellos no les pasaría nada.

Pero por otra tuve miedo de que James lo descubriera y fuera a por los Cullen. Yo no los conocía casi, solo recordé que cuando era pequeño Carlisle se iba de cena con mis padres y su mujer Esme. A los hijos nunca los conocí.

Empecé a recordar a Bella cuando llegó a mi casa. Sus ojos chocolate tristes. Lloraba por las noches, tan solo tenía 9 años. El dolor que me causaba recordar aquello, hizo que no fuera a ver a James. Si ella perdía a alguien mas en la vida, sería demasiado. Así que giré el volante y volví al hospital.

Cuando entré por la puerta Adam seguía en la sala.

-¿Sabes algo más?

-Edward preguntó por ti.

-¿Se acordó?- Mi corazón golpeó mi pecho fuertemente.

-No, pero eres el único que vio que no fuera médico.

-Esta bien, subimos y te cuento lo que han dicho.

Mientras subíamos en el ascensor nosotros solos, le comenté lo que habían dicho sobre Edward.

-No puede ser, te van a echar…

-Ya me han echado, solo que me quedaré aquí hasta que le den el alta a Anthony, así es como hay que llamarlo.

-Esta bien, tranquilo Jasper, yo cuidaré de él.

-Gracias, eso ya lo sé.

Acto seguido nos fundimos en un abrazo y cuando la puerta se abrió, las enfermeras se quedaron mirándonos con cara de sorpresa. Adam enseguida salió en nuestra defensa.

-¿Qué pasa, nunca habéis dado ánimos a vuestras hermanas? Nuestro cuñado esta aquí ingresado con diagnostico muy jodido.

Ninguna dijo nada, solo dejaron de mirarnos. Cuando entré en la habitación seguido de Adam, el médico estaba allí haciéndole unas pruebas.

-Doctor ¿pasa algo?

-Tranquilo Hale, solo estaba revisando su temperatura. Es buena, mañana le aremos las restantes pruebas y si todo va bien, pronto tendrá el alta.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Si no tiene nada excepto la amnesia y un poco de perdida muscular, no podemos hacer nada ya. Solo rehabilitación y poco más.

Me mosqueé más todavía ¿Cómo era eso posible? Se lo quitaban de encima así sin más. Su padre Carlisle lo hubiese tenido meses ingresado hasta que recuperara su movilidad completa.

-Esta bien Doctor.-Salió por la puerta y antes de cerrarla le volví ha hablar.-Me quedaré con él. Adam se marchará.

-Esta bien sabes que solo se puede quedar uno.

No dije nada más, me volvía sentar en la silla y observé a Anthony.

-Anthony.

-B…ie…nnnn

-No hables tranquilo, poco a poco veras como recuperas tu fuerza y hablaras bien.

-¿quuuiien…..er…eres?

-Soy alguien de tu vida, tranquilo Anthony, poco a poco.

No volvió ha intentar hablar, simplemente miraba la nada. Aquello iba a ser tremendamente difícil para él y para mí también. Engañarlo así de esa manera. Hacerle creer que solo nos conoce a nosotros y ha saber que más le dirían Mike y Erik cuando estuviera con ellos.

Las lágrimas caían en silencio por mis mejillas y trataba de limpiarlas sin que fueran vistas. Adam se marchó y me dejo solo con él. El proceso de inserción a la hermandad ya estaba en marcha.


	25. 24Nuestro secreto

**Capitulo Veinticuatro. Nuestro secreto.**

**You are not alone.**

Tu no estás aquí conmigo

Nunca dijiste adiós

Que alguien me diga por qué

Te tuviste que ir

Y dejar mi mundo tan frío

Todos los días me siento y me pregunto

Cómo el amor se marchó

Algo susurra en mi oreja y dice

Que no estás solo

Porque yo estoy aquí contigo

Aunque estás lejos

Yo estoy aquí para quedarme

**Michael Jackson.**

Bella pov.

Victoria y yo ahora compartíamos un gran secreto. Ocho, diez, quince. Los días pasaban en el calendario y cada día la tristeza inundaba más y más mi corazón. Estaba embarazada de mi ángel y jamás vería a nuestro hijo. Cuando Carlisle me dio el alta y llegué a casa de los Cullen, pude observar a mi hermana de arriba abajo. Más de siete días habían pasado desde la última vez que estuve a su lado.

Ross corrió hasta mí y me abrazó. Sentir el cálido abrazo de mi hermana me devolvió a la realidad dejándome que me diera cuenta que ahora solo estábamos ella y yo.

Una parte de mí, se sentía vacía completamente. Otra parte menos vulnerable, intentaba ser más fuerte para llevar adelante mi embarazo y en un futuro tener a mi hijo o hija entre mis brazos.

Cuando Ross llegó hasta mis brazos, sentir de nuevo su olor, su calor, su risa rozando mis oídos, todo lo que tanto había echado de menos estaba volviendo a mí.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa asomara de mis labios.

-Isa cielo.

-Llámame Bella, así es como me llama Anthony.

-Bella hermana, te he echado tanto de menos, me alegro de que estés tan bien.

-Si, he traído a Victoria conmigo.

-¿Cómo?

Vi como los ojos de mi hermana se agrandaban y como sus labios se fruncían por un instante.

-Si, ella me ayudo a escapar.

-Bella ¿Qué te ha pasado en la muñeca?

-Ross, es una historia un poco larga, antes déjame saludar a los Cullen.

-Ven, a mi novio Emmett ya lo conoces y al Dr. Carlisle también, pero te falta conocer…

-Ya conozco a todo el mundo Ros, Alice tiene una tienda con Esme y he compartido mesa con ellas.

-Vaya hermanita.

-Si, te he dicho que es una historia muy larga.

-¿Y Anthony? Pensé que vendría contigo.

Al escuchar su nombre de los labios de mi hermana, conseguí por un instante recordar como se quedó tendido en el suelo sangrando pro aquel tiro mortal en su corazón. La tristeza se apodero de mí y una lágrima surco mi mejilla sin poder evitarlo. En ese instante sentí el tacto de Victoria en mi mejilla y como tiraba de mí y de Ross al jardín.

-Será mejor que se lo cuentes a tu hermana Bella, y que aquí lo llame Edward.

-¿Qué esta pasando Isabella?

Vi la mirada confundida de Rosalie y como su mano se aferró a la mía con desespero. En ese instante acaricié mi vientre sin quererlo y la mirada de mi hermana fue hasta el.

-¿Estas embarazada de Anthony?

-Ross, si. Estoy embarazada de Edward, es una historia un poco larga esa parte y ya te la contaré. Ahora he de decirte por que Vicky y yo estamos aquí.

Durante más de una hora le conté la muerte de Anthony, seguidamente de mi intento de suicidio, la historia de Vicky y como llegamos a la casa Cullen.

Cuando entré en la casa, Alice y Esme me estaban esperando. Nos saludamos bastante cariñosamente. Carlisle les había contado la buena noticia cuando había llegado a casa mientras me encontraba en el jardín.

Estar rodeada de tantas fotos de Edward en su infancia. Donde él había vivido hasta que se marchó al internado. Donde había sufrido tanto por culpa de Jessica. Todo aquello vino de golpe a mi mente. Deseé llorar con toda mi alma. Iba a tener un Cullen y él, mi ángel no estaría hay para protegerlo.

Agarré el colgante entre mis manos y por primera vez me di cuenta como Alice me observaba con una cierta tristeza en sus ojazos negros.

-Bella, me gustaría enseñarte la habitación de mi hermano, ahí dormirás tú.

-Esta bien Alice.

Las dos subimos las escaleras despacio, observándonos. Cuando llegamos arriba, ella abrió una puerta y pude observar algo que me encogió por completo.

El maldito piano donde Edward fue victima de su pésima perdida de virginidad. Donde su vida fue destrozada. Ese objeto estaba delante de mí.

-Esto no es el cuarto de Edward.

-No Bella, este es el cuarto de estudio de Edward. Te traje aquí por que supongo que sabes lo que aquí pasó.

-Alice…

-Si, se todo sobre Edward.

-¿Pero como?

-Bella, mis padres nos quieren, aquello que le pasó a Edward fue un error muy grande. Yo era una cría. Sé exactamente que sucedió aquella noche, sé que a Edward le pasó algo aquí tan importante como para cambiar su vida y que su corazón se volviera de hielo.

Igual que ahora sé que algo le ha pasado y por eso tú estas aquí.

-Alice, aquella noche a Edward… Jessica….- Mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sentí como mi pulso se aceleraba hasta parecer que mi corazón iba a reventar dentro de mi pecho.-Jessica aquella noche le robó su virilidad. Lo drogó y después se marchó. De ahí lo mandaron al correccional ese sin dejar que se explicara. De todas formas se ha sentido sucio y culpable durante todo este tiempo. Pero sobre todo solo. Le costó estar conmigo. Y sí, era una prostituta virgen. Ya sabrás la historia de Ross.

-Si Bella, se todo lo de Ross y lo tuyo. Ahora se por que Anthony te ama tanto. Él me contó todo aquel día en su habitación Bella. Pero se que tú ocultas algo más.

-Alice..- No pude evitar echarme a sus brazos y llorar como no había podido últimamente- Edward ya no está. Él es muy difícil.

Sentí como me volvía a ahogar, mi cuerpo temblaba de arriba a abajo. Unas nauseas recorrieron mi estomago.

Sentí que mi vista estaba nublada, las lágrimas no me dejaban ver el rostro de Alice. Ahora solo podía confiar en mi hermana, Vicky y mi cuñada Alice.

No pude evitarlo y sentí como el aire empezaba a faltarme en mis pulmones. Decir la palabra en voz alta a otra Cullen era lo peor que debía de estar diciendo por mi boca. La angustia me llenaba mientras mis manos se aferraban fuertemente a las de Alice.

-Bella por favor.

Los ojos de Alice empezaban a empañarse y sus manos apretaban las mías de la misma manera.

-Alice, vi como mataban a Edward.- Ya lo había dicho, ya no había vuelta atrás a lo que ahora iba a ser mi propio infierno. Mi vida separada del hombre que amaba mientras llevaba una parte de su vida en mi vientre.

-Bella, eso no puede ser. Mi hermano no…

Me abrace a su pequeño cuerpo de duendecillo y le di un beso en su calida mejilla mientras sus lágrimas y las mías se mezclaban en ese abrazo tan sincero. Unidas por el destino y predestinadas a perder a Edward.

-Alice, yo lo vi, le dispararon en el corazón y llegó James y me saco de su lado. No puedo seguir. Me hace mucha falta.-Mientras decía aquellas palabras acariciaba mi pequeño vientre abultado.

Mis dos meses de embarazo ya estaban marcando mi pequeño cuerpo. No me imaginaba que esos tres meses de vida con Edward me fueran a cambiar tanto.- Y a su bebé.

-Bella, debemos investigar donde se encuentra, alguien debió llevarse su cuerpo.

-Lo sé. Pero creo que va a ser muy difícil.

-Tranquila- Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas y su cuerpo temblaba igual que el mío. Pero tenía razón. Debíamos ser fuertes.-Encontraremos solución.

La noche había invadido la habitación. Las estrellas brillaban como nunca en el cielo. Las nubes habían desaparecido y la luna estaba llena. Era la noche más bonita que había visto jamás.

Pero por mucho que brillara el cielo, mi corazón ya no lo haría. Ya no amaría a nadie más en mi vida.

Alice y yo salimos a cenar a la mesa mientras la familia reía ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando en la realidad. Los ojos penetrantes de Esme iban de una parte a otra de la mesa mientras su sonrisa iluminaba aquel salón ¿Cómo decirle a una madre que ha perdido a su hijo?

Carlisle reía junto a Emmett, mientras mi hermana lo cogía de la mano y sonreía. Sentía que ese dolor debía ser guardado durante bastante tiempo, al menos hasta que nos aseguráramos nosotras cinco que Edward estaba en alguna parte.

Al terminar la cena, Alice me mostró realmente la habitación de Edward. Subía poco a poco las escaleras intentando no volver a llorar. No sabía como podía ser su habitación. Solo me decía una y otra vez que debía traer las cosas personales de Edward de aquel apartamento. Su lugar era esta casa con esta bella familia.

Cuando Alice abrió la puerta, un olor desconocido invadió mi nariz. Olía como a frutas. Un fuerte olor amelocotonado entro en mis pulmones. Era parecido al del apartamento pero mas sencillo.

Di un paso aun que mis piernas me temblaran. Entré pro completo a esa habitación desconocida y cuando Alice encendió la luz, creí morir en ese instante.

Toda la habitación estaba llena de fotos de Edward con premios de piano. Grandes diplomas y por supuesto, partituras enmarcadas y colgadas en una y otra parte.

Alice me dio un beso en la frente y se despidió de mí con un hasta mañana. Cuando cerró la puerta, me deje caer en la cama y me puse a llorar. Esa cama no olía a él. No era el olor de mi Edward de ahora.

Me levanté y cogí algunas prendas que había traído Alice de su tienda. Eran de Pre-mamá.

Aún no me hacían falta, pero le hacía ilusión.

Me metí en la ducha de la habitación de Edward y encendí el grifo del agua caliente. Aquel calor no me devolvía nada a mi cuerpo, ni siquiera tranquilidad. Mientras mojaba mi cuerpo, acariciaba mi muñeca. Por una parte deseaba no haber despertado jamás, pero por otra… Mi bebe crecía dentro de mí y deseé con toda mi alma que saliera igual a su padre.

Terminé de enjabonar mi pequeño cuerpo y salí de allí. Me puse aquel camisón ancho y unas braguitas, deshice la cama y entre en aquellas sabanas. El sueño no me llegó, durante las horas de suma oscuridad, no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama recordando cada caricia de mi ángel.

Contra mi pecho estaba aquel álbum de fotos que cogí del apartamento donde ahora había fotos de los dos también.

Un ruido abajo, provocó que me levantara de la cama y saliera de mi pequeño escondite. Al bajar as escaleras despacio, pude observar como la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y como alguien s preparaba algo en ella.

Me acerqué muy despacio y comprobé que era Esme.

-Buenas noches Bella.- Me había pillado.- Pasa hija, deja de llorar. Ven, acércate y cuéntame que te pasa.

Aquello me pillo de sorpresa, aun que mi cuerpo estuviera hecho un flan, me acerque despacio y me senté en la silla de su lado. Esme me tendió un vaso de leche caliente con un poco de cola-cao.

Una pequeña sonrisa se tendió en su rostro cuando cogió mi mano y me miro a los ojos con aquellos ojos verdes penetrantes. Edward se parecía mucho a Carlisle, pero sus ojazos verdes eran de su madre.

-Bella hija, si tú estas aquí con Vicky sé que a mi hijo le ha pasado algo.

-Esme yo…

-Te entiendo, habéis discutido y él como siempre sin responsabilidad alguna se ha ido. Eso hizo aquí. Supongo que te contó lo que pasó. No quiero que nos juzgues mal Bella. Carlisle y yo mandamos a mi hijo a aquel colegio por que se había vuelto distante y lo habíamos encontrado muy bebido. Cuando salió, se fue del día a la mañana y solo ha pisado esta casa en fiestas.

-Esme yo… no soy nadie para juzgar nada pero… ¿alguna vez le preguntaste a tu hijo por que hizo aquello?

-Edward era muy reservado hija.

-Esme, no soy quien para decirte que ha pasado, pero tranquila, pronto lo sabrás.

"Bella ¿Cómo has podido decirle eso? Eres mala persona ¿Qué hará cuando se entere que su hijo no volverá?"

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Solo deseé que aquello se acabara. Me arrepentía de haber bajado y haber comprobado lo buena persona que era Esme. Su error fue mandarlo a aquel colegio, pero si realmente lo hizo era por que lo amaba. Se le notaba en sus ojos.

Solo deseé amar así también a mi hijo. Aún faltaban siete meses para ver su carita, pero también sabía de sobra que allí estaría a salvo de las manos de James.

Subí al cuarto y me dormí por fin. Al abrir mis ojos sonaba una melodía muy bella en la casa. Alguien tenía puesta la radio.

Me duché y me vestí para salir al pasillo y escuchar de donde procedía esa música y quien había en casa.

Al bajar comprobé que solo estaban Vicky y Rosalie en la piscina.

-Chicas, buenos días.

-Bella, anda ven. Hace un día muy bueno. Ponte el bañador que Esme dejó hay para ti y báñate un rato. Emmett vendrá a la hora de comer y Esme después. Hasta la noche ya no vienen ni Alice ni Carlisle.

-Chicas le conté a Alice lo sucedido. Ella sabía lo de Edd.

-Bella…

-Tranquila Rosalie.

-Si, pero es muy peligroso haberla metido en esto.

-Lo sé Vicky, pero tenía derecho a saber que su hermano.- Y acto seguido acaricié mi vientre.

-Esta bien Bella. Cuando Emmett venga, traerá comida y cuando acabemos de comer intentaremos localizar a Jasper.

-Esta bien Ross.

De pronto en la radio empezó a escuchar una canción que me trasmitió mucha tristeza.

La comida fue tranquila y durante la tarde Rosalie no había encontrado ninguna pista en las cartas de Jasper.

No se cuanto aguantaría más ese infierno, solo sabía que mientras debía de ser fuerte. Por nuestro bebé.

Los días pasaron sin ningún tipo de noticia. Pronto pasaron tres meses más y mi barriga era enorme. La familia Cullen ya había empezado ha hacerme demasiadas preguntas. Estaban preocupados de no saber nada de su hijo y que yo cada día estuviera más y más gorda.

Llevaba el móvil de Edward siempre conmigo. Mantenía la esperanza de que sonara algún día. Agradecí enormemente que no tuviera pin, que el cargador fuera Nokia y que nadie supiera que era suyo.

Alguna vez que otra había estado tentada a llamar a los dos únicos teléfonos que había en el móvil. Uno era del tal Adam. Realmente tenía miedo de llamar y que viera mi barriga. Se suponía que era su prima.

El otro teléfono era de un tal ME. Tampoco me atreví a llamar en tres meses. Pero de pronto esa noche el móvil sonó y la voz que habló al otro lado me pareció que era la de mi hermano Jasper.


	26. 25 Quien eres es nuestro secreto

**Capitulo veinticinco. Quien eres… es un secreto.**

Jasper pov.

La recuperación de Anthony iba bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta que al darse aquel golpe en la cabeza y tener que ser intervenido quirúrgicamente había perdido parte de sus facultades físicas.

A veces lo veía mirando la nada y cerrando los ojos fuertemente. En esos casos suponía que intentaba recuperar su pasado. El deseo que había dentro de mí para que recordara cada minuto de su vida, cada vez era más y más fuerte.

Temía bastante el tener que dejarlo solo y que Mike y Erik le mintieran sobre quien era tan solo para vengarse de James.

La venganza también la deseaba, pero no a ese precio. Sabía perfectamente como podían arrebatar su pasado. Una pequeña mentira. Un… no hubo un pasado diferente a este Anthony. Solo esas palabras y él no recordaría nada hasta que su mente quisiera.

Más de una vez estuve tentado a decirle el nombre de Isabella en alto, por si aquello le decía algo. Pero a la vez temía que si recordaba algo por mis palabras, me pasase factura.

También sabía que era un egoísta, pero no quería que le pasara nada a mis hermanas. Además ellos habían prometido que una vez vengados, él quedaría libre también de la hermandad.

Un día tras otro, el doctor se baja a Anthony a lo que llamaban rehabilitación.

Debía coger fuerzas de nuevo en sus piernas. No es que no andara. Si lo hacía, pero cuando llevaba unos pasos se cansaba y las piernas le temblaban.

Sus manos cada ve le respondían más. Su pulso ya no le temblaba, después de un mes en aquel hospital y bueno su vocalización ya se había recuperado del todo. Durante ese mes, lo había visto llorar en silencio una y mil veces.

Su nombre no le decía nada en absoluto, o eso era lo que yo pensaba. Tras mes y medio de mentiras y diciéndole que su nombre era Anthony, que trabajaba con unas personas que vería al salir de allí y que él era muy importante. Me pidió que me lo llevara de aquel infierno.

Sonó mi móvil y enseguida salio en la pantalla que era Mike.

-Buenos días Jasper ¿Cómo esta hoy Anthony?

-Hola Mike, bueno hoy le dan el alta. Estaba apunto de llamarte y preguntarte que hacía con él.

-Tráelo a la oficina Jazz. Aquí terminara su entrenamiento.

Cuando volví a la habitación, estaba sentado intentando escuchar una melodía que venía de la radio de las enfermeras. Agudicé mi oído y escuche un piano. Sabía que a él le encantaba tocar el piano. En su casa cuando era pequeño tenía uno negro precioso.

Me alegraba que estuviera prestándole atención a aquella música. De pronto recordé que él tenía dos hermanos mayores, una chica y un chico.

El pensar en el sufrimiento de aquella familia no me facilitaba las cosas. Pero debía hacerlo, debía decirle que era hora de regresar a su supuesta verdadera vida.

Me acerqué despacio a él, no quería asustarle. Se veía muy concentrado en aquella melodía y no oía mis pasos. Cuando estuve en el borde de la cama, lo llame en un susurro.

-Anthony, es hora de irse a casa.

-Jasper ¿Qué has dicho?

-Si, es hora de volver a casa y que sepas quien eres. Aparte de que te llamas Anthony, tienes un pasado y ahora sabrás muchas cosas de él.

Me dolía cada vez más y más mi pecho al mentirle así. La rabia invadía mi cuerpo al imaginarme a mi hermana llorando u muerte y yo aquí con el hombre del que se había enamorado.

Anthony se levantó de la cama y cogió la ropa que le había puesto a los pies d e esta. Una simple camiseta negra fina de manga larga y un baquero negro.

Miró las prendas extrañado, hasta la ropa interior era negra.

-Vístete, tenemos que irnos.

-Esta bien Jasper.

Anthony entró en el baño y después de ducharse salió vestido de negro. Estaba acostumbrado a verlo así. Más de una vez era yo el que veía su cara cuando venía a aquel salón y hablábamos tras aquella mampara. Él nunca me vio, pero yo a él siempre.

El médico llegó con el alta en sus manos y con la carta de los ejercicios que tenía que hacer diariamente físicos y neurológicos. Tenía que mejorar aún el habla y sobre todo su fuerza física.

Anthony firmó como Anthony y salimos de allí. Al fin entre comillas éramos libres.

Monté en mi coche con él y nos dirigimos a aquella mansión. Durante el trayecto, él observaba cada centímetro de carretera, sabía que intentaba recordar algo.

La música e la radio la cambiaba cada dos por tres diciéndome que le aburrían, pero de pronto escuchó una que le hizo recordar algo o eso creí yo.

-Esta canción… la he escuchado antes y además se que cuando la escuchaba me sentía feliz.

La voz de Tiziano Ferro retumbaba en mi coche. El regalo más grande.. No sabía por que había dicho aquello, pero si él lo sentía sería por que fue importante el momento en que la escuchó.

Me alegré pro él, tal vez con cosas tan simples pronto recordaría quien era y no haría falta toda esta mentira.

Sentí que las cosas irían bien, que no s quedaría así para toda la vida. Me giré y le sonreí para contestarle.

-Tal vez Anthony, y no lo sé. No estaba contigo las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Lo sé, pero me siento extraño en este momento. Desde que salí del hospital presiento que he perdido algo muy grande en mi vida, aun que no recuerde el qué.

-Eso e zuña señal Anthony.

-Eso espero Jazz.

Era la primera vez que me llamaba Jazz y no sabía por que me había gustado. La confianza empezaba ha hacerse en el, sentí tristeza de dejarlo allí solo, pero era lo que debía hacer.

Cuando llegue a la mansión, Erik estaba en la puerta esperándonos. Vi los ojos de Anthony. Al ver aquella casa abrió los ojos como platos y vi como s retorcía los dedos despacio. Salió con cuidado del coche y yo baje corriendo para sujetarlo. Sus piernas aun flaqueaban de vez en cuando y este era un momento de esos.

Estaba como perdido, su mirada era ausente viendo aquella casa. Cerró sus ojos otra vez con la esperanza de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero eso no ocurrió, los abrió de nuevo y vi en su cara una facción de angustia.

-Tranquilo Anthony, es temporal ya veras como todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-Gracias Jazz.

Le cogí de la mano y se la apreté fuertemente. Entendía su miedo y sus dudas. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte cuando entré en la oficina y también estaba allí Mike. Su mirada se posó en la de Anthony y una sonrisa que no me gustó nada apareció en su rostro.

Adam llegó un minuto después y pude observar como Anthony lo abrazaba. Él había venido alguna vez al hospital y para Anthony era alguien mas importante en su vida que aquellos dos extraños.

Mike habló por fin.

-Jasper, Adam. Salir de aquí, tenemos que hablar con Anthony.

Le volví a apretar la mano y me alejé de aquella sala. Al salir, abracé a Adam y nos sentamos en un sofá que había en una especie d recepción que yo ordené en su día montar allí.

-Jasper ¿crees que saldrá bien el plan de estos dos?

-No lo se Adam, solo espero que sí. Así pronto lo soltaran y todo será como debió de ser.

-¿tiens miedo de algo Jazz?

-Adam, si todo sale mal… si Edward muere esta vez…

-Eso no ocurrirá Jazz, piensa que él n tiene recuerdos y en estos momentos ellos lo estarán manipulando a su antojo.

-Eso es lo que más miedo me da.

No sé cuanto duró aquella reunión, pero cuando al fin la puerta se abrió y Anthony salió de allí, vi como en sus ojos había lágrimas contenidas.

-Jasper.- Su voz sonaba triste.- No me habías dicho que soy un asesino.

-Anthony, no era mi deber decírtelo. ¿ahora has recordado algo?

-No, solo quiero descansar ¿Dónde esta mi cuarto?

-Le indique su cuarto. Lo veía caminar despacio pensativo. Las arrugas que se formaban en su frente le delataban, intentaba recordar algo y se estaba frustrando. Pude ver las gotas de sudor nacer en su frente y recorrer su rostro.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Tenía ganas de preguntarle que le habían dicho, pero no era asunto mío. Solo debía dejarlo en aquella habitación y salir de esa casa para siempre.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Anthony levantó la mirada y me miro triste.

-Gracias Jazz, ya puedes irte a tu casa con tu familia, no seré una carga para ti.

-Anthony, no era ninguna carga para mí. No sé quien te ha dicho eso, pero no lo eres ¿entiendes?.- Aquellas palabras me dolieron en el alma. No era ninguna carga para mí. Era mi cuñado y el hombre al cual mi hermanita pequeña amaba. Era un buen muchacho. Alguien que había sufrido en la vida como nosotros y ahora el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Pues me lo dijo Mike, que te vas, que ya no es tu trabajo estar aquí.

-Esta bien Anthony, ahora hablaré con ellos. Nos vemos pronto.

-Eso espero Jazz.- Anthony se abrazó a mí, era Edward. Ese comportamiento era del Edward que aún vivía en él y ellos lo iban a matar egoístamente. Yo también deseaba a venganza, pero no a ese absurdo precio.

Cerré la puerta y lo deje allí. Una lágrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos. Esa situación me estaba matando. Me dirigí por aquel pasillo solitario y frío a la habitación del principio. Mike y Erik me esperaban allí. Entré sin llamar, ya no me importaba nada.

Me senté en la silla y les hice un gesto con la cabeza apara que me hablaran.

-Esta bien Jasper, ahora tu te iras y cuando todo este arreglado te prometemos que Anthony volverá a ti si no muere.

-Eso no lo podéis hacer. Él no puede morir.

-Lo sabemos, pero no te garantizamos nada. Cuando le contemos el final de la historia…

-¿Qué le habéis contado?

-Jasper,, se le ha contado una mentira piadosa tranquilo.

-¡¿El que?!- Dije ya ofuscado.- ¿Qué le habéis dicho?

-Tranquilo Jasper, solo le hemos dicho que nosotros lo recogimos de niño y somos lo que somos, que no hacemos ningún mal, solo nos vengamos de los que salen impunes de la justicia.

-¿te parece justo esto?

-Jasper, vamos a ira a por James. Él mató a tu familia, tu querías esto.

-pero no a este precio, vosotros no sabéis cuidarlo, él no confía en vosotros.

-Tienes razón Jazz, por eso no te iras, serás tu quien lo entrene.

-Aquello me sorprendió muchísimo, pero a la vez me halagó. Sería yo quien cuidaría de él. Ya no tenía casi nada que temer aun que eso retrasara m encuentro con mi herma Isa y mi hermana Ross.

-Esta bien, entonces volveré a mi cuarto, mañana hay mucho trabajo.

Ninguno me contestó, simplemente salí por la puerta y decidí que todo iría bien. Entre en mi habitación de siempre y me metí en la ducha. No paraba de recordar aquella sonrisa con tristeza y aquellas lágrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos. Él no fue feliz en su otra vid ay no lo iba a ser en esta. Solo lo sería cuando volviera con mi hermana.

No conté el tiempo, cuando salí de la ducha era ya muy tarde, así que me metí en la cama y trate de dormirme. Solo podrá ver una y otra vez la cara de James diciéndome que jamás soltaría a mis hermanas y la cara de Bella la noche que fue tomada por aquel hombre. La rabia me inundó. Había que vengarse cuanto antes y volver a nuestras vidas.

Por la mañana al despertarme, apagué el despertador y me levante de la cama. Me di una ducha y salí a desayunar. Cuando entre en la cocina, Anthony ya estaba allí preparado.

-Buenos días.

-Jasper…

-Si, seré tu entrenador personal ¿estas preparado para la rehabilitación?

-Son las siete de la mañana ¿vamos a empezar ya?

-Cuanto antes mejor.

Observe una pequeña alegría en sus ojos de que me quedara con él. Mientras entrenábamos me iba contando que Mike y Erik le habían dicho que sus padres lo abandonaron de pequeño, que había terminado con ellos y que se hizo un justiciero por así decirlo. Que era el mejor de todos los que había, pero que sufrió ese accidente en una lucha.

Debía de ser fuerte y hacer su trabajo bien por que tenía que vengar al hombre que mató a su amada.

¿Qué mató a su amada? No entendía por que tantas mentiras, pero al fin entendí la seriedad que se había creado de nuevo Anthony. Era el mejor eso era cierto. Venganza también. Pero no era lo correcto.

Los días pasaban y Anthony nadaba en la piscina todos los días durante dos horas. Luego íbamos a la sala de tiro y entrenaba durante otra hora más. Cuando acababa aquello, se dedicaba a coger con las dos manos una pelota y a pasármela durante otra hora más. Luego comíamos y salíamos a correr durante hora y media.

Tres semanas y el carácter de Anthony había vuelto a ser el de siempre pero anulando las sensiblerías de Edward. Era duro, despiadado. Tenia ganas de vengarse de aquel que había matado a su amada.

En sus ojos verdes ya no había amor, ni alegría. Solo había rabia, dolor y sed de sangre.

Sus brazos se volvieron a definir. Su piernas volvieron a tomar forma y su pecho era mas definido y su espalda mas ancha que antes. El entrenamiento duro lo estaba llevando como decía Cloe la de la cocina, a la perfección. Pero yo solo imaginaba que era de Isabella. Pronto volvería con ella siendo un asesino. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Tenia que lograr como fuera que recuperar su memoria y haría lo imposible por ello. Tanto que s eme había ocurrido un plan perfecto después de días y días encerrados. Pero aun era pronto, esperaría dos o tres semanas más.


	27. 26 La esperanza aun late en mi corazon

**Capitulo Veintiséis. La esperanza aún late en mi corazón.**

Bella pov.

La voz de Jasper hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba, pero esa voz era inconfundible. No pude evitar ponerme a llorar cuando la escuché. Al fin sabía algo de mi hermano pero.. ¿Por qué él llamaba a Anthony?

-Jasper…

-Isabella. Hermana mía, mantenía la esperanza de hablar contigo de nuevo un día muy cercano, pero no me imaginé que tuvieras el móvil de Anthony.

-¿Lo conoces Jasper?

-Si Isabella, hay algo que tenéis que saber muy importante.

-Si es para decirme que Anthony esta muerto, ya lo sé.

-Isa, corazón. No sabía como localizarte. Estaba apunto de ir al hospital de los Cullen para ver que sabían de ti. Pero de pronto me vino a la cabeza llamar a este móvil. El destino es muy amable. Ya no me hace falta buscarte.

-Jasper hermano ¿Qué ocurre?

-Isa, necesito veros a ti y a Rosalie en algún sitio que no os vaya a pasar nada.

-Jasper, la familia de Anthony tiene una Boutique en el centro. Podemos quedar allí. Hay una cafetería al lado y esa cafetería es muy importante y tiene seguridades.

-Esta bien Isabella. Quedamos allí mañana a las cinco de la tarde.

Cuando mi hermano colgó el teléfono, no me lo podía creer. Iba a volver a verlo y nos iba por fin a dar explicaciones de su marcha. No sabía por que, una parte de mí se sentía feliz.

Pronto bajé la mirada a mi abultado vientre y vi como mi futuro hijo se movía ¿habría sentido él también esa felicidad? Deseaba que fuera un niño para ponerle como a su padre. Se llamaría Edward Anthony Cullen Swan Hale.

Era un poco largo el nombre, pero necesitaba llamarlo así. La emoción provoco que empezara a sudar un poco. Me di una pequeña ducha antes de bajar a la piscina y decirle a Rosalie que saliera del agua. Aquí daba igual la época en la que estuviéramos.

Si era verano la piscina estaba descubierta, pero ahora en pleno mes de Diciembre la tenían con una carpa. La navidad estaba apunto de llegar y ese era mi regalo más preciado.

Cuando Rosalie llegó hasta mí secándose con una toalla, vi como Emmett la seguía. No dudaba del amor de ese chico. Además era mi cuñado por así llamarlo. Entendía que el cuerpazo de mi hermana y su belleza lo atrajeran de esa forma, pero me molestaba que la mirara así delante de mí.

Supongo que es por celos. Celos de ver como se tienen el uno al otro y yo estaba allí sola.

-Ross, debemos subir a mi cuarto ha hablar. Llama a Vicky y a Alice.

Me giré y sin decir nada más subí las escaleras de nuevo a mi habitación y cerré la puerta a la espera de su llamada en ella.

Miraba las fotografías de Edward y suspiraba profundamente. Al fin al día siguiente iba a ver a mi hermano. También aclararía muchas dudas. La que más me interesaba era por qué tenía él su numero y por que lo conocía.

Esta apunto de ponerme a llorar de la inmensa soledad que llevaba en mi interior cuando la puerta sonó con un golpe seco.

-Pasar, estoy dentro.

La puerta se abrió y pude ver los ojos de confusión de las tres mujeres que avanzaban con pasos cautelosos dentro de mi habitación.

-Bella ¿estas bien hermana?

-Si, tranquilas. Solo tengo algo que deciros muy importante y debéis de entenderlo. Sonó el móvil de Anthony hace apenas ahora media hora.

Tragué saliva profundamente y miré a los ojos a mi hermana Rosalie. Sabía que para ella esto sería igual de difícil para mí.

-¿Qué has dicho hermana?

-Lo que has oído. Jasper llamó al móvil de Edward y he quedado con él al lado de tu boutique Alice. Rosalie vendrás conmigo a las cinco y vosotras dos os quedareis en la boutique vigilando.

-Hay Bella…

-¿Qué pasa Ross?

-No lo sé hermana, pero presiento algo. Algo doloroso y no sé por qué.

-Tranquilas, nosotras estaremos muy cerca d vosotras y si ocurriera algo solo tendríais que pasar a la Boutique.

-Gracias chicas.

-Bella, ahora eres parte de mi familia, eres mi cuñada y llevas a mi sobrino en el vientre.- Alice en ese momento se acercó a mí y poso sus manos sobre mi vientre. Pude observar como sus penetrantes ojos negros dejaban ver hasta el interior de su alma. Su labio inferior titubeo un instante y al fin consiguió dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa por ellos.- Entiéndeme Bella, es lo único que me queda de mi hermano.

No pude evitar el abrazarla. A todos era lo único que nos quedaba de él. Su vida seguiría formando parte de la nuestra por medio de mi hijo. Sequé una lágrima que descendía de su rostro. Si seguía así, pronto lloraríamos las cuatro.

Sentí un fuerte apretón y cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que estábamos en un multiabrazo las cuatro juntas. Sentir todo ese cariño era algo emocionante. Por fin aparte de las caricias sinceras de mi ángel, sentía lo que era una verdadera familia.

Al separarnos, escuchamos la voz de la familia abajo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero. Al fin seguramente encontraría una explicación a la falta del cuerpo de Edward y si eso sucedía, tendríamos que armarnos de valor y contárselo todo a la familia Cullen.

Respiré hondo y bajamos a cenar como todos los días. Lo que menos que teníamos que hacer ahora era levantar la sospecha de ningún tipo. Para ellos Edward y yo habíamos discutido y él no había dado señales de vida.

Eso hundía mi corazón y mi ser. Sabía perfectamente que Edward si supiera la verdad y estuviera vivo, estaría aquí esperando la llegada de nuestro futuro hijo. Una pequeña lágrima descendió por mi mejilla y fue captada por los dedos de Carlisle.

-Bella ¿Por qué lloras hija, no estas a gusto en nuestra familia?

-Carlisle, no es eso, es que lo hecho de menos.

-Nosotros también hija, desde hace 7 años que casi no sabemos nada de su vida y ahora verte a ti, así de esta manera me rompe el alma.

No pude evitar abrazar a Carlisle. No dudaba de sus capacidades como padre. Era una estupendo y maravilloso con toda la familia. Solo pensaba que con Edward no había hecho lo correcto.

La cena termino como se pudo y me subí corriendo a ducharme y descansar. Los nervios estaban presos e mi cuerpo y deseaba con todo mi ser que fueran ya las cinco de la tarde para ver a mi hermano.

Cerré los ojos después de la ducha y lo único que podía ubicar en mi mente eran recuerdos vagos de mi infancia y como me uní a los Hale.

Al fin, presa del sueño sucumbí a este como un bebe cuando es amado y solo sueña en poesías.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, el sol entraba en la habitación y los rayos de sol daban suavemente sobre la foto de Anthony que colgaba en la pared de enfrente de la cama.

¿Eso era una señal? Sentí mi cuerpo inquieto. Nunca había sentido esa sensación desde que había llegado ha esta casa. Algo en mi interior me confirmaba que hoy sería un día especial. Me levanté y me duché rápidamente. Baje las escaleras después de vestirme con un yérsey de pre-mamá azul y unas mayas blancas. Mi barriga ya no se podía ocultar.

Tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo, pero me resultaba extraño verme tan gorda y grande.

Al bajar a la cocina, estaban Alice y Ross desayunando con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno días chicas ¿de que reís?

-Pues tu hermana me estaba contando como erais de pequeñas y como entrástes a formar parte de la vida de los Hale. Eras muy graciosa Bella.

-Gracias Alice.

El desayuno fue calmado. Cuando acabamos, salí al jardín y allí estaba Vicky tumbada en el cesped leyendo.

-Bueno días gordita ¿Qué tal estáis hoy tú y el bebé?

-Muy bien gracias Vicky.

-No hay de que. Hoy pediremos unas pizzas para comer. Los Cullen tienen cosas que hacer, así que estaremos solas Ross, tú y yo.

-Esta bien, entonces tú te vendrás a la tienda con nosotras y de ahí iremos a la cafetería mi hermana y yo.

-Correcto.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Ver así q Vicky era algo grande. Al fin ella, conocía la libertad por completo. Ahora solo faltaba un chico para ella.

La mañana transcurrió entre nervios,, contaba cada minuto que me quedaba para ver a mi hermano. La comida fue rápida de las ansias que teníamos de llegar al centro. A las cuatro y media, Vicky cogió el coche y mi hermana y yo nos sentamos detrás. No se por qué pero volví a sentir que aquello era una gran esperanza. En cuanto ella encendió la radio empezó a sonar El regalo más grande.

Esa era nuestra canción. Edward y yo la cantamos juntos el día que él al fin me confesó lo que sentía por mi y estaba segura que eso era otra señal como la de su foto de la mañana.

Cogí la mano de mi hermana y la estreché con fuerza.

-Presiento que todo va a ir bien Ross.

-Yo también Bella, yo también.

Cuando vi la puerta de la Boutique delante de mis ojos. Un pequeña lágrima se escapó de ella. Mi hermano Jasper estaba apoyado entre la pared de la tiende y de la cafetería y estaba con una gran sonrisa.

Ross salió del vehiculo y se aproximo hasta él. Ver aquello me emocionó muchísimo. Jasper alzó entre sus brazos a mi hermana y dio una vuelta con ella.

Cuando salí del vehiculo, él me miró sorprendido mi estado. Se acercó a mi corriendo y me dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla para después trasladar su mano hasta mi vientre.

Sentir el calor de mi hermano querido, tranquilizo las palpitaciones de mi agotado corazón. Pero sentir su voz fue algo inexplicable.

Estaba guapísimo. Era un chico delgado pero en forma y su sonrisa era mas bella del lo que la recordaba.

-Bella hermana.

-Jasper, Bella solo me llamaba Anthony.

-Lo sé, tranquila tengo una sorpresa para ti. Pero debemos entrar en la boutique.

Lo seguí casi sin pestañear, sentía que si lo hacía aquel sueño se rompería y estaría de nuevo sola en el cuarto de Edward observando su fotografía y llorando su ausencia.

Cuando entramos en la tienda, pude observar como mi hermano y Alice se miraron a los ojos y los dos se sonrieron.

-Hola, soy Jasper Hale.

-Hola, yo soy Alice Cullen, la cuñada de Bella.

-Encantado

-Seguirme, aquí hablareis mas privado.

Alice nos llevo a su despacho y allí nos sentamos él y yo junto a Ross.

-Hermanas, no sabéis las ansias que tenía de volveros a ver.

Él se levantó y nos volvió ha abrazar a las dos.

-Y nosotras a ti Jazz.- La voz de Ross salía sería pero cariñosa a la vez. Solo ella podía hacerlo así.- Cuéntanos que pasa y por que después de tanto tiempo estas aquí.

Nos contó su historia con pelos y señales. Por que estuvo lejos de nosotras, incluso que fue él el que montó la hermandad de justicieros junto a Mike y Erik. Que él conoció a Anthony al entrar a formar parte de ella.

También nos contó que supo lo que nos había pasado por medio de otras personas y que enseguida nos puso vigilancia. De eso se encargaba Anthony. Lo que nunca pensó es que los Cullen estarían de por medio. Siempre los había evitado a toda costa para que no los mataran. Pero cuando Edward se cruzó con nosotras ya no había marcha atrás. Ahora solo servía la muerte de James y pronto sería vengada.

Cuando me enteré de todo, no pude evitar llorar como una niña junto a Rosalie. Mi hermano siempre nos había protegido.

Lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus últimas palabras.

-Fui al almacén abandonado a tu rescate Bella.

-Jasper ¿Dónde esta el cuerpo de Anthony?.- Ante aquello no pude evitar el levantarme de la silla y acudir a sus brazos.

-Bella, no hay cuerpo.

Esas palabras se clavaron en mi como puñales ¿Cómo podía ser aquello? Anthony murió ante mis ojos contra un disparo.

-No entiendo Jazz.

-Bella, cuando llegué Anthony llevaba un disparo en su corazón, pero aún tenía pulso. De eso hace tres meses y una semana ya.

-Si, lo sé ¿pero que pasó Jazz? Por dios dímelo.- No pude evitar sujetar la pechera de su camisa. Mis manos temblaban de miedo y las lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas.-Jasper dímelo de una vez.

-bella, lo llevé al hospital de la hermandad. Es algo extraño, por muy increíble que parezca, tiene una enfermedad que provoca que su corazón fuera formado a la derecha del cuerpo, con lo cual, él se salvó del disparo.

-No me mientas Jazz, si fuera así Anthony abría venido a buscarme ¿o no?

Pensar que él estuviera vivo era una alegría muy grande, pero si era así ¿Por qué no me había buscado él? No entendía nada de lo que ocurría. Mi cuerpo temblaba completamente y mi vientre estaba revuelto. A mi futuro hijo no le gustaba que llorase.

.Bella, él esta vivo, pero sufrió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y sufre…

-¡HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

La voz elevada de mi hermana me sacó de mis lloros y me hizo mirar a Jasper con un poco de odio por no decirme ya lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Bella, él sufre amnesia y no recuerda absolutamente nada. La hermandad lo ha aprovechado para que solo sea Anthony. Ahora sui es frío y calculador y no quiere a nadie. No se acuerda ni de mi no de ti. No se le puede decir nada por que podría causarle un colapso si recordara de golpe.

-Jasper… no puede ser, no puede haberme olvidado.

-Así es Bella, también quien es él y su familia. Ahora esta entrenado mejor que antes. Solo es un arma mortífera. Un asesino despiadado. Lo he traído Bella.

-¿Dónde esta?.- Sabía que allí no estaba pero eso no me hizo evitar que recorriera cada rincón de aquella habitación. Mi corazón palpitaba alocadamente, necesitaba verle, creer que era cierto todo aquello.-Muestramelo Jasper.

-Bella, no puedes decirle nada, él no se acuerda ¿vale? Te voy presentar como la mujer de un amigo. Y a ti Ross como mi verdadera hermana que eres. Llevan ya un rato Adam y él esperándonos en el restaurante. Acuérdate bella, no te tires a sus brazos o te rechazara y mas estando embarazada. Trata de estar calmada, pronto cuando James allá caído él volverá a ti te lo juro hermana.

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza y estrechar entre mis manos el ángel que colgaba de mi cuello.

Seguí sus pasos y salí detrás de Ross y Jazz de aquel lugar. Respiré hondo y cuando me crucé con los ojos de Alice, solo pude sonreírle y decirle un luego te cuento.

Salí a la calle y agradecí aquel aire puro que entro en mis pulmones. Mi ser al completo temblaba de saber que unos segundos vería a mi ángel.

La puerta del restaurante te abrió con elegancia por manos de aquel camarero y no pude evitar sonreírle. Hoy estaba feliz por dos razones. Había visto a mi hermano y sabía de Edward estaba vivo.

Cuando alcé mi mirada divise una silueta de alguien mas ancho de espaldas vestido totalmente de negro y con la cabeza rapada al uno. Ese era mi ángel.


	28. 27 Anthony es tu nombre

**Capitulo Veintisiete. Anthony es tu nombre.**

Jasper pov.

Mes y medio llevábamos encerados los dos en una casa enorme con piscina y gimnasio.

No aguantaba más, era cerca de navidad y sentía unas ganas enormes de salir de aquella mansión y buscar a mis hermanas. Sabía que estaban bien con los Cullen. Al menos en los diarios no habían dicho nada de la muerte de ninguna de ellas dos.

Tenía que salir de allí de alguna manera, después de tres meses desde aquella maldita noche, estaba ya muy nervioso. Necesitaba aire puro.

Iría a visitar a los Cullen al hospital y allí preguntaría por mi hermana. Así podría verlas a las dos allí.

Tenía que inventarme alguna excusa para salir de allí, así que decidí decirles que Anthony estaba agobiado. Él había avanzado mucho en sus entrenamientos así que por un día, bueno más bien por una tarde lo llevaría con Adam a la playa a entrenar en la arena.

El frío le iría bien. Cogí el teléfono y por un impulso marque el viejo numero de Anthony, alguien debía tenerlo. Si no contestaba nadie y estaba apagado, tal vez nadie descubriría nada pero si no era así, alguien podría contactar con nosotros.

Contesto mi hermana Isabella. ¿Ella había guardado el móvil de Anthony? La conversación con mi hermana fue algo extraña, pero al fin y al cabo me alegraba de haberla escuchado. El plan se formó en mi cabeza de otra manera, ya que había dado con ella sin ir al hospital.

Un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo. Después de tantos años iba a verlas por fin. Un nudo se formó en mi estomago ¿y si no querían escucharme? No, eso no podía ser, tenia demasiadas ganas de abrazarlas y poder ver sus bellos rostros.

Quedamos en el centro a las cinco de la tarde. Los nervios empezaron a formar parte de mi cuerpo. No debía de estar en ese estado y lo sabía. Si me veían así de nervioso no me dejarían salir con Adam y Anthony. O por lo contrario si me dejaban, me vigilarían y eso no era lo que quería.

Respiré hondo y me dirigí ha hablar con Mike. Después de acceder a mi petición, salimos con Anthony a la playa. Fue entrenamiento puro, pero al menos podía verle medio sonreír y aquello llenaba mi cuerpo de gozo.

-Anthony, mañana saldremos a tomar algo por hay, no digas nada a nadie, simplemente di que volveremos a la playa. Tengo una sorpresa que tal vez te guste. Solo te pido que recuerdes que Anthony es tu nombre y esa es la única verdad que de momento te puedo mostrar.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza. La vuelta fue muy normal. Cuando Mike y Erik vieron la tierra de la playa en nuestras ropas, tuvieron que confiar en mí.

-¿Cómo va Anthony?

-Yo creo que pronto podrá hacer su misión. Tal vez un par de semanas más y estará completamente listo.

-Gracias Jasper.

Me fui hacia mi habitación, no me podía creer que fuera a cumplirse mi deseo de ver a mis hermanas y a la vez poder gritar que Anthony estaba vivo. Aun que el miedo se apoderara de mi constantemente sobre la reacción que podrían tener Bella y Rosalie.

El agua de la ducha caía caliente por mi cuerpo arrastrando cada grano de arena que aún quedaba pegado a él y entonces empecé a recordar cosas de la familia Cullen.

Recordé cuando mis padres fueron una vez a cenar a su casa, era un recuerdo que creía olvidado, pero se hizo más fuerte que nunca.

Estábamos en un salón amplio y luminoso. En ese momento tenía 13 años, mi hermana Ross tenía 9 años y Bella tan solo contaba con 4 años. Allí estaban los Hale y los Swan junto a los Cullen. Esa fue la ultima vez que los vi.

Recordé a una muchacha de mi misma edad y un muchacho, tenían que ser los hermanos de Anthony aun que eran recuerdos borrosos.

Salí de la ducha y me puse mis pantalones y mi camiseta, para echarme en la cama y esperar a que el día siguiente hiciera presencia en mi vida. No paraba de revolverme en la cama pensando una y otra vez que si todo salía mal, sería por mi culpa.

Intenté de todas las formas posibles poder dormir. Conté mil y una ovejas, me imaginé que se las comían los leones. Conté las estrellas del cielo. Pero nada de aquello me hacía dormir, así que decidí a levantarme y tomarme un par de relajantes.

No sé cuanto tiempo mas estuve despierto, pero al final el sueño llegó a mi cuerpo. Cuando mis ojos se cerraron, tuve un sueño.

Andaba completamente desudo a la luz de la luna y bajo mis pies sentía la fina arena de la playa hacerme cosquillas.

La soledad era mi compañera, solo me observaban las estrellas. Cada paso que daba hacia delante, sentía como poco a poco la vejez llegaba a mí.

Cuando terminé de recorrer el borde de la playa, centré mi mirada en las frías aguas. Mis ojos encoracharon mi rostro, entonces me di cuenta que tenía el pero completamente blanco. Mis facciones se habían vuelto duras y ásperas. Había pelo blanco donde antes tenía mi barba castaña.

Toqué mi rostro con las manos. Estas eran bastas, arrugadas y manchadas. El pulso me temblaba y mis ojos transmitían el paso del tiempo hacía la vejez.

Me levanté de la arena y busqué a mi alrededor, pero seguía completamente solo y observado por el cielo estrellado. Mi corazón palpitó fuertemente en mi cavidad torácica, provocando un fuerte estallido en este.

Mi mano vieja fue directamente al pecho y un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta, provocando que abriera los ojos en la oscuridad de la noche. Las gotas de sudor caían por mi frente mojando poco a poco mi cara. Mi espalda estaba empapada y un temblor recorría mi cuerpo.

Encendí la lamparita que estaba en la mesita cercana a la cama y bajé los pies al suelo. Sentir la dureza del suelo bajo mis pies, me llenó de calma. Estaba en mi habitación. Me levanté despacio, respiré hondo y me fui al baño.

Miré el espejo y vi mi rostro joven, solo había sido un maldito sueño. Uno de esos que te hacen ver tus miedos. No debía permitirme el perder a mis hermanas. Ellas entenderían perfectamente por que había hecho todo esto.

Rosalie e Isabella eran personas muy inteligentes y afectivas y me entenderían. Al menos eso era lo que quería imaginar.

Lavé mis manos y mi rostro y deslicé mi camiseta empapada por mi cuerpo, hasta deshacerme de ella y liberarme de esa prenda mojada. Entré de nuevo en la habitación y me volví a recostar en la cama.

Los ojos se cerraron de nuevo y al fin, descansé unas horas. Cuando los dorados rayos de sol entraron por la ventana y acariciaron mi piel, desperté de mi tranquilo sueño y me dispuse a pasar un buen día.

Al fin las vería y podría comunicarles que Anthony estaba vivo. Después de ducharme y desayunar, hice mis tareas y volví ha hablar con Mike y Erik para que me confirmaran el permiso de llevarme a Anthony de nuevo junto a Adam.

Los nervios de hacían cada vez más fuertes conforme llegaba la hora de marchar hacia mi nuevo destino. A las cuatro y media en punto, lamé a Adam y a Anthony y monté en mi coche. Solo faltaba media hora para ver los añorados rostros de la familia que me quedaba en este mundo.

Llegamos al restaurante diez minutos antes de lo acordado. No había podido evitar conducir más rápido de lo debido y saltarme algún que otro semáforo. Anthony y Adam, no hablaron en ningún momento. Cuando entramos en el restaurante, aproveché la ocasión para decirle a Anthony lo que iba a suceder durante la tarde.

Le conté que iba a conocer a mi hermana pequeña y a su mejor amiga, la mejor amiga era como otra hermana para mí, ya que parte de sus años había sido criada con mi familia. Lo básico era que se relajara.

-¿Lo has entendido Anthony?

-Claramente Jazz, tu hermana y su mejor amiga que es como otra hermana para ti, van a venir a comer con nosotros. Que sea yo mismo y que me relaje. ¡Ahhh! Y que no diga nada en absoluto lo que soy y tampoco salga de aquí lo que voy a ver u oír.

-Esta bien Anthony, voy a buscarlas que es la hora.

Salí del restaurante y me apoyé en la pared que había entre este y la boutique nombrada pro teléfono. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando vi aparecer un coche y de este bajó mi preciosa hermana Rosalie. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos llenos de vida. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz en su frente, pero esta no arrebataba su belleza. La abracé con añoranza, volver a sentirla a mi lado, me dio la seguridad que necesitaba. La sonrisa que ella portaba en su angelical rostro, me fue contagiada en ese instante.

No pude evitar alzarla en el aire y pegar vueltas sobre nosotros mismos, como cuando éramos pequeños. Aun que lo que más me sorprendió, fue ver a Isabella. Cuando salió del coche, vi una Bella hermosa, aun que en sus ojos vivía la más intensa tristeza, me fijé que en su vientre crecía una nueva vida.

Me acerqué sin pensármelo, le di un beso en su mejilla y acaricié su vientre. Cuando posé mi mano sobre este, sentí un pequeño golpe en la palma y aquello provocó una sonrisa en sus labios y otra en los míos.

Entramos en la Boutique y mis ojos se posaron en la cuñada de Bella, así la había llamado. Así que ella estaba embarazada de Anthony. Él iba a ser padre y por culpa de ser un asesino a sueldo, había perdido su memoria en lo mejor de su vida.

Los ojos de esa chica, eran negros y penetrantes, me quedé embobado por unos segundos, pero logré decirle mi nombre. Mientras que nos dirigíamos a un despacho, no podía sacarme de mi cabeza su sonrisa y su mirada. Era realmente preciosa.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mi respiración se agitó al recordar que tenía que contarles el por qué me separé de ellas. Paso a paso les conté desde el asesinato de mis padres, que me había marchado para llevar un sueldo digno a casa.

Pero en ese momento, Mike y Erik se cruzaron en mi vida. A Mike, le habían arrebatado una hermana con tan solo siete añitos, fruto de una violación y después asesinato. A Erik, le habían quemado viva a toda su familia y él sobrevivió pro que estaba en el colegio.

Así fue como creamos la hermandad y poco a poco fuimos conociendo gente que estaba en situaciones parecidas a las nuestras y aquello fue creciendo hasta ser una empresa por así llamarla.

La gente venía buscando venganza por que los asesinos de sus familiares quedaban impunes de la justicia y poco a poco fuimos reuniendo tanto dinero que se creó la hermandad.

Cuando Anthony entró, jamás pensábamos que era un Cullen, hasta que lo descubrí un día y decidí mandarle pocas faenas, importantes peo pocas. Aun que poco a poco lo fui acercando a ellas, para saber que estaban protegidas y a salvo. Me dolió el saber que James las había llevado con él. Fui un mal hermano. Pero esta nueva oportunidad no iba a dejarla pasar de nuevo.

Cuando le nombre a Bella a Anthony, pude ver el dolor en su rostro. Gotas de sudor cayeron por su frente y sus manos se pusieron a temblar, aun que intentaba disimularlo, no se le daba demasiado bien. Por un instante, deseé llevar a Anthony a la casa Cullen, pero sabía que si hacía eso acabaría muy mal con los demás y tal vez pereciera en aquella disputa.

Solté al fin que Anthony estaba vivo y pude observar como los ojos chocolate de mi hermanita se abrían como platos. Hubo un par de chillidos descontrolados, pero al fin entendió que él no la recordaba, ni a ella ni a nadie.

Fue muy duro ver como otra vez su alma se rompía en pedazos y como sus manos acariciaban su vientre. Las palabras salieron solas de mi boca. Le jure una y mil veces que Anthony volvería junto a ella y junto a su futuro bebé.

Una vez aclaradas las cosas, salí de allí con mis hermanas y entramos en el local. Me acerqué despacio a la mesa seguido por Rosalie y se la presenté a Adam y a Anthony.

Anthony abrió bastante sus ojos y observó pro unos segundos a Rosalie. La cita estaba saliendo a la perfección. Pero cuando más sorprendido me quedé, fue cuando el camarero cerró la puerta tras Isabella y él se giró. Vi en el rostro de mi hermana como poco a poco perdía el color. Su palidez habitual la había perdido y ahora era el doble de pálida.

Se acercó poco a poco y observé como Anthony no podía quitar su mirada de el rostro de Bella. Estaba siendo perfecto. Tal vez no recordara nada en el instante, pero si al tiempo. Ella se acercó y me saludo con un fuerte abrazo, entonces comprendí por que me volvía a abrazar.

-Jasper, esta más hermoso, no permitas que muera por favor. Ahora que ha vuelto a mi vida, moriré si se va.

-Tranquila pequeña, yo cuido esta vez de él.

Abrazó a Adam y se sentó entre nosotros. Anthony no apartó la mirada en toda la noche. Yo escuchaba las historias de Rosalie de cómo habían sobrevivido estos años y como había conocido a el hermano de Alice y se habían enamorado.

En ese instante, al decir el nombre de Alice deseé volver a verla de nuevo. Con tan solo unos segundos, ya había robado una parte de mí.

Observé como Anthony de vez en cuando aspiraba la fragancia de Bella y cerraba sus ojos para recordar algo, esa expresión ya la conocía.

Tenía miedo de decirles a mis hermanas que en una semana se llevaría acabo la venganza totalmente y tendrían que dejar de esconderse. Tenía miedo, por que Anthony realmente corría peligro y sabía que yo también. Adam, Mike, Erik, Anthony y tres más aparte de mí, asaltaríamos el prostíbulo.

Bella durante toda la tarde, tampoco quito ojo a Anthony mientras pasaba una y otra vez la mano por su vientre. Tal vez imaginaba ya como sería su vida junto a su familia. Esa parte me llenaba, pero a la vez me confundía ¿Cómo lograríamos que recordara todo? No podíamos contarle . nuestra versión y esperar que se la creyera .

Cuando la tarde paso, me sentí vacío completamente, juré a mis hermanas que en una semana, en cuanto acabara todo me pondría en contacto con ellas y así podríamos ir poco a poco con Anthony.

Observé como Anthony daba dos besos a Rosalie y sin embargo a Bella la estrechó entre sus brazos y le susurró algo al oído. La voz de mi hermana había estado casi apagada en toda la tarde, pero en ese instante, salió con fuerza cuando le dijo un hasta pronto al padre de su bebé.

Cuando montamos en el coche y vi a mis hermanas entrar en la boutique, el mundo se me cayó encima ¿y si moríamos los dos? Estarían bien cuidadas entre los Cullen, pero esa no era su responsabilidad, si no la mía como hermano y la de Anthony como futuro padre.

El trayecto fue en silencio, ninguno quiso comentar nada de la velada. Todo había sido extraño y sobre todo el descubrir el secreto de Isabella. Adam me miraba confundido, esto teníamos que hablarlo a solas.

Cuando estaba en mi habitación comentando con Adam como conoció a mi hermana y demás. Escuché unos gritos desgarradores en la piscina. Anthony estaba gritando desesperadamente. Así que bajé corriendo las escaleras y me presenté dentro de aquella enorme carpa, estaba tirado en el suelo, en ropa interior, temblando y llorando a pleno pulmón. Encogido sobre si mismo, gritaba una y otra vez. Aquella imagen me dejo destrozado.

Me acerqué a él y lo ayude cómo pude. Desde ese momento, entendí muchas cosas. La primera es que las cosas no se pueden forzar, la segunda es que tampoco suelen salir del todo bien y la tercera es que cuando alguien de verdad te importa, matarías por ello.


	29. Nota de Autora

Hola chicas. Gracias por vuestros mensajes. Hay gente que me pidio que la agrege, pero no estan registradas en fan fic. Bueno, que me manden un privado y les contestare. Respecto a vuestras preguntas, sere buena una vez y os dire que el proximo pov ya es de Edward y vuelve a ser Edward y Bella... los capitulos que le faltan no se deciros, aun estoy escribiendo la historia. La tengo en otro foro y la tengo solo tres capitulos mas avanzada.... intentare subiros los tres capis en estos dias... si puedo uno por dia. Pero una vez me ponga al dia no se cuando subire. Pronto tal vez este fin de semana suba uno nuevo. Gracias por leer la nota d ela autora. Un beso y hasta pronto.


	30. 28 El secreto

**Capitulo Veintiocho. El secreto.**

**Never Gone (Nunca te has ido)**

Te echo mucho de menos

Hay algo q debo decir

Las cosas q hicimos, las cosas q dijimos

Vuelven a mi y me hacen sonreir de nuevo

Me enseñaste como enfrentarme a la verdad

Todo lo que hay bueno en mi te lo debo a ti

Y toda la distancia que hay ahora entre nosotros puede parecer demasiada

Pero nunca nos separará, muy dentro se que tu

Nunca te has ido

Nunca estas lejos

En mi corazón es donde estas

Siempre cerca

Cada dia

A cada paso del camino

Aunque por ahora tengamos que decir adios

Se que siempre estaras en mi vida

Nunca te has ido

**Backstreet Boys.**

Bella pov.

Estaba vivo, mi ángel estaba de espaldas a mí. Su perfecta espalda estaba marcada bajo aquella camisa negra. A mis ojos les costó volver a verlo de negro. Aún recordaba su ropa el día que me lo arrebataron.

Jasper me había prohibido correr a sus brazos, pero en ese instante era lo único que deseaba. Correr y gritar su nombre, gritar a mil voces que su nombre real era Edward, que yo era su novia y que estaba embarazada de su futuro hijo.

Mis piernas temblaban del miedo a su reacción ¿a que Anthony me enfrentaría? Jasper me había comunicado que era aún más frío y menos persona que cuando lo conocí. Para un Anthony de antes, estaba perfectamente preparada pero para el de ahora…

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando él se levantó de la silla y le dio dos besos a Rosalie. Mi cuerpo entero se perdió cuando se giró y su mirada verde sin vida se cruzó contra la mía. Su maravillosa sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.

Definitivamente mi vida estaba dirigida por las manos más crueles inventadas. Los hilos que la sujetaban estaban apunto de romperse y mi alma entera al fin hacerse mil pedazos y desaparecer.

Mi corazón dio un latido que dolió dentro de mi pecho.

Su sonrisa se borro de sus maravillosos, carnosos y dulces labios. Mis manos querían atraparlo y no volver a soltarlo jamás, pero la razón esta vez podía más con mi ser. Instintivamente bajé mi mirada hacía mi vientre y lo acaricié. Dentro estaba parte de su ser de lo que alguna vez fue y ya no era.

Me acerqué sigilosamente hasta la posición de mi hermano. Jasper hizo la presentación previa. Escuchar mi nombre de sus labios cortó mi respiración. Deseaba llorar con toda mi alma. Pero debía ser fuerte una vez más.

La voz de Anthony inundó mis oídos. Sonaba como pura melodía y en respuesta solo pude decir su nombre con voz apagada y casi inaudible.

Nombrarlo, tenerlo tan cerca y no poder sentirlo, no me estaba siendo nada fácil. Me abracé a su cuerpo, en ese instante eran los únicos brazos que me podían dar cobijo en esta horrible pesadilla. Le dije la verdad. Anthony estaba realmente hermoso. Mi cuerpo gritaba por abrazarlo, mis labios por besarlo y mi corazón por amarlo. Abracé a Adam y me senté entre ellos dos.

Mi mirada estaba perdida en su rostro. Sabía que no debía observarlo deliberadamente, pero me llamaba intensamente. Con la mano en mi vientre, deseé que cuando naciera nuestro hijo, si él jamás me iba a recordar, que mi vida acabara.

Vivir sin él era mi condena, pero no la de los demás. No podría soportar el tenerlo tan cerca y no poderlo besar. Escuchaba de fondo como todos hablaban, pero mi mente solo podía imaginar sus labios pegados a los míos. Volver a escuchar de su voz un te amo, sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo y borrar mi pasado.

No pude probar bocado en toda la tarde, ni tan siquiera un trago de agua. Mi estomago se había cerrado al verlo de nuevo. Estaba llegando a un punto enfermizo contra mi misma. Me tentaba levantarme de aquella silla, correr a sus brazos y decirle cuanto lo amaba y lo mal que lo había pasado en su ausencia.

Por el cristal pude observar a una Alice con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y como en gestos señalaba la espalda de Anthony, solo pude asentirle con la cabeza. Sabía que para ella también era muy duro el no poder entrar a decirle nada ni darle un mísero beso. Cerré mis ojos cuando la mano de Anthony se acercó hasta el pan y rozó la mía.

Las ganas de saltar a sus brazos se sustituyeron por un simple roce de su mano. Con eso estaba conforme de momento. La velada terminó antes de lo que pensaba. El miedo me invadió solo de pensar que no sabía cuando lo volvería a ver.

Tal vez ya no lo hiciera jamás. Debía de ser fuerte y despedirme de él tranquilamente. Me levanté de la silla y abracé a Jasper. Acto seguido abracé a Adam y cuando miré a Anthony, v como poco a poco se aproximaba a mí.

Sus manos tocaron mi vientre, una de ellas se deslizo por mi cintura acercándome a él. Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y pensé que estaba en una nube. Ese sueño no debería morir jamás. Deseé que el tiempo se parara en ese instante y no me lo volvieran a arrebatar de mis manos.

Mi mano fue a parar a la suya y la apreté con un poco de ansia. Sus labios se acercaron a mi oído y capte su aliento rozándome mi cuello. Su olor penetró en mi nariz. Cuanto echaba de menos ese olor. Mi cuerpo tembló de sentirlo tan cerca. Solo deseaba que no lo notara. No quería hacerle ningún daño, solo debía ser paciente y así sería.

Sus palabras entraron dulces en mi oído. Yo solo pude asentir. Cuando salió del restaurante y se momento en el coche, entré rápidamente a la boutique de Alice y no pude evitar llorar. Dejé a mi cuerpo por una vez en la tarde que fuera el mismo. Mi hijo golpeaba mi barriga. Él sabía perfectamente que algo no andaba bien.

Rosalie y Alice entraron detrás de mí a aquel pequeño despacho.

-Bella.

-No quiero hablar hermanas.-En es instante Vicky apareció pro la puerta.-No me encuentro bien.

-Bella hermana mía. Ahora sabes que Anthony esta vivo.

-Deseé morirme hermana, no puedo estar lejos de él. Mi ser lo ama y mi corazón lo anhela.

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Notaba el liquido caliente descender por estas una vez detrás de otras. La sal era el único sabor que ahora ocupaba mis labios.

-Bella, poco a poco. Jasper me ha prometido que la semana que viene volverán.

-Júramelo hermana.

-Te lo juro bella.

-Gracias.

Abracé a mi hermana Rosalie y después a Vicky y Alice. Esta última se abrazó a mí fuertemente mientras me susurraba que todo saldría bien. Que ella también había deseado correr a sus brazos y gritarle que era su hermana y cuanto lo había echado de menos.

Montamos en el coche y llegamos a la casa de los Cullen. Sabía por una parte que la sonrisa que llevaba en mi rostro no sería borrada fácilmente. El hombre que amaba estaba vivo y tenía que luchar por eso.

Me duché y me tomé un gran vaso de leche. No quería cenar abajo. Simplemente quería meterme en la cama y recordar ese maravilloso olor. Escuchar esa aterciopelada voz y sentir ese mágico tacto.

Cerré mis ojos y acerqué la foto de Edward que siempre me acompañaba hasta mi corazón. Esta vez era real. Esta vez si lo había visto, sentido y amado de nuevo. Solo deseaba que el teléfono sonara de nuevo. Ver sus hermosos ojos verdes observarme de nuevo y su torcida sonrisa dibujarse en sus carnosos labios.

Una lágrima descendió pro mi mejilla, pero esta vez de esperanza. Esperanza de volver a tenerlo junto a mí. Encendí mi Ipod y puse mi canción favorita. El regalo más grande era la canción que escuchaba todas las noches para dormir.

Cuando me dormí, caí en un profundo sueño. Esta vez no era de mi sola con mi hijo. Esta vez estaba sentada en una hamaca. Se veía la playa de fondo y como el murmullo de las olas invadía mis oídos. Entre mis brazos tenía a dos precioso niños.

Mi Edward estaba sentado junto a mí acariciando mi mano. Los dos éramos viejos y estábamos escuchando las historias de nuestros nietos. El ángel aún colgaba de mi cuello y mi nieta lo estaba acariciando. Su sonrisa era idéntica a la de su abuelo.

Desperté a las siete de la mañana. Por una vez me sentía bien. Me levanté de la cama, me duché, desayuné y me fui al hospital de Carlisle a hacerme la ecografía que me diría de una vez si era un Edward o por lo contrario sería una Melanie.

Al llegar al hospital, los nervios se acumulaban en mi estomago. Recordaba cada segundo la mirada de Anthony de la tarde anterior. Sus palabras y sus manos tocar mi cintura. Entré en la sala y Carlisle ya lo tenía todo preparado. Me tumbé en la camilla y él me hizo una ecografía explicándome cada parte que veía.

Sería un maravilloso niño. Podría ponerle Edward Anthony Cullen Swan Hale como había jurado tiempo atrás. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios y de ellos salió un gracias hacía mi suegro.

-Creo que las cosas entre tu hijo, tarde o temprano se arreglaran. Solo deseo que al igual que yo perdono cualquier acción por su parte, también sea perdonado por la vuestra.

-Hija, no me parece correcto lo que hizo, pero si así lo deseas, no interferiré en tus decisiones.

Acto seguido me levanté de allí con las ecografías de mi futuro hijo y volví a casa ansiosa de enseñárselas a mis hermanas. Ellas ahora formaban una parte muy importante en mi vida.

Mientras conducía hacía la casa, escuchaba la radio y observaba cada cosa que ocurría a mí alrededor como jamás lo hice.

Durante estos tres meses, me habían obligado a sacarme el carné de conducir y tan solo lo llevaba tres semanas. Aún no lo manejaba muy segura, pero eso no pudo hacerme evitar que observara las cosas que veía.

Vi un parque que jamás había visto y frené el coche estacionándolo para poder bajar y acercarme.

Una vez pisé la hierba, respiré hondo y sonreí al cielo. Desde algún lugar, mis cuatro padres, jamás me habían abandonado y era hora de agradecérselo.

Me acerqué a un árbol grande y ancho y me senté allí a la sombra de sus ramas sintiendo el frío aire de la navidad. En dos días sería noche buena y el mejor regalo ya me lo habían hecho doblemente. El primero que mi hijo fuera un varón y el segundo ver que Edward no estaba muerto y de alguna manera podría recuperar el amor.

Las ganas de desaparecer si él no me recordaba se habían desvanecido. Volvería ha hacer que se enamorara de mí, costase lo que costase. Miraba una y otra vez las ecografías de mi futuro hijo y las lágrimas volvían a inundarme, pero esta vez de pura felicidad.

Sabía que no debía estar allí sola, pero ya no me importaba nada que no fuera mi ángel o mi pequeño. Me levanté del suelo y me dirigí de nuevo a mi coche, entré en el y me dirigí a la casa. Al llegar todo el mundo miró las ecografías y e felicitaban por el varón que crecía en mi interior.

Los ojos de Esme desprendían puro amor hacía mi hijo y eso que aún no había hecho presencia en este mundo. Tenía miedo de que pensaría de nosotras si supiera realmente que habíamos venido del mundo de la prostitución. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y dejé de pensarlo, si los perdía a ellos también…

A los tres días, todas fuimos a la Boutique y ayudamos a Alice y Esme con la nueva colección. Habían pasado tres horas cuando Jasper abrió la puerta del establecimiento y se acercó a mí dándome un gran beso en la mejilla.

Sonreí abiertamente y me acerque a Alice. Sabía que era eso lo que buscaba ¿Dónde estaría Anthony? Lo busqué con la mirada pero él jamás entró por la puerta.

-¿Jasper y Anthony?

-Bueno Bella, él esta un poco pachucho, no es nada importante pero mejor si descansa. Te prometo que pronto lo volverás a ver hermana. Bueno enséñame a mi sobrinito.

Le enseñé las ecografías y por el rabillo del ojo pude observar como Alice no paraba de mirarlo y Vicky no dejaba de mirar a Adam que estaba al lado de mi hermano.

-Bueno, podríamos ir a cenar ahí al lado los cinco.

-Buena idea hermanita.

Los cinco pasamos al restaurante, estar ahí sin mi Edward era muy diferente, pero mi plan estaba funcionando. Los dejaría solos a los cuatro y yo me iría a casa a descansar. Cuando estaban a punto de pedir la cena, les dije que me iba al baño y allí llamé a Rosalie para que viniera a por mí. A la media hora Ross me esperaba en la puerta. Les dije que no me sentía bien, que Ross estaba fuera esperándome y me marché de allí.

Cuando llegué a casa, le di las gracias a Ross y me subí a mi cuarto. Esperaba que ellos lo pasaran bien. Me encantaba la idea de que Jasper y Alice salieran juntos. También que entre Adam y Vicky pudiera surgir algo. Me duché, me puse mi pijama y me dormí.

Esta vez el sueño fue mas tranquilo. Cada día que pasaba dormía cada vez mucho mejor. La paz poco a poco llegaba a mi cuerpo y cerrar mis ojos para soñar con el día en que al fin me reconociera, era mi mejor sueño.

Los días pasaron y Jasper tenía razón, aun que tardó un poco más de la cuenta. Seis días de suplicio, pero al fin me llamó para quedar en algún sitio con Alice, Vicky, Ross y yo. Esta vez Edward también iría. Solo me pidió que ya sabía a lo que se dedicaban y que no me asustara por lo que iba a ver.

Nerviosa fui a avisar a mis hermanas. Iba verlo, no me importaba nada más en absoluto, solo quería aspirar su bello aroma y poder ver una vez más su sonrisa y sus bellos ojos.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y avisé a mis hermanas. Ellas rápidamente se arreglaron para salir. Me sorprendió como se habían arreglado Alice y Vicky.

Montamos en el coche y hasta que no llegamos al lugar que me había indicado y vi sus ropas negras de espaldas a mí, sentado en la hierba, no pude respirar tranquila. Respiré hondo y salí del coche a su encuentro. Parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo.


	31. 29 Mas asesino que nunca y a la vez vul

**Hola chicas, bueno ya subi el nuevo fic sangre o castigo por si alguna quiere pasarse.... Aqui os traigo el tan esperado pov de edward. Espero que os guste y sobre todo que aclare vuestras dudas... Gracias por leer kiss.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Veintinueve. Más asesino que nunca y a la vez vulnerable.**

Edward pov.

Los entrenamientos cada vez eran más duros, esos muros de piedra, empuñar un cuchillo, una pistola etc...Cada día me volvían más y más sediento de esa venganza que me habían hablado.

Me llevaron bajo un apartamento y cuando salieron de allí me dijeron que lo habían vaciado absolutamente todo y eso lo llevaron más bien a una mansión. Allí Jasper me acompañaba y de vez en cuando venia el medico ese Ezequiel y un tal Adam.

Cuando me contaron mi historia, no podía creer que esa persona fuera yo. No por que no pudiera ser, si no por el mero hecho que no recordaba nada de mi mismo.

El primer día de entrenamiento con Jazz y Adam, fue simplemente leer mis propios papeles y las noticias de esas muertes en los periódicos. Todos y cada uno de esos asesinatos hechos por mis propias manos, aparecían como ajustes de cuentas.

Después de ver todo lo que había sido capaz, me enseñaron una carpeta de quien era mi próxima victima y la más importante de ellas. La persona que me había arrebatado mi propia vida.

Me cargué de furia, odiaba la cara de ese tal James, pagaría todo lo que había hecho gota a gota y conocería realmente lo que es sufrir.

Supuestamente había llegado a ser tan sumamente frío que a un hombre le arranque el corazón y se lo puse a otro en su mano.

Cerraba los ojos y trataba de imaginármelo, pero mi mente seguía en blanco absoluto.

Respiré hondo y salí al gimnasio junto a Jasper. En mi primer día, ande por las barras, cogí la pelota con mis manos y nade un rato en la piscina. Los días siguientes no fueron más tranquilos.

Enfundado en mi ropa negra, conseguía sacar esa bestia que llamaban Anthony el asesino despiadado. Sabía que lo decían por mi sed de venganza hacía James, pero realmente era lo único que deseaba. Había veces que ponía aquella canción de fondo que tanto me llenaba el alma. Al menos durante casi 5 minutos llenaba de paz mí agitado corazón.

Escondido detrás de un muro volvía a afilar mis reflejos. Un arma en mano y unos maniquíes demostraron que tenía buena puntería con un arma. Pronto danzaba por aquella sala de entrenamiento con los ojos cerrados. Después de mes y medio allí encerrado, mi cuerpo había recuperado su volumen. Incluso más del que tenía, ya que la ropa que me habían traído diciendo que era mía, ya ni me cabía casi.

Entre las prendas negras, pude observar ropa playera de bastantes colores. Pero una simple prenda azul, me hizo anhelar algo que no tenía.

Durante la fría, oscura y solitaria noche, abrazaba aquella prenda contra mi pecho. Sentía calma en el interior de este con tan solo rozarla. Aún no entendía por qué y que tenía esa prenda. El significado no llegaba a mis pensamientos y todo me parecía aún bastante ilógico.

Me levanté bien temprano y observé el día, estaría nublado y parecía triste. El día de esa mañana acompañaba claramente mis sentimientos. Frío, sin valor y solo.

Rebusqué en la caja y cayó una pulsera muy bonita de oro. Parecía que no había sido estrenada por que había una nota al lado. Era mi propia letra. En ella estaba escrito un Te amaré por siempre pase lo que pase.

Y en la pulsera estaba la misma frase con el final firmado con un E.A.C. Esas letras no me decían nada y aquella pulsera de mujer tampoco, pero para escribir aquello debía importarme demasiado.

Odiaba que me ocultaran información, sabía que lo hacían por que Jazz a veces se debía morder la lengua.

Guardé de nuevo aquello en la caja de donde había salido y encontré un par de prendas de mujer. Debían de pertenecer a aquella que le iría a regalar ese objeto. Mi mano fue directa a mi pecho y se cerró junto a mi corazón. Si la había amado tanto ¿Por qué no conseguía evocar su cara?

Sentí un liquido caliente recorrer mi mejilla y ese sabor a sal entrar entre mis labios. Una lágrima traicionera había conseguido salir de mí.

Miré al exterior y sonreí a aquella oscuridad del cielo. Cerré mis puños contra aquellas prendas y las tiré en la caja. El pasado… Pasado era y no estaba dispuesto a volver a mí. Tenía que asumirlo, el destino me había hecho olvidar por algo.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me permitió mientras sentía el aire frío acuchillar mis pulmones. Deseaba salir a ese exterior y respirar el aire que se me ofrecía. Si continuaba entre mis pocas pertenencia acabaría trastornado.

Me puse a correr como un loco por el jardín, gritando al cielo por que me hacía aquello… Por que me había arrebatado el amor si lo tenía en mis manos y por que me hacía pensar que solo sabía de mí, mi propio nombre y si en realidad era Anthony. Después entré en la sala de entrenamientos, cogí mi arma y me puse a descargar mi propia ira contra los maniquís que allí había. Una maquina tras otra calmaría mi ansiedad.

Mi cuerpo rodaba por aquel frío suelo y mis sentidos estaban agudizados ante aquellos ataques de mentira. Pero mientras disparaba a aquellos individuos de plástico, imaginaba que eran todos y cada uno de ellos ese ser capaz de arrebatar la vida sin sentido alguno.

Caí al suelo de rodillas volviendo a gritar hacía alguna parte para intentar sofocar el fuego que me consumía poco a poco. Mis manos temblorosas vagaban por mi mismo con descontrol, me tocaba intentando reconocer cada cicatriz de mi cuerpo, pero no había señal alguna, solo las de batalla.

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos he imagine como mataría a esa persona. Poco a poco segaría su vida aun que fuera lo más cruel que pudiera hacer. Él había jugado con mi vida sin importarle el que o quien estaba en ella. Yo no debía ser compasivo. Debía provocar que me suplicara su propia muerte y para ello debía entrenar mas duro.

Jasper entro y me comunico que iríamos a entrenar a la playa. Adam nos acompaño a aquel entrenamiento. El agua fría golpeaba mi cuerpo, pero debía ser fuerte ante el dolor. Cuando te dañan de verdad no hay dolor que un agua fría te pueda hacer ni unas simples palabras que te puedan destruir.

Una vez tras otra saltaba aquellas olas mientras se apoderaban del calor de mi cuerpo. Una vez tras otra, Jasper y Adam me seguían dándome ánimos. El entrenamiento había sido agotador, pero muy constructivo para mí.

Cuando llegué bajo el cobijo del calor de aquella casa, mi cuerpo dejó de temblar para pasar a un estado calmado. Me coloqué debajo de la ducha pensando en las palabras de Jasper. Mañana iría a un sitio especial y debía de comportarme como tal.

La tarde siguiente fue realmente extraña para mí. Estaba sentado en el restaurante esperando a Jasper que había ido a por unas personas y no sabía por que, mis manos sudaban. Los nervios invadían mi cuerpo y no podía mirar a un sitio fijo.

Observaba al camarero que me había abierto la puerta, cuando escuché la voz de Jasper muy cercana y con el dos de mujer. Al girarme, me encontré con una rubia alta y muy guapa.

La voz de ella sonaba conocida, era como si estuviera en familia, aun que no entendía por qué.

Jasper se acercó a la mesa y me presentó a la rubia.

-Anthony, esta es Rosalie mi hermana pequeña.

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo ella mirándome a los ojos.-Tenía ganas de conocerte.

-Gracias.- Fue lo único que mis labios pudieron articular ya que al girarme vi a una chica joven, tal vez cuatro o cinco años más pequeña que yo.

Adam también parecía incomodo en aquel restaurante, lo que si podía decir con seguridad es que no podía casi pestañear pensando que aquel rostro pálido podría desaparecer de mi vista en cualquier momento.

Esos penetrantes ojos chocolate, saciaban una parte de mí que creí perdida. Esa parte era la de mi corazón. Cuando entró por aquella puerta no pude evitar el levantarme de la silla y sonreírle ¿por que? Su rostro se torno blanco como la cal ¿que había visto? Hacía tiempo que no sonreía pero al verle esa expresión de dolor en sus ojos penetrantes, esta se borró de un plumazo. Mi corazón dio un enorme vuelco.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y su mano se fue a su vientre. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de ello. Estaba embarazada ¿por que estaría triste portando una nueva vida en su vientre? Yo ni siquiera recordaba a mi propia madre. Esa que según me habían explicado me había abandonado.

Su mirada era penetrante y sus ojos chocolate brillaban como si las más bellas estrellas se hubiesen ubicado en ellos.

-Bueno Anthony, ella es Isabella. Como ves esta embarazada de cinco meses, pero del papá del bebé no se sabe nada.

-Vaya, lo siento.- Estaba tan sumamente enfrascado en su mirada que no pude evitar decir solamente aquellas palabras. Despacio entraba por aquella pequeña puerta y su rostro se empalidecía. Parecía demasiado triste.

-Anthony.

El recuerdo de su voz rompiéndose al decir mi nombre no paraba de atormentarme dentro de mi cabeza. Anthony ¿tan difícil era decirlo? no, tenía que haber otra explicación mucho más lógica dentro de todo este caos. Ella se acercó despacio hasta mí, era como si temiera algo de mi persona ¿la conocía y le había hecho daño alguna vez? No pude evitar ladear mi cabeza y sonreírle de una forma extraña. Durante estos tres meses, nunca había conseguido sonreír sinceramente, siempre eran forzadas, pero esa muchacha la había conseguido sacar de mis labios sin tan siquiera decir su nombre.

Su voz se quebró y no salió nada más de su garganta en un buen rato. Simplemente me observaba como si estuviera dentro de su propio mundo. Su mano paseó toda la tarde por su barriga y durante bastante tiempo pude observar lágrimas en sus ojos apunto de desbordarse.

No se quiso sentar a mi lado, así que se abrazo a Jasper con ímpetu y se sentó entre él y Adam. Este último la miraba con asombro he incredulidad ¿sabían algo ellos dos que yo podía recordar? ¡Maldita sea!

Imaginé por un instante que era yo el que estaba al lado de ella. Era yo el que estaba ahí en vez de Adam. "No seas estúpido, si haces eso ella saldrá corriendo de aquí" me repetía una y otra vez. No sabía por que, pero me sentía atado a tan solo su presencia. Si me sentía así nada mas conocerla… ¿era por que ya la conocía?

No volví ha hablar en la tarde, solo me limité a escuchar la voz de la rubia contándole cosas a Jasper y Adam.

Esa chica. Su nombre... Isabella ¿por que no podía sacármelo de la cabeza?

En toda la tarde no había podido apartar mi mirada de sus rojos labios. Tan sensuales y llamativos como un caramelo para un niño. Hablaba con suma delicadeza, como si las palabras le hubiesen sido borradas de su diccionario. Como si las hubiesen arrancado de su ser. No entendía nada ¿el que había perdido la memoria era yo, ¿no?

La velada acabó y no se por que mi cuerpo me impulso a darle dos besos a aquella simpática rubia. Pero lo que más me dejo a mi mismo perplejo, fue cuando esa chica Isabella, fue a despedirse de mi después de darle dos besos a Adam y Jazz y sin pensármelo la abracé y dije unas ciertas palabras.

-No estas sola, seguro que hay alguien que vela por vosotros.- El susurro solo fue a su oído, pero basto para que me mirara y saliera de allí corriendo.

No entendía por que había sucedido aquello, solo que en ese instante en que ella cruzó la puerta y desapareció, me sentí vacío de nuevo.

"Anthony que te pasa… no la conoces de nada"

Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro intentando sacar esas palabras de mi cabeza, era un ser frío y debía seguir siéndolo. Un simple asesino.

Realmente no era un asesino cualquiera, si no más bien uno justiciero que asesinaba a aquellos impunes de la justicia.

El trayecto en coche fue silencioso, ninguno de nosotros tres pronunció palabra alguna, solo sabía que necesitaba estar solo completamente en ese instante.

Acababa de llegar a la mansión y lo único que tenía en mi mente eran esos ojos chocolate, con esa inmensa tristeza reflejada en ellos, a la vez que querían aparentar ser felices.

Me quité la ropa y con mis simples bóxers me tire al agua, necesitaba nadar y descargar la impotencia de mi cuerpo. El no recordar absolutamente nada, me estaba haciendo cada vez más y más daño a mí ser.

Cerraba mis ojos pero cada vez me sentía más vacío.

Un largo tras otro y no conseguía borrar el nombre de Isabella de mi mente. Dejé que mi cuerpo flotara en el agua mientras escuchaba el murmullo del agua en mis oídos. Era como si una aspirina se disolviese en agua. Esa efervescencia que llama la atención y chisporrotea mientras se consume. La depuradora estaba haciendo su trabajo. La luz de la luna reflejaba en mi cuerpo. Una sensación de frío me invadía por completo, pero aún así no podía salir de esa calma que provocaba la soledad dentro de las aguas mientras me mecían de un lado a otro, haciéndome chocar contra las paredes a la vez que me volvía a empujar para volver al centro.

El agua mojaba mi rostro cuando yo movía un poco mi cuerpo. Esa sensación parecía relajante, sin embargo solo era parte de ese juego que se ubicaba en mi interior.

Intentar relajarme con cualquier cosa para que un mínimo recuerdo acudiera a mi maldita mente trastornada.

Cerraba mis ojos fuertemente tratando de presenciar algo en mi mente, pero lo único que me venía a ella eran los malditos recuerdos de mi entrenamiento y la cara de ese desgraciado llamado james.

De pronto, la silueta de una mujer vino a mi mente, su fina piel era trazada por las más bellas pinceladas que un pintor, daría con sumo cuidado con su más preciado pincel. El lienzo blanco que había en mi mente, poco a poco era dibujado con aquella silueta. Unas manos aparecieron en ella.

Estaba claro...eran de una mujer y por la forma de moverse, era alguien especial. Pero de pronto esas manos fueron sustituidas por algo endemoniadamente horrible. Una sonrisa sarcástica susurrándome al oído palabras odiosas y llenas de resentimiento. Esa voz que entró en mi mente me odiaba.

Una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza me hizo reaccionar y las palabras fue lo único que quedo en ella.

¿Te gusta lo que te hago? ¡Vas a ser mío!

No entendía esas palabras ¿por que sonaba aquello en mi mente? las manos que se habían dibujado en el lienzo eran suaves y preciosas, pero no acompañaban a esa voz. No podían ser de la misma persona.

Sentí mi corazón doblegarse, mis ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas y mis sentidos quedaron reducidos a la nada. Salí del agua y caí contra el suelo. Mi única salvación fue ponerme en el suelo en posición fetal con la cabeza entre mis manos ¿por que estaba recordando aquello? Un dolor insoportable se clavó en mi cabeza y un fuerte aullido salió de mi garganta. Aquello me estaba doliendo sin poder poner resistencia a lo que lo provocaba.

Grité más alto desesperado por aquel recuerdo. De pronto un nombre vino a mi cabeza...Jessica Stanley. No sabía por que pero odiaba ese nombre.

¿Que había echo esa mujer en mi vida para que la odiara sin recordarla?

Las lágrimas mojaban mi rostro y no podía hacer que cesaran. Veía borroso y no conseguía enfocar nada. Mi pecho se agitaba de las respiraciones profundas que necesitaba para llenar mis pulmones.

La carpa de la piscina me cubría y podía estar en mi propia intimidad, aun que el dolor de aquellos recuerdos estuviera acabando con mi ser poco a poco. Sentí mi labio titubear al intentar volver a sacar el aire de mis pulmones con otro grito.

Los gritos parecían menguar ese dolor penetrante de mi cabeza. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar de frío y como se contraía ante el dolor de aquellas últimas imágenes y palabras.

Unos pasos a lo lejos se acercaban hasta la piscina, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba... Las lágrimas no cesaban y estaba harto de esconderlas. Ese asesino que habían creado, era realmente insensible en el trabajo que me habían encomendado. Pero en lo personal, la presión, podía más que yo y al final me había rendido ante la debilidad.

Sentí las manos de Jasper alzarme en el aire. Y su voz llenó mis oídos sacándome de mi trance.

-Anthony, ya estoy aquí tranquilo ¿que te ha pasado hermano?

Al escuchar la palabra hermano, la sonrisa de un chico moreno vino a mi mente. Sus ojos me llamaban como una madre llama a su pequeño ¿quien era ese también?

Sus ojos estaban clavados en mi mente como dagas ardientes. ¿No me recuerdas hermano? Esa pregunta venía a mí una y otra vez.

Sentí mi cuerpo convulsionar de frío y las manos de Jasper taparme con una toalla mientras su voz desgarrada y preocupada invadía mis oídos.

Quería volver con él, pero a la vez quería quedarme allí tirado por si algún recuerdo más volvía a mi ser. Tenía un hermano, eso estaba seguro y su mirada… si la viera lo reconocería al instante.

Pero a la vez quería salir de allí por que temía recordar algo más de esa tal Jessica, me trasmitía miedo y esa voz penetraba en mi cabeza con exigencias.

También había una mujer, recordaba esas manos, pero solo eso, nada más importante.

Cuando al fin conseguí dejar de llorar y centrarme en lo que tenía a mí alrededor, observé la mirada preocupada de Jazz.

-Jasper, creo que recordé algo, pero no estoy seguro.

-Tranquilo Anthony, vamos a tu cuarto. Allí cuéntame lo que necesites, pero aquí no hay demasiados oídos poderosos.

Mi cuerpo mojado y tembloroso, lo siguió despacio por aquellos pasillos hasta mi pequeño escondite donde podía pensar como quisiera y ser como yo quería ser en realidad.

Me senté en la cama y miré a Jasper a los ojos.

-Dos mujeres y un hombre vinieron a mi mente, algo de mi vida pasada, sé que tengo un hermano.


	32. 30 No jueges conmigo

**Capitulo Treinta. No juegues conmigo.**

**Jasper Pov.**

Allí estaba, parado frente a Anthony con mis ojos abiertos como platos y juraría que salidos de las orbitas pro las palabras que acaba de decir. Había recordado a un chico y decía que era su hermano. Tal vez si viera a Emmett a él si lo recordara.

Una nueva esperanza nació en mi en ese instante. Pero en ese momento no podía ir a ver a su hermano. Ellos no sabían que le había ocurrido y tal vez Anthony preguntara demasiado.

Pensar de esa manera me rompía el alma, deseaba poder llevarlo a su casa y que viera a su hermano. Tal vez recordaría más cosas. Verlo en el estado en que se encontraba era bastante extraño. Su cuerpo temblaba de frío. Sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza sobre la toalla y su mente no sabía donde podía estar. Una fina sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios.

Una mujer. Tal vez fuera Bella ¿o no? Necesitaba que me lo contara con pelos y señales. Debía ayudarlo lo máximo posible. No quería seguir en esta mentira. Tal vez si los demás se enteraran que lo traicionaba a las espaldas, las consecuencias serian devastadoras, pero al menos había servido de algo.

-Anthony repíteme lo que has recordado y como.

-Jazz, estaba pensando en Isabella cuando vi unas manos finas en mi mente, estas parecía que querían acariciarme. Como si intentaran consolarme. De pronto escuché una voz horrible. Se que es algo de mi pasado. Pero no recuerdo el que. Esa voz no era de esas manos, no pueden serlo.

Unos ojos aparecieron después y me miraron preguntándome si no me acordaba de ellos. Mi hermano. Dime que tengo un hermano.

-Si, lo tienes. Pero aún no puedes verlo Anthony, no estas preparado.

-Esta bien Jazz ¿Cuándo podré verlo?

-Después de la venganza. Ahora lo principal es eso.

Me dolía decirle aquello, pero hasta que eso no pasara no lo dejarían libre. Ni a él ni a mí.

Lo ayudé a ir a la ducha pues aún estaba aturdido y parecía mareado. El dolor debía ave sido insoportable para gritar así. Se quitó su ropa interior y al ir a entrar en la ducha tuve que ayudarlo por que casi se cae.

-Jazz se hacerlo solo joder.

-Anthony, soy un tío. No me da royo verte desnudo venga vamos. No estas bien, necesitas ayuda ¿es que no ves?

-Esta bien perdona.

Sabía que esas palabras de perdón, gracias y demás, solo me las decía a mí. Cuando era totalmente Anthony, esas palabras se borraban de su vocabulario.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, lo ayudé a arreglarse y lo llevé a la cama. Me bajé sin decir nada y le subí algo de cenar. Al entrar estaba ovillado en la cama de nuevo y volvía a llorar desesperadamente. Su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviéramos a 15 grados bajo cero y había perdido todo el color de su piel.

Apoyé la bandeja en el escritorio y corrí hasta él. El haberlo llevado allí, le había hecho daño. No sabía si volverlo a sacar de nuevo. Estaba sufriendo y por mi culpa.

-Cálmate Anthony, estoy aquí contigo hermano.

Respiro hondo y sentí como le faltaba el aire en sus pulmones. De pronto alzó su cara y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello. Sin pensármelo lo rodeé por la cintura y lo apreté contra mí. Necesitaba apoyo, necesitaba saber que no estaba solo.

-Anthony respira, anda cuéntame hermano.

-Jazz. Otra vez esas manos, pero esta vez pude observar un cuarto. Estaba oscuro y solo lo iluminaba la luz de la luna. Esas manos esta vez recorrían mi pecho con ansia a la vez que una risa se escuchaba de fondo.

-Bien.

.¡No está bien! No sé quien es. ¿Es ella la que mataron por mi culpa?

-Nadie mató a nadie por tu culpa Anthony. Que una cosa te quede clara. Siento decírtelo así, pero es como es. La mujer que amabas antes e sufrir la amnesia esta viva.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, ellos te dijeron eso para que no te comieras la cabeza y cumplieras. No son malas personas Anthony, no te enfades con Mike y con Erik. Ellos solo quieren que todo esto acabe. Como tú y como yo. Ellos no saben que yo duermo en este cuarto contigo para protegerte. Ellos no saben que salimos fuera de los limites. Ellos, podrían traicionarme y matarme.

-Jasper ¿estas en peligro por mi culpa?

-Por tu culpa no hermano. Quítate de la cabeza que esto es por tu culpa por que no lo es. La culpa es mía por aceptarte aquí un día.

-¿Que me pasó Jazz hermano?

-Anthony. Te voy a contar varias verdades, pero sabes que si ellos preguntan. No recordaste nada en absoluto.

-Gracias hermano.

-Mira, tu nombre real es Edward Anthony. Viniste a nosotros por mediación de Adam. Querías venganza después de que una mujer, la de la voz te hiciera mucho daño. No preguntes no se que te hizo. Desde ese momento he de admitir que te convertiste en el mejor asesino a sueldo de la hermandad. Yo la creé junto con ellos por vengar nuestros propios asuntos. James es la mayoría de las veces el culpable de nuestras desgracias personales. Pero el tuyo no, si no de la mujer que amas.

-¿tu sabes quien es esa mujer?

-Lo siento Anthony, no es el momento para decirte nada de ella, solo que pronto estarás con ella.

-Gracias hermano.

-Solo procura no comerte la cabeza, esto te esta haciendo mucho daño.

-Lo sé.

Después de nuestra conversación, cenó y se durmió. Verlo indefenso de esa manera, me rompía los esquemas. No era el Anthony asesino, si no el Edward falto de la verdad. Sabía que no había obrado bien contándole todo eso, pero no podía seguir mintiéndole de esa forma.

Me fui al sofá y me acosté cerrando mis ojos. Llevaba tres noches durmiendo allí debido a su estado de nerviosismo estos días. Su mente se estaba abriendo a los recuerdos y por las noches lloraba en sueños desconsoladamente.

Por la mañana, todo volvió a la normalidad. Él no preguntó nada más, simplemente entreno con mas ansias y más ganas que nunca después de decirle que la mujer que amaba estaba viva y que de una manera u otra sabía quien era.

La semana de entrenamientos fue muy dura. Anthony se hirió varias veces sin importancia. Estaba agotado al igual que él. Cada día eran mas intensivos. Los últimos dos días, entrenábamos incluso dieciséis horas diarias.

El día de la venganza había llegado. Cuarenta asesinos a sueldo nos acompañarían a Anthony y a mí en la misión. Habíamos contado que en el Circulo habían treinta y cinco operarios más James. La cosa no iba a ser fácil y alguna baja habría. Así que decidimos que los nuevos también formaran parte aun que fuera en al ultima fase.

Nos encaminamos hacía allí con los vehículos. Cuarenta y dos atacaríamos y diez aguardarían en los coches a ser avisados.

Cuando entramos, reconocimos enseguida a los operarios de James. Nos esperaban nuestro ataque. Poco a poco fuimos sacando a las prostitutas de allí y a los clientes. El tiroteo empezó y cada vez se me hacía más difícil estar junto a Anthony. Me giré para disparar a uno que apuntaba hacia un compañero y cuando me di la vuelta no estaba. Anthony había desaparecido.

Me puse a buscarlo como un loco y cuando me quise dar cuenta el Círculo estaba vacío y no había nadie en su interior. Nuestros asesinos estaban entrando a las mujeres. Los clientes ya se habían ido. Cogí a la responsable y ella me dijo que estaban todas las damas.

Erik y Mike se ocuparían ahora del Circulo y le darían otro rumbo. Solo mujeres que deseaban ser damas por que disfrutaban con ello. De cincuenta y siete mujeres solo quedaron veinticinco después de la jornada.

Al fin encontré a Anthony golpeado y con la ceja partida. Sus palabras llenaron mis oídos y sentí rabia y odio. Habría que preparar otra venganza pero esta vez solo para James. Había conseguido escapar.

Cuando llegué a casa, me duche y dormí un par de horas. El día se presentaba largo, así que descansamos todos unas cuantas horas más y después quede con mis hermanas.

**Bella pov.**

Era él con solo la personalidad de Anthony. Verlo así me había roto el alma, pero debía ser fuerte una vez más. Me acerqué poco a poco a la hierba tras Alice y Vicky y salude con un simple hola. En ese instante él me miro con sus ojos verdes y vi lo que me decía Jasper. Estaba golpeado. Ver cada golpe en su rostro, era como si me hubiesen golpeado a mi en mi corazón. Cerré los puños fuerte contra mis piernas y respiré hondo sin dar ningún indicio de que sabía por qué estaba golpeado.

Anthony se levantó del suelo con su sonrisa torcida y me miró profundamente. Era muy extraño su comportamiento hacía mí. Si no me recordaba en absoluto ¿Por qué me miraba así? Mi corazón palpitó y mi respiración se agito. Pude sentir como mi labio era mordido por mis dientes en un intento de no echarme a besar su labios. Ansiaba tanto poder hacerlo…

Anthony se acercó a Alice y le dio dos besos. En ese mismo instante él se quedó mirándola perplejo. Un suspiro salió de su garganta y cogió la mano de Alice fuerte con sus dos manos.

Todos lo observábamos sin apartar la mirada sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Alice lo miro con una sonrisa enorme. Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla y mi ángel la recogió con su pulgar. Acto seguido acercó la mano de Alice a sus labios y la beso delicadamente. Después la posó sobre su mejilla y habló.

-Lo siento. Pero nada más verte algo en mi interior me dijo que tú… bueno que eras parte de mi anterior vida.

-Así es Anthony. Gracias por recordar mi presencia en tu pasado.

-¿Quién eres Alice?

Su mirada se fijó más en el rostro de su hermana y un gesto de dolor apareció en su cara. De pronto Anthony soltó de golpe la mano de Alice, respiró hondo y llamó a Jasper. Mi hermano se levantó de golpe del suelo y corrió hasta mi ángel y lo abrazó bajando poco a poco hasta el suelo donde los dos juntos quedaron sin moverse un solo milímetro.

-¿Qué pasa Jasper?.-Mi hermana preguntó alterada.-¿Qué le pasa a Anthony?

-Alice, él sintió algo hacía ti, pero para él recordar le esta siendo complicado y doloroso. Tranquila es normal no ocurre nada. Y no lo llames así por favor.

-Perdóname hermano.

Alice acarició la espalda de Anthony y se alejó de él rápidamente. Jasper me señaló con el dedo y me hizo ir hasta allí.

-Ande bella. Coge a Anthony he ir a dar un paseo.

¿Por qué me decía aquello? Me quedé completamente embobada ¿es que no sabía que era la peor persona para eso? No sabía que contestarle si me preguntaba cosas. Aún así me acerqué, lo tomé de su calida mano y lo alejé de allí. Él me siguió sin ningún problema. Su mirada era triste. Su cabeza no se alzaba del suelo y su cuerpo entero temblaba.

Sentir su calido tacto sobre mi mano, me hizo sonreír inevitablemente. Sabía que él lo estaba pasando mal, pero algo egoísta en mí, daba las gracias por ese momento.

-Anthony, tranquilo ya estamos lejos.

-Gracias Bella.

Escuchar Bella en sus labios provocó que me alterara. Él fue el primero que me llamó así y creí que jamás lo volvería a oír de esa aterciopelada voz.

-No hay de que Anthony.

Se acercó despacio a mí y me dio un tierno beso en mi mejilla. Después me sonrió y camino aún cogido de mi mano si n articular palabra. Cuando observé lo que nos rodeaba me quedé parada. Estábamos en mitad de la nada. Habíamos subido por la parte este del parque y estábamos parados entre rosales y bancos antiguos forjados. No había absolutamente nadie allí.

Anthony tiró de mi mano y nos llevó hasta un banco. La luz empezaba a irse y a refrescar un poco. Mi abrigo no era lo suficientemente grueso. Con eso de la barriga, no me cabían mis antiguos abrigos y aún no había ido a comprarme ninguno.

Observaba las primeras estrellas que empezaban a aparecer en el cielo y como la luna iba tomando su posición anunciando la noche. Mi cuerpo temblaba de frío, pero no me importaba nada con tal de estar a su lado.

Anthony me miró aún sin soltar mi mano y se dirigió a mí de nuevo.

-¿Tienes frío Bella?

-Un poco, pero no pasa nada estoy bien aquí.

-Espera.- En ese instante te quitó su abrigo y lo pasó sobre mis hombros.- Estas embarazad y no querrás coger un mal frío.

-Gracias Anthony.

-Bella ¿tu me conoces de antes?

-¿De antes de que ?

-Vamos, antes de el otro día. Me miras extraño y yo pues veras… no recuerdo nada.

-No puedo decirte nada lo siento Anthony.- en ese instante sentí como mi corazón dejaba de latir. Se había roto en mil pedazos. ¡QUISIERA GRITAR A PLENO PULMÓN QUE ERA SU MUJER! Que mi hijo era suyo, pero sabía que no podía atormentarlo más.-Yo no sé mucho la relación con tu familia.

-¿Quién es exactamente Alice? La oí llamarme hermano. Hace una semana recordé que tenía un hermano, pero nada más.

-Anthony, ojala pudiera decirte cosas, pero lo debes de descubrir tu solo. Lo siento.

En ese instante sentí un liquido caliente recorrer mis mejillas, era reconfortante sentir el calor ese, hacía demasiado frío. Sentí la mano de Anthony recorrer mi mejilla y quitar esa lágrima que estaba apunto de chocar contra mis labios y dejarme ese sabor a sal que tanto conocía ya.

-Gracias. Sé que no puedes decir nada y lo siento por preguntar. No llores por favor.

Sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío. Su abrazo me estaba dejando floja. Mis piernas temblaron. Menos mal que estaba sentada en el banco. Si hubiera estado de pie, me hubiese caído al suelo redonda.

Aspiré su aroma completamente y aquello provocó que mis sentidos se abnegaran completamente. Ya no sentía nada, solo que estábamos él y yo.

-Anthony.

-Bella. ¡ohhh! Discúlpame. Debí soltarte antes lo siento.

-Tranquilo.

-Bueno anda dejemos mi vida loca un rato apartada ¿Cómo te sientes estando embarazada?

-Ehh bien gracias, es algo fascinante.

-¿me dejas?

Edward estiró su mano y la acercó bastante a mi barriga.

-Claro, sin ningún problema.- Desabotoné el abrigo de Edward y dejé mi barriga más a su alcancé.-Seguramente no se moverá. No lo hace con extraños.

Él posó su mano despacio. Me había equivocado por completo. Conforme sintió mi niño la mano de su padre, empezó a moverse desesperadamente.

-Dijiste que no se movía.

-No sé por qué lo hace.

Los dos nos echamos a reír. Pero pronto el silencio volvió a aparecer entre nosotros. Él apartó su mano y la guardó en su bolsillo. Los dos nos sonreímos y sin decir nada, nos levantamos y nos cogimos de la mano de nuevo.

Caminamos en silencio hasta donde estaban los demás y allí entre risas nos incorporamos.

Ese momento había sido mágico. No quería que se hubiese acabado nunca. Pero él seguía sin recordarme y sin saber nada ni de mí, ni de nuestro pasado juntos. Sus ojos estaban ahora clavados en Alice. Se fijaba en cada gesto y en cada palabra que ella decía. Eso era una muy buena señal. Pronto la recuperaría y estaríamos juntos.

Pronto Jasper dijo que se tenían que ir. Acto seguido, él, mi ángel se levanto y abrazo a Alice y después a Vicky. Se giró y me miro con su sonrisa torcida.

-¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer Bella? Yo he de ir al médico a revisarme, pero después creo que tengo un par de horas libres de cuatro a seis.

¿Me estaba invitando a salir? No me imaginaba que sería salir con el padre de mi hijo sin que el lo supiera.

-Tengo una ecografía en el hospital.

-¿Te importaría que te acompañara? En la mansión me aburro demasiado.

-Esta bien. Podemos quedar a las cuatro y media aquí.

Alice me susurró al oído. Creía que iríamos al hospital de su padre.

-Tranquila Alice, tu padre me mandó a un amigo suyo de mucha confianza. Mas privado.

Sonreí a Edward mientras se subía al vehículo y se alejaban. Mi corazón se iba a desbordar.

-Bella ¿Qué ha pasado con mi hermano?

-no losé, te juro que no le he dicho nada de él y de mí. Nació de él.

-Yo creo que se volvió a enamorar y como sabe que el padre no esta.

-¡Calla Vicky!

-Es verdad Bella.

Las tres subimos al coche y fuimos el trayecto riendo y pensando en como me iban a vestir para el día siguiente.


	33. 31 soy lo que soy pero ¿que fui?

**Capitulo Treinta y uno. Soy lo que soy ¿Pero que fui?**

**Lo Que Fui Es Lo Que Soy**

No me da vergüenza decir  
que la vergüenza es para ti  
Pero no puedo admitir  
que lo quisiera repetir.  
Tantos momentos solo  
impresionantemente solo  
perdido en la acera.  
No había ni un rastro tuyo  
la calle estaba tan desierta,  
la noche despierta.  
Hablas con inmensa confianza  
como si fueras la dueña,  
del pantalón que me tapa.  
Hablas con inmensa confianza  
como si fueras la dueña,  
del pantalón que me tapa.  
Todo lo que fui es todo lo que soy  
con lo que vine ayer es con lo que me voy.  
Todo lo que fui es todo lo que soy  
con lo que vine ayer es con lo que me voy.  
Todo lo que fui es todo lo que soy  
con lo que vine ayer es con lo que me voy.  
Todo lo que fui es todo lo que soy  
con lo que vine ayer es con lo que me voy...

Artista: **Alejandro Sanz**

Edward pov.

Jasper me había contado algo sobre mí. Sabía que no debía decir absolutamente nada fuera de esa habitación. En ese instante, comprendí por que ponía en la esclava de mujer las siglas E.A.C. pero ¿Qué era la C? Eso no me lo había aclarado. Tampoco es que quisiera darle muchas vueltas. Realmente mi nombre era Edward. Supuse que utilizaba mi segundo nombre para este trabajo.

Después del encuentro con Isabella, parecía que mi cuerpo percibía más las emociones. No me había hecho nada, ni tan siquiera habíamos hablado, pero eso esa mujer me transmitía algo. ¿el qué? Eso aún estaba por descubrir.

Bajé al salón y me encontré por primera vez en tanto tiempo desde mi llegada, los ojos de Mike observándome.

-Hola Anthony. Dichosos los ojos que te ven.

-Buenos días Mike.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?- Dijo con la mirada clavada bastante extraña sobre mi persona.-¿Bien?

Realmente este chico me daba muy mala espina.

-Bien gracias. Voy a ello en cuanto desayune.

-Me parece muy bien, ya que en seis días llevaremos a cabo la venganza.

Escuchar aquello, provocó en mi cuerpo un escalofrío. Pronto acabaría todo esto ¿Dónde iría yo entonces? Todo estaba tan confuso en mi cabeza, que no había lugar aún para eses pequeñas preguntas. Supuse que eso lo sabría a su debido tiempo.

-¿Te apetece zumo o café?-

Su voz resonó en mi cabeza tan fuerte que no lo soportaba. Su voz era algo chillona. En ese instante me sonó familiar. La había escuchado antes, en mi vida pasada. Estaba tan seguro de ello, que clavé mi mirada en su mirada azul. Intentaba descifrar que escondía detrás de esa mirada felina.

El dolor punzante que aparecía en mi cabeza cada vez que algo entraba en ella, había hecho acto de presencia. Llevé mis manos a la cabeza y apreté mis sienes con fuerza. Esa voz ahora era en lo único que podía pensar.

Me fijé detenidamente en su rostro y una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa Anthony?- Lo miré con los ojos medio cerrados. Ese tono de superioridad, no me estaba gustando en absoluto.-¿Has recordado algo que tenga que saber?

Los puños se cerraron fuertemente y se pegaron a mis piernas automáticamente. Sentí como mis dientes se cerraban bruscamente haciéndolos rechinar y mi mandíbula se tensó.

-Vamos Anthony confiesa.

-recordé una voz. Pero… no tiene sentido. Solo me dice palabras, nada que tenga coherencia.

-¿Por eso te coges la cabeza?.- Realmente tenía risita de autosuficiencia. Aquello me puso mas nervioso todavía.- Bueno así ya se cuando recuerdas.

-¿Tan importante es para ti?- Escupí las palabras con odio. Algo en mi interior me decía que en un pasado había conocido a ese chico. Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos y su boca se desencajó. Luego procedió a titubear sin decir nada.- Vamos, respóndeme.-Mi tono sonó algo agresivo, pero ese interes en mi no llegaba a entenderlo.

-B-b-bueno… n-nada,n-na-nada especial. Solo saber por tu salud ¿no puedo?

Su mano izquierda fue contra sus propios cabellos, para estirarlos bastante fuerte. Después se frotó al nuca y se retorció los dedos.

-Claro.

Mi voz sonó fría, seca y distante. En ese momento me encantó ser Anthony. Me serví yo solo el zumo con un huevo revuelto. Me senté bastante asqueado y desayuné en silencio, lentamente.

No alcé mi mirada, eso era lo que él quería. No le iba a dar la oportunidad de seguir interrogándome. Él me escondía algo y bastante importante.

Recogí el desayuno y me fui al gimnasio. Me puse en la cinta a correr mientras intentaba recordar una y otra vez aquella voz en mi pasado. Nada llegaba a ella, solo podía recordar los ojos chocolate de Isabella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara cuando paré la cinta y me dirigí a la piscina un rato.

Mientras nadaba, recordaba las imágenes de la noche anterior. Esas manos finas y esas curvas con aquel lienzo blanco de fondo. Un suspiro salió de mi garganta mientras me secaba y vestía para ir a la sala de tiro y a aprender un poco mas de artes marciales.

Durante el resto de la semana, no me volví a cruzar con Mike. Tampoco es que lo deseara, pero me tenía bastante intrigado. La semana pasó demasiado deprisa para mi gusto. Me hubiese encantado entrenar un poco más. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, la venganza había llegado.

Esa noche, me duché y cené un poco de pescado. Mi estomago no estaba muy allá. No sabía con que me podía encontrar una vez frente a James. Una parte de mi lo deseaba, pero otra tenía algo de miedo. Mi mano viajó hasta mi pecho y ubiqué con mis yemas la cicatriz de la bala ¿Y si esta vez no tenía tanta suerte? Mi vida se había hecho una vida constante de preguntas sin respuesta.

Me vestí completamente de negro, me enfundé mis guantes y mi gorro. Mi cabeza estaba rapada de nuevo. Mis manos tenían un leve temblor que intentaba ocultar metiéndolas en los bolsillos de la gabardina.

Salí despacio de la habitación y bajé hasta mi volvo. Ellos lo habían traído diciendo que era mi coche y en él estaba todo el material necesario. Cuando llegué a el, abrí el maletero por curiosidad y levanté una manta que allí había. Mi sorpresa fue, cuando encontré unas bolsas de compra. Las saqué del maletero y empecé a observarlas.

Habían algunas prendas de hombre que enseguida supuse que serían para mí. Otras eran de mujer ¿serían de mi amada? Saqué un suéter de tirantes azul oscuro y una falda azul claro con unas sandalias oscuras a juego. Cerré mis ojos he intente recordar, pero a ella no vino ningún recuerdo más.

Tiré con frustración las bolsas de nuevo en el maletero y entré en el coche. Las armas necesarias estaban allí como ellos habían dicho. Observé que Adam salí del garaje con gente en su coche. Aparcó fuera y se acercó a mí.

-Anthony, lleva a Jimm, Peter, Fer y Ángel en tu coche y sígueme.

Asentí con la cabeza y los muchachos entraron en mi coche. Durante el trayecto ninguno habló, ni tan siquiera había música puesta. Yo, solo quería que aquello acabase de una vez y que jazz cumpliera su promesa de volver a llevarme junto a aquella mujer extraña. Isabella cada vez estaba mas en mi cabeza y me estaba volviendo loco.

Cuando aparqué el coche, me armé por completo y salí del vehiculo. Nos dirigimos al edificio. Su fachada era de color oro y plata y un cartel grandísimo anunciaba que estábamos en un bar de intercambio. Me resultó extraño. Aquellas calles debí haberlas pisado en el pasado. Esos colores no me llamaban la atención.

Respiré hondo y entré detrás de Jasper. Un hombre gritó que saliera todo el mundo y las chicas medio desnudas empezaron a tirar de la mano de los caballeros que las acompañaban. Miré a Jasper y entendí que aquello era un lugar de prostitución.

Un nudo se formó en mi estomago ¿James estaba aquí? Me giré y de pronto sin saber pro qué subí unas escaleras que llamaron mi atención. Era como si supiera perfectamente donde me dirigía. Una llamada extraña arrastraba mis pies escalón a escalón y mi cuerpo entró automáticamente en un despacho. Allí estaba esa cara. Por fin la venganza iba a ser mía.

Pasé la mano por mi cabeza acariciando el gorro y después la posé en la gabardina en mi lado derecho. Donde debajo estaba mi corazón. Agradecí enormemente que se encontrara en ese lugar y James no lo supiera.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo Anthony.

-Eso creo.

-Esta vez acabaré contigo con mis propias manos.

-Eso ni lo sueñes.

Mi voz sonó furiosa, pero eso no lo retuvo. Se acercó a hasta mi y conforme llegó, solté mi puño impactándolo contra su mandíbula y haciéndolo sangrar pro la boca. James escupió la sangre contra el suelo y me miro con odio.

Mis nudillos palpitaban de dolor, pero todo sufrimiento era poco si lo veía muerto bajo mis manos.

-Eres un hijo de puta y ha llegado tu hora mal nacido. Desearas haber muerto hace mucho tiempo.- Mis palabras volvían a destilar odio y salían una detrás de otra.-Ahora todo lo que has creado con tus manos lo veras caer bajo tus pies. Como mi vida cayó bajo los míos. Y cuando lo veas hundido, entonces morirás.

En ese instante estaba tocando mi pistola con la mano y sin pensármelo la saqué de un tirón. Aunque el muy astuto, me volvió a ganar dándome un golpe en la cara con algún objeto. Acto seguido, sentí golpes en mi cuerpo y sin mirar donde lo hacía, disparé.

Lo escuché gemir y vi sangre caer al suelo. Al menos le había dado en alguna parte. Después de eso, me levanté y lo golpeé con rabia. Ahora sabía que la mujer que amaba sin recordarla, estaba viva y yo no estaba con ella por su culpa. Debía morir.

Saqué mi cuchillo y salté sobre él poniéndole la mano contra la mesa. Eso sería lento y doloroso. Estiré mi mano y acerqué el cuchillo hasta sus dedos y sin piedad corte parte de su meñique.

-Ves James. El dolor llega a todos y a ti te llegara lento, pesado, doloroso. Como la muerte.

No pude evitar reír. Alguien abrió la puerta y nos distrajo. El hombre en cuestión, cuando vio aquello cerró de golpe. En ese segundo, james había conseguido escaparse de mi abrazo y se dirigía a la puerta. Lo apunté a la cabeza, pero la abrió y salió por ella acercándose al final del pasillo y saltando por la ventana.

-¡MIERDA!

Sentí la sangre caer de mi ceja y como poco a poco todo se oscurecía. En ese instante escuché una voz en mi cabeza. Era de ella. Isabella estaba en mi cabeza "Abre los ojos Anthony" Automáticamente los abrí, pero ella no estaba allí.

Bajé corriendo y descubrí que todo había acabado y que ahora el Circulo pertenecía a la hermandad. Jasper respiró hondo cuando le susurré en el oído que James había escapado.

Habría que entrenar mas duro me susurró. Al menos ahora james estaba solo.

Llegué a la mansión y deseé dormir hasta el día en que pudiera ver a Isabela de nuevo. Esos días de entrenamiento fueron aún más pesados y duros si eso era posible. No me importó, mi recompensa sería esa misma tarde cuando pudiera ver a esa mujer de nuevo. Esa que había despertado tantas emociones en mi cuerpo y había hecho que recordara algo en mi vida.

Una sensación de alivio me invadía por completo. No me lo podía creer, al fine estaba sentado en aquel césped de hierva fresca y verde esperando a que llegara Isabella. Cuando escuché otra voz bastante familiar a mis espaldas me giré y observé a una chica de ojos negros y cabellos oscuros cada uno hacía un lado. Ella me miró como atontada y no dudé en sonreírle y acercarme.

Mi corazón se encogió en mi interior ¿Por qué sentía que la conocía? Pasó algo raro entre nosotros dos. Un impulso me llevó a decir absurdeces. Menos mal que ella estaba al tanto de mi falta d memoria y me entendió. Aquel nombre se grabó en mí. Me acababa de llamar hermano y sus ojos eran iguales a los que recordé ¿sería también mi hermana?

Todo aquello era demasiado para mí. Cuando realmente me di cuenta donde me encontraba, estaba al lado de Bella dándole mi abrigo y mirándola embobado. Estaba demasiado cómodo a su lado. Como si estuviéramos los dos protegidos del mundo estando juntos. Era extraño, pero así era.

No sé como acabé acariciando su barriga y el pequeño bebé moviéndose bajo mis manos, pero aquella sensación heló mi corazón. Ahora que estaba sintiendo cosas extrañas, no quería separarme de ella.

Sus ojos brillaban mas fuerte que las estrellas. Ese color fundido y esa sonrisa, inflaron mi corazón proporcionándole más vida en mi pecho ¿Por qué sentía todo aquello con Isabella? Ella estaba embarazada de alguien que no se la merecía por no estar a su lado en esos momentos tan difíciles.

Ella era realmente hermosa. Su piel pálida atraía a cualquiera. Aunque no quería que fuera cualquiera. Me sentí egoísta y celoso y no entendía por qué. Cuando llegamos hasta los demás, me giré con dolor en mi ser de tener que dejarla allí. No sabía como pero había quedado para acompañarla al medico a ver a su bebé ¿Cómo había terminado así?

-¿Qué fue eso Anthony?.- Preguntó Jazz una vez dentro del coche.- ¿Qué te pasa con Bella?

-No lo sé Jazz, perdona pero siento algo cuando estoy cerca de ella. Me siento protector hacía su persona. En parte esta sola como yo.

-Esta bien. Mañana será otro día.

Llegué allí y me duché para cenar rápido y dormir para que las horas pasaran volando. Me sentía como un niño pequeño en la noche de papa noêl. Y quería que ella fuera mi más ansiado regalo.

Esa noche dormí solo y tranquilo. Los ojos negros de Alice me llenaban de paz. Y la sonrisa de Bella, quitaba mis pesadillas.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, sonreí al día de sol que había salido. Ya era año nuevo y con eso empezaría vida nueva. Tres de Enero de 2007. La mejor fecha para pasar pagina y volver a ser feliz.

Me duché, desayuné y me fui a entrenar. Mientras entrenaba, entró Mike de nuevo y me habló de la siguiente vez que me encontrara con james cara a cara. James. Mike. Mike. James. Jessica. Mike. La chispa volvió a mi cabeza y caí al suelo redondo gritando de nuevo por el dolor producido en mi cabeza. A mi mente llegó la imagen de esa mujer. Enfoqué su cara y con ella la de mi venganza. Mike fue su novio ¿pro que el mundo era tan pequeño en estos casos? No entendía que hacía él allí, pero tampoco iba a preguntar por ahora. .me levanté y fui a comer. Después de aquello me monté en mi volvo nervioso y acudí a mi cita.

Cuando vi a Bella parada de pie tan gordita, tan hermosa… Mi cuerpo tembló y mi corazón palpitó. Me acerqué con el coche y le abrí la puerta para que entrara. Ella solo se limitó a sonreírme con felicidad en sus ojos ¿y esa felicidad?

Bella me dio un beso en la mejilla. Debía reconocer que si por mí fuera le hubiese dado un pequeño beso en su labios y se lo hubiera robado deliberadamente. Puse la radio y encendí el motor. Ella me indico donde debíamos ir y el silencio volvió a reinar dentro.

Cuando llegamos y aparqué, la ayudé a salir del coche y la seguí hasta el ascensor del edificio hasta que entramos en una sala y ella dio su nombre anunciando su llegada. Nos miramos algo cohibidos y nos sonreímos tímidamente mientras nos sentábamos a esperar. No sabía que decirle realmente. Menos mal que pronto apareció el doctor y la llamó.

Bella entró en la sala sin mi, aquello era demasiado privado. Me estaba aburriendo cuando el médico me hizo pasar y me enfocó una pantalla. Ella estaba tapada por una sabana blanca y estaba cargada de felicidad. El médico me enfocó al bebé. Él me iba explicando y yo fui viendo poco a poco al bebé. Aquello era lo más hermoso que había visto después de sus ojos chocolate.

Cuando el doctor acabo me volvió a indicar que saliera y esperé a Bella impaciente tenía preguntas que hacerle sobre lo que acaba de ver. Pero se las haría tranquilamente tomando un helado.

Bella salió de allí y me dio las gracias pro acompañarla. Después volvimos al coche y arranqué despacio para dirigirme al centro comercial. Ella miraba por la ventana del coche mientras se tapaba el rostro con su ondulado pelo castaño. Me sentí mal al no poder ver su bello rostro. Tenía ganas de apartar su cabello detrás de su oreja y decirle que me mirara. Aunque tenía miedo a su rechazo. No era el indicado para esa amistad.

Cuando llegamos y salí del coche, mis piernas temblaban como gelatina. Sin embargo ella parecía tranquila. Me acerqué a su lado cuando cerré el coche y caminamos juntos sin mirarnos hasta la puerta. Aquello iba a ser divertido, largo y muy extraño.

En ese instante, sabía lo que era ¿pero que es lo que fui? Me hubiera gustado ser aquel hombre que la toco. Me estaba gustando demasiado Bella y tenía que parar de una vez. Me giré le sonreí y le apunte con mi dedo la heladería. De pronto Bella agachó al mirada y sus ojos se oscurecieron ¿Qué le pasaba, que había hecho mal?


	34. 32 Libertad

**Capitulo treinta y dos. Libertad.**

**El alma el como una taza de porcelana, si la dejas caer se rompe en mil pedazos. **

**Bella pov.**

Caminaba nerviosa por la habitación. Aún no entendía que era lo que realmente había pasado con Edward. Aún llevaba su chaqueta puesta con su olor penetrando en mi nariz. Oler de nuevo su esencia me trasportaba a otro mundo. Acariciaba la chaqueta como si fuera él mismo. Anhelaba sus besos y caricias. Lo necesitaba como necesitaba mi vida.

Me senté en la cama, no tenía ganas de salir de aquel cuarto. Las lágrimas invadían mi rostro y si me veían así les preocuparía. Ellos no podían entender que lloraba de felicidad. Felicidad de ver a Anthony aún que no se acordara de mí.

Deseaba que fuera el día siguiente tanto como deseaba verle la cara a mi hijo. Después de estar más de una hora oliendo la chaqueta de Anthony como una tonta y llorando de felicidad por devolvérmelo de alguna manera. Limpié mis lágrimas y bajé a cenar. Allí me encontré con una Alice radiante. Llena de felicidad de ver a su hermano y haberlo podido besar, tocar y comprobar que era real. Como lo había comprobado yo.

Saludé a los Cullen y a Vicky y cené lo más rápido que pude para volver junto a su esencia. Al entrar en mi cuarto, me duché rápidamente. Aún que no lo deseaba, mi piel portaba su olor y eso me llenaba por ahora.

Me acosté en la cama con mi short y mi camiseta y apreté su chaqueta contra mi cuerpo. Respire hondo su aroma y cerré mis ojos. Deseaba que el sueño me invadiera por completo para que las horas pasaran rápido y volver a ver aquella sonrisa torcida que me hacía ser fuerte.

Durante la noche no tuve ninguna pesadilla. Él estaba ahí para protegerme. Él en el fondo era el que velaba por nosotros. Por nuestro bebé y por mí. Cuando abrí mis ojos, eran las ocho y media de la mañana. En la casa no se oía nada. Alice debía haberse ido con Esme a la tienda y Emmett con su padre al hospital.

Mi hermana Rosalie estaba en la cocina cuando baje a desayunar junto a Vicky.

-Bella, hoy es el gran día. Al fin estarás a solas con Edward.

-Lo sé Ross. Mi corazón parece que se vaya a salir del pecho.

-Anda desayuna y vístete, iremos a por la ropa pre-mama mas bella que exista en la tienda de Alice.

Asentí con mi cabeza y cuando terminé, corrí hasta la habitación a vestirme. Abrí mi armario mientras ponía la canción de El regalo más grande de fondo. Aquella canción era nuestra canción.

Me puse una blusa y un vaquero con unas sandalias a juego. Peine mi cabello dejándolo suelto. Cogí mi bolso y baje lo más rápido que mi barriga de casi seis meses me permitía. Solo faltaban trece semanas para ver a mi hijo.

Alice se empeño en ponerme una blusa blanca de media manga con un lazo debajo del pecho y que caía suelta por mi barriga. El pantalón negro vaquero y unos zapatos planos blancos. Se empeño también en que debía llevar un bolso negro pequeño a juego con los vaqueros. Peino mi cabello en un recogido con algunas puntas fuera. Maquillo mi rostro suave con tonos rosados.

Acto seguido, me subí a su coche y me dejo en aquel césped donde el día anterior nos habíamos visto todos. Cuando me quedé allí sola, me sentí tan nerviosa que sentía mi cuerpo apunto de sudar. Mis manos temblaban y mis piernas parecían gelatina. Solo bastaron tres minutos sola, para que apareciera su volvo plateado y su sonrisa cuando me abrió la puerta del coche.

Entré y le di un beso en su calida mejilla. Su olor inundó mis pulmones provocándome que entrara en un éxtasis. Puso la radio, encendió el coche y le indique donde debíamos ir.

Cuando aparcó el coche, sentí un dolor en mi pecho. Edward estaba tan cerca de la verdad. Por lo que Jasper le había contado a Alice, Edward era completamente Anthony. No el Anthony que conocí yo. Si no uno mas duro y frío. Sin embargo, cuando estaba conmigo a mí no me lo parecía.

Tal vez fuera por que en su día, yo saqué de nuevo a Edward. Lo que si tenía claro, es que si una vez pude, podía de nuevo.

Salí del coche y cerré la puerta despacio. Cuando me giré, pude observar sus dos orbes color topacio mirándome. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en nuestros labios.

Entré en el hospital y sentí algo extraño. Necesitaba que él viera a su hijo. Entré en el ascensor y marqué el cuarto piso. Presenté los papeles en el mostrador, avisando que había llegado. Anthony simplemente me seguía.

El ginecólogo-Tocólogo, me estaba esperando. El Dr. Mora, era amigo de Carlisle desde hacía muchos años. Si él confiaba, yo también lo haría.

Dijeron mi nombre por megafonía. Miré a Anthony unos segundos y me levanté del asiento acariciando mi vientre.

-Estaré aquí Bella.

-No tardaré Anthony.

Entré en la consulta y el doctor me sonrió. Realmente transmitía calma y eso era de agradecer.

-Siéntate Isabella. Sé que te manda Carlisle. Bueno para empezar, cuentame un poco como te encuentras. Mientras revisaré los papeles que me envió el Dr. Cullen.

Su mirada era sincera. Se le notaba que era un buen Doctor. La mirada era brillante, delataba que amaba su trabajo.

-Gracias Dr. Mora. Verá, yo me encuentro muy bien. No tengo ninguna molestia y por lo que sé, mi bebé también crece bien.

-Eso esta bien Isabella.

-Bella por favor.

-Muy bien Bella. Súbete a la camilla, vamos a ver a ese bebé.

Me tumbé en la camilla y levanté mi jersey. Coloqué una sabana tapando mis piernas y sentí el frío del gel tocar mi piel y aquel aparato esparcirlo poco a poco.

Cuando giré mi rostro a la pantalla, pude observar a mi niño. El Dr. Me explicaba paso a paso lo que estábamos viendo.

-Bien Bella ¿no te ha acompañado nadie?

-Si, un gran amigo.

-¿Te gustaría compartir este momento con ese amigo?

-¡Claro!

Cuando escuché aquello de la boca del Dr. Mora, mi corazón dio un vuelco. De una manera u otra, Anthony iba a ver a su hijo.

-Dile que pase, esta sentado fuera, se llama Anthony.

-Muy bien Bella.

Se levantó del asiento despacio y abrió la puerta para llamarlo. Cuando Anthony entró, una lágrima de alegría surcó mi rostro. Al menos iba a conocer a su hijo.

-Bueno Anthony.- La voz del Dr. Sonaba tranquila.- Ahora vas a ver al bebé de Bella. Ella quiere compartir este momento contigo.

-Gracias Bella.

Los ojos verdes de Anthony, derritieron mi corazón. Parecía feliz también de compartir ese momento. El Dr. Pasó el ecógrafo por mi vientre y pronto asomó la cabecita de mi hijo en la pantalla. La sonrisa de Anthony, en ese momento no la cambiaba por nada del mundo.

Estaba tan nerviosa otra vez, que mis manos no paraban de sudarme. Juraría que si en ese instante intentaba hablar, no me saldría ni una palabra. Sentía mi garganta seca y áspera.

-¿Y eso tan pequeño es un bebé?

La voz de Anthony sonaba emocionada. Sus manos iban y venían en un vaivén de la pantalla a sus rodillas.

-Así es Anthony. Ese muchachito si sigue creciendo así, será grande y fuerte.

-Pues que así sea ¿no?

Los dos se levantaron de la silla y el Dr, me tendió unas gasas para limpiarme la barriga. Una vez terminada la consulta, nos regalo tres ecografías. A Anthony también se las dio antes de que él saliera de la consulta.

Al salir del hospital, nos dirigimos al centro comercial. Ir a aquel lugar, me hizo recordar el pasado. Cuando Anthony señalo la heladería. Allí fue donde Edward y yo al fin nos besamos y confesamos nuestro amor.

-Anthony, este sitio… bueno aquí tengo buenos recuerdos de mi pasado con el papá de mi bebé y a la vez son tristes.

-Aún lo quieres.

-Es difícil de explicar. Él simplemente no está.

-¿Pero lo quieres? Perdona, creo que eso no es de mi incumbencia.

-Anthony, él no está.

-Bella yo…

Anthony agachó su mirada. No entendía tanta insistencia en sus preguntas. Hubo un momento que cogió mi mano y la levantó. Pero en ese instante sonó su móvil provocando que su helado cayera al suelo. Realmente no estábamos hechos para comer helados en aquel parking.

-Si, muy bien Jasper. Enseguida estoy allí.

Anthony me miró un par de segundos y después colgó el móvil.

-Lo siento bella, me he de ir. Nos vemos pronto. Vamos te llevo donde vayas.

Solamente le dije que me llevara a la tienda de Alice. Me sentí vacía en ese instante. Mi cuerpo parecía no responderme. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí y llorar como una niña ¿Por qué no podíamos estar juntos una tarde? Él iba a decirme algo importante. No dije nada ne el trayecto. Cuando bajé del coche, Anthony bajó conmigo.

-Bella, tomemos un café antes de irme.

Asentí con mi cabeza y entramos en el restaurante. Al menos tendría durante 10 minutos mas a mi ángel.

-Anthony, gracias por acompañarme.

-Gracias a ti bella por dejarme. Un pregunta Bella.

-Dime Anthony.

-Bueno veras, se que Rosalie es hermana de Jazz y tú como si lo fueras pero… ¿Dónde has vivido?

Esa pregunta me puso nerviosa, no podía decirle que viví en un puticlub. Si él sabía que yo antes era una dama de compañía, seguramente s levantaría de la mesa y se marcharía.

-veras Anthony. Cuando era niña, crecí en Forks. Mi padre era el jefe de policía Swan. Después mis padres murieron en un accidente y me fui a vivir con los Hale. Y ahora estoy donde tengo que estar.

-¿Forks? Allí el tiempo es muy triste.

-Si, pero era mi hogar. Jasper debe tener las llaves de mi casa. Algún día se las pediré e iré allí un fin de semana.

-Esta bien Bella. Nos vemos pronto y gracias de nuevo.

Posó un beso en mi frente, era calido. Me hizo anhelar más y más. Cuando se alejó, causo un dolor insoportable en mí. Pero así debía ser. Me levanté y me fui a la tienda de Alice. Me sentía libre, junto a su presencia me sentí protegida y libre.

-Buenas tardes Alice.

-¡Ehh! Bella ¿Qué tal?

-Bien Alice gracias.

-¿Cómo te fue?.- Podía ver el brillo en sus ojos negros y ese toque de felicidad en su voz. Yo aún estaba confusa por las preguntas de Anthony. Pero aún así, intenté escucharla.- Vamos cuéntame hermana.

-Pues verás. Anthony entró y vio a su bebé. Después me llevó a por un helado y acto seguido lo llamaron y se fue.

-Vaya Bella. Me alegro que todo vaya bien. Verás como poco a poco recuerda y nos reconoce.

-Eso espero Alice, yo muero cada vez que estoy a su lado. Deseo besarlo y amarlo.

-Es normal Bella. Yo también deseo gritarle que soy su hermana.

-Las cosas se arreglaran.

Esa esperanza, brotaba cada vez más viva en mi interior. Necesitaba soñar, pensar y creer que así sería.

Alice cerró la tienda y nos dirigimos a casa. Al llegar, enseñé las ecografías a Carlisle y el informe. Este sonrió contento. Acto seguido se las enseñó a Emmett y Esme. Los dos me abrazaron y se acercaron a Rosalie y Vicky.

La cena fue tranquila, en mi mente no dejaba de repasar cada segundo junto a Edward. Su manera de comportarse era casi la misma que al principio de conocernos ¿eso era buena señal? Deseaba que así fuera y que de algún modo sintiera algo por mí.

Subí a mi habitación y me di una ducha caliente. Cuando salí del baño, observé su chaqueta. Aún estaba en mi cama. Me acosté en la cama y abracé su chaqueta junto a su fotografía.

Le quería tanto. Anhelaba tanto sus labios. Sus manos acariciar mi cuerpo.

Una lágrima, bajó por mi mejilla hasta mis labios, dejando un sabor a sal en mi boca. Mi corazón se agitó en mi pecho, mi hijo empezó a agitarse. Parecía que sintiera cada dolor que sentía en mi corazón. Acaricié despacio mi abultado vientre y empecé a cantarle una nana.

¿Y si no era así? Si él nunca recuperaba esa parte de la memoria. Yo nunca podría obligarlo a que estuviera conmigo y su hijo. Nunca sería lo mismo. Si él nunca me recordaba, no me amaría como antes.

Empezó a tronar fuera. Parecía que el cielo llorara conmigo. Un grito se ahogó en mi garganta. Tenía ganas de gritar al mundo. De gritar al cielo por que tenía que vivir así. Por que me arrebataron a mis padres y a los Hale y ahora a mi ángel.

Abracé mas fuerte su chaqueta y besé sus labios en la fotografía. No soportaba más dolor. Recordaba las manos de aquel hombre tocar mi cuerpo y solo deseaba que las manos de Edward borraran aquellas falsas y asquerosas caricias. Me levanté de la cama y me senté en el suelo debajo de la ventana. Las gotas d lluvia golpear el cristal me relajaban. Me recordaban a cuando era pequeña y vivía en Forks. Cuando llovía con tormenta, me sentaba debajo de la ventana y contaba cuanto tardaba en parar la fuerza del agua.

Absorbí de nuevo su aroma en la chaqueta y apreté mis puños contra ella. No podía rendirme, se lo debía a mi hijo. La noche pasó y con ella mi tristeza. Solo deseaba que sonara el móvil para escuchar su voz y volverlo a ver, pero eso no llegó. Pasó una semana y su voz no pronunció mi nombre. Pasó otra semana y mis ojos no vieron sus orbes topacio.

Mi corazón crujió en mi pecho rompiéndose de nuevo ¿y si se había asustado aquel día? Cuando sonó el móvil en el parking, juré que iba a besarme ¿se arrepintió y por eso no me llamaba?

Demasiadas preguntas llenaron mi mente. Algo había hecho mal y estaba pagando de nuevo mi error. El miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo y me encerré en mi habitación. Acababa de cumplir seis meses y medio casi de embarazo y quince días sin verle. Alice, Rosalie y Vicky vinieron a buscarme, me excuse con que no me sentí muy bien. El padre de Edward me revisó y dijo que era cansancio. Durante cuatro días más, me quedé en la cama sin salir.

Si no volvía a verle moriría. Mi cuerpo tembló, habían pasado casi veinte días desde su ausencia ¿y si James lo había encontrado y lo había matado? Moví mi cabeza para quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Jasper habría avisado.

Me enfurecí con Jasper. Él tampoco había llamado ¿Qué estaba pasando? Diecinueve días desde que tocó mis manos. Diecinueve días desde que escuché su voz. Me tumbé en la cama y me abracé de nuevo a su chaqueta. Tenía que sonar el móvil. Él tenía que llamarme.

Cerré mis ojos y recordé de nuevo cada minuto pasado en aquel apartamento. No se el tiempo que me dormí, solo sé que de fondo empecé a escuchar una dulce melodía.


	35. 33 Esperanzas y desilusiones

**Capitulo Treinta y tres. Esperanzas y desilusiones. **

**Perder la memoria solo capta nuevos recuerdos, guardando los viejos en alguna parte de la subconsciencia. Cuando vuelven, solo recuperas una parte de lo que fuiste.**

Edward pov.

Me separé de Bella después de un último café. Ella me había comentado que le gustaría volver a Forks. A su antigua casa cuando era niña. También me comentó que las llaves la tenía Jazz.

Debía encontrarlas, no sabía por que pero necesitaba cumplir ese deseo de ella. Sentía como si se lo debiera.

Durante mi trayecto en el coche, las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban contra el cristal. Una sensación de vacío me invadía, realmente me sentí completamente solo en ese instante. Puse la radio y con ello, llegó el sonido de una canción triste.

No recordaba haberla escuchado antes, pero aún así mis labios pronunciaban cada palabra.

Ill Divo. Solo otra vez.

Quise volar y conocí la soledad. Jugué que al amor sin entregar sin esperar. Salgo a buscar alguna huella una señal, hacer mi sueño realidad. Poder amar. Solo otra vez, no se vivir. Solo otra vez, sin amor. Quiero saber, como siente una mujer, mi corazón no aguanta más, la soledad. Solo otra vez, no se vivir, solo otra vez, sin amor, solo otra vez, estoy aquí, solo otra vez, sin amor. Quise volar y conocí la soledad, jugué al amor sin entregar sin esperar. Solo otra vez, no se vivir, solo otra vez, sin amor. Solo otra vez, tan solo ya no quiero estar tan solo sin tu amor. Yo no se vivir sin amor, sin amor. Quise volar y conocí la soledad, jugué al amor sin entregar, sin esperar.

En ese instante, sentí una lágrima descender por mi mejilla, hasta surcar mis labios. Solo. Ese era el termino perfecto para mi en esos instantes. Limpié mi cara con el dorso de mi mano. No podía permitir llegar así. Respiré y tragué fuertemente mis lágrimas.

Cuando llegué a la mansión, subí directamente las escaleras hacía la habitación de Jasper. No pensé en Mike ni Erik. Tal vez me hubiesen visto llegar. Ellos no sabían de nuestras escapadas, no se debían enterar nunca.

Puse mi oído en la puerta. Mi respiración estaba agitada. Mi corazón bombeaba a cien kilómetros por hora. Intenté relajarme, la carrera me había alterado. Así no escuchaba nada tras la puerta.

Cuando conseguí relajarme, me di cuenta que los ruidos que escuchaba, eran los míos propios.

Abrí despacio la puerta y comprobé que no estuviera en el baño. Si le pedía las llaves, me las negaría. Siempre me estaba diciendo una y otra vez lo complicado que era salir de la casa. Lo arriesgado que era nuestras visitas a sus hermanas.

Respiré hondo y abrí cajón tras cajón. Registré cada parte de la habitación con sumo cuidado. Me sentía frustrado, no había ningún rastro de llaves.

Pasé la mano por mi cabeza rapada. Cerré mis ojos. "Piensa Anthony Piensa" ¿Dónde estarían las malditas llaves? Entonces mis ojos se abrieron como platos y lo entendí. Sentí mis dientes apretarse y mi mandíbula tensarse. Jasper siempre llevaba las llave en su mochila.

Salí de la habitación y aceleré el paso hasta que abrí la puerta de la mía. Cerré con pestillo después de entrar y sentí rabia en mi interior. Algo de esa rabia, me impulsó a tirar todo aquello que encontré a mi alcance contra el suelo. Ya me daba igual que me escucharan, necesitaba sacar la ira, el miedo, la frustración, la nostalgia, el deseo. Necesitaba desprender de mi cuerpo todas y cada una de las emociones.

Los gritos salían desesperados desde lo más profundo de mi garganta. Mis manos temblaban y mis ojos de humedecían de nuevo bajo la desesperación. Ninguna palabra exacta salía de mis labios.

Aún así, no podía dejar de gritarlas. Caí de rodillas contra el suelo. Mis manos se aferraron a las mantas de la cama que anteriormente, había tirado contra el frío suelo.

Cerré mis ojos dejando resbalar las últimas lágrimas por mis mejillas. Un dolor punzante invadió mi cabeza. Sentí mi rostro enrojecerse de la fuerza que ejercía con mis ojos cerrados y mis dientes apretados.

Un cuarto luminoso apareció en mi cabeza. En el había una mesa. En esa mesa estaban bien colocadas decenas de carpetas. Una mano apareció y elevo una de ellas para observar su contenido. Lionel. Ese nombre entró en mi cabeza de golpe. Unos ojos negros me invadieron. Un sonido lejano de un disparo y esos ojos negros se cerraron en la oscuridad.

Mis pulmones ya no cogían aire. Hacía unos segundos que había dejado de respirar. Unas perfectas piernas desnudas de mujer, se acercaron a la misma mesa. Esta vez, la mesa estaba desordenada. Unas manos aparecieron después. También eran de mujer. Juraría que la dueña de las piernas que vi antes. Ordenaban los papeles esparcidos ahora por el suelo. Una risa invadió mi mente. Tan suave y angelical. Era muy familiar.

Caí al suelo completamente y más gritos salieron de mi garganta. Mis manos atraparon mis sienes apretándolas con fuerza. No soportaba más aquello. Poco a poco aquellos recuerdos sin ningún tipo de información, me estaban volviendo loco.

Todo se volvió negro y silencioso. Al fin habían cesado. Me puse en pie sintiendo como mi estomago se encogía y con ello las nauseas me invadían. Salí corriendo bastante desequilibrado hasta el baño. Necesitaba vomitar. Necesitaba quitarme la pesadez.

Cuando terminé, me desnudé y me di una ducha caliente. Mientras intentaba relajarme. Las imágenes que había recordado y aquella risa angelical, intentaban enlazarse entre si, para hallar alguna respuesta. Las manos eran de la misma mujer de las piernas nivea. La risa acompañaba a esa mujer. En ese instante, Bella apareció en mi cabeza. Su piel era nivea. Su risa era angelical ¿ella formaba parte de mi pasado y mi secreto? No podía ser ¿Quién era realmente?

Suspiré profundamente y salí del baño observando el desastre que había organizado en mi cuarto. Me vestí y empecé a recogerlo sin ganas. En mi cabeza solo estaban los ojos chocolate de Bella y su risa. Si, era ella, esa risa…

Un sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Sentí otra vez algo en mi estomago, pero esta vez no eran nauseas, si no todo lo contrario. Ese sentimiento era extraño. Deseé a toda costa que no me hubiese engañado a mi mismo afirmando que era ella la mujer nivea de mi pasado. Llevaba casi cinco meses encerrado en mi mente y necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba conseguir esa maldita llave y hacerle preguntas a Bella, que solo ella podía responder. Ella me afirmaría si formo parte de mi vida entes de la comida del restaurante, donde nos encontramos supuestamente la primera vez.

Terminé de ordenarlo todo y me tumbé en la cama. Entrecerré mis ojos y observé a mi alrededor. No le había prestado mucha atención a las cosas que trajeron supuestamente de mi apartamento.

Me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto. Saqué la llave del mueble que había al lado de esta y me encaminé a la habitación, dueña de esa llave.

No había abierto esa puerta nunca. Allí estaban los muebles, la ropa y mis cosas personales. Entré en la sala y observé una cama de matrimonio. A la izquierda, había una librería de color negra. En ella reposaba una televisión, libros, fotografías, figuras y otros objetos. A la derecha, había un sofá, una alfombra y electrodomésticos.

Al lado de la cama, estaban los muebles que hacían conjunto con ella y otros sueltos. Una mesa de cristal, o simplemente lamparitas.

Aquello era parte de mi vida. Me senté en la cama y acto seguido, me dejé caer en ella. Imágenes de aquel apartamento acudieron a mi cabeza. Me levanté corriendo y empecé a abrir más caja que allí habían en el suelo. De ellas saqué ropa, papeles, objetos… Nada de aquello me hacía sentir absolutamente nada.

De pronto, algo cayó en mi regazo. Era una cartera de cuero negra. Al abrirla, vi algo que me dejó k.o. Era mi D.N.I. El que llevaba siempre conmigo era falso. En el, me llamaba Anthony Hale. Mis padres supuestamente eran los de Jasper. Pero este. Este era diferente. En el ponía mi nombre real. Edward Anthony Cullen Platt ¿Cullen? La C d el pulsera era de Cullen ¿Alice era mi hermana?

Por eso sentí todo aquello con ella ¿El Dr. Cullen era mi padre? Miré d enuevo el D.N.I y observé desesperadamente de quien era hijo. En el, ponía claramente hijo de Carlisle Cullen y Esmeralda Anne Platt Evenson Cullen. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Un dolor insoportable empezó a fluir en mi cuerpo ¿Por qué Alice no me dijo nada la tarde anterior en el parque?

No entendía nada de lo que estaba viendo.. Seguí buscando y encontré mis tarjetas de crédito y una fotografías. En ellas estaba Alice junto a un chico igual que ella. Ese debía ser mi hermano. Esos ojos eran inconfundibles. Cuando dejé la foto caer, divisé otra de un hombre rubio con ojos azules y una mujer preciosa de hijos verdes y pelo cobrizo. Ellos debían ser mis padres pero si era así ¿Por qué no los recordaba?

Dejé de buscar al escuchar un ruido extraño fuera. Solo en ese momento, fue cuando me percaté que estaba sollozando en silencio. La puerta se abrió de golpe y tras ella apareció una mujer de mediana estatura. Su cabellos era castaño claro y una sonrisa siniestra la acompañaba.

-Hola Anthony.

-Hola.-Susurré bajito y casi sin aliento. Esa voz… Jessica Stanley.- ¿Qué quieres?

No pude evitar sentir miedo y asco a la vez. No entendí por que sentía aquello "Serás mío" Entonces caí en la cuenta. Esa mujer fue la que me destrozó la vida. Por la que yo estaba allí encerrado sin saber quien era.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, se que has perdido la memoria.

-Los recuerdos amargos siempre vuelven.

Lo escupí, mi voz sonó áspera y dura. Me separé de ella y aún sin saber por qué, me apreté contra la pared. Me giré y vi un piano negro al fondo de la habitación. Unas imagines vinieron de golpe a mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo se aflojó y empezó a temblar irremediablemente. Tenía unos dieciocho años o diecinueve. Estaba tocando el piano en una sala blanca. Era grande y en ella había fotos de la gente que había visto antes en esos trozos de papel. Una melodía suave inundó mis oídos cuando apareció ella con un par de copas en la sala y me tendió una entre risas. La tomé y perdí mi voluntad.

Era mi primer recuerdo nítido. Recordé cada instante de esa tarde y sus consecuencias más cercanas. Ella, Jessica había robado mi inocencia deliberadamente, dejándome indefenso y sin apoyo. Después desapareció para siempre y con ello mi recuerdo. Robó mi vida Mi caí al suelo en ese momento mientras gritaba una y otra vez que se fuera.

-¡Lárgate Jessica, ya me quitaste mi vida una vez, no lo harás dos veces!

-No quiero nada de ti idiota. Solo te busqué para saber si era verdad que estabas aquí. Mike se portó demasiado bien contigo últimamente.

Sentí como me encogía sobre mi mismo y que de m boca solo salía una palabra "vete" No era capaz de soportar su presencia. Demasiado dolor en tan solo unos segundos. Demasiados recuerdos para mí.

Mike entró en la estancia. Su mirada era de sorpresa.

-¡Jessica!, te dije que no le molestaras ¿no crees que le hiciste demasiado daño una vez?

-Mike mi amor, era una niña. Tranquilo sabes que ya no soy así.

-No quiero que te acerques a él. He de admitir que por una parte Gracias. Por tu acto, hoy esta aquí. Mataremos a James. Pero al fin y al cabo, Anthony es de los nuestros. A lo que me recuerda, que he de hablar con él. A solas… Así que vete Jess.

No me gustó su forma de hablar. Se acercó poco a poco cuando la puerta se cerró de un portazo.

-Anda, levántate. Supongo que esos gritos fueron al recordar.

-S-Sí.

-Anthony… ¿Qué recordaste?

Vi malicia y odio en su mirada ¿por qué?

-Y-Yo… B-bueno. Recordé que me hizo. Que fue lo que me llevo aquí. Pero…n-nada más.

-¿Ya sabes por que te odio?

-No. No te entiendo Mike. Yo nunca te hice nada.

-¡MIERDA! Claro que me hiciste. Después de aquella noche, ella se obsesionó contigo Anthony. Pero supe vengarme de ti. Cuando llegó Adam con tu historia, supe que eras tú. Me costó mucho que Jazz accediera, él sabía de quien eras hijo. Pero lo convencí. Todos nos unimos contra James. Sin embargo, yo solo deseaba tu muerte. Cuando te ingresaron en el hospital, deseé que no salieras y bueno saliste. Así que aquí estas y Jess sabe de tu existencia. Además, sé de tus escapadas, las cámaras te grabaron hoy ¿crees que soy idiota?

Mi cuerpo tembló. Mike deseaba mi muerte también. No entendía nada. ella se obsesionó conmigo. Ellos conocen mi pasado y no me lo han dicho. Jazz sabe todo de mí. Mis puños se cerraron fuertemente de la rabia. Me levanté del suelo y me paseé junto a su cara. La mía debía de estar roja del odio que le procesaba. Mike y Jessica mis jefes. Que irónica es la vida.

Mi estomago se volvió a encoger. Sentí que mis ojos me escocían. No debía llorar. Estaba hecho todo un sensiblero a estas alturas. "tranquilízate Anthony, eres frío y calculador, si caes ante él ahora, habrás perdido" pensaba una vez de tras de otra esas palabras. No era débil. Odiaba a Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley.

-¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! Yo no tengo la culpa. Fui forzado. Aún así, no pensé que en esas condiciones fuera mejor que tú Mike.

No debí decir aquello. Le había insultado desmesuradamente llamándolo poco hombre. Pero no pude evitar escupirlo con rabia. Sentí su puño contra mi cara y mi cuerpo caer al suelo.

-Me las pagaras Anthony, todas y cada una de tus palabras te las tragaras.

Salió con paso fíeme de la sala después de su amenaza, cerrando al puerta con un ruido espantoso. Me levanté del suelo y salí de allí, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas con la llave. No tenía ni media hora en mi cuarto, cuando entró Jasper.

-Anthony, tenemos problemas. Mike sabe de nuestras escapadas. Estaremos más vigilados.

-Lo sé Jazz, también se que tú sabes quien soy realmente. Recordé por que estoy aquí "Gracias a Jessica Stanley".- Aquello lo dije con sarcasmo.-Discutí con Mike, pero sé que Bella estuvo en mi vida pasada. Sus manos son igual que las de mis recuerdos. Su nivea piel y su risa. Dime Jazz ¿me equivoco?

Lo vi temblar y cambiar de color.

-No. No te equivocas Anthony. Es una historia muy larga. Te prometo que cuando esto acabe, te lo contaré. Perdóname hermano, yo solo quiero protegerte.

-Ayúdame Jazz. Bella me habló de Forks, quiero llevarla allí. Quiero hablar con ella, intentar recordarla.

-Es una locura, nos vigilan.

La tristeza me invadió por completo. Sabía que no cedería, pero las llaves las llevaba él.

-Jazz, lo necesito hermano.

-Esta bien Anthony. Me han incomunicado por ayudarte. No móvil, no coche, no salidas. Pero aún así, aré lo que pueda. Por ahora toma las llaves y la dirección de Forks.

-Gracias hermano.

¿Por qué había cedido? Al fin y al cabo, no había tan difícil como creía. Jasper me tendió las llaves y salió de mi cuarto. Ahora debía tramar un plan para salir de allí y recoger a mi Bella. Espera… ¿Mi Bella? No ¿Qué me esta pasando? El padre de ese niño no estaba, pero por eso no tenía ningún derecho sobre ellos ¿Qué sentía por ella? Sabía que me sentía bien, pero… ¿me estaba enamorando en tan poco tiempo?

Reuní fuerzas y empecé a trazar mi plan. Mike no me había quitado las llaves de mi volvo, pero si había cerrado la mansión y puesto la alarma. Solo podía ir al gimnasio tres horas al día y dos horas más a la sala de tiro.

Llevaba una semana sin salir, sin ver sus ojos chocolate, sin escuchar su voz… y aquello me estaba desesperando. "Piensa Anthony Piensa" Me repetía una y otra vez durante las horas del día que estaba solo. Tenía que actuar cuanto antes. La rabia de no poder verla, provocaba que me levantara a las cinco de la madrugada. Me duchaba, salía de mi cuarto y me iba al gimnasio. Salía de allí a la hora de comer, no tenía ganas de verle la cara a nadie, así que comía en mi cuarto para después dirigirme hasta la hora d cenar a la sala de tiro y reflejos.

Cuando salía de allí, me duchaba y cenaba de nuevo en mi cuarto. Después de leer un rato cualquier libro de mi estantería, me iba a dormir lo que pudiese. Cuando me acostaba, pensaba en una y otra forma de poder escapar de allí. Debía de reconocer, que en los diecisiete días que llevaba encerrado, el entrenamiento me había hecho más hábil, más preciso, más atento y mucho más frío.

Después de diecinueve días de encierro, mientras me duchaba en el gimnasio, la chispa conectó en mi cabeza. El agua caliente resbalaba en mi cuerpo cuando miré hacía el techo. Allí estaba mi salvación. Un apequeña ventana pegada al techo hacía acto de presencia ante mis ojos. Me maldije por no haberla visto antes. Me odie incluso por ver lo estúpido que había sido.

Mi único pensamiento, era en Bella. Tal vez, ella se hubiera enfadado conmigo por dejarla así. Debía salir ya de allí ¿y si ahora no quería verme? El miedo me inundó el cuerpo, pero aún así debía de buscar su perdón. Eran las ocho y media de la noche y pronto se serviría la cena. Todos se reunían en el comedor, excepto yo. Así que mi huida no sería tan notable hasta pasadas unas cuantas horas o tal vez al día siguiente.

Subí a mi habitación e hice un plano de la casa y el gimnasio, así podía ubicar mi coche en el jardín. Debía salir perfecto, era la única oportunidad que tenía para salir de allí. Al salir, toqué en la habitación de Jasper. Debía comentarle mis planes. Cuando aclarara las cosas con Isabella, volvería y asumiría mis consecuencias. No soportaba vivir más en la espesura de la soledad y la confusión. Ella, me contaría la verdad si quería hablar conmigo.

Llamé a la puerta y esperé que esta se abriera. Mientras tanto,. Sentí como mi pulso se aceleraba y mis manos no paraban de sudarme. Incluso noté una gota de sudor descender por mi frente.

-Jasper, tengo que contarte algo.

-Pasa hermano cuéntame.

Las manos siguieron sudándome. Él también estaba incomunicado como yo. Me sentía atrapado con él. Me sentía culpable.

-Verás.- Le conté mi plan al completo. Mi escapada por la ventana del gimnasio e ir a por Bella.- Así que ese es mi plan.

-¡¿Estas loco Edward?!

-¿Por qué me llamaste así?

Giré mi cabeza ladeándola a mi izquierda. Sabía que me llamaba así, pero… ¿Por qué ahora me llamaba Edward?

-Perdona, pero he de admitir que estas dominado por Edward y no por Anthony. Edward no ha de salir. Caerás en sus manos si eso sucede y no quiero perderte a ti también. No. No lo harás.

Me quedé parado, no entendía nada "Edward" Me levanté de la cama y salí de allí. Si era él un flojeras, yo no iba a serlo. Con o sin su ayuda, lo haría.

Toqué mis bolsillos para comprobar que llevaba lo necesario. Las llaves del volvo, las de Forks, mis tarjetas de crédito encontradas, mi D.N.I verdadero. Todo estaba en su lugar. Salí de allí hasta el gimnasio. No tenía que levantar sospechas, así coloqué una toalla en mi cuello. Era la hora. Escuché a Jazz llamarme conforme entré en las duchas del gimnasio.

-Anthony, te matarán. Yo no luche para esto. Se que extrañas a Bella, yo también la extraño, pero pronto acabará esto.

-¡¿Cuándo?!

-No lo sé, pero créeme, pronto. Esto acaba cuando James muera y ese día esta cerca.

-No lo creo Jazz, ninguno ha sido sincero conmigo, hasta tú te has guardado cosas. Bella es de mi pasado y voy a descubrir por qué. Ella me lo dirá.

-Anthony.

-¡No! Con tu apoyo o sin el lo haré, déjame.-Lo empujé soltando su agarre y me subí a la silla que había llevado allí horas antes.-Si no quieres verte implicado jazz, veté. Ves a cenar y di que no me has visto. Después, mañana si te interesa ayudarme, recupera tu móvil y tu coche y ayúdame. Si no, lo entenderé igual que te entiendo ahora. Pero no me frenes por que no voy a ceder. Me voy.

Salté por la ventana como pude y corrí hasta mi volvo. Cuando abrí y puerta y me metí dentro, me sentí medio a salvo. Salí de allí con las luces apagadas. Nadie se había dado cuenta. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos, frené mi vehiculo e intenté calmar mi pulso tembloroso y mi respiración agitada. Al abrir la guantera, pude ver mi móvil nuevo que me dio Jasper el mismo día de nuestro castigo por ir a visitar a Bella. Rebusqué en la caja, recordaba que había un cargador de móvil para el coche. Cuando lo encontré lo enchufe a cargar. En dos horas se suponía que estaba listo. Allí tenía el numero del móvil de Bella.

Arranqué de nuevo el coche, esta vez encendiendo los faros. Salí de allí rápidamente. Una verdad era muy cierta en ese momento, me estaba ganando la muerte con aquellos asesinos. Con ellos no se juega, eso lo tenía muy claro ya que yo era uno de ellos. No pude apartar el pie del acelerador. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a algún lugar seguro. No sabía en que dirección tomar. Eran las nueve en punto.

Encontré en cartel que ponía claramente que me dirigía hacía Seattle. Llevaba veinte minutos conduciendo cuando salí de Tacoma. Había conducido tan rápido, que me había salido de la autopista y conducía por un camino secundario. Al fin y al cabo, así era mejor. Ellos no pensarian que iría por allí. Cuando miré mi reloj, eran las diez menos cuarto. Me acordé en ese instante que no sabía donde vivía Bella, pero si donde trabajaba mi hermana. Cuarenta y cinco minutos coonduciendo, serían suficientes para al menos tener el móvil encendido y hacer alguna llamada.

Miré la carpeta que había traído conmigo. Según los informes, yo vivía en Port ángeles cuando sufrí el ataque de esos tipos y salí herido de bala. Actuaba en Seattle donde se hallaba el Circulo.

Saqué mi D.N.I y miré mi antigua dirección. La tienda de Alice, no estaba donde vivían mis padres. Se me llenaba la boca de poder decir mi hermana. Al menos desde hoy no estaba solo. A ella la había reconocido con seguridad.

En mi D.N.I, ponía que mis padres vivían en ¿Brodway? Esa era la razón por la cual allí no actuaba. No había informes de ninguna justicia de allí. Actuaba en los alrededores como Queen Anne, Broadmoor, madrona o Baacon Hill. ¿En Brodway se encontraba Bella? Tal vez tuviera la suerte de que estubiera con Alice en Seattle.

Aceleré llegando allí en poco tiempo. Me dirigí a la tienda de mi hermana. Según recordaba cerraba a las diez de la noche, eran las nueve y cincuenta y tres minutos. Rezaba para que no hubiera cerrado ya. Debía llegar rápidamente. Pisé el acelerador a fondo y me concentré en la carretera. Al llegar, las luces estaban apagadas y Alice estaba cerrando la persiana. Junto a ella se encontraba mmm ¿Cómo s ellamaba? Creo que Victoria.

Salí de mi vehiculo y me acerqué despacio. Mi corazón latía a mil. Al menos, a ella podría decirle que estaba atrapado y que necesitaba hablar con Bella.

-Alice.- dije en un susurro bastante audible.- Necesito ayuda.

-Anthony.- Su mano se posó en su pequeño pecho de duende y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Necesito ver a Bella por favor.

-Esta bien Anthony, la llamaré al móvil.

-Date prisa por favor hermana, me buscan.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó la chica curiosa, Victoria.-¿por qué?

-¿Cómo me has llamado Anthony?.- Dijo alice con sus grandes ojos negros abiertos como platos.-¿entendí bien? Mete tu coche aquí en mi garaje, hablaremso dentro.

Alice abrió el garaje de al lado de la tienda. Sin protestar lo hice. Necesitaab decirle qu esabía qu eera mi hermana. Necesitaba saber a ciencia cierta que no estaba solo. Cuando lo aparqué, ella abrió una pequeña puerta hasta dentro de la tienda.

-Anthony, repite lo que me llamaste.

-Hermana. Sé quien eres, solo te recuerdo a ti.

-Ohh Edward.- Alice sepuso a dar saltos cerca de mí y acto seguido se tiró a mis brazos dandome montones de besos en mis mejillas. Al fin y al cabo creo que eso era lo que hechaba de menos.-Gracias, por no olvidarte de mi para siempre hermano menor.

-Alice, te prometo que pronto hablaremos, pero necesito hablar con bella.- Mi voz se quebró, las lágrimas de alegría corrian por mis mejillas al igual que por las de Alice y Victoria.-Por favor.

-La llamare ahora. Aunq ue su móvil personal s erompió en… mmm.. Bueno un día y ahora tiene uno que es de Jasper.

En ese instante, me acordé del móvil que Jazz me dijo que Bella llevaba. Solo él sabía su numero, ya qu ecuando se llamaba desde esa linea, salía como numero restringido o privado. ¡Mierda!

Entré corriendo al garaje y saqué mi móvil. Juraría qu ejazz me apuntó allí los numeros de interes y entre ellos ponía Isabella. Cuando lo encontré, le sonreí a Alice y le di a la tecla de llamada. Mi mundo me había sonreido después de tanto tiempo. Iba a escuchar su preciosa voz. Un nudo se formó en mi estomago. Tal vez siendo un poco niña, eran mariposas lo qu esentía ahí dentro. Tardó en cogerlo, realmente tardó tanto que pensé que no lo cogería, pero de pronto lo hizo y escuché su dulce y angelical voz.

-¿Jasper?

- No Bella, soy Anthony.

-¡Anthony! ¿Dónde jas estado, por que no has llamado?.- No estaba enfadada, ¿eso era bueno o malo?.- Necesitaba verte.- Tal vez bueno. Sonreí y seguí hablando.

-Te responderé luego, ahora haz una mochila con ropa y tus cosas que necesites y preparate que Alice va a por ti. Te vendras conmigo a un sitio si no te importa.

Alice me asintió con la cabeza y se fue hacía su coche a buscarla. Colgué sin esperar-Gracias Alice, te espero aquí con Victoria. Por cierto ¿podrías traer algo de cenar? Es que no cené.

-Anthony, tranquilo. Volveré enseguida con Bella y con comida.

Asentí y espere ansioso a que volviera. Cuando escuché el coche de ella alejarse, los nervios volvieron a mi cuerpo. Estaba apunto de verla después de casi veinte días. Victoria me miró y me sonrió.

-Edward ¿te gusta Bella?

Aquella pregunta, si estubiera comiendo o bebiendo algo, me hubiese probocado un atragantamiento con posible muerte. Bueno si esajeré un poco, pero eso no se pregunta.

-Bueno, me siento bien con ella.

-Con eso me confrmo por ahora.

¿Por ahora? Realmente cuando las mujeres quieren pueden ser muy misteriosas y malvadas. Rei bajo ante mi propia deducción. Si me escuchara Alice… Recordé algunas cosas de ella mientras las esperaba. Esta vez mi cabeza no me rebentó. El dolor fue soportable. Vi unos ojos negros mirarme desde los barrotes d euna escalera. Ella era bastante pequeña. Yo tal vez tuviera cuatro años. Llevaba puesto un vestido con unos zapatos a juego y no paraba de llorar. Creo que nos habiamos peleado.

Sonreí inconscientemente. Cuando fijé msi ojos en Vicky, ella me miraba curiosa pero a la vez desprendia felicidad.

¿Te acordaste de algo nuevo?

-Si, recordaba a mi hermana Alice.

-Eso es magnifico Edward. Pronto vendran.

Cuando me giré, escuché el coche de Alice. Elñla estaba aquí. Me levanté de la silla y trastablille con ella. ¡Maldita silla y malditos nervios!. Cuando s eabrió la puerta. Mi corazón rozó la gloria y mis dedos el cielo.. Estaba muy hermosa.


	36. 34 Hoy sin ti

**Capitulo treinta y cuatro. Hoy sin ti. **

**Bella pov.**

_Hoy sin ti._

Un adiós se llevó, los años más felices de mi vida. Dejándome el alma triste y fría. Volviendo a la soledad y a pensar como estarás. No te puedo olvidar, tu ausencia es algo que me tiene herida, la noche es larga y mi cuerpo extraña, el amarte otra vez, como ya lo hice ayer.

Hoy sin ti, empiezo a recordarte, empiezo a lamentarme como ya lo hice ayer, como ya lo hice ayer. Hoy sin ti, empiezo a recordarte, empiezo a lamentarme. Como ya lo hice ayer, como ya lo hice ayer. Ya no puedo reír, no sabes cuantos días te he llorado, al no tenerte más entre mis brazos, de besar tu boca más y ni sentir tu cuerpo ya. Es que no se vivir así, tu lo eras todo para mi, anhelo verte para hablarte de todo. Quiero llamarte y susurrar te quiero, como yo te quise ayer como ya lo hice ayer. Hoy sin ti, empiezo a recordarte, empiezo a lamentarme como ya lo hice ayer, como ya lo hice ayer. Hoy sin ti, empiezo a recordarte, empiezo a lamentarme. Como ya lo hice ayer, como ya lo hice ayer. Hoy sin ti, empiezo a recordarte, empiezo a lamentarme como ya lo hice ayer, como ya lo hice ayer. Hoy sin ti, empiezo a recordarte, empiezo a lamentarme. Como ya lo hice ayer, como ya lo hice ayer. Volveré.

Mónica Naranjo.

El teléfono. Aquello que me había despertado era el teléfono. Cuando reaccioné y contesté, pensé que por fin Jazz daba noticias. Nunca imaginé que no fuera Jazz, si no Anthony. Me había dicho que recogiera ropa y mis cosas ¿Dónde íbamos? No me importaba si era junto a él. Cuando colgó, me levanté corriendo, me duché y me vestí cómoda con un chándal Pre-mama.

Preparé pocas cosas, un par de chándals, unas camisetas, calcetines y ropa interior. Levanté mi almohada y cogí mi pijama. Entré en el baño y recogí mi cepillo de dientes y mis cosas de aseo. Me acerqué al escritorio y cogí mi móvil y el poco dinero que me quedaba. Estaba lista para estar junto a él. Cogí su chaqueta y bajé las escaleras despacio. Esme me había ido con Carlisle al hospital donde él trabajaba en Seattle. Lo había acompañado a una emergencia.

Salí al porche y vi como Alice llegaba en su Porsch amarillo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios cuando ella abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Vamos Bella, mi hermano te espera. Voy a coger algo de comida y vuelvo.

-Alice, no se si esto es correcto.- Le susurré en cuanto volvió al coche.

Las dudas empezaron a abordarme. Era muy tarde, no sabía si él había recordado algo, o que quería de mí.

-Bella, él debe hablar contigo vamos.

Asentí y miré por la ventanilla todo el trayecto. Solo podía pensaren su voz, su mirada, su sonrisa. Sentí el calor en mis mejillas. Solo de pensar en él, me había ruborizado. El camino se me hizo eterno. Necesitaba verle, sentirlo.

Cuando Alice aparcó en el garaje, salí del coche rápidamente. Mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia provocando que casi me cayera. Casi por que una mano suave y caliente, me cogió del brazo. Al levantar mi vista, vi su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-Anthony.

-Bella ¡Oh Dios Bella!

Se abrazó a mi cuerpo ¿había recordado algo? Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

-Dime Anthony-Sonó casi ahogado-¿Dónde estuviste?

-No hay tiempo ahora, monta en mi coche, te lo explicaré por el camino.

Sin dudar de su palabra, miré a Alice y le dije adiós con la mano. Subí a su volvo y coloqué mi bolsa a mis pies abrochándome el cinturón. Sentía como mi corazón latía tan fuerte, que por un instante creí que él lo oiría. Mis mejillas se volvieron ha acalorar. Cuando caí en la situación, me dí cuenta que estábamos él y yo solos, huyendo hacía alguna parte.

Miré de reojo hacía su posición. Su mano izquierda, estaba aferrada al volante tan fuerte que sus nudillos eran de color blanco. Su mirada, estaba clavada en la carretera. Su mano derecha posicionada en el cambio de marchas y su respiración estaba agitada. La radio estaba apagada y la calefacción puesta. Ninguno de los dos, articulaba palabra. Me sentía extraña en medio de aquella situación.

Él, yo… solos los dos con tantas cosas que decir y sin nada de que hablar al mismo tiempo. Salimos de Seattle y vi un cartel dirección a Forks ¿era allí donde me llevaba? No entendía nada, sin embargo prefería no hablar. Lo que tuviera que ser sería y no sé por qué, confiaba en este Anthony, como confié en el que me enamoró.

Realmente intentaba sacar una conversación sin molestar, su estado de concentración. Algo insignificante pero lo suficiente para poder escuchar, su aterciopelada y perfecta melodía. Me giré hacía él y abrí mis labios. En ese instante, Anthony hizo lo mismo.

-Bella.

-Anthony.

-Tu primero Bella.

-Tranquilo habla tú.

-Esta bien Bella. Supongo que viste el cartel.- No entendía por qué su voz sonaba nerviosa, tal vez incluso apagada.- No quiero que pienses nada extraño.- Negué con mi cabeza- Pero cuando me dijiste que querías ir a Forks y Jazz tenía las llaves, pensé en esto. En pedírselas y llevarte un par de días. Te has portado demasiado bien conmigo y quisiera agradecértelo.

No sé de donde saqué el valor. Mi corazón volvió ha agitarse y sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas de nuevo. Aún así, estiré mi mano y la apoyé en la suya derecha, que ahora descansaba sobre su muslo.

-Gracias Anthony.

-No tienes por qué Bella.

Apretó un poco sus dedos contra los míos y al fin después de tanto tiempo, me sentí protegida. Cuando fui a apartar mi mano de la suya para no molestarlo, él me miró con dolor y tristeza, mientras apretó un poco más sus dedos contra mi mano y su muslo.

-No la apartes por favor Bella.- Su angustia seguía reflejada en sus ojos.- Solo déjala.

Sentí los coloretes formarse en mis mejillas. Él, mi dios particular me acababa de pedir que no la apartara mi mano de él. Mi corazón palpitaba a cien por hora y mi respiración se agitó un poco. Miré pro la ventanilla y dejé caer mi pelo como cortina. En estas circunstancias me sentía fuera de lugar. Mi pulso era tirarme a sus brazos y besarlo frenéticamente, pero si dejaba fluir ese impulso lo ahuyentaría del pánico.

-Bella.- Su voz sonaba ahogada.- Si te sientes incómoda…

-No. No esta bien Anthony.

-¿Sabes? Mi nombre real es Edward.

-Si, lo sé, bueno no. No lo sé. -¿Qué me acaba de pasar? se suponía que no lo sabía.

-Emm.. Si bueno y ¿Por qué lo sabes? - A que venía esto ni idea- ¿Me conoces de antes?- ¿Y que le decía yo ahora?-Sabes, lo parece, cuando nos cruzamos en el restaurante la primera vez, te quedaste blanca- Si tenía memoria para eso si.-Y después no sé, me siento bien cuando estoy contigo, hoy recordé que Alice es mi hermana.

-¿En serio Edward? Eso es una muy buena noticia.- No pude contener una sonrisa enorme mientras inconscientemente, le acaricié el muslo con mío mano. Cuando me di cuenta fue por que Edd jadeó- Lo siento- ¿Jadeó, es que acaso sentía algo estando embarazada por mí? No quería pensar en eso, pero… Seguramente fue un jadeo de molestia, si eso sería lo más acertado.

Giré mi cara hacía la ventanilla, pues Anthony no volvió ha decir nada , ni una palabra en el resto del camino. Sentí como mis parpados me pesaban y en algún momento de mi aventura, quede bajo la inconsciencia del sueño.

-Bella- Un susurro llegó a mis oídos.-Bella despierta.- Un zarandeo flojo movió mis hombros- Hemos llegado.

Abrí mis parpados y lo primero que ubiqué, fueron sus orbes verdes llamándome y observándome. Una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, provocó que yo también sonriera inconscientemente. Al separarme del asiento, sentí que mi cuerpo estaba adolorido de dormir sentada. Mi bebe s removió agradeciendo el espacio. Cuando salí del coche y estiré las piernas.

El olor que percibí, me devolvió a mi infancia. El olor a vegetación, humedad y madera. Aspiré profundamente cerrando mis ojos y dándome la vuelta hacía la puerta donde viví con Charlie y Reneé.

-Bella, siento haberte despertado, solo espero haber llegado al sitio correcto.

-Tranquilo Anthony. Gracias. Sí, esta es la casa de mis padres.

Cuando enfoqué mi vista, vi aquellas paredes que en antaño fueron blancas. La casa ya no brillaba. Su color, se había vuelto un gris apagado y estaba cubierta de moho.

-Bella, toma las llaves y abre. Ahora entro yo con las bolsas. Ves, descansa un rato..

-Gracias Edward.

En ese pequeño instante, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Un escalofrío recorrió mi ser al completo. Una tristeza invadió mi cuerpo, sabía que por mucho que estuviéramos él y yo, las cosas iban a ser difíciles. Sentí que mis ojos empezaban a escocerme, no debía llorar ante él. Anthony, jamás entendería nada mientras no recordara y aquello simplemente, me destrozaba el alma. Me giré sobre mis talones rompiendo la mirada. Llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo las ganas de probar sus labios y si seguía mirándome así, rompería mis promesa de ser paciente.

Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta, estaba bastante oscuro. Cuando le di a la llave de la luz, esta se encendió sin ningún problema ¿Jazz había seguido pagando los recibos a pesar de estar desocupada?

Un olor a cerrado invadió mis pulmones. Las paredes ahora se veía claramente el color grisáceo que habían adquirido y las plantas que se habían apoderado del porche. Entré despacio hasta el salón, seguida de Anthony. Pensar que estaba allí, provocaba que mi pecho me doliera. Recordé cuando comíamos los tres juntos en la cocina. Ubiqué a mi padre en su silla y a mi madre al lado de la nevera. Sus risas inundaban la cocina. Esta, quedaba a mi izquierda conforme entrabas por la puerta de casa. Anthony entró y dejó las bolsas al lado de las escaleras.

-Bien Bella, tú ves a ponerte cómoda. Traje comida que me trajo Alice. Voy a ver que hay en la cocina.

-Gracias Anthony.

-Bella por favor, deja de darme las gracias.

Giré mi cuerpo y cogí mi bolsa. En ella llevaba mi ropa y mis efectos personales como los de aseo. Subí despacio las escaleras, pues en cada tramo de ellas, había fotografías antiguas de mi infancia, recordándome lo feliz que era junto a ellos. Unas lágrimas silenciosas, descendieron por mis mejillas mientras mi mano acariciaba cada marco de fotografía y la otra el vientre donde mi hijo estaba calmado. Iban a ser abuelos y jamás conocerían a mi pequeño.

Cuando llegué arriba, encendí la pequeña luz del pasillo mostrándose así ante mis ojos, las tres puertas que allí habían. La puerta de la derecha, era el cuarto de mis padres. Me acerqué despacio y abrí la puerta como si ellos estuvieran allí descansando. Despacio, recorriendo cada rincón con mi nublada vista. Un temblor, acompañado de múltiples escalofríos y sollozos, recorrió mi cuerpo.

La cama estaba echa, encima de ella estaba estirado el uniforme de policía de el jefe Swan. Cerré mis ojos y respiré hondo. En ese instante, mi mente ubicó a mi padre en aquella habitación con el puesto y diciéndome un dulce adiós, mientras él se iba a trabajar. Enfoqué el armario que había en frente de la cama y alo abrí. Allí aún permanecía las ropas de las dos personas que me dieron la vida. Cogí la blusa favorita de mi madre y me senté en la cama donde ella dormía. En ese momento, ya no pude contenerme y rompí a llorar. Los extrañaba tanto. Los necesitaba tanto.

Anthony, en ningún momento hizo acto de presencia. Cosa que agradecí. Necesitaba mi momento. Cuando al fin conseguí serenarme, me levanté y guardé el uniforme y al blusa de mi madre en el armario. Todo estaba demasiado limpio. Olía muy bien, como a flores primaverales, como si alguien hubiese estado manteniendo aquella casa. La cama estaba armada con sabanas y cubre. Estas olían a fresco, como si estuvieran colocadas apenas unas horas.

Salí de la habitación y entré al baño. Este estaba limpio y alía a pino. En la bañera, había gel y champú sin estrenar. Una alfombrilla decoraba el suelo para no resbalarse, pero tampoco tenía signos de haber sido usada. Abrí el armario de la pila y allí había colonias, pasta de dientes y cepillos sin estrenar. Definitivamente, alguien había estado allí horas antes.

Dejé mis cosas en el baño y cargué mi pijama en la mano para abrir la última puerta. Mi habitación. Encendí la luz y me quedé asombrada. En las paredes, aún estaban mis dibujos de cuando era niña. La cama estaba hecha y cubierta con un cubre lila. Las cortinas a juego, retiradas de los cristales. Así, permitían que entrara la luz de la luna por ella.

Abrí el armario y allí, solo me encontré un par de prendas y unos viejos zapatos. La ropa fue llevada a casa de los Hale. Cuando me llevaron allí. Sobre el pequeño escritorio, permanecía la placa de policía de mi padre. Recordé que yo misma, la dejé ahí el día que me despedí de la casa.

Salí de la habitación y fui a darme una ducha. Cuando terminé, me acordé que él, estaba abajo solo desde hacía más de dos horas. Me vestí con mi pijama, cepille mi pelo y bajé despacio las escaleras. Al llegar abajo, sentí un olor a comida muy dulce. Solo de olerlo, la boca s eme hacía agua. Me acerqué a la cocina y allí, Anthony estaba sentado en la mesa con un plato vacío frente a su silla y otro a su lado, tenía algunas bandejas de deliciosa comida y dos vasos de zumo.

-Hola Bella, espero que estés mejor y tengas hambre. Ven, siéntate.-Anthony se levantó y me retiro una silla para poder sentarme.-Come lo que te parezca.-Su sonrisa era hermosa y sus preciosos ojos verdes, al fin transmitían algo del viejo Edward.

-Si, gracias Anthony. Tiene muy buena pinta y mi pequeño y yo, necesitamos vitaminas y demás.

Me reí al ver su preciosa y brillante sonrisa ¿Por qué no reía a carcajada como antes? Necesitaba oír si angelical risa melódica.

-¿Que te pongo Bella?

-Oh, lo que quieras, todo es bien recibido ¿verdad pequeñín?- Dije acariciando mi abultado vientre de siete meses.- Además huele muy bien.

Anthony se sentó a mi lado y sirvió los platos en sumo silencio. Debía de reconocer que la comida estaba exquisita. Cuando acabamos de cenar, Anthony no me dejó hacer nada. Él se encargó de limpiar la cocina. Nos sentamos un rato en el sofá y pusimos la televisión. Mientras él la observaba, mi mirada no la podía apartar de su musculazo cuerpo. Sentía la necesidad de apoyar mi cabeza en su perfecto pecho y aspirar profundamente su amelocotonado aroma.

Cuando acabó al película, eran las seis de la mañana. Grandes bostezos invadían nuestros cuerpos, pero ninguno de los dos, era capaz de levantarse del sofá y subir a dormir. Apoyé mi cabeza en el respaldo y sentí mis ojos cerrarse, cuando escuché su dulce y aterciopelada voz llamarme.

-Bella, supongo que debo decirte que la casa esta en perfectas condiciones, por que hay una mujer que viene cada dos días para asearla y mantenerla fuera de los ladrones. Esa mujer esta contratada por Jasper.

-Me lo imaginé, todo esta demasiado limpio y aseado. Las camas están hechas y limpias. Bueno todo funciona perfectamente.

-Si, bueno… será mejor que subamos y durmamos un poco, no será bueno para ti y el bebé esto de trasnochar.

-Gracias.- Es lo único que pude decirle.

Anthony cargó su bolsa y espero a que subiera yo primero.

-Bueno Bella, tu dirás ¿derecha o izquierda?

-Tú duerme en mi cuarto, prefiero dormir yo en el cuarto de mis padres. Además en el armario de ahí, no hay ropa y puedes poner la tuya.

-Buena noches Bella.

-Buenas noches.

Cuando cerré la puerta del cuarto a mis espaldas, deseé que esto no fuera así. Mi cuerpo y mi corazón, pedían a gritos compartir mi cama con el hombre que amaba. Saqué el resto de mis cosas de la bolsa y les guardé en el armario de mamá. Me metí en la cama, necesitaba dormir si no quería correr a sus brazos y asustarlo.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí la piel de mi rostro tensarse ante la sonrisa enorme que debió aparecer en el. No se cuanto tiempo estuve durmiendo, pero unos gritos y sollozos me sacaron de mi letargo. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse y salí de la cama tan deprisa como mis torpes pies me lo permitieron. Antes de llegar a la puerta, los gritos ya se habían calmado y solo escuché la puerta del baño cerrarse ¿Qué le pasaría?

Esperé a que saliera del baño para ir a asearme yo, ahora ya no volvería a dormir. Mientras esperaba, cogí mi móvil y miré la hora. Habíamos dormido unas siete horas. Eran la una de la tarde. Cuando escuché a mi ángel bajar las escaleras, entré en el baño y me, duché. El olor dulzón de su cuerpo, me embriagó. Olía tanto a él en aquella estancia. Lo había echado tanto de menos que ahora quería aspirar hasta la última gota de ese aroma.

Salí del baño después de cepillarme varias veces mi cabello ¡Dios! Estaba tan gorda… Si tarde en conquistarlo siendo la antigua Bella, ahora estando así, sería imposible. Llevaba a su hijo en mi vientre. Su hijo… eso sonaba tan bien. Sería perfecto si él lo supiera.

Limpié una lágrima de mi mejilla y bajé a comer algo. Cuando llegué, Anthony tenía preparado Zumo, Bacón, huevos y pan tostado con mantequilla.

-Buenos días gordita ¿Qué tal te levantaste, tienes hambre?

-Buenos días flacucho. No, eso no eres- ¡Mierda! ¿eso lo dije en voz alta? Él simplemente se rió, así que si lo había dicho en voz alta "Bien Bella, que vergüenza"

-¿A no? - Me incomodó con su pregunta, pero en cuanto puso su sonrisa torcida, todo pareció desvanecerse. Este hombre me iba a matar..

-Bueno… cada día estas más… ¿grande? Yo más gorda y tú grande. Si, eso es.

-Estas preciosa Bella.

¿Me acababa de decir que estaba preciosa? Mi corazón se agitó y sentí mis mejillas colorearse. Debía parecer un tomate en esos instantes. Agaché la cabeza y mordí el pan. No sé si él se daría cuenta, pero no volvió a abrir la boca en todo lo que restó de desayuno. Al acabar, limpió él todo y cogió su chaqueta tendiéndome la mía.

-Vamos Bella, hay que salir a comprar cosas, Esto esta vacio. Además ¿Tienes ya cosas para tú bebé?

Su mirada fue fría y distante ¿Qué le pasaba?

-No. No tengo cosas. Aún me faltan dos meses.

-Esta bien, hoy daremos unas vueltas por las pequeñas tiendas de aquí. Hace un rato, como aún estabas dormida, di un paseo y vi unas cuantas tiendas que tal vez te interesaría mirar.

-¿no dormiste?.- Sus palabras me impactaron ¿si no había dormido, que era ese ruido de gritos y lloros?

-No. A veces, simplemente puedo descansar una hora o dos.

Aquello, me sorprendió bastante. Entonces… ¿la hora que había dormido, era en la que había llorado? No entendía nada.

-Anthony, hace un rato yo…- Él no apartó la mirada de la carretera, aún así vi su fracciones endurecerse y sentí como se rompía algo en mi interior "Cotilla" M repetí una y otra vez-Lo siento, no debí de-

-Esta bien Bella. - Me cortó antes de acabar.- Verás, esto es bastante complicado. A veces cuando consigo dormir, recuerdo cosas inconscientemente. Según lo que sea, reacciono de una manera o de otra. Siento si te he despertado. No era mi intención asustarte y mucho menos molestarte.

-No me molestaste-¿molestarme?- Ni tampoco… bueno sí, me despertaste y me asustaste ¿estas bien?

-Si, gracias. Me estoy acostumbrando. Bueno ya hemos llegado a la tienda. Vamos a comprar comida y demás.

En ese instante, recordé el primer día que me llevó de compras y aquel gracioso oso con el que todavía dormía. Salí del volvo y lo seguí. Al entrar en la tienda, recordé fragmentos de mi infancia ya olvidados. Ver allí a mis padres comprando, me ponía triste. Así que saqué ese recuerdo de mi mente.

Anthony llenó el carro de comida, accesorios y productos de limpieza. Después colocó algunas cosas de bebe y me sonrió. Sacó su tarjeta cuando caí en la cuenta ¿lo tenía que pagar todo?

-Espera, yo lo aré.

-No Bells, yo te traje aquí, yo invito entonces.- En su rostro ya no estaba esa dureza, pero aún así, no era del todo mi Edward, mi ángel. Después de pagar y salir de allí, me llevó a una tienda de bebes, donde compramos ropita para nene y cositas para sus primeros días. Acto seguido, fuimos a la cafetería del pueblo a comer.

-Me gustaría llevarte a otro sitio, tal vez Port Ángeles pero…

-Si, lo sé. Vivías allí.

-Bella, tú sabes muchas cosas de mí y necesito pro una vez en estos meses algo de sinceridad ¿me conoces de antes del accidente?

-No fue un accidente, te atacaron y casi mataron y te…- ¡Joder! Había abierto mucho la bocaza, eso no debía haberlo dicho.

-Bella.

-Anthony, lo siento. No puedo decirte nada, me lo prohibieron.

-¿Quién, Mike, Erik, Jasper, Jessica?

-¿Jessica?- Ella… no, ella no podía.- Ella…¿la has visto?

-Si ¿la conoces? Por favor Bella

Anthony atrapó mis manos por encima de la mesa ¿Qué hacía yo ahora?

-¿Qué sabes tú de ella? - Anthony me miró avergonzado y con ¿miedo?.- Yo si lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes? Bueno ella… a mí… yo cuando era más joven…

-¡BASTA!, Lo sé, sí te conozco de antes ¿contento?

Acto seguido y sin saber por qué, salí del restaurante corriendo y sin mirar atrás, había hablado demasiado.

-¡Bella Para!- Sus gritos me hicieron detenerme al bajar las escaleras a la calle- Espera- Sacó un billete y lo dejó en la mesa mirando a la camarera. Acto seguido, se acercó a mí y me rodeo con su brazo mi cintura ¿Por qué me hacía esto?

-Perdóname Bella, se que no debo preguntar. Pero algo en mi, me decía que me conocías, no te preguntare más te lo prometo.

-Gracias Anthony. No sabes lo difícil que es esto para mí. Tú eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga.- "Mentirosa" me grité a mí misma.

No dijo nada más. Simplemente, paseamos por la playa de la Push y después volvimos a casa. Dos días pasaron casi sin hablar. Durante esas dos noches, lo escuché de nuevo gritar y llorar. Mi cuerpo me pedía correr a su lado, pero la razón no me dejaba. La cuarta noche en aquella casa, estaba siendo larga. No podía dormir. Estaba lloviendo demasiado fuerte y yo, después de tanto tiempo ya no me acordaba de las lluvias torrenciales de la zona. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, cuando escuché la puerta de el cuarto abrirse y la luz del baño encenderse. Hacía tan solo unos minutos que lo había escuchado a Anthony gritar y removerse.

Me giré en la cama y clavé mis ojos en la puerta. En ese instante, pude observar, como era abierta.

-Bella.- Susurro tan despacio que casi no lo oigo.

-¿Qué pasa Anthony?- Me incorporé y encendí al lamparita. Cuando lo enfoqué, este iba con tan solo un pantalón. Sus pies estaban descalzos y para el frío que hacía, estaba empapado de sudor.

-Nada, perdóname- Se giró y en ese instante, no lo soporté más y me levanté tras él.

-Anthony espera ¿Qué pasa?- Él se detuvo y aún dándome la espalda, se quedó callado y agito sus hombros.- Dime.

-Yo no sé, no me encuentro bien, perdona. Tal vez debiéramos volver a Seattle tú y yo a donde debo estar.

-¡NO!.- Él se giró rápidamente ante mi negativa. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, su piel era más pálida y su verde esmeralda, estaba completamente apagado. -Anda ven, tal vez sea la tormenta. Entra.- Lo cogí de la mano y tiré de él. Sentí nuevamente la corriente eléctrica. Lo estiré hasta la cama y lo empujé suavemente.

-No creo que sea lo.-

-Calla y acuéstate, yo tampoco puedo dormir.

Sin nada más que decir, se acostó en la cama. Una vez me tumbé a su lado, nos arropó y me dio al espalda. Aquello me dolió. Lo necesitaba con locura. No sé por qué lo hice, pero en la oscuridad, toqué su hombro y deslicé mi mano por su brazo hasta encontrar su mano.

-Durmamos, mañana será otro día.

-Gracias bella.

-Gracias a ti Anthony.

Suspiré y cuando sentí que estaba durmiendo, acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo y aspiré su aroma. Ahora estaba en casa. Ahora sentía algo más de felicidad. Así, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, me olvidé de la tormenta y cerré mis ojos. Si él estaba a mi lado, lo demás dejaba de existir.


	37. 35 Tu piel me quema

**Capitulo Treinta y cinco. Tu piel me quema.**

**Robbie Williams**

**Lléname la vida. Dame tranquilidad. Calma el temporal. Que hay en mi piel. Dame primaveras. Para disfrutar. Días que se van. No han de volver. Puede ser que la voz. De tu paz y el amor. Me ayuden a cambiar. Y me hagan ser mejor. Perdona mis manías. No doy para más. No sé aparentar. Soy como soy. Ángel de la guarda. Ven y sálvame. Sálvame del mal. Ayúdame. Puede ser que la voz. De tu paz y el amor. Hoy me ayuden a cambiar. Y me hagan ser mejor. Siempre hay en la vida oportunidad. Para amar mejor. No hay que amar de más. Muchos han caído de tanto dar. Y de tanto amar. Lléname la vida. Dame tranquilidad. Calma el temporal. Que hay en mi piel. Dame primaveras. Para disfrutar. Días que se van. No han de volver. Puede ser que la voz. De tu paz y el amor. Me ayuden a cambiar. Y me hagan ser mejor.**

**Better man.**

**Edward pov.**

Mi respiración se agitó cuando sentí de nuevo aquellas imágenes invadir mi subconsciencia. Mi corazón estaba realmente cansado de latir tan fuerte en mi pecho. La agitación era extrema. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba de pánico. Me revolví en la cama y me levanté de ella sin aliento. No lo soportaba más, el dolor era insoportable y necesitaba cambiar aquella sensación ahogadora. Salí de la habitación y aún sin saber por qué, abrí la puerta del cuarto de Bella. Después de lo que habíamos hablado ese día, sabía que ella estaba molesta conmigo, pero aún así, me sentía como un niño. No quería cerrar los ojos de nuevo y ver los rostros que poco a poco había hecho desaparecer.

Bella me sorprendió cuando me aceptó, una parte de mi gritó dentro de mi cuerpo. Ella me estaba aceptando en su espacio. Me recosté en la cama y tan solo de sentirla a mi lado, mis ojos se cerraron y respiré tranquilo desde hacía más de un mes. No se cuanto tiempo pasé durmiendo, pero cuando abrí mis ojos después de recordar algo importante, me giré y comprobé que Bella era real. Esta vez la había visto a ella correr desesperadamente gritando mi verdadero nombre. No estaba embarazada y llevaba un ángel colgado al cuello.

Ese ángel era mío, lo reconocí al instante. Fue un regalo de alguien que no podía recordar todavía, pero que sabía no tardaría mucho. Estar con Bella, disparaba mis emociones y ya había recordado demasiadas cosas. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo. Aquella sensación calida y protectora hacía mí, ya la había sentido antes ¿sería con ella? Observé su rostro. Por primera vez la vi realmente tranquila. Subí mi mano temblorosa por su garganta y toqué una cadena. Allí, reposaba mi ángel ¿Por qué lo tenía ella? Había cosas que aún no podía encajar.

Sentí su aliento sobre mi rostro. Era calido, llamativo. Su pecho se movía arriba y abajo tranquilamente. No pude evitar hacer lo que hice. Me acerqué a ella sigilosamente y bese sus parpados, bajé por su mejilla hasta posar mis labios en los suyos. Era una sensación calida, suave, hermosa. Abrí un poco mis labios y aspiré su aroma. Deseaba despertarla y decirle al fin que ella me estaba volviendo loco. Posé mi mano por su cintura y sentí su vientre. Por un instante deseé desesperadamente ser el padre de esa criatura y vivir así los dos solos en este hogar.

Sentí una lágrima descender por mi rostro y la atrape entre mis dedos. Ella era demasiado buena para un asesino a sueldo que ni siquiera sabía reconocer a las personas que formaban parte de mi pasado. Cerré los ojos fuertemente deseando que ese sueño no se acabara nunca. Que el padre de esa criatura no apareciera jamás reclamándola y que Bella se enamorara de mí. Se que era una bestia. Ser un asesino a sangre fría… no. Me separé de su cuerpo, ella no se merecía a alguien como yo.

Volví a girarme para mirar hacía la nada. Debía arreglar las cosas, pedirle perdón, debía alejarme de su vida. Ella era puro amor. Sentí algo acariciar mi espalda. En ese instante fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba llorando en voz alta. Había despertado a Bella.

-Anthony ¿por que lloras?

Mi cuerpo se estremeció a su contacto. Sus labios besaron mi nuca y su mano pasó a mi pecho desnudo.

-Bella, siento haberte despertado. Este no es mi lugar, perdóname. Me voy a levantar y dejar de molestarte.

-No.

Ese no… Ella sonó angustiada. Me giré de nuevo hacía ella y vi esos ojos mirarme. Ya no había vuelta atrás, la deseaba. Deseaba todo de ella.

-Bella, esto no esta bien, tu… estas embarazada y tienes una vida.

Ella no formó ninguna palabra, tan solo subió su mano a mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla para borrar mis lágrimas.

-Anthony, lo siento. No puedo contarte nada, pero te aseguro que no es nada malo que estemos aquí tú y yo ahora.

Acto seguido, subí mi mano hasta su rostro y acaricié su mejilla. Había deseado tanto acariciarla…

Me acerqué a ella sin poder evitarlo y besé su nariz. Era tan sumamente suave. No sé por qué lo hice, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba acariciando su mentón con mi nariz. Mi mano estaba cogida a la suya y nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas.

-Bella, Basta. No me lo hagas más difícil.

-No te vayas Edward.

No pude resistirme más y besé sus labios. Despacio, como si ella se fuera a desvanecer o simplemente fuera un sueño y me fuera a despertar en cualquier momento solo. Mis labios se movieron por los suyos correspondiéndonos. Ella entre abrió sus labios y acarició los míos con la punta de su lengua. Sentí la humedad de su boca chocar contra la mía. Me estaba dando permiso para besarla. Junte mi lengua con la suya y la adentré en su boca. Su sabor era exquisito. Sentí sus manos jugar con mi pelo rapado. Una de ellas descendió vertiginosamente hasta mi torso acariciándolo peligrosamente.

-Bella

-Edward, no sabes cuanto deseé en este tiempo que me besaras así.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la acerqué a mi cuerpo automáticamente y coloqué mi mano en su garganta trazando círculos hasta su nuca mientras no podía dejar de dar besos por su rostro. Una corriente eléctrica me inundó pro completo en ese instante. Su mano descendió de nuevo hasta acariciar mi ombligo provocando un jadeo de mi garganta. Bella cogió mi mano y la bajo hasta su pecho.

-Sientes mi corazón Edward. Late así por ti desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Bella, no sé como ocurrió esto, pero.- No me dejo acabar, de nuevo sentí sus calidos labios sobre los míos y su lengua entrar desesperadamente en mi boca. Ese beso rompió todos mis esquemas. Mis dedos empezaron a trazar círculos sobre sus pechos mientras la escuchaba jadear contra mi boca. Sentí los botones de su camisola y estiré de ellos inconscientemente. Ella dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa, pero se apretó más contra mi cuerpo.

Dejé el calor de su boca para descender poco a poco por su cuello hasta sus hombros donde la besé despacio esperando que ella me diera permiso para bajar a su s perfectos pechos. Mi cuerpo se sentía extraño, no recordaba la sensación de excitación. Ella se aferró a mi nuca y me apretó contra sus pechos. Sentí su pezón erecto contra mis labios y no pude evitar el devorarlo con ansia. Ella n paraba de jadear. Escuchar esos preciosos ruidos salir de su boca, me provocaban cada vez más. Su mano descendió hasta la cintura de mis pantalones y un temblor me recorrió ¿y si no era lo correcto? Ella tal vez le estuviese engañando al padre de su hijo.

-Tócame Edward

Esas palabras me dejaron en blanco. La deseaba tanto como parecía desearme ella a mí. Acaricié su abultado vientre y metí mi mano entre sus braguitas. Estaba realmente húmeda. No recordaba nada de estas cosas, tan solo sabía que yo había amado como ahora la amaba a ella.

Mis dedos empezaron a jugar con su intimidad cuando sentí como mordía mi oreja y lamía mi cuello.

-Ohh Bella, lo he deseado tanto desde que llegamos aquí hace más de una semana.

-Solo tenías que habérmelo pedido.

No dije nada más, tan solo escuché sus gemidos de placer mientras jugaba con mis dedos a entrar y salir de su interior. No sabía si aquello sería bueno en su estado, así que pare de golpe y al miré a sus preciosos ojos.

-¿Estas bien Bella? Lo siento yo no pensé en tu embarazo.

-Él esta bien.

Después de articular sus palabras, sentí su mano entrar en mis pantalones y abrazar con ella mi erección. No pude evitar jadear y ella soltó una risita. Bella sabía muy bien como tocarme para que yo, no pudiera dejar de gemir. Besó mi pecho y descendió con su lengua hasta mi ombligo. Levanté su rostro y la bese de nuevo. Ella se giro dándome la espalda desnuda. Ya no quedaba ninguna prenda en su cuerpo.

-Hazme tuya Anthony.

Saqué mis pantalones como pude y me acerqué a su cuerpo. Pasé una mano por su cuerpo y acaricié sus pechos mientras acercaba mi excitación a la suya. Esto realmente estaba mal, pero ella me lo estaba pidiendo y yo la necesitaba. Cogí mi miembro y lo acerqué a su entrada. Ella jadeo y apretó su mano a mi nuca, mientras giraba su rostro y me besaba con fuego.

Entré en ella despacio, temía hacerle daño ¿podría hacerle daño al bebe? Cuando sentí el calor de su intimidad rodearme, gemí en su oído mientras lamía su lóbulo.

-No pares Anthony, hazme tuya una y otra vez.-Mi cuerpo tembló y sentí como ella se cerraba más a mí sexo.- Aprieta, vente conmigo.

Y así lo hice. Apreté mi cuerpo contra ella mientras sentí su mano sobre mi cadera clavándome sus uñas. Besé su espalda y lamí su cuello mientras recibíamos el placer. Jadeé en su oído y ella gimió en grito. Sentí como mi interior la invadía. Ella temblaba de placer y jadeaba sin aire, intenté no ser brusco, aun qué ella estuviera dándome la espalda, no sabía si era correcto o no.

-Anthony.

No nos giramos ninguno de los dos, así con mi pecho apretado sobre su espalda cerramos los ojos y volvimos a dormir hasta el amanecer. Cuando abrí mis ojos, sentí el olor de sus cabellos azotarme. Su calido cuerpo desnudo tocaba el mío deliberadamente. Levanté mi cabeza y observé que ella aún dormía ¿Cómo me había dejado llevar así? Solo recordaba la mala experiencia que había tenido con Jessica y verme en aquella situación me asustó. Me levanté de la cama y me aparté. Mientras me colocaba mis pantalones, observaba lentamente su piel desnuda, rozándole los rayos de sol. Era hermosa, realmente el embarazo la hacía muy bella. Sentí una lagrima caer por mi rostro cuando entendí lo que acababa de pasar. La amaba y no había vuelta atrás. No entendía mis propias emociones, era una persona fría, calculadora. Sin embargo esta mujer sacaba de mí aquello que jamás creí tener.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y me dirigí a la cocina. El sol no tardaría nada en esconderse, era muy propio en Forks que apareciera unas horas y después se desvaneciera. Las nubes empezaban a aparecer, pronto abría una tormenta como la nocturna. Abrí la nevera y saqué algo para cocinar. Hice una buena cafetera y serví una taza de café. No sabía cuanto tardaría ella en despertar y lo que pasaría después. Cuando acerqué el plato de huevos revueltos con Bacón, el estomago se me revolvió. Solo de pensar que lo de anoche había sido un gran error, no me dejaba ni respirar.

Aparté el plato y lo dejé tapado pro si Bella lo quería. No había llegado ni a tocarlo. Bebí un sorbo de café y el resto lo vacié pro la pila. Al sentarme de nuevo en la silla, sentí unos pasos a mi espalda. Los pelos de mi cuerpo se erizaron ¿Qué le diría yo ahora? Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse cuando los brazos de Bella pasaron por mis hombros y acariciaron mi torso desnudo.

-Bueno días Edward.

-Buenos días Bella ¿por que me llamas Edward?

-Es tu parte más humana.- ¿Qué? Pregunté para mi mismo.- No debería haber dicho eso ¿Verdad?

-No.

-Necesito explicártelo Anthony.

-No.

-Anthony, eres un asesino y esa personalidad es la que le pertenece al nombre de Anthony, sin embargo cuando te comportas como anoche dejando salir lo que realmente te pasa… eres completamente Edward.

-¡Basta Bella! Soy lo que soy y soy Anthony, yo no conozco nada de Edward ¿tu conoces a Edward? Dime la verdad Bella.

-Yo… ya te dije que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Alice y yo…

-¡Callate! Deja de mentirme Isabella. Tu sabes muchas mas cosas de mí, anoche me lo demostraste en la cama.

-Anthony, anoche.

-No digas nada de lo que pasó, fue simplemente un error.

-No lo fue, tu lo deseabas.

-No te lo negaré, pero también te diré que no sé por que. No sé nada Bella. Prefiero no discutir. No quiero hacerlo.

-No lo haremos Anthony, se acabó el llamarte Edward si así lo deseas.

-Por favor.

-Esta bien Anthony. Esto huele muy bien ¿Qué es?

-Son huevos con bacón y café ¿quieres?

-Si gracias.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y empezó a tomarlo. No entendía nada de lo que me había dicho. Mi humanidad, era ser Edward. Mi frialdad era ser Anthony. Sabía que me ocultaba muchas cosas según todos por mi propio bien, pero lo único que conseguían era hacerme estar mucho más confuso. Cuando acabó de comer, retiré las cosas y limpié la cocina.

-Voy a ducharme Anthony, ahora bajaré.

-Esta bien Bella, después de ti iré yo.

Me senté en la sala y encendí la televisión. Solo había programas absurdos, así que me acerqué al estante de películas y empecé a buscar algo que ver interesante. Rebusqué una y otra vez hasta que encontré al película de Titanic. Buena película pensé. Estaba concentrado leyéndome la carátula que no me di cuenta de la presencia de Bella hasta que ella tocó mi hombro.

-¿Qué miras?

-¡Dios Bella! Me asustaste.

-No era mi intención perdona.

-Estaba mirando esta película, creo que la vi hace muchos años.

- Si, nunca me acuerdo que tienes siete años más que yo.

-¿La vemos?

-Esta bien.

-Voy a ducharme primero ahora bajo.

Puse la película en el video y me subí las escaleras tan deprisa como mi cuerpo me dejó. Al entrar en el baño, el único perfume que embriagaba aquella estancia era el de lavanda y fressias. Aspiré profundamente y de golpe, caí al suelo pro el dolor provocado en mi cabeza. Era mi apartamento de Port Ángeles. Estaba en el baño y allí olía igual que aquí. De pronto, la vi a ella entrar en el baño. Llevaba una camiseta mía y un culote simplemente.

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y fijé la vista en sus piernas. Eran las mismas que las de la sala de las carpetas. Definitivamente era Bella la que ocupó ese apartamento conmigo ¿Qué había sido ella en mi vida? No sabía realmente cuanto tiempo hacía de eso, solo que aquel recuerdo no me provoco después un vacío, si no un bien estar. Me levanté del suelo y entré en la ducha. Sentí el agua caliente relajar mis músculos ¿Quién era ella? Me preguntaba una y otra vez.

Salí del baño y bajé al salón. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá con la pelicula ya preparada. Al sentarme en el sofá, ella apoyó su s piernas sobre las mías y me sonrió tan hermosamente. Deseé besarla de nuevo. Sacudí mi cabeza quitando ese pensamiento y le sonreí. La película empezó y los dos nos sumimos en un absoluto silencio. No era de esos incómodos, si no de esos donde compartes algo más que ver una película. Cuando llegó el momento de la huida de Jake y Rouse, sentí a Bella emocionarse. Ella se sentó en el sofá cruzando sus piernas ¿eso no era incomodo en su estado?

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante y nos sonreímos mutuamente. Ella se acercó más a mi y yo a recibí con mis brazos abiertos en el momento en que el Titanic empieza a hundirse. Vi como caía una lágrima por su rostro y la limpié automáticamente.

-No llores Bella, sabías como acababa.

-Si, pero me parece tan triste todo.

-Aún que da historia.

-Si, pero ahora él muere.

La apreté contra mi pecho y besé la coronilla de su cabeza. Ella estaba temblando. Realmente debe ser horrible perder así a un apersona que amas. Al terminar la película. Me levanté del asiento y fui a la cocina a preparar algo de comer.

-Dejame a mí Anthony, siempre haces tu todo y no soy una inútil.

-No es por eso Bella, sé que no lo eres. Prefiero hacerlo yo, no quiero que te canses nada más.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente arrugó su frente y endureció sus labios. Empecé a reírme inevitablemente, me encantaba cuando se enfurruñaba.

-Vamos Bella.

-Esta bien, estaré viendo otra película romántica.

Cuando acabé de cocinar, saqué el plato de comida para ella y me senté en el sofá individual. Ella estaba viendo una película de drama otra vez. Aquello de romántico no tenía nada.

-¿a ti te gusta sufrir verdad?

-Cosas de mujeres.- Esa respuesta fue dura y tajante.- Él la engaña a ella haciéndola creer que es amigo de su marido muerto. Al final se enamoran y ella descubre al verdad. Se llama Algo que contar.

Ella sonrió tristemente. El brillo o llegó a sus ojos. Me levanté para llevar el plato, cuando el móvil sonó. Lo dejé sobre el banco de la cocina y lo busqué en mi bolsillo. Miré al pantalla y vi que me llamaba Jasper.

-¿Qué pasa Jazz? Hola.

-Anthony, tenemos un problema.

-Sé que cuando vuelva tendré problemas con Mike y los demás, pero anda no seas aguafiestas. Estar aquí es lo mejor que me a pasado en estos meses.

-Anthony, no es eso. Cuando te fuiste, Mike se enfado tanto, que buscó a James. Descubrió tu paradero. Lo siento hermano, me lo sacaron entre esos tres mal nacidos de Mike, James y Jessica. Está de camino hacía Forks. Deja a Bella allí hermano. Yo salgo también para allá con Erik y Adam y la recogeremos en la casa. Tienes muy poco tiempo. Anthony, Mike y Jessica están aquí retenidos por los demás, pero él escapó. Esta muy furioso, irá al centro a preguntar por la casa Swan. Adiós hermano cuídate nos vemos en unas horas.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el pánico se apodero de mí. James debía estar cerca. Salí al salón y llamé a Bella en un susurro. Cuando ella se giró, debió ver algo en mi rostro por que empalideció.

-Bella, me he de ir. Volveré pronto.

-¿Que pasa Anthony? Estas blanco y sin color.

-Tranquila, llegó la hora.

-¿De qué?

-De ponerle fin a todo esto y por fin ser libres. No te muevas de aquí. Cierra todo cuando yo salga y sube al piso de arriba. No abras la puerta a nadie. Yo me llevaré las llaves. Bella…-Ella asintió con la cabeza y se aproximó a la escalera.- Mírame un segundo.

-Dime Anthony.

Me acerqué despacio hasta las escaleras donde se encontraba. Miré d reojo la televisión y miré hacía el piso de arriba. Tendría que hacerlo rápido. Ella no podía bajar al piso de abajo para nada.

-Un momento.

Desconecté la tele y el video. Cogí películas y los subí a el cuarto de Charlie. Bajé de nuevo las escaleras y le subí suficiente comida para horas. Miré sus ojos profundamente, quería guardar ese recuerdo en mi mente para siempre. Cuando el cuarto estaba totalmente preparado para una estancia allí de días, me acerqué a ella y la cogí pro sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-No te muevas de aquí pase lo que pase. Jazz y Erik vendrán a buscarte.

Ella volvió a asentir. Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla y yo la sequé con mis labios. Necesitaba probar de nuevo ese néctar. Aspiré profundamente su aroma y acerqué mis labios a los suyos inconscientemente. Jugué un poco con su labios y su lengua y después me separé muy despacio mirándola a sus ojos.

-Bella yo… lo siento, no sé por qué lo hice.

Acto seguido, me giré en un último adiós intentando que eso no le hiciese Daño a ella. Ella no me amaba como yo a ella, así que solo era un simple beso.

Encendí mi Volvo y aceleré, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes al centro del pueblo. Esta vez, no dejaría que James se escapara. Esta vez, lo mataría sin miramientos ¿Cómo se había atrevido a venir a Forks? Recordé que Jazz me contó el mal que él había hecho. La rabia inundó mi cuerpo hasta tal punto, que creí descontrolarme mientras conducía. A ferré fuertemente mis manos al volante y tragué saliva bastante desesperado.

Deseé que Mike y Jessica estuvieran delante de mis ojos. Ellos sabían todo desde el principio ¿Sería cierta la historia de Mike con James? Las piezas del puzzle no me encajaban. Suspiré profundamente y pensé en Bella. Ese beso que le había dado me hacía sentir extraño. Era como si inconscientemente me hubiera despedido de ella, como si no fuera a verla más. Eso provoco un dolor enorme en mi pecho ¿sería así?

Al llegar, aparqué el Volvo en un sitio no visible y me puse mis ropa negra, mis guantes, mi gorro y demás. Cogí mis armas y salí del coche. Nada más levantar mi vista, vi su figura. Estaba parado en mitad de la carretera. Fijé la vista en su dirección y vi sus intenciones, ya debía de saber donde vivía Bella y ese te dirigía carretera abajo en dirección de la casa. Corrí hasta él y cuando me vio, giró y corrió adentrándose en el bosque. Esta vez, no escaparía y menos sabiendo donde vivía Bella.


	38. Nota de autora 2

Hola chicas. Gracias por vuestros mensajes. Ya voy a la par con el otro foro, así qu eno se cuando subire el proximo apartir de ahora ya que no tengo aún el siguiente escrito. Gracias por soportar estas molestas notas de la autora jeje. Tambien os aviso que voy ha abrir un fic nuevo llamado Dame una oportunidad entre el cielo y la tierra si estas interesadas en leerlo, ya sabes clik a mi perfil y alli esta jeje… os aviso que es un fic bastante fuerte… trata de muchos temas que estan al dia … como sexo, drogas, homosexualidad y malostratos…. Es un EddxBells… más o menos jejej nos vemso gracias.


	39. 36 Esperandole

**Capitulo Treinta y seis. Esperándole. **

Bella pov

Vacía. Me sentía vacía completamente entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Mi mirada estaba perdida en cualquier punto de aquella habitación, tan solo se escuchaba la voz del televisor y los pequeños ruidos producidos por algún que otro movimiento de mi cuerpo. Él iba a acabar con todo ¿James estaba cerca? Un escalofrío me recorrió completamente dejándome aún más absorta en aquellos pensamientos. Mis manos vagaban desde mis antebrazos hasta mis muñecas, acariciándome en un intento mutuo de reconfortarme a mí misma.

Recordé sus ojos verdes mirándome justo en el mismo instante que abría la puerta de la habitación y se marchaba. Recordar esa despedida me había encogido el corazón a tal tamaño, que en un puño bailaría. Cerré mis ojos para conseguir evocar su cara una vez más ¿y si no volvía? Pasaba mis dedos suavemente por donde él me había tocado y aún acariciaba mis labios intentando absorber el sabor de los suyos. Ese dulce sabor que él portaba y me dejaba con tanta elegancia cuando sus labios mimaban los míos.

Suspiré y abrí los ojos mirando el techo, la oscuridad impregnaba la habitación, el aire estaba espeso y me costaba ubicar mi propia posición. Las horas habían pasado muy rápidas. Anthony había desaparecido de la casa poco más después de las siete y ya eran las doce de la noche y no había rastro ni de él ni de los demás ¿habría pasado algo serio?

Apagué el video y dejé puesta la televisión solamente. Había un programa de esos aburridos donde hablaba de las prostitutas, las drogas, el alcohol y demás. Todo me parecía tan irreal verlo en la caja tonta. Cambié de canal y ese fue mi error. Un chico joven de unos 25 años estaba en la pantalla diciéndole a una chica de pelo largo y ojos castaños que la amaba. Una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla. Ella le respondió que también "Típico de las películas" pensé enfadada. El chico se tiro a sus brazos y ella lo recibió abiertamente.

Me imaginé a Anthony decirme eses palabras como me las decía antes. Deseaba que volviera y decirle que lo amaba. En mi interior tenía demasiado miedo de que me rechazara. En vez de esperar a que se acordara de mí, le había dejado formar parte de mi vida si ser nada para él. La película fue subiendo de tono y cuando la pareja se quedó desnuda, me di cuenta que era +18. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y me imaginé que era Anthony el que me estaba acariciando como él en la película acariciaba a la mujer de cabellos caramelo. Un suspiro salió de mi cuerpo cuando me vi la situación. Aquí embarazada de él, deseándolo a cada segundo, extrañándolo con toda mi alma y sin saber si iba o no a apareceré por esa puerta.

Me levanté y apagué la televisión, no tenía ganas de ver esa clase de pelis, cuando me entraban ganas de tenerlo en mi interior como la noche anterior. Suspiré profundamente y pasé la mano por mi garganta. Cerré mis ojos y eché la cabeza hacía atrás. Un gemido salió de mis labios. Esa película había sacado lo peor de mí en ese instante. No pude evitarlo y la volví a encender. Ella estaba lamiendo cierta parte de su anatomía masculina.

Recordé a la perfección el cuerpo desnudo de mi ángel y no pude evitar gemir de nuevo ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Me estaba volviendo loca, nunca había deseado esas cosas con esa intensidad. Esta bien que Carlise me había dicho que en el embarazo las hormonas se revolucionan, pero… ¿tanto? Entonces, dejé que mis instintos fluyeran sin más. Me tumbé en la cama y me desnudé. No pude evitar oler la parte de su almohada y aspirar su aroma. Imaginé sus manos ser las mías y recordé sus gemidos en mi mente. Acaricié mi cuerpo pensando en él mientras escuchaba a la pareja de la película sintiéndome muy pervertida. Cuando todo acabo, me aferré a la almohada y empecé a llorar. Mi cuerpo gritaba de dolor por su falta y no podía hacer nada, tan solo esperar y sentirme perdida.

Me tapé con las sabanas y cerré mis ojos fuertemente, eran las dos de la mañana y allí no había venido nadie. No conseguía dormir, me sentía sucia por lo que había hecho y me acordé de el maldito viejo que toco aquella noche mi cuerpo. Su risa se clavó de nuevo en mis oídos y sus manos vagaron por mi cuerpo como si fuera en ese mismo instante. Las lágrimas descendieron de nuevo por mi rostro, sentía mi labio inferior temblar y como mis pulmones se cerraban y se abrían dificultosamente cada vez que inhalaba o exhalaba, mi cuerpo temblaba despacio y con miedo. Pronto paré de llorar, nada más escuchar un ruido fuera que me alertó de la presencia de alguien en el recinto Swan. Las persianas estaban echadas, las puertas cerradas con llave y alarma… Me senté en la cama y aferré la almohada junto a mi cuerpo. Mi corazón dio un palpito dentro de mi pecho y me dejó sin aire ¿Quién sería? Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro ¿sería él? Estiré mis piernas deseando que fuera él con todas mis fuerzas. Saqué mi pesado cuerpo de la cama y tanteé a oscuras la habitación hasta que encontré la puerta.

Salí del cuarto con la almohada aún contra mi pecho y bajé despacio las escaleras. Allí estaba todo realmente oscuro, también estaban las persianas cerradas. Un ruido de llaves inundó mis oídos. Estiré de la bata que había detrás de la puerta y me la puse encima. En es instante agradecí haberla dejado allí por la mañana. Miré de reojo la puerta mientras me escondía en la cocina. Mi pecho subía y bajaba deprisa, cerré mi boca para que no me escuchara quien entrase, y de pronto un pie asomó por ella y escuché cerrar el cerrojo cuando la persona entró en la sala. El que fuera, trataba de no hacer ruido. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, él no era mi Anthony. Estaba apunto de entrar en un estado de pánico cuando escuché una voz.

-¿Bella?.- La escuchar esa voz familiar, me relajé. Me había dado un gran susto.- Soy tu hermano Jazz ¿Dónde estas preciosa?

-Jazz.- Susurré desde su espalda. Sentí mis mejillas colorearse por momentos. Debajo de esa bata, no llevaba nada y al fin y al cabo, él no era mi hermano de verdad.- Estaba asustada.

-Tranquila Bella, ya estoy aquí. Siento la tardanza, pero no encontramos a Anthony por ninguna parte, solo encontramos su Volvo, nada más.

-No me digas eso por favor.

-Lo siento Bella. Vine ha decirte que estamos buscándolo, Mike y Jessica se escaparon y nos llamaron desde la mansión nuestros amigos para avisarme de que venían para aquí, así que he de estar alerta de que tú estas segura. No tardaré, lo encontraré te lo prometo. Vuelve arriba y duerme un rato, nos vemos hermanita te quiero y no abras a nadie, ni bajes tampoco.

Besó la coronilla de mi cabeza y me sonrió traspasándome con sus ojos azules. No pude más que fingirle una sonrisa amarga y asentir con la cabeza. Él me dio un calido beso en la mejilla y se fue ¿Por qué todos se despedían de mí así? Sentí de nuevo otro vacío en mi pecho. Las lágrimas volvieron a descender por mis mejillas. Si solo habían encontrado su coche ¿es que estaba muerto? NO. Negué con la cabeza y apreté la almohada contra mi cuerpo. Un dolor invadió mi ser y me retorcí en las escaleras. Respiré hondo y volví a la cama.

Al tumbarme en ella, el dolor volvió a mi cuerpo ¿el destino no podía ser más cruel? Ya me lo había arrebatado una vez ¿por que dos? En ese instante caí en que mis uñas estaban clavadas en el colchón, haciendo entumecer mis dedos y dejándolos blancos ¿Qué sería ahora de mí y de mi hijo si él no estaba?

Suspiré hondo y encendí de nuevo la tele para ponerme una película. Intenté buscar alguna comedia, pero no había nada de risa ¡Joder, Mis padres eran unos romanticotes empedernidos!. Acaricié la portada de una película y cerré mis ojos al encontrarla. En ese instante, deseé ser esa niña pequeña de nuevo, donde le traían la película de la Bella y la Bestia y sonreía feliz. Me levanté del suelo y la puse en el video. Me dirigí a la cama y abracé de nuevo la almohada. Otro dolor me invadió por dentro -Sssthhhhh, Cálmate mi pequeño. Él volverá ya lo veras. Él es fuerte y nos quiere aún que no lo recuerde- Trazaba círculos cariñosos por mi piel para que él me sintiera.

La película ya estaba puesta en los anuncios del principio y yo allí seguía sin noticias de nadie. Me bajé a la cocina y abrí el armario que estaba encima de la encimera. Allí había todo tipo de comidas basura y sin poder evitarlo cogí todo aquello que mis brazos pudieron abarcar.

Subí las escaleras despacio para no derramar nada por ellas. Al entrar en la habitación, dejé las cosas en la cama y puse el play en la película. Me senté cómoda y abrí una bolsa de Doritos. Las papas contra la tristeza y la soledad eran los mejores compañeros. Cuando había tristeza, no sé por qué, me daba por comer.

La película empezó y me dio por cantar las canciones. Realmente me quedé extrañada, aún las recordaba. Cuando llegó la parte en que Bella conoce a la Bestia, en mi mente se formó un lío de pensamientos. En parte, me recordó mucho a mi situación con Anthony. Recordé las palabras que me decía al principio de que lo llamara Anthony, que él no era para mí, que era un bestia y esas cosas. Unas lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos y cayeron por cada mejilla. Los momentos tiernos entre la bestia y ella, me recordó a mis momentos libres con Anthony.

Al llegar casi al final de la película, empezó a sonar la canción del baile de ellos dos y no pude evitar romperme en mil pedazos. A la vez que sonaba en la vieja televisión, de mi boca salían las palabras.

Se oye una canción, que hace suspirar y habla el corazón de una sensación grande como el mar

Algo entre los dos cambia sin querer nace una ilusión tiemblan de emoción bella y bestia son

Hoy igual que ayer pero nunca igual siempre al arriesgar puedes acertar tu elección final

Debes aprender dice la canción que antes de juzgar tienes que llegar hasta el corazón

Cierto como el sol cierto como el sol que nos da calor no hay mayor verdad la belleza está

en el interior Nace una ilusión tiemblan de emoción bella y bestia son.

La almohada estaba pegada a mi cuerpo y mis manos aferrada a ella como si de ello dependiera mi vida ¿por que sentía aquello en mí? Las escenas siguieron pasando y llegó el ataque del castillo donde la bestia debía morir. Demasiadas coincidencias en mi vida. En ese instante el bello príncipe apareció en pantalla con sus ojos azules y llenó la felicidad de Bella ¿sentía celos? Ese sentimiento se apoderó de mí al pensar que ella consiguió a su dulce bestia y que la mía tal vez ya no estuviera entre nosotros. Un pinchazo se acomodo una y otra vez en mi corazón.

Hasta que la peli no terminó, no me pude mover ni dejar de comer, aquello era un vicio.

Respiré hondo de nuevo y me levanté de la cama, no soportaba más aquella espera. No sé por qué, mis pies avanzaron solo. Abrí la puerta y me dirigí a mi habitación de niña. Allí estaban sus cosas. Al abrir la puerta, su olor abnegó mis sentidos. Ya no escuchaba ningún ruido de la tormenta, ya no sentía el frío, solo podía oler su aroma. Me acerqué despacio hasta la cama y allí estaba su chaqueta. Recordé las noches que había dormido abrazada a ella.

La apreté entre mis manos y la acerqué a mi rostro. Aspiré profundamente y me llenó los pulmones de esa sensación extraña. La posé sobre la cama de nuevo y me acerqué al armario. Cuando abrí al puerta, me quedé parada ¿Cómo había tantas cosas de él allí? Observé muchas camisetas negras y muchos pantalones. No recordaba que la mochila que trajo fuera tan grande. Me sonreí para mi misma. Unos cuantos pantalones y camisetas se plegaban fácilmente. Abrí una pequeña caja y me quedé embobada. Allí había una pulsera preciosa, firmada con sus siglas. Delante estaba escrita la frase Te amaré por siempre pase lo que pase.

La acerqué hasta mi corazón, mi pecho dolía de añoranza ¿aquella pulsera era para mí? Una pequeña sonrisa de dolor se asomó en mis labios. Pero de pronto, me inundó la ira. Si, James debía morir y los demás que estuvieran con James también. Ellos no solo me arrebataron a mis padres dos veces, si no que también me lo arrebataron a él. Levanté la vista de nuevo y me acordé del álbum que me había llevado donde estábamos los dos y su familia. Aquellos momentos ya no volverían y tal vez yo hubiera estropeado los nuevos momentos.

Sentí un golpe en mi vientre y bajé mi vista hasta el pequeño bulto que había a mi derecha. Posé mis manos sobre el bulto y acaricié mi vientre. En ese instante, pensé en la personalidad de Anthony, en cuan confuso estaba y en como le habría afectado todo.

No debería haber hecho aquello durante la noche, tal vez él solo buscaba algo de cariño y terminamos en esa situación por que yo lo deseaba más que a mi vida, pero tal vez, solo tal vez lo había confundido más.

"¿Sabes pequeño.- Dije en voz alta hacía mi hijo.- Yo estoy aquí, sintiéndome mal por tu papa. Él, no nos reconoce y sin embargo yo dejé que él se confundiera más todavía. No debí permitir que pasara lo de anoche por mucho que me duela el imaginarlo separado de nosotros. Siento que he estropeado algo, pequeño. Tu papa no sabe que es tu papa y tal vez ahora piense lo que no es. No quiero que esto suceda, igual lo presione demasiado al obligarle que se quedara a dormir conmigo y ahora ¿si le pasó algo pequeño?"

Mientras acariciaba mi barriga ya bien abultada de siete meses y días, mi bebe parecía tranquilizarse.

"Hijo mió, no se por que me siento tan vacía, anoche fue una de las experiencias que más deseaba desde hace meses y ahora… ¿mírame? Odiando cada segundo que estuve con él así. Me siento mal pequeño. Él no recuerda quien es y yo me aproveché de eso."

¿Qué hacía hablándole a mi barriga? Sacudí mi cabeza y me puse en pie, me acerqué a la cama y abrí una caja que había debajo de ella donde estaban todas mis películas. En todas y cada ellas, las historias de los protagonistas acababan bien. Odié esa parte, necesitaba saber algo ya de mi Edward, me estaba volviendo loca.

Si él llegaba a volver, tendría que dejarle su espacio de privacidad. No podía seguir soltándole esas directas por egoísmo ¡Si!, todo se lo decía por egoísmo, necesitaba que me recordara con urgencia y no pensé en el mal que podía hacerle. Recordé ese beso de nuevo, mis labios deseaban ardientemente volver a rozar los suyos, sin embargo, cuando apareciera por esa puerta, acallaría mi corazón y lo dejaría libre para que recordara sin mi presión.

Cogí un par de películas y volví al cuarto ¿Cuál vería ahora? Me quedé observándolas y decidí poner La princesa cisne. Cuando llegó el final de la pelí, me arrepentí de ponerla ¿por que comparaba todos los dibujos conmigo y Edward? En esta ocasión, él por un hechizo casi pierde a Odet, pero al final quedan juntos por que se aman ¿este Anthony me amaría? Estaba hecha un verdadero lío, así que decidí apagar la tele. Ya eran las cinco de la mañana y seguía sin saber de Anthony. Escuché un gran trueno llevaba horas lloviendo ¿y si estaba tirado mal herido en algún sitio?

Apagué la lamparita y me quedé a oscuras escuchando solo mi respiración. Cerré mis ojos y en ese instante escuché un coche llegar a la casa. Los truenos, no cesaban. Me acerqué a la ventana y subí la persiana. Necesitaba respirar un poco de aire. Todo estaba a oscuras, así que nadie debía ver nada excepto yo. Aún con los cristales cerrados, posé mi mano sobre ellos. El frío que hacía fuera, traspasaba la barrera del cristal y penetraba dentro. Al respirar cerca de este, me di cuenta que se llenaba de Vaho. Tirité levemente y me acerqué más todavía al cristal.

Pasados unos minutos, me entró el pánico. Vi llegar a lo lejos dos faros de luz blanca. Alguien se acercaba de nuevo a la casa y muy deprisa. Me separé de la ventana y observé con cautela. Al llegar al porche, observé que era el Volvo de Edward. Algo extraño se apodero de mi cuerpo entero. Deseaba con toda mi alma que fuera él y no Jasper o Adam quien condujera el coche. No pude distinguir muy bien quien bajaba del coche bajo la lluvia. Pero aún así, cerré la persiana de nuevo y abrí la puerta del cuarto. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al oír las llaves abrir la puerta.

La persona estaba dentro de la casa y yo arriba encogida al principio de las escaleras. La respiración de esa persona, iba y venía desacompasada. Se notaba que estaba agotada. Escuché sus pasos hasta la escalera y me levanté instantáneamente. Percibí un olor a lluvia agobiante. Me pegué a la pared, temía preguntar quien era. Los pasos empezaron a subir las escaleras muy despacio. Me giré sobre mi misma y me fui a la habitación de niña. Cerré la puerta despacio a mis espaldas. Era el Volvo lo que había fuera, pero lo podría conducir cualquiera.

¿y si había conseguido Mike, Jessica o James las llaves de la casa? Mi mano fue a mi boca instintivamente para acallar el grito que iba a salir de mi garganta al pensar en aquello. Pegué mi oído a la puerta y escuché que esa persona ya estaba en el piso de arriba. Se estaba acercando a la habitación de mis padres.

-¡Maldita sea! Bella.- ¿Anthony? Era él, esa voz era inconfundible. Él había vuelto a por mí como me prometió.-¿Dónde estas? Espero que no te haya pasado nada.

Abrí al puerta de golpe y allí estaba él parado en la puerta con el puño alzado a punto de tocar en ella. No tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos no brillaban, estaba empapado de la lluvia y a sus pies dejaba un rastro de agua color rosado ¿tenía sangre? Estiré mis brazos en ademán de abrazarle, pero él se apartó fríamente. Aquello me descolocó ¿Qué había sucedido en estas horas insoportables?

-¿Anthony?

-Si Bella, ya estoy aquí. Necesito hablar contigo seriamente.

Su voz sonó con rabia, con ira, como si me odiase ¿sería eso posible? Solo pude asentir con la cabeza. Retrocedí dentro de la habitación y encendí la luz. Me giré dándole la espalda y respiré hondo. Cuando llegué al borde de la cama, sus palabras me sorprendieron y eso que solo eran las primeras.

-Sé lo que eras, recordé cosas. ¿Eres… Puta?.- Mi mundo se vino abajo, lo había preguntado inseguro pero con desprecio.- Basta de engaños, solo dime si o no.


	40. 37 Di adios para siempre

**Capitulo Treinta y siete. Di Adiós para siempre. **

Edward pov.

La lluvia cada vez era más fuerte, me sentía empapado. Mi cuerpo tiritaba de frío, aún así mis piernas no paraban de correr tras el enemigo. Este sería su último aliento, no podía permitirme que escapara de nuevo. Mis ojos enfocaban su silueta a unos pasos de mí. Las gotas de lluvia no me permitían ver más allá, pero no podía permitirme el lujo de cerrar mis ojos.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos corriendo pero al fin la marcha se detuvo. James se giró hacía mí y se alejó dando pasos firmes hacía atrás.

-Bueno Anthony, ya veo que tu entrenamiento ha sido más duro esta vez.

-¿Tanto te importa eso?.- Su risa empezó a sonar en aquel claro.- Estamos aquí con un fin.

-Tu y yo al fin solos. Ahora podremos terminar lo que empecé y salió mal ¡Tu muerte!

-Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya ¡Perro Viejo!

Acto seguido la lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte. Parecía que contra más me enfurecía, más fuerte caía. Toqué mi Gabardina y sentí mi pistola y demás accesorios. Al menos esta vez, estaba más protegido. Los dos empezamos a danzar en circulo, aún bastante tensos nos mirábamos a los ojos.

La ropa parecía que pesara toda empapada junto a mi cuerpo y eso dificultaba bastante mis movimientos.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando volvió a reír descaradamente.

-¿Qué es lo que tanta gracia te hace? Creí que la muerte no es un motivo para reír.

-Eres un iluso. Todo el mundo que te rodea te ha estado engañando.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Claro que lo es ¿Qué te han contado Anthony? La historia de Mike no es cierta. Él se encargaba de protegerme. Él mataba a los que abusaban de mis chicas. Cierto es que si le hice daño a Erik. También a la familia de Jasper y de Isabella. Yo, maté a sus padres. Me llevé a Rosalie y a Isabella a mi puticlub. Ellas, ejercieron la prostitución para mí, mientras su hermano pensaba que se estaban vengando de mí. Y yo, lo único que hacía era reírme de él.- Mi mirada cada vez la sentía mas dura ante sus palabras, todo debía ser mentira.- No me mires así Anthony, recuerda un poco tu pasado.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿No te dijo Bella que era una puta? Hay que engañado te tiene. Ella se acostó con un millonario rico. En el circulo todas lo hacen ¿no te acuerdas cuando venias a buscar a Rosalie? La llamábamos la rubia.

En ese instante, el dolor de cabeza me invadió haciéndome caer de rodillas contra el suelo. La hermana de Bella. Ella era una puta. Mi mente se tornó negra y una luz se abrió paso mostrándome a la rubia en mi supuesto apartamento desnuda ante mis ojos y sonriéndome.

Mis manos pasaron por su cuerpo desnudo y mis labios tocaron la piel de su cuello haciéndola gemir. Era cierto, ella era una prostituta. En mi mente vinieron más veces en las cuales yo había estado con ella. Recordé despertar a su lado. Los dos estábamos vestidos, pero mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho.

-¿Qué es lo que duele tanto Anthony?

-¡Cállate!

Mis puños se cerraron contra la tierra mojada. Sentí la rabia invadirme. Me habían engañado. Conocía a la hermana de Bella en mi pasado y yo, me había acostado con ella. Recordé completamente cada paso que di después de que Jessica me robara mi vida. Recordé cuando entre a formar parte de aquella organización y empecé mi vida de asesino. Lo solo que me sentía. Mi familia me había dejado de lado. Yo no les importaba.

Recordé los ojos de mi hermana Alice y la sonrisa de mi hermano. Emmett, ese era su nombre. Mi cuerpo entero se sacudió.

-Venga Anthony ¿crees que Bella te ama? Ella es una puta y seguirá siendo puta. Ella sabe engañar muy bien. Me han dicho que esta embarazada, tal vez sea del viejo que la tocó por última vez. Ella disfrutaba mucho.

-No. No es cierto.

-Si lo es Anthony. Recuerda cuando me la compraste, viniste a mí comprándola.

En es instante lo recordé. Yo, estaba en su despacho ofreciéndole una gran cantidad de dinero por tenerla conmigo noche tras noche. Un golpe sacudió mi corazón y mi alma. No pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas que se mezclaron con el agua que mojaba ya mi rostro. La ira me llenó por completo y me levanté del suelo dirigiéndome hacía él. No podía ser cierto, algo faltaba en esas palabras. Me acerqué a su cuerpo dichoso y le propine un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula.

-¿Seguro que quieres acabar conmigo? Soy el único que te ha dicho la verdad Anthony.

-¡No eres bienvenido en mi vida!

El siguió contándome cosas de su pasado. Cada palabra que decía me hacía sentirme más y más pequeño ¿realmente Jasper sentía que era su hermano? Había estado mintiéndome ¿Quién era realmente Mike? Sentí un golpe en mis costillas y mi cuerpo caer al suelo.

-La otra vez te salvaste, pero aún así me cortaste un dedo y vas a pagar por eso.

Recordé aquel día en el circulo. James ya no era el dueño, si no Mike. Todo era tan confuso. Entonces en ese instante encajé todas las piezas posibles. La ira me inundó de nuevo y me levanté dándole un golpe a James. Este cayó contra el suelo y sin pensármelo, le di un golpe tras otro en su cuerpo. Sentí un golpe en mi cabeza, había conseguido darme con un palo que había allí tirado.

Un quejido salió de mi garganta. En es instante caí en casi todo lo que me estaba contando.

No, Jasper no me había engañado. Rosalie, tal vez en un pasado había estado con ella, pero ahora la rubia estaba con mi hermano Emmett, ella era mi cuñada. Recordé las palabras del parque cuando ella nombro a Emmett y lo feliz que eran. Ahora entendía todo. Entonces ¿Dónde encajaba Bella? ¿Quién era Vicky?

Sentí a James golpearme de nuevo, pero la rabia de no entender el resto me frustró tanto que me levante del suelo y lo golpeé con mis puños una y otra vez.

-¡Te estas aprovechando de mí! Se te da bien jugar con alguien que no recuerda su pasado.

Me lanzó lejos de él. No podía flaquear, eso era lo que quería. Si lo conseguía, acabaría conmigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cada vez estaba más confuso.

-¿Te gusta como Isabella folla? Es buena. Recuerdo las palabras del viejo, es realmente esplendida y te hace creer que te ama.

Recordé la noche pasada y su palabras " Tócame Edward" "Solo tenías que habérmelo pedido" "Hazme tuya Edward" Buenas palabras para alguien que estaba acostumbrada ha hacer eso.

Sentí un enorme dolor en mi interior. Ella… no me quería. Solo había sido uno más. Idiota de mí enamorado. Las lágrimas volvieron a desbordarse por mis ojos.

-Nada te encaja Anthony ¿quieres escuchar el resto? Jessica es mi hermana. Yo, soy amigo de Mike. Charlie me investigaba y lo maté a él y su mujer. Bella terminó con los Hale y estos siguieron la investigación y acabé con ellos también llevándome a las hermanas a mi puticlub.

Obligué a Mike a llevarse a Jasper y creer que iban en contra de mi. Jessica entró a formar parte de tu vida y me aseguré que vosotros no metierais las narices en los asuntos. Pero me salió mal cuando te uniste a ellos por Adam. Y de hay todo este revuelo.

Toqué mi chaqueta y saqué mi pistola. Debía de hacerlo callar. Estaba consiguiendo que fuera un ser vulnerable y débil. Me levanté del suelo y lo apunté. En el momento que disparaba, desapareció de mi vista. Sentí otro golpe y el arma salió en la otra dirección.

-Las cosas no son fáciles Anthony y las verdades duelen.

Cerré mis puños fuertemente y me giré hacía él tirándolo al suelo con mi peso sobre su cuerpo.

-No lo vas a conseguir ¡Me oyes!-Giré mi cabeza hacía un lado y sentí mi vista perderse en su rostro. James tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, pero eso no lo iba a salvar de la ira que nacía en mi interior y del dolor que me había provocado.-Vas a acabar donde debías estar hace mucho tiempo.

-Solo te duele una cosa. Bella es una puta y te ha engañado.

-¡Cállate!

-¿Recuerdas sus gemidos fingidos? Oh si Anthony quiero más.

-No me obligues a callarte por mis métodos.

-Que miedo Anthony. Mira como tiemblo amigo.-¿se estaba burlando de mí?

-No soy tu amigo maldito bastardo.- Le escupí mi rabia en su cara.

-Oblígame a callar- Sus palabras salieron burlonas.

-Tu lo has querido.

Metí la mano en mi gabardina y sequé mi cuchillo. En es instante recordé como tiempo atrás le había sacado el corazón a un tipo y se lo había puesto en la mano a otro. Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado. No sé por qué mi mente me acababa de jugar una mala pasada y mis ojos habían enfocado a Bella en aquel asesinato ¿estaba consiguiendo James volverme loco de esa manera?

La rabia se apodero más todavía de mí y le di un golpe fuerte en su cara. No pude evitar sonreír sarcásticamente y lo miré a los ojos. Le mostré mi cuchillo mientras su manos intentaban soltarse de mi agarre bajo mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué vas ha hacer Anthony? No serás capaz de lo que creo.

Su cuerpo no paraba de agitarse bajo el mío. Ahora empezaría a sentir el dolor que estaba causando en mi. Sujeté su cabeza y golpeé su mejilla con mí puño. Acto seguido se quejo y atrape su lengua.

-Te dije que te callaras. No me obedeciste y ahora lo vas a pagar mentiroso.- Mi voz sonó mas como un gruñido.- Esto te va ha doler.

Estiré de su lengua y pasé mi cuchillo por ella, llevándome el trozo que sujetaba entre mis dedos. La lluvia se llevaba el rastro de sangre y sus gritos invadían el lugar. Me sentí aliviado cuando deje de escucharle hablar. Tan solo soltaba pequeños balbuceos cuando sus manos se fueron contra su boca. Me levanté del suelo y me posicioné frente a él.

-Sabes que con un asesino no se juega. Y me da igual lo que fuera Bella. Yo soy un asesino y ella estuvo conmigo sin importarle que.

-Ella es una puta y le da igual quien la folle. Ella esta acostumbrada a tocar a cualquier hombre y el régimen de las prostitutas le obliga a no juzgar, solo follar.

Todavía podía hablar. Ya no se le entendía nítidamente, pero aún hablaba el muy hijo de puta.

-Aún hablas mmm… tendré que buscar otros métodos.

Vi como James se giraba sobre si mismo y corría hacía otro lugar del claro. Mis pies lo siguieron bajo el barro que se estaba formando. Cada vez era mas pesado andar, pero aún así lo seguí. Cuando se giró, había cogido algo del suelo. Enfoqué mi vista en sus manos y observé que tenía mi pistola entre ellas. Retrocedí un par de pasos y lo miré a los ojos mientras por la comisura de su boca salía un rastro de sangre limpiado por el agua de la lluvia después. Su pulso temblaba bajo mi arma . No pude evitar que de mis labios saliera una sonrisa y de mi garganta una carcajada. Él nunca había matado con sus propias manos.

-Ves Anthony.

Escuché como apretaba el gatillo y en ese instante utilicé todo aquello que había aprendido en la sala de entrenamientos. Me tiré al suelo y rodé sobre mi mismo hasta sus pies, golpeándolo en ellos y haciéndolo caer a los míos. Mis manos le arrebataron el arma y lo miré a los ojos. James me golpeó de nuevo y el arma volvió a desaparecer de mis manos para ir a parar lejos de nosotros de nuevo.

Los dos empezamos una batalla de golpes contra nuestros cuerpos, rodando por el suelo y empapándonos de barro. Sentí sangrar mi labios, mi ceja, mi nariz… Allá donde me golpeaba.

Sentí un corte en mi antebrazo, él había cogido mi cuchillo. Apreté su muñeca hasta que este calló al suelo y una vez más empezó a gritarme sobre Bella.

-Ella no te quiere como tú a ella ¡estúpido!

-Deja de hablar de ella y despídete de tu vida.

-Eso ni lo sueñes. Aun que me mates ella no te amará. Lleva un hijo de algún viejo en su vientre ¿lo vas a cuidar tu?

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar al imaginarme a cualquier viejo acariciar el cuerpo de Bella y ella hablándole como me había hablado a mi la noche anterior.

-No me importa, cuidare de ella aún que no me ame.

-Realmente me compadezco de ti muchacho.

James volvió a reír a mandíbula batiente y no lo soporté más, la acción anterior era mi única salvación para que dejara de hablar, así que esta vez le corte el resto de lengua que tenía a mi alcance.

-Ahora si se acabaron tus palabras.

James se levantó del suelo y alzó el palo que tenía a su lado. No me dio tiempo de reaccionar y lo sentí partirse ante mis costillas. Estas cedieron ante tal golpe haciéndose que se quebraran un par de ellas. Aquello dolió demasiado y no pude acallar un grito de dolor de mi garganta. El aire empezaba a faltarme cuando él arremetió contra mi y me dio un golpe haciéndome caer al suelo de rodillas. Sentí como me cogía de la cabeza y tiraba de ella hacia atrás colocando el cuchillo en mi garganta.

Solo salían balbuceos de su boca. Cerré mis ojos y ubiqué a Bella en mi mente. En ese instante, la cabeza empezó a dolerme como nunca. Estaba tumbado en mi cama con ella a mi lado acariciando mi cuerpo. Unas lágrimas descendían de mis ojos y otras de sus penetrantes ojos chocolate. Su sonrisa inundó mi corazón y unas palabras inundaron mi mente "te amo Edward" un temblor recorrió mi ser y separé su brazo de mi cuello apartando el cuchillo. Acto seguido me incliné para que él diera la vuelta sobre mi dejándolo tumbado delante de mi cuerpo.

-Aún que sea mentira ella me lo dijo. Me ama de una manera u otra y eso no lo voy a perder.

El agitó su cabeza negándolo y yo no pude evitar golpearle de nuevo. Sentí sus dedos arañar mi rostro, mi cuello, mis hombros. Me desprendí de la pesada gabardina mojada. Tiré de la camiseta de James rompiéndola. Sentí sus manos tirar de la mía acabando hecha jirones a nuestros pies. Sentí el frío calar en mis huesos. Los dos estábamos solo con los pantalones. Nuestras miradas se encontraban enfurecidas.

James se abalanzó sobre mi dejándome tendido en el suelo con su pesado cuerpo encima del mío. Con su índice tocó la cicatriz que invadía mi pecho en el lado izquierdo y se rió. Me daba asco que osara a tocar mi piel. La repugnancia me invadió y subí mis piernas haciéndolo caer a mi lado. Por inercia levanté mi cuerpo quedando él debajo y mis manos fueron a su garganta.

-Di adiós para siempre.

Mi voz salió ronca y yo mismo me asusté de mi propio tono. Nunca me había escuchado hablar de esa manera. James golpeaba mis costillas dañadas intentando escapar de mi agarre. Poco a poco sentía como su respiración se iba apagando y como sus labios cambiaban de color.

Sentí un rodillazo en mi espalda y caí al suelo. James se levantó cogiendo de nuevo el arma. Esta vez no tembló tanto. Un disparo sonó y sentí como mi brazo me quemaba. El maldito me había alcanzado en el antebrazo.

Giré sobre mi mismo y golpeé su estomago haciéndolo caer al suelo. Mi arma al fin volvió a mis manos. Le apunté a su cuerpo y arremetí contra él. Un disparo en su pierna izquierda, otro en su brazo derecho y estaba apuntando en su cabeza, cuando me di cuenta que la oscuridad nos había invadido. Pensé en Bella y en si estaría preocupada por mi. Si realmente valía la pena salir vivo de aquel encuentro. Caí de rodillas al suelo y me acerqué al cuerpo de James. Este me miraba con una mirada que no sabría describir. En ese momento, no pensé en nada más que en abrazar a mi Bella y que las palabras que había recordado en mi mente fueran reales. Cogí la cara de James entre mis manos.

-Esta vez gané James, nunca subestimes a un asesino a sueldo. Menos todavía a alguien a quien le arrebataron su vida y le obligaron a ser quien no era. Debo de darte las gracias por hacerme recordar parte de mi pasado. Pero sintiéndolo mucho, tú ya no formas parte de ningún lugar. No eres absolutamente nadie.

Después de aquellas palabras, giré mis manos con toda la ira acumulada y sentí su cuello crujir bajo mis manos. Un último latido de su corazón y su último aliento. James acababa de decir adiós a la vida bajo mis manos para ser recibido en su propio infierno.

Miré sus ojos y como el brillo de estos se apaga poco a poco, como se había apagado mi vida. Me levanté de su cuerpo inerte y grité al cielo hasta romperme la garganta. Estiré mi cuello hacía atrás y mientras maldecía el día en que había nacido, clavaba poco a poco mis uñas en el dejándolas resbalar por mi piel. El dolor que sentía en ese instante no era nada comparado con el que sentía en mi corazón. Bajé por mi pecho desnudo mi mano hasta llegar a mi lado derecho y una vez allí, apreté mis dedos contra el hueco que había dejado el dolor.

Una vez más, miré el cielo y grité desesperado ¿Qué había hecho yo en la vida para merecer esto? Sentí las lágrimas recorrer mi cuerpo. Miré atrás y vi el cuerpo de James tirado en el frío y mojado suelo. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor ser yo el que estuviera en ese lugar. Si ella realmente no me amaba ya no me importaba nada. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar y flaquear hasta tal punto que por un instante, sentí la tierra mojada bajo mis rodillas y mis manos.

Mi mente empezó a trabajar y recordé mi infancia. Mis padres. Recordé a mi madre y sus tiernos ojos.. A mi padre y su sonrisa torcida. Los brazos de mis hermanos y sus risas. Recordé mi piano y cuando Jessica entró en aquella sala. Como acarició mi cuerpo y se llevo mi inocencia. El dolor que sentí en mi interior cuando mis padres me alejaron de ellos metiéndome en aquel internado.

Volví a casa y ya nada era lo mismo. Yo Edward Anthony Cullen sobraba de aquel hogar, ya no había lugar para mí.

Mi frío apartamento acogiéndome en la oscuridad de cada noche solitaria. Ningún amigo con el que hablar hasta que apareció Adam. Mi vida después de aquello. Como odié a las mujeres y como aprendí a amarlas. Rosalie, ella era una prostituta de lujo. Ella me había enseñado a no temer a todas las mujeres. Recordé las horas de charlas infinitas en mi casa. Como ella me enseño a soltarme un poco a la hora del sexo. Todo lo recordaba a la perfección, hasta que apareció Ish en mi vida.

Abrí mis ojos y sentí como mis puños estaban aferrados a la tierra. Miré mi reloj, eran más de las tres de la madrugada. No pude evitar arrancar la hierva que en ese instante ocupaba las palmas de mis manos y gritar una vez más al cielo. Intenté levantarme del húmedo suelo pero solo obtuve la respuesta de un dolorido y golpeado cuerpo. Miré hacía mi camiseta y cuando la sostuve entre mis manos, observé que estaba completamente destrozada.

Al fin me levante del suelo y recogí mi abrigo y mis armas. Poco a poco me adentré en el bosque dejando a James allí tirado. No había andado más de cinco metros cuando sentí a alguien abrazando mi cuerpo. Me asusté completamente, pero escuché su voz en mi oído y algo en mi interior me dijo que él siempre sería mi hermano.

-Edward. Menos mal que te encontramos, Mike y Jessica andan por aquí, buscan a James ¿Dónde esta?

En ese instante no pude responder absolutamente nada. Giré mi cuerpo y corrí hasta donde se hubicaba James. Cuando mis ojos le enfocaron, pude observar a Mike a su lado conm Jessica. Este le decía a ella que estaba muerto y que debían de huir. Mi cuerpo reaccionó más rápido y desde donde estaba no lo pude evitar. Levanté de nuevo mi arma y disparé contra Mike. Cuando la bala chocó contra su cabeza, Jessica se giró y me miro con pánico. Mis pasos fueron rápidos. Pronto la tenía cogida del cuello.

-No Edward. Yo nunca quise hacerte daño te lo aseguro. Fue Mike el que me obligo, por favor no me mates.

Tenía frío. Mi cuerpo entero tiritaba y no podía contener que mis dientes chocaran unos con otros. Sentí flojedad en mi. La miré y la solté de golpe dejándola a mi espalda. Ande unos cuantos pasos y la escuché llorar contra el suelo. Ella era la causante de que mi familia me despreciara, ella era quien me había hundido en esta vida. Observé como Jasper me llamaba mientras se acercaba a mi. Con él estaba Adam y otro chico que no conocía.

La ira me invadió de nuevo cuando la escuché reírse y no sé todavía por qué, me giré y di mi último disparo contra su cuello. En ese instante me sentí aliviado, pero más asesino que nunca. Caí al suelo de rodillas y sentí los brazos de mi hermano levantarme para atraparme como tantas noches entre su calido pecho.

-Vamos Edward. Tu has de volver con bella son las cinco de la mañana y ella esta muy preocupada por ti. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto. Jacob es un gran amigo de la infancia de Bella y un poco de mi. Él te acompañara hasta el Volvo.

Los dos permanecimos en silencio durante el y trayecto, aun que las manos de Jacob sujetaran mi cuerpo recordándome que para andar tenía que mover ambos pies. En mi cabeza solo estaba Bella y las cosas que había recordado. La noche que la recogí junto a la puerta del Círculo, su vestido azul y su sonrisa ¿Por qué solo recordaba aquello y cuando la compré? ¿realmente te acostó con un viejo? ¿entonces ella era puta como Ross?

Subí al Volvo sin mirara atrás y Jacob entró de nuevo en el bosque. Esto debía acabar ahora. Casi no veía la carretera, mis lágrimas me impedían ver más allá de mis narices. Cuando observé la entrada de la casa, pude comprobar que me había obedecido. Salí como alma lleva al diablo del vehiculo y entré en la casa. Solo necesitaba verla una vez más y comprobar las cosas. Escuchar que no me amaba y que solo era su trabajo y entonces la dejaría en paz.

Subí las escaleras corriendo como pude y abrí la puerta del cuarto, pero allí no había nadie. En ese instante me asusté, necesitaba ver sus ojos chocolate aun que fuera la última vez. No pude contenerme y grité, ella no me podía dejar así. Necesitaba una respuesta.

-¡Maldita sea! Bella ¿Dónde estas? Espero que no te haya pasado nada.

Miré en el baño y tampoco había nada. Cuando me encaré contra la última opción que me quedaba y estaba apunto de golpear la puerta desesperado, se abrió y de ella salieron sus ojos chocolate observándome.

-¿Anthony?

-Si Bella, ya estoy aquí. Necesito hablar contigo seriamente.

Mi voz sonó con toda la rabia que llevaba contenida durante toda la noche. Al entrar en el cuarto después de que ella me asintiera y se acercara a la cama, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero. Tan solo llevaba mi pantalón y mi gabardina empapados. No sé en que momento de la pelea había perdido mis botas e iba con los pies mojados y descalzos. Ella se aproximó a la cama y me miró asustada.

-Sé lo que eras, recordé cosas. ¿Eres… Puta?.- Mi corazón se paró de golpe deseando escuchar un no..- Basta de engaños, solo dime si o no.

Cerré mis puños contra mis piernas y tensé mi cuerpo. Un dolor se apoderó de mi cuerpo entero y en un susurro escuché un si muy débil.

-Ish.

-Si Anthony pero…

No la dejé terminar, me acerqué a ella y la levanté de la cama cogiéndola del brazo.

-Entonces ¿es cierto que un viejo tocó tu cuerpo?

-Anthony, yo pensé que estabas muerto cuando ocurrió aquello, me sentí morir. James me obligó a seguir con mi vida aun que mi corazón hubiera muerto contigo.

-Bella.- Sentí al ira inundarme de nuevo.- ¿Si te dijera ahora que deseo que seas mía?

No la deje acabar, tiré de su bata y me sorprendí al ver que debajo de ella no llevaba nada. la giré contra la pared y me acerqué a su cuerpo mientras sus manos quedaban apoyadas contra la pared. Realmente la deseaba, era cierto, tan solo quería comprobar si ella era capaz de aceptarme después de acusarla de aquello. Sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía y tiré de mi cinturón para dejarlo caer contra el suelo. En ese instante me di cuenta que ella ni se movía. Un dolor me invadió y una lágrima descendió por mi rostro. Ese era su trabajo. Aceptar a quien sea donde sea y como sea.

Me separé de su cuerpo y respiré profundamente su olor por última vez antes de que me marchara para siempre. Me acerqué despacio a su cuello para besar su dulce piel. Cuando estos tocaron su piel, se quemaron con el contacto.

-Te amo Bella y sería incapaz de tratarte como esos viejos. Solo debiste decirme la verdad. Soy amnésico pero no idiota.

-Edward. Te amo de verdad. Este hijo es tuyo. Deseaba gritártelo. Deseo tocarte como antes. Que me hagas el amor, que me mires a mis ojos mientras compartimos esto.

-Bella ¿es… es mi hijo?.- Sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta y las manos de Bella tirar de mi pantalón. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ella estaba apoyada de nuevo en la pared y yo estaba acariciando su cuerpo. Ella era irresistible y me estaba ofreciendo de nuevo el calor de su cuerpo. Sus manos me apretaron contra su húmedo cuerpo y no pude evitar hacerla mía allí, en ese pequeño momento de pie.

Cuando entré en su cuerpo, mi mente empezó a recordar cada detalle. Su olor a fressias me embriago y una sonrisa se expandió en mi rostro. Sus manos cuando me tocaban me sentía el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Recordé cada paseo que había dado con ella, cada susurro, cada lágrima. Las noches en vela hablando sobre nosotros. Sus palabras de amor. Nuestras salidas a los restaurantes y cuanto le gustaba reírse de los demás para no verse a si misma con su propio dolor. Del viejo del restaurante y su peluquín en la sopa. De la noche en la playa y el disparo en mi supuesto corazón que me alejo de sus caricias y sus besos. La pulsera era para ella. Entonces recordé que en mi coche, bajo el asiento había una cajita azul en una bolsa de terciopelo roja. Allí estaba el anillo con el cual le iba a pedir que pasara el resto de su vida conmigo.

Bella gimió cuando embestí en su cuerpo. Mis labios rozaron su cuello mientras mis manos acariciaban su pechos. Un placer desconocido me embriago. Recordé lo mal que se sentí esos días y que yo era el único que la había tocado. Todo era cierto, ahora encajaba. Ella iba a tener a mi hijo. Me acerqué a su cuello y susurré despacio ¿y si ella ahora no me quería por mi acusación?

-Bella te amo. Gracias por hacerme recordar cada momento que vivimos juntos. Gracias por decirme que es mi hijo y gracias por soportarme.-En ese instante la sentí estremecerse bajo mi cuerpo y como mi cuerpo se dejo llevar junto al suyo. Los dos gemimos de placer en ese instante.

-Edward, te amo y solo te he amado a ti.- Se giró abrazando mi cuerpo y sentí el calor del suyo.-Edward me recordaste.

-Si Bella, recuerdo cada momento de mi vida. Nuestro apartamento, nuestras noches de risas y nuestras noches de lágrimas. Te amo Bella.

-Y yo a ti Edward. Voy a vestirme.

Yo me quedé en la habitación sin poder moverme. Sentía cada punzada en mi cuerpo, pero a la vez me sentía realmente feliz. Iba a ser padre, tanto había deseado que el padre no apareciera y era yo. Llevé mi mano al pecho y respiré hondo. En ese instante me di cuenta que el aire casi no entraba en mis pulmones, la rabia me había cegado demasiado.

Bella entró pro la puerta con un bello yérsey amarillo y unos vaqueros negros, estaba realmente preciosa. En ese instante, sentí mi cuerpo flaquear y el dolor me inundó por completo. Mientras abrochaba mis pantalones mojados, sentí mis manos temblar. Miré a los ojos a Bella y capté ese último segundo en mi mente antes de sentir el frío suelo bajo mi cuerpo.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, estaba rodeado por Jasper, Adam, Jacob y Bella. Me sentí débil. Estaba acostado en la cama de Bella y vi como Ezequiel entraba por la puerta.

-Hola a todos ¿Qué tal esta mi vengador favorito?

-Acaba de abrir los ojos.- Dijo Jazz en un susurro.-Llevaba inconsciente más de dos horas. Le di un baño cuando llegué. Estaba completamente helado de la lluvia. Edward recuperó su memoria hoy de golpe, así que ya sabe todo y quien es Bella. Eso es un gran paso. Ahora por favor revísalo y dime si esta para trasladar al hospital de Carlisle.

Sentí al mano de Bella tocar mi piel y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Todos salieron de mi habitación menos ella y Eze.

-Esta bien Edward, estas bastante mal herido, así que llamaré a una ambulancia y te trasladaran al hospital de Forks, acto seguido llamaré a tu padre para venga a verte.

Solo asentí con mi cabeza y miré de nuevo a Bella. Temía que solo fuera un sueño y que fuera a despertar en cualquier momento y que ella no estuviera a mi lado. Apreté un poco mi mano y sentí que ella me respondía. Ezequiel se acercó a mi y me destapó. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto solo con unos boxers. Pude observar el morado que tenía en mis costillas, el corte profundo de mi brazo y el balazo. La sangre no paraba de salir. Aun que las heridas estaban presionadas por unos vendajes.

Ezequiel tocó mis costillas y gemí. Pude observar el miedo en la mirada de Bella. El aire cada vez me faltaba más y más. Un ruido salió de mi pecho y vi como Ezequiel llamaba por teléfono. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando entraron por la puerta dos tíos vestidos de blanco y se me llevaron envuelto hacía alguna parte. Mis ojos se cerraron de nuevo. Solo deseaba despertar y tener entre mis brazos a Isabella. Ella era mi vida junto a mi pequeño que aún crecía en su vientre.


	41. 38 Tus besos me llevan al cielo

**Capitulo treinta y ocho. Tus besos me llevan al cielo. No te vayas.**

Iré donde tu vayas, aun que sea al mismo infierno. 

Bella pov.

Sentada en aquella estúpida silla, escuchando cada palabra de Ezequiel y observando como poco a poco el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba, miraba a Anthony desesperadamente. Su respiración cada vez era más costosa. Él tendió su brazo hacía mis rodillas y dejó caer su mano contra ellas. No pude evitar observarla, estaba llena de sangre y sus nudillos estaban hinchados y amoratados.

Un jadeo salió de mi garganta cuando escuché como el aire dejaba de entrar en sus pulmones y él levantaba su cabeza estirando el cuello como si así, el aire fuera a devolverle al vida. Una lágrima silenciosa viajaba por mi rostro esperando no ser descubierta. El destino me odiaba y quería arrebatarme de nuevo a mi Anthony. Mi ángel ahora sabía la verdad. Su memoria había vuelto y por ello, éramos castigados de nuevo con su silencio infinito.

Anthony tosió y con aquel aire mal expulsado, salió un hilo de sangre. Esta gota, recorrió desde la comisura de sus labios hinchados hasta el borde de su amoratada barbilla. La seguí más allá y la observé caer silenciosamente sobre su pecho. Ezequiel había llamado a la ambulancia y esta ya había llegado para llevárselo al hospital y ver que podían hacer con él.

Los médicos de la ambulancia, entraron en el cuarto, lo envolvieron y se lo llevaron. No pude seguirlos, algo apretó mi alma y dejé caer la cabeza en el respaldo con un grito ahogado por mi propio llanto. Cerré los ojos y sentí un mareo inundar mi cabeza. Si lo perdía de nuevo, perdería mi vida. Aferré mis manos tensas al borde de la silla y sin ganas, me levanté de ella y bajé las escaleras para ver como introducían a mi ángel en el coche médico. Sus ojos verdes ya no brillaban, ni siquiera miraban el sol que estaba amaneciendo. Este nunca hacía acto de presencia en Forks, y hoy que era el día más triste de mi vida, hacía acto de presencia.

Cogí mi bolso y me acerqué a la puerta para subir despacio y sentarme cerca de él. Sentí que su piel aún estaba caliente, cuando un monitor portátil me dio la esperanza. Un flojo pitido me sacó de mi aterrorizado pensamiento de la muerte. Un resquicio de lo que una vez pudo ser una sonrisa de alegría, apareció en mis labios al saber que al menos su corazón aún latía. Apreté su mano contra mis labios y le susurré un "Te amo. No te vayas"

El trayecto fue corto pero muy intenso. Los médicos aún con el trote de la carretera, habían introducido un tubo por su garganta y así, lo hacían respirar. La mirada del más alto, me saco de nuevo de mis pensamientos para alejarme de la camilla y poder trasladarla dentro del hospital.

Al salir, me encontré con la voz aterciopelada de Carlisle. Mi corazón dio un fuerte palpito ¿Qué le diría yo ahora a él? Era su padre y tal vez tuviera el derecho de saber pro que estaba así su hijo y como habíamos llegado a ser quienes éramos. Negué con la cabeza y me abracé fuertemente a su cuerpo. Una mano calida acarició mi espalda y al abrir mis ojos, pude observar a Jasper tirando de mi mano. Carlisle debía atender a su hijo.

Lo miré a los ojos y Carlisle besó mi frente antes de soltar mi cintura. Cuando su tacto dejó de tocarme, un escalofrío me recorrió por completo ¿y si Carlisle nunca lo perdonaba? Anthony se moriría solo. Otra lágrima descendió por mi rostro y un dedo de Jazz la atrapó, para acto seguido entrarme en la pequeña sala de Urgencias.

Observé el reloj una y otra vez, mientras sentía que los minutos eran horas y las horas eran eternas. Después de tres horas allí parada con la mano de Jazz contra la mía, vi aparecer a Erik con Adam por la puerta y acercarse despacio.

-¿Cómo está?

-No sabemos nada aún, su padre esta aquí y supongo que lo revisará mejor que cualquier otro médico.

En ese instante, el rostro pálido de Carlisle apareció por la puerta y observé su bata ensangrentada. Unas lágrimas descendían de sus hermosos ojos azules y sus labios estaban fruncidos en acto de desesperación. Sus ojos me buscaron y sus manos se tendieron hasta mi vientre acariciándolo con dolor.

Ninguno dijo nada, todo estaba dicho y las palabras sobraban. Mis ojos buscaron aterrorizados los de Jasper. Esta vez no vendría Vicky a salvarme, esta vez ya no había esperanza ni hermandad que ayudara a Edward, esta vez la llama de mi corazón se estaba apagando como se había apagado la vida de Edward por culpa de los demás.

Un grito salió de mi interior rompiendo mi garganta. Mis piernas flojearon y mis rodillas chocaron contra el suelo. Fallé, le había fallado una vez más. Cuando entró en la casa y me miró de aquella manera, mi mundo cayó en pedazos, pero cuando escuché aquel sincero te amo de sus labios resurgí entre nuestras propias cenizas, para caer al infierno de nuevo.

Escuché la voz apagada de Carlisle junto a mi oído, un escalofrío me recorrió pro completo. Su voz no me decía nada, no quería escucharlo.

-Bella, aún lo están operando, pero…

-No quiero escucharlo, no puede ser verdad.

-Me han echado del quirófano ¿no lo entiendes?

-Entiendo perfectamente.

En ese instante, las calidas lágrimas derramadas, tocaron mis labios y sentí aquel sabor a sal. Llevé una mano a mi vientre cuando este te agitó. Mi bebe clamaba atenciones. Un dolor me atravesó el vientre y un liquido caliente recorrió mis piernas. Me di un sobre salto cuando vi el color rojo inundar el precioso suelo blanco de la sala de urgencias.

-¡Bella!

La voz de la gente que me rodeaba era un susurro muy lejano. Estaba perdiendo todo aquello que amaba. Mi vida ya no tenía sentido. Sentí como algo tiraba de mi cuerpo y como mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco sin ánimos de volver a ser abiertos. Otro pinchazo me recorrió. Un suspiro amargo salió de mi pecho y mis manos viajaron hasta mis piernas para sentir aquello.

Una luz llamó mi atención cuando me di cuenta que aún no había terminado el dolor. Los abrí lentamente y grité de dolor. Me dolía mi vientre, me dolía el alma. Algo tiró de mis pantalones y supe que mi bebe no estaba bien.

-Bella, abre las piernas y colócalas aquí.

La voz de Carlisle sonaba ronca y desgarrada, había perdido un hijo y tal vez perdiera a su nieto. Sentí como el aire entraba entre mis piernas y un temblor me recorrió cuando sentí sus dedos entrar en mi interior para saber si estaba dilatada.

-Debemos sacar al bebe, no esta de parto, si no lo hacemos ya, lo perderemos como a Edward.

Sentí frío en el resto de mi cuerpo. "Lo perderemos como Edward" ¿lo estaba confirmando? Otro grito que no me esperaba salió de mi cuerpo y me aferré a la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo. Ese pequeño ser que formaba parte de mi vida y la de su papa, también quería abandonarme. Un pinchazo en mi cuerpo, me sacó del todo de mi consciencia y caí en un abismo que no sabría explicar. Escuchaba las voces de algunos médicos gritar que lo perdían. Mi pequeño, no tenía ganas de luchar pro la vida, como se habían apagado las mías.

Sentí como trabajaban en mi cuerpo. No era dolor lo que sentía puesto que me habían medio dormido, si no la presión en mi vientre. Otra voz llegó a mis oídos.

-Es hermoso, ahora me lo llevaré a pediatría a cuidados intensivos y lo atenderemos. Hay que entubarlo y revisarlo.

Mi pecho se desinfló en ese instante. Mis dos hombres ya no estaban a mi lado. Sentí mis ojos derramarse de nuevo y la voz de Carlisle junto a mi oído. No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que escuché que mi bebe ya no estaba en mi interior, pero cuando abrí mis ojos, sus ojos azules estaban allí. Carlisle estaba medio sonriendo.

-Hola Bella.

-Car…

-Tranquila cielo, tu bebe esta a salvo. Esta en la incubadora con un monitor que controla sus latidos y con oxigeno. Todavía esta inmaduro. Recién cumpliste los siete meses y no estaba preparado para nacer.

-Edward.- Susurré dolorosamente.- Se llamará Edward.

-Bella, tengo algo que decirte sobre mi hijo.

-Él… no esta ¿Verdad?

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado mientras sujetaba mi mano contra su pecho.

-Perdóname por haberos engañado a todos. Siempre supe donde estuvo él.

-Ahora no es el momento hija.

Escucharlo llamarme hija provoco que llorara de nuevo desconsoladamente. Tres días pasaron cuando al fin, pude levantarme de esa maldita cama. Nadie me había nombrado a Edward. No deseaba hablar de él, tan solo deseaba ponerme de pie después de mi cesárea urgente y salir de esa habitación para conocer a mi hijo.

Poco a poco, me desplacé por el pasillo hasta la zona de intensivos pediátricos y allí, tras el cristal observé las pocas incubadoras que habían. Una enfermera me hizo una seña y entré despacio.

-¿Qué niño buscas?

-A mi hijo Edward Anthony Cullen JR.

-Esta bien, ven siéntate en este sofá al lado de su cuna.

Me acerqué al sofá y observé a mi hijo en la incubadora. Su respiración era tranquila con aquel tubo en su pequeña nariz. Él dormía placidamente y me aseguró la médica que si seguía de esa forma aumentando de peso, tal vez en poco más de un mes le dieran el alta.

Intenté no pensar en su padre. Él jamás lo conocería. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me giré bruscamente. Me topé con los ojos azules de mi hermano Jasper y una sonrisa que no trasmitía absolutamente nada.

-Hola Bells.

-Jazz.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien tu pequeño ya pesa un kilo novecientos gramos.

-Lo sé, no es eso lo que me preocupa.

-Bella, ya se lo que te preocupa, es su padre. Anthony esta…

De pronto, una enfermera se acercó interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Era la hora de la alimentación de mi hijo y me estaba preguntando si quería verlo y después cambiar su diminuto pañal tras esos cristales.

Asentí a la enfermera y miré a Jazz pidiéndole perdón. No quería escuchar que Anthony ya no estaba. Jasper salió de la sala ya que él no podía estar allí. Después hablaríamos. Sentir a mi hijo fue algo maravilloso, aun que fuera metiendo las manos por aquellos agujeros de la incubadora, esa sensación me trasporto al cielo para dejarme caer de nuevo de golpe al infierno. Mi pequeño había abierto su ojitos y eran verdes como los de su padre. No pude evitarlo y me ahogué en llantos de nuevo. La enfermera me sacó de allí y me llevó a mi habitación. Pronto sentí un tranquilizante entrar en mis venas y mis ojos se cerraron poco a poco llevándome a un sueño.

"Estaba en una habitación vacía y fría. Solo había una pequeña ventana demasiado alta para mis ojos y entraba un pequeño rayo de sol por ella. No era suficiente para iluminar la instancia, pero si para demostrarme que allí, había una puerta. Cuando enfoqué mi vista, la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a mi Edward. Llevaba su pantalón blanco de Nylon y una camiseta negra de tirantes marcando todo su perfecto cuerpo. Su pelo estaba alborotado en vez de rapado y una sonrisa surcaba sus labios. Esa sonrisa torcida, aceleró mi corazón por un instante. Sus pasos eran lentos hacía mi posición. Me desesperé completamente cuando pude observar que mis piernas no se movían hacía él. Susurró mi nombre y estiró su mano parándose en mitad de la habitación. De pronto, ese pequeño rayo de sol s desvaneció dejándome en completa oscuridad. Mis ojos trataron ver más allá, pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Un susurro volvió a llegar a mi mente.

Edward me estaba llamado y no conseguía moverme. Una lágrima surcó mi mejilla y la voz de mi ángel se apagó. Enfoqué mi vista y todo había desaparecido. Ahora estaba entre cuatro paredes color azul y había un ventanal enorme y un sol esplendido fuera. Un suelo rojizo se extendía desde la ventana hasta donde mis ojos alcanzaban. Un llanto me hizo voltear. Una pequeña cuna estaba en medio de la habitación. Ahora mis pies si me dejaban caminar. Me acerqué hasta ella y observé a mi pequeño. Estaba rojo del llanto amargo. Cuando o alcé entre mis brazos, todo giró a mi alrededor y mi pequeño desapareció. Me encontré en un pasillo con muchas puertas y vi a Edward entrar a En la última con algo en brazos. Sentí mi respiración cortarse. Al llegar a la puerta, la mantita azul que antes cubría a mi bebe, estaba en el suelo tirada.

Recogí en mis manos la mantita y abrí la puerta, pero al entrar solo vi una sala vacía. Me gire de nuevo hacia el pasillo y lo vi salir por la cuarta puerta de la derecha con mi niño más mayor. Ahora estaba sentado en los brazos de su papa. Tal vez tuviera unos seis meses o siete. Mi hijo me vio y estiró su manita para alcanzarme, pero antes de que llegara a ellos, Edward entró por la segunda puerta de la izquierda y s perdió de nuevo. Cuando llegué hasta la susodicha puerta y la abrí, allí había una mujer de espaldas a mi con mi bebé entre sus brazos. Ahora mi niño tenía como dos años y me llamó mama a la vez que se revolvía entre los de la mujer. Algo encogió mi ser. Unos ojos verdes me observaban. No los conocía, pero no me gustó nada. De pronto esa mujer desapareció de mi vista y mi niño volvió a mi caminando para que la puerta se cerrara a mis espaldas y pudiera observar a Edward acercarse a mi despacio otra vez. Esta vez llegó a rodearnos con sus brazos y a besar mis labios tiernamente. Cuando se separó de mi cuerpo, cogió a mi niño entre sus calidos brazos, se alejó y me dijo adiós con una voz que no conocía"

Un grito ahogado inundo la sala. Sentí las ansias de correr hasta cuidados y ver a mi hijo. Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo y me levanté de la cama sin pensar que yo aún no estaba recuperada. Nada más tocar bruscamente el suelo, sentí una punzada en mi vientre y caí al suelo llorando.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Vicky corriendo con Adam al lado. Sentí sus manos calidas alzarme. La sonrisa que llevaba en sus labios se apagó cuando vio mi rostro ¿pro que sonreía cuando la vida de un ángel se había apagado? Me sentó en la cama y observé lo que me rodeaba.

Intenté recordar cada parte de mi sueño mientras un susurro de su voz llegaba a mi mente sin prestarle atención a sus palabras ¿Quién era aquella mujer que portaba a mi niño?

Salí de la habitación sin prestarles atención y me dirigí hasta mi bebe, al llegar Edward Jr estaba dormidito. Ver su rostro dañaba mis ojos. Se parecía tanto a su padre… Un dolor ardiente te instaló de nuevo en mi pecho. No lo pude evitar y salí de allí bajando las escaleras hasta el piso inferior. Necesitaba pasear. Entré en el pasillo para dirigirme hacía los ascensores para no ser vista y empecé a pasear por las puertas de aquellas habitaciones. Se escuchaban pitidos mortales de maquinas.

Corrí por aquel pasillo ahogándome en mis lágrimas. Jamás volvería a ver su rostro y esta vez sabía que no volvería. Al llegar a la puerta principal de aquel pasillo, un olor familiar entro por mis fosas nasales dejándome de piedra. Me debatí entre abrir la puerta de la izquierda o no. Alguien estaba hablando en susurros en esa habitación. Las palabras estaban trabadas y casi sin aire. Di un paso hacia la puerta principal de la planta para coger el ascensor, mi mente estaba jugándomelas otra vez.

Mi corazón dio un palpito de dolor y me fijé en el cartel de la planta. En ella, en letras amarillas y llamativas estaba escrito Neumología y Cardiología. Si Edward estuviera vivo, tal vez debiera estar en esa planta. Cerré mis ojos antes de intentar dar un paso más cuando escuche mi nombre, Esta vino de alguna parte cercana, era un simple susurro y sabía muy bien de quien era esa voz calida, aterciopelada, llena de amor.

Retrocedí hasta la primera puerta que estaba entre abierta. Un escalofrío me inundo, pero aún así, posé mis dedos despacio en la madera fría y abrí lentamente la puerta color blanca. Ese aroma azotó mi cara como nunca. Aspiré profundamente y pude distinguir el olor a metal, goma, alcohol y lejía. Volví a tener una sacudida en mi cuerpo mientras escuchaba aquel monitor marcando el ritmo del corazón de la persona que hubiera allí tumbada.

Poco a poco mis pies se movieron dejándome entre ver los pies de la cama y como alguien estaba en ella. Un ruido sordo se escuchó y retrocedí un par de pasos ¿que me estaba pasando? Volví a entrar de nuevo y esta vez divisé hasta las rodillas. Desde esa posición, pude observar que había un sofá al lado de la cama y allí, junto a este una mesita con un ramo de rosas negras.

Las rosas negras eran las favoritas de mi dios. Intente respirar tranquila dando otro paso hacía la boca del lobo. Mis ojos observaron hasta las caderas y otro susurro provocó que mis ojos se abrieran. Mi nombre había sido nombrado en aquella habitación. Sonó ahogado, doloroso. Reuní valor y entre del todo para observar unos ojos verdes opacos mirarme.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro y su mano viajó hasta una mascarilla que le proporcionaba oxigeno. Mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante, era él… mi dios heleno, mi ángel caído, mi adonis personal. Estaba vivo pero… ¿por que no me lo habían dicho? Corrí como pude hasta el borde de la cama y tomé su mano. Mi garganta estaba seca, pero él me había llamado.


	42. 39 Un susurro y una esperanza

**Capitulo treinta y nueve. Un susurro y una esperanza. **

El rechazo es peor que la soledad. 

Edward pov.

Un golpe seco absorbe cada palabra que intento decir. Estoy solo en algún lugar que recuerdo en mi subconsciencia. Ya había estado allí. Un grito me llama. Me giro buscándome a mi mismo, sé que hasta que no me encuentre no podré salir de allí.

Hecho a correr vagamente por aquella instancia. Alzó mis brazos y estiro del picaporte. Al fin encontré lo que buscaba.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. En ese instante, logré abrir mis ojos después de haber estado condenado a estar en la negrura de pensamientos. Las palabras que se decían a mi alrededor, sabía que eran reales, aun que no hasta que punto. Pero cuando abrí mis ojos y me invadió aquella sensación, la de estar vivo. Sentí mi cuerpo relajarse.

Escuchaba idas y venidas fuera. Levanté mi mano un par de veces para tocar la molesta mascarilla que rodeaba mi boca y mi nariz. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y empecé a pensar en lo sucedido. Unos ojos chocolate vinieron a mi mente. Risas, películas, compras ¡Al fin había recordado quien era! Estuve apunto de alzarme de la cama, puse un pie en el suelo y me di cuenta que no era buena idea. Mi pecho dolía como un demonio.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos y recordé su maravillosa voz. Ella, mi Bella estaba a mi lado. Ella había estado junto a mi siempre. Debió ser duro ocultarme todo aquello. ¡Iba a ser padre! Llevé la mano al pecho y apreté mi corazón. Este estaba agitado de la emoción y parecía que iba a reventar dentro de mi. Abrí mis parpados y me encontré una chica en aquella habitación mirando los sueros.

-Buenas Edward. Me alegro de que estés despierto. Pronto vendrá el médico.

Solo asentí con mí cabeza a la espera de lo que ella me había comunicado. Observé la habitación en la que me encontraba. Esta vez no era como en el hospital donde trabajaba Ezequiel, si no como la habitación donde me ingresaron cuando era niño y me rompí el brazo. Estaba en el hospital de mi padre.

¿Cómo me iba a enfrentar ahora a mi padre? Tendría que decirle que era su nieto el hijo que Bella llevaba en su vientre ¿me perdonaría? Tal vez ¿perdonaría a un asesino a sueldo? Nunca. Esos pensamientos me pusieron bastante tristes ¿Qué haríamos ahora Bella, mi hijo y yo?

Intenté levantarme de la cama ¿por que no había venido el médico? Estaba impaciente por volver a ver esos ojos chocolate ¿Dónde estaba Bella? No sé por qué, inconscientemente empecé a llamarla. Mi voz no sonaba mía. Era áspera y ronca. Pero aún así, intenté gritar su nombre para que si estaba fuera, se diera cuenta que la llamaba. No sé cuanto rato estuve llamándola, pero al final mi voz se apagó. Allí no venía nadie y la esperanza se escapó de mi pecho ¿Por qué estaba tan solo?

El peso de mis parpados me venció y caí de nuevo en un profundo sueño. Esta vez, soñé con mi bebe. Estaba sentado en un jardín y portaba a mi niño en mis brazos. Esta tranquilito cogiendo mi dedo meñique. La puerta sonó a mis espaldas y de ella salió mi ángel. Sus ojos chocolate penetraron en los míos y su sonrisa me hizo el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Pero de pronto, aparecían mis padres y se llevaban a mi bebe y a mi mujer dejándome solo. Mi única reacción fue gritar desesperadamente a Bella. Ella tenía que volver. Me amaba como yo a ella y no podía abandonarme llevándose a mi bebe.

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo, esta vez estaba sudado y desesperado. Empecé a gritar de nuevo su nombre. Ella tenía que volver. Tenia que verla. Y entonces como si de un ángel caído del cielo se tratase, ella entró por la puerta. No pude evitar sonreír. Era realmente hermosa. Estiré mi mano hacía ella y con la otra intenté quitarme la mascarilla. Ella debía saber que era yo. Que la estaba esperando y que la amaba más que nunca. Sentí una lágrima descender por mi mejilla.

Bella se acercó al borde de la cama y se sentó atrapando mi mano entre las suyas. Estaba tan calida. Tan ¿ojerosa? La miré detenidamente y me di cuenta que en su vientre ya no había nada ¿y nuestro hijo? El pánico se apoderó de mi y mi respiración se agitó ¿había perdido nuestro bebe por mi culpa?

-Bella.

-Edward ¡estas vivo!

-Si. Nuestro bebe.- Dije entre tos acariciando su vientre vacío.- ¿Dónde esta?

-Edward. Eddi esta bien no te preocupes. Solo nació prematuro del susto que me llevé al creer que te morías.

-Bella, estoy aquí. No te voy a dejar.

-Te amo Edward.

-Te amo Bella.- Ella se acercó despacio, levantó la mascarilla y rozó mis labios con los suyos tibios. Sentí algo especial. Volver a sentirla junto a mi, me hacía olvidad lo cruel y despiadado que había podido ser en algún momento. Si en ese instante me preguntaran si me arrepentía de algo de mi pasado, la respuesta seria un no rotundo, ya que si así fuera y hubiese cambiado algo, ese hermoso ángel no estaría entre mis brazos.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y al girar la vista me encontré con unos ojos azules que había echado mucho de menos en estos últimos años. Mi padre. Él me miraba reflejando en sus ojos los mismos sentimientos de cuando yo era un simple niño. Se acercó al borde de la cama y Bella se levantó de golpe para dejarle espacio. Carlisle se apoyó en el borde y me alzó un poco para abrazarme. Sentirme así entre sus brazos, su olor, su tibieza. Todo aquello junto me transportaba a mi infancia y las pocas horas que pasaba con él.

-Edward hijo cuanto siento todo esto. Me acaban de avisar de que estabas vivo. Yo no sé, me sacaron de quirófano. Acabo de estar hablando con el que ha sido tu médico. Ezequiel me ha dicho que se llama.- Entonces acercó sus labios a mi oído y me susurró algo que hizo que me alterara.- Se lo que has sido y no me importa, sé todo lo que has hecho en estos últimos años y me siento culpable hijo. Lo siento.

Sentí sus calidad lágrimas sobre mi cuello. Él solo quiso lo mejor para mi en su día. No podía echarle la culpa de nada. Carlisle no era el culpable de que Mike y Jessica se hubieran juntado para hacerme eso. No. Mi padre no era el culpable de que yo fuera un duro y cruel asesino a sueldo. Respiré hondo y le contesté.

-Papá, tú no has tenido la culpa. Lo siento he sido yo el que no ha sido un buen hijo.

-No digas eso Edward. Las personas cometemos errores en la vida nada más. Siempre serás mi niño.

-Gracias papá.

Se levantó de la cama y miró las hojas que habían a los pies de cama.

-Esta bien Edward, esto es algo que se puede revisar en casa.

-¿Le vas a llevar a casa Carlisle?

-En cuanto te den a ti el alta Bella.

-Gracias Carlisle.

Acto seguido, con una mirada dulce y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, se giro y me dio un calido beso en la frente. Después se levantó de nuevo y le dio otro beso a Bella. Cuando salió por la puerta de la habitación, ella "Mi ángel personal" se sentó de nuevo junto a mi y me cogió de la mano.

-Eso significa que en dos días estaremos en casa Edward. Me he de ir a mi habitación, en nada le toca comer al pequeño Eddie. Volveré pronto.

Bella salió por la puerta. Me sentí solo en ese instante. No sé cuanto tiempo pasé observando la tele sin ver nada en concreto. Unos pasos me asustaron haciéndome casi saltar de la cama, esos no eran los de mi dulce Bella. Un pelo rubio asomó pro la puerta con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Era Jasper.

-Hola Edward. Ahora ya podré decirte solo Edward. Supongo que con el fin de nuestros problemas, Anthony ya no existirá más.

-Así es Jasper. Solo Edward.

Sonreí al verlo parado enfrente de la cama.

-Bueno, ya me he enterado que en dos días te vas a casa. Tengo que darte una noticia, espero que no te la tomes a mal hermano.

-Tu dirás Jazz ¿por que ha de ser así?

-No sé, después de saber que eres letal con tus enemigos… no sé como te va a sentar que le pidiera a Alice ser mi novia oficialmente.

-Vaya hermano, eso es una buena noticia. Tranquilo, se acabó el Anthony despiadado te lo aseguro. Soy padre y no quiero que mi hijo conozca nada de ese maldito mundo ¿sabes?

-Claro Edward, pronto estaréis juntos ya verás.

Durante los dos día siguientes, Bella vino a mi cuarto cada vez que pudo. En una de esas visitas, me trajo una fotografía de mi hijo. No era conveniente que fuera a visitarlo, tanto él como yo, teníamos las defensas bastante bajas.

Carlisle entró por la puerta y firmó un papel, después me sentó en una silla de ruedas. Y despacio me sacó de aquella habitación. Al llegar a los ascensores me puse nervioso. Iba a volver a la mansión Cullen después de tantos años y aquello me estaba torturando. Mi madre, las pocas veces que la había visto se había comportado muy bien conmigo pero ¿Qué pensaría después de descubrir lo que era?

Al salir del ascensor, me encontré con Bella mirándome y llevándome al mismo cielo con tan solo su sonrisa. Carlisle empujó la silla y ella se colocó a mi lado apretando mi mano fuertemente contra su cadera. No podía apartar mi mirada de aquella bella mujer. Mi corazón se había vuelto a desbocar.

Salimos por la puerta del hospital y nos dirigimos al coche de Carlisle. Al llegar a su BMV, me dejó al lado de la puerta del copiloto. Miré de soslayo a Bella y tiré de su mano para que me ayudara a convencer a Carlisle. Quería ir detrás con mi ángel.

-Carlisle ¿crees que Edward pudiera ir detrás conmigo?

-Esta bien Bella, no hay problema alguno, solo ten cuidado de sus costillas la operación no fue nada fácil y lo sabéis.

-No hay problema Papá.

Carlisle me alzó en sus brazos depositándome en el asiento trasero. Bella entró por la otra puerta. Cuando sentí el contacto de su cuerpo contra el mío, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro acercando mis labios al hueco de su cuello junto a su hombro. Deposité suaves besos en esa zona y escuché a Bella reír suavemente.

-Para Edward, no es el momento.

-Lo siento cielo.

Creí que íbamos a la mansión Cullen, pero mi padre de pronto giró el volante y se dirigió a otro lugar. Con el traqueteo del vehiculo y las suaves manos de Bella acariciando las mías, me quedé dormido. Al despertar, escuché una suave voz llamándome.

-Despierta cielo, Carlisle nos ha traído a un sitio. Debemos hablar un rato y quiere que comamos algo antes de ir a casa.

Abrí mis ojos. Y sonreí a mi ángel personal. Ella estiró suavemente de mis brazos para ponerme al borde de el asiento. En ese instante vi aparecer a mi padre que me levantó suavemente para posicionarme en la silla de ruedas.

Los cortes de mis pies al haberme quedado descalzo en el claro, ya estaban curados casi y pronto podría andar por mi mismo. Carlisle empujó mi silla hasta el restaurante más cercano de la playa. Había conducido casi cuatro horas para llevarme hasta la playa. Él sabía que cuando era niño me encantaba que me llevara allí. Al entrar en el restaurante, recordé mi infancia entre aquellas paredes. Casi todos los domingos de verano, él y mi madre nos traían aquí para comer algo y después darnos un baño en el agua de la playa. Miré a mi padre con admiración, había encajado todo bastante bien y eso ya era admirable por su parte.

Me acercó a una mesa y él se sentó delante de mi mientras Bella se posicionó a mi lado. El camarero llegó a tomar nota. Mi padre se pidió un vaso de buen vino, yo le seguí y Bella se pidió un refresco. Encendí un cigarrillo y observé detenidamente a mi padre. Sabía que me estaba ocultando algo y tenía que descubrir el qué.

-Padre ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Verás Edward, cuando acabemos de comer, me gustaría llevarte a la arena de la playa y en un sitio apartado hablar de todo esto.

Solo asentí con mi cabeza. El pensar que me quería preguntar sobre mi pasado y sobre lo que hacía me puso nervioso. El camarero llegó con las bebidas y pedimos los platos de comida. Mi padre se pidió un buen plato de marisco. Bella y yo optamos por un arroz seco. La comida fue lenta, sin preguntas sobre mi. Tan solo hablamos del bebe y que en tres semanas le darían el alta si todo iba bien. De Bella y sus puntos y cuando estaría al cien por cien y de mis costillas y mis cortes.

Al acabar la comida completamente, mi padre pagó la cuenta y me saco de allí junto a Bella. Al llegar al borde de la arena, mi padre me alzó en brazos y ella dejó la silla en el coche. Mi ángel se acercó despacio a nosotros mientras mi padre andaba por la arena. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca de la orilla y lo bastante lejos de las personas, me sentó despacio y se puso a mi lado. Ella se sentó a mi derecha.

-Dime padre.

-Edward, necesito saber la verdad de tus labios y la historia.

-Es algo difícil.- Agaché la cabeza y miré mis pies enterrarse en la arena. Las heridas ya estaban en proceso de cicatrización y no había problema de la arena.-No sé pro donde empezar.

-Desde el principio Edward. Desde que cambiantes tu actitud hacía todo.

-Te refieres a desde el día que llegasteis a casa y me encontrasteis en la sala del piano.

-Si hijo me refiero a ese día.

-Carlisle.- Le llamó Bella con angustia en su voz. Ella sabía lo difícil que era para mi hablar de todo esto y los años que me había costado asumirlo todo poco a poco.- Creo que voy a comprar algo de beber.

Mi padre asintió con la cabeza. Sabía lo duro que era para ella también escuchar todo ya que la historia también era parte de su vida.

-Papa, ese día cuando mama y tú llegasteis y me encontrasteis supuestamente bebido en el suelo yo… bueno Jessica no volvió mas por que ella me.. ¡Esto es muy difícil! Papa ella me puso algo en una copa de Champán y después me hizo suyo deliberadamente llevándose mi virginidad en ello.

Miré el mar. Las olas parecían que me acompañaran entre tanta vorágine. El mar se sacudía igual que mi corazón. Algo en mi interior se rompió al confesarle aquello a mi progenitor. Giré mi rostro a la derecha pero Bella no estaba allí. Al fin y al cabo prefería que Bella no estuviese delante cuando mi padre me llamara mentiroso, me rechazara o algo similar.

Carlisle me sorprendió cuando posó su mano en mi hombro. Su tacto seguía siendo calido ante lo fría que era su mirada cuando me atreví a girar mi rostro. Los dados ya estaban echados, ahora solo faltaba el veredicto.

-Edward hijo, por que nos engañaste en su día diciendo que no te había pasado nada ¿no confías en nosotros?

-Siempre repetíais una y otra vez lo maravillosa que era Jessica conmigo, yo tenía miedo de que no me creyerais.

-Y preferiste engañarnos con tu silencio, que pensáramos que era un borracho y te mandáramos a un internado. ¿eso fue mejor hijo?

-Yo.

-Edward, hijo mío perdónanos.

-No padre, perdóname tu a mi, nunca pensé en esto así ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? No huyes de tu hijo asesino ni veo que sientas miedo sabiendo las veces que han matado estas manos.

-Nunca tendré miedo a un hijo con un corazón tan grande cómo tu Edward. Sé que matabas a gente indeseable por violar niños, pro maltratar a sus mujeres, por violar a otras o simplemente matar por que sí. Eso es ser un justiciero no un asesino por que si.

-Quité vidas padre y eso no lo cambia nada.

-Lo cambia la persona que eres Edward. Anda cuéntame más.

-Pues verás, en el colegio nunca me trataron bien.

-Lo supuse el ultimo curso cuando viniste en navidad diciendo que era una pelea sin importancia y vi que llevabas puntos en tu espalda.

-No fue nada, solo me cortaron un par de veces.

-Esto es culpa mía Edward.

-No lo es padre, tal vez si hubiese contado la verdad desde un principio. Aun que realmente me mudé y me metí allí por venganza padre. Tenía sed de venganza por lo que me hizo Jessica. Luego descubrí a Rosalie y ella me ayudo mucho. Ella me presento a Bella. Ella me acompaño en una larga historia que algún día tal vez te pueda contar detenidamente. Después de ello, no os visité pro que perdí mi memoria al caer mal cuando me dispararon. En ese momento descubrí mi Destocaría. Mi corazón esta al revés de todo el mundo, el late aquí a mi derecha.

Después entrené hasta que al fin, maté a James, Mike y Jessica. Ellos mataron a los Hale y los Swan. Algo me pesa aquí dentro padre.

-Hijo, ya te dije que siempre serás mi hijo. Junto a mi no tienes el que temer.

-Gracias padre.

Carlisle me levantó del suelo y me posicionó encima de su regazo. Acto seguido, secó mis lágrimas y me levantó. Me llevó hasta la orilla mientras Bella llevaba la silla al borde de la arena. Cuando estuve en el coche, ella apretaba mi mano mientras me volvía a dormir en el silencio que allí reinaba. Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos. Me encontré en mi habitación. Al final de esta, pude observar los ojos miel de mi hermano Emmett. Este te acercó a la cama y me abrazó despacio.

-Edward hermano. Papa me lo ha contado todo. Vaya, nunca pensé que mi hermanito menor fuera tan temible. Te aseguro que en lo que nos quede de vida te aré enfadar, no quiero toparme con Anthony.

-Emmett ¿Qué estas diciendo loco?

-Bueno tú ya me entendiste. Solo quería decirte que bien venido a casa de nuevo. Invitarte a mi boda que es en dos meses ya decirte que después de que tú me hagas tío, yo te aré a ti en 7 meses.

-Eso esta muy bien Emmett ¿mamá sabe algo?

-No, creo que papa te deja esa conversación para ti. Ella llegará en dos horas ¿necesitas algo? Son las doce del medio día. Te has pasando la tarde de ayer y la noche durmiendo hermanito y también parte de la mañana. Alice esta abajo, venga date una ducha y baja, esta ansiosa por verte.

Emmett desapareció por la puerta y solo me pude imaginar el rostro en forma de corazón de mi madre, su pelo castaño con ondulaciones caer en cascada por sus hombros y esos ojos verdes mirándome. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando salí de la ducha y me vestí. Era hora de enfrentar la verdad.

Bajé despacio para ver a Bella en el borde de la escalera esperándome con los brazos extendidos.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de felicidad y el chocolate profundo con el que me miraba irradiaba luz. Una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su dulce rostro. Misa manos se extendieron hasta que tocaron las suyas y al fin, me apretó entre la cuna de sus brazos.

-Buenos días bello durmiente. Yo hoy ya visité al pequeño Eddi, tiene muchas mejorías, pronto estará con nosotros aquí.

-eso espero, aun no lo conozco y ya lo hecho de menos.

Sonreí lo mejor que pude y entré en la cocina. Allí, pude observar a la pequeña duende. Estaba igual de radiante que siempre. Su sonrisa era cegadora. Corrió hasta mis brazos y me dejó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla. La estreché un poco más y me separé de su cuerpo para saludar a Jasper. Cuando alcé la vista, me encontré con ella. La rubia estaba sentada al lado de mi hermano Emmett y m e sonreía como siempre.

Ella se levantó despacio de su silla y se acercó a mi lentamente. Sentir su sbrazos a mi alrededor me hizo recordar el día del parque y lo duro que tuvo que ser para ella ese día. Le sonreí torcidamente y me la senté en mis piernas.

-Hola duendecilla.

-¡Ay mi Edward!

Ella lloró desconsoladamente en mi hombro y Jaspoer la tuvo qu separar d emí. Después de llevarme algo a la boca. Mi madre apareció por la puerta. Al verme, perdió su color en sus mejiollas. ;Me levanté de la silla y la seguí hasta su despacho. Elñ silencio era sepulcral allí dentro. Sus ojos eran acusadores.

-Hola hijo. Supongo que abrás visto la alegría qu etienen todos de verte. Yo no estoy tan confoirme después de qu eabandonaras a Bella embarazada. Si ella ha decidido perdonarte me parece muy bien pero yo es otro cantar.

-Madre, déjame explicarte, si después no quieres saber nada lo entenderé.

-Edward, abandonaste a una joven embarazada ¿Qué hubiese echo sin nosotros?

-Madre, cuando uno no tiene memoria ¿Cómo sabe que es lo que abandona?

-No. No puede ser ¿sin memoria por que?

-Verás es una historia muy larga.

-Ya puede empezar.

-Pues después de que me hirieran y perdiera mi memoria ¿Cómo querías que supiera lo que iba a pasar? Yo era un…

-¿Un que Edward?

-Verás, déjame explicártelo todo mama. Me ocurrieron unas cosas y esas cosas me llevaron a entrar en una hermandad. Allí me llamaban Anthony.

-¿Anthony por qué?

- Mama, yo me hice un justiciero, un as…

-¡Un qué! Me estas desesperando.

-He matado mucha gente mama, era un asesino a sueldo madre, pero fue después de salir del internado.

-Veté Edward, o Anthony. En mi casa no quiero a alguien como tú.

Su rostro era duro y frío ¿me estaba echando de su casa?

-Madre, todo aquello vino después de el día del piano, cuando Jessica me.

-¡Te he dicho que te vayas de mi casa!

Bajé la cabeza y miré el suelo. Ella no me iba a escuchar. Me acababa de echar de su casa. Sentí como mis dedos aún aferrados en el respaldo de la silla iban perdiendo fuerza. MI madre se levantó de su silla, se acercó a mi y me dio un beso fuerte en la frente. Acto seguido, me abofeteo en la cara y me empujó fuera de su despacho.

-Te doy una hora.

Salí del despacho sin entrar en la cocina. Subí las escaleras y cogí la pequeña bolsa que tenía. La poca ropa que había en Forks había sido llevada al hospital y esta aquí. La cargué en mi hombro y bajé las escaleras como pude. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos. Estos escocían como mil demonios, acababa de ser rechazado por mi propia madre. Desde la puerta miré a Bella. Ella se acercó a mi y me miró extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Tenemos que irnos Bella. Bueno realmente soy yo el que se ha de ir. No soy bien recibido en esta casa. Tú si quieres puedes quedarte, aquí están las cosas del bebe y ella te ayudara mejor que yo a cuidar al pequeño Eddi.

Su semblante te puso osco. No esperé a su respuesta, al que habían echado era a mi. Abrí la puerta y me dirigí a mi Volvo. Entonces la voz de Jasper resonó en mi cabeza. Al girarme, él estaba detrás de mí.


	43. 40 tu yo nuestro hijo y nadie mas

**Capitulo Cuarenta. Tu, Yo, Nuestro hijo y nadie más. **

**Creer que la felicidad es completa es un grave error, pero con tan solo estar entre tus brazos me conformo. **

**Bella pov.**

Sentía su mirada fría puesta en el asfalto. El Volvo ronroneaba bajo el tacto de sus pies llevándonos a ambos hacía algún lugar. Ninguno de los dos miró atrás cuando subí a por algunas cosas mías dándome cuenta que muchas de ella se habían quedado en Forks. Suspiré profundamente y sin decir nada a nadie salimos por la puerta y nos montamos en el vehiculo.

Miraba por la ventanilla sin articular palabra. La radio estaba puesta y aun así ninguna de las canciones entraba en mi cabeza. Nos dirigíamos al hospital. Eso me quedó claro cuando vi el cartel al lado de la carreta. Sabía que Jasper le había dicho algo a mi ángel cuando él se dirigió al coche. También sabía que lo que le hubiese dicho por ahora sería una incógnita para mí.

Lo miré varias veces de reojo y su semblante seguía igual de pétreo como cuando era Anthony. Recordé cada segundo de mi pasado cuando él solo era el otro. No es que me arrepintiera de nada, solo que Edward me gustaba más. Aun que estuviese enamorada de esas dos partes de él.

Aparcó el coche y salió rápidamente del coche. Cerró al puerta y se acercó a la mía abriéndola despacio. Sentí un escalofrío al salir del coche. Sabía que en este momento estábamos solos los dos y apunto de ver a nuestro hijo. No le había dicho a Edward que su padre me había asegurado que mi hijo saldría hoy del hospital ya que por lo visto le encantaba comer y ya tenía el peso ideal para salir de allí. Al fin y al cabo se había pasado casi un mes dentro de aquella maldita incubadora.

Subí despacio los escalones de la entrada y empecé a pensar en todas las cosas que había cogido para nuestro bebe. Una maleta era de mi poca ropa y demás y la otra, de la mayoría de las prendas de vestir que Alice nos había regalado junto a una mantita y accesorios de limpieza y baño para Eddi.

Al entrar en el hospital, sentí las nauseas que siempre me invadían, cuando sentía el olor que allí había. Edward me cogió de la mano y me dio un pequeño apretón para que lo mirara. En ese instante sus precioso ojos verdes me miraban con perdón. Supuse que me miraba así por haber tenido que salir de la casa que ahora yo consideraba mi pequeña familia.

-Edward, no estés triste. Vamos a estar nosotros tres. Será como antes pero sin Anthony y con Eddi en nuestros brazos ¿vale? Los tres solos y nadie que nos moleste.- Mentía, en el fondo le estaba mintiendo pro que ahora que conocía de nuevo el calor de un hogar, deseaba no haber salido de allí, pero mi hijo y él eran lo más importante y por ellos haría cualquier cosa.- Te quiero Edward.

-Y yo a ti Isabella, pero te sigo arrastrando a una vida que no te mereces y ahora también a nuestro hijo. Por mi culpa estáis los dos condenados a la soledad.

-No quiero volverte a oír decir esas palabras Edward. Te amo ¿no lo quieres entender? Te amo a ti y amaba a Anthony. Eres mi vida y ahora también nuestro pequeño bebe.

-Bella ahora tú eres mi vida. Gracias pro ser así conmigo.

Entramos despacio en el ascensor en compañía de una parejita de ancianos. Estos nos miraban con una mirada de amor. Se susurraban algo en sus viejos oídos y sonreían con sus rostros desgastados pero sabios. En ese instante deseé que cuando mi rostro estuviera arrugado, mis oídos casi no escucharan el ruido del exterior y mis ojos casi fueran ciegos ante la realidad, mi ángel estuviera cogiendo mi vieja mano arrugada diciéndome cosas bellas en el oído hasta que mis ojos desgastados se cerraran para siempre y mi corazón diera su ultimo latido.

Sentí una lágrima descender por mi mejilla e intenté ocultarla. Pero Edward fue más rápido que yo y la secó con sus perfectos y calidos labios. Sus manos apretaron mi cintura contra su cuerpo y él hundió su rostro en mi cuello repitiéndome otros tantos lo siento ¿Cómo le hacía entender que esa pareja de ancianos me había hecho llorar al ver la felicidad y el amor que aún embargaba sus corazones?

Le sonreí tímidamente y cuando la puerta se abrió salimos cogidos de la mano. No quería que se separar de mi lado nunca. Necesitaba desesperadamente llegar hasta la sala de maternidad y darle al noticia a Edward que no solo iba a conocer a su hijo, si no que además lo cargaría en sus brazos y lo llevaría bajo la protección de su pecho a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Le pediría a Alice y Rosalie que mandaran las cosas de Eddi a nuestra nueva casa. Aún no sabía donde me iba a llevar Edward. Tal vez volviéramos a nuestro pequeño pero cómodo apartamento donde esas paredes vieron crecer nuestro amor.

Al entrar en el área de maternidad sentí como el cuerpo de mi dios heleno tembló. Le apreté más contra mi cuerpo y le sonreí. Edward avanzó un paso por delante de los míos y cuando llegó al cristal se pegó como una lapa. Tan solo observaba a cada bebe que allí había. Sus ojos estaban achinados en busca de algo y cuando lo encontraron una sonrisa torcida salió de sus labios y apretó su mano aún mas fuerte a mi cintura.

-Acabo de ver a Edward Anthony Junior Cullen Swan. Emm.. Bella, podrías haberle puesto un nombre más corto.

-Eddi.

-Bueno es que siempre he odiado esos nombres. Eddi, Edd y esas cosas.

-Pues le llamaremos Anthony.

-Noooo!!!!

-¿Por qué? En realidad es un nombre muy bonito y así no olvidamos de donde venimos y por que nos conocimos. Si tú nunca hubieras sido Anthony, jamás me hubieras conocido y posiblemente hoy en día sería una cualquiera.

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca Isabella. Tú nunca has sido una cualquiera, solo has sido mía y eso será así por siempre.

-Edward, no solo he sido tuya. Recuerda aquella noche en que tú.

Él me silenció con un beso tierno y después separándose de mi cuerpo, acarició mi mejilla y se acercó a mi oído susurrándome las palabras más bellas que jamás había escuchado.

-Bella. Sé que jamás deseaste a ese. Por lo tanto tu corazón siempre sé que me perteneció igual que a ti te pereció el mío. Así que espero que lo cuides como yo cuidaré del tuyo por que desde el día que te vi por primera vez lo dejé contigo.

-Gracias Edward. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti mi tonta Bella.

Edward rodó sus ojos poniéndolos en blanco y después, cogiéndome de la mano me arrastró suavemente hasta la puerta de la sala y la abrió dando un par de golpes para avisar a las matronas de nuestra llegada. Conforme entré en la sala, la matrona me tendió unos papeles, una cartilla y después nos dirigió hasta la cuna de Anthony para posarlo sobre mis brazos. Cosa que me negué en rotundo cuando la miré a sus ojos azules.

-Gracias Tanya, pero prefiero que lo coja por primera vez su padre.- Ella solo sonrió y se lo tendió a un Edward muy nervioso.- Aún no ha tenido la oportunidad.

-Muy bien papa de Anthony, es todo tuyo. Espero que os vaya bien en vuestra nueva faceta de ser padres. Nos vemos.

-Gracias Tanya.- Me despedí de ella con un abrazo y un suave beso en sus mejillas. Ella había cuidado muy bien de mi pequeño y eso siempre se lo agradecería.- Cuando venga por aquí te subiré a nuestro pequeño.

Miré a Edward y comprobé con la ternura que lo acunaba entre sus brazos. Ver aquella imagen me infló el corazón de tal forma que pensé que explotaría dentro de mi pecho. Edward entró en el ascensor y pulsó el piso tres. Sabía que allí era la planta donde trabajaba Carlisle. Tan solo sonreí feliz de vernos a los tres juntos.

Al bajar del ascensor, la recepcionista del piso, nos preguntó a donde nos dirigíamos y le dije con un tono de voz suave y emocionado a ver a Carlisle Cullen. Ella solo nos hizo un gesto de espera y acto seguido llamó a Carlisle a su despacho. Cuando le comunicó que lo esperaban una pareja con un bebe, Carlisle nos hizo pasar enseguida.

Sabía lo bueno que era Carlisle con nosotros y en ese instante un pequeño retortijón revolvió mi estomago. Nos habíamos marchado de la mansión Cullen pro que Esme había echado de allí a su hijo menor ¿Carlisle lo sabría?

Al entrar, vi la felicidad de sus ojos y supe que Esme no habíha llamado y los demás tampoco. Nos acercamos despacio hasta las sillas y cuando Edward se sentó, pude observar como una lágrima recorría su rostro.

-Edward ¿por qué lloras?

-Lo siento papa. Pero el verte aquí y con mi hijo entre mis brazos se me hace casi imposible no volver a tu casa con él.

-Hijo no entiendo. Sabes que yo no pienso nada malo de ti. Fue nuestro error no fijarnos en tu dolor.

-No padre. No te culpes por nada que no has hecho. Ser quien era, solo lo decidí yo mismo y por eso ahora pago mis errores.

Coloqué despacio mi mano en su pierna y le apreté la rodilla suavemente. Él no podía seguir culpándose pro aquello. Si Esme lo había botado como si fuera un cualquiera, ella tendría sus razones para no quererlo. Aun que de lo que sí estaba segura, era que por muy asesino a sueldo que hubiese sido, quien él mataba solo eran despojos de la humanidad sin escrúpulos algunos para pegar a mujeres indefensas o violarlas hasta matarlas y mucho peor cuando eso se lo hacían a niños indefensos como el pequeño trocito de nuestras vidas que llevaba él entre sus brazos.

Con su valentía a la hora de hacer justicia, de lo único que estaba segura era de que entre sus brazos, Anthony y yo jamás volveríamos a sufrir como en el pasado. Ahora solo había que alzar la cabeza y mirar hacía el futuro que nos esperaba en una vida tranquila y de amor.

-Edward hijo ¿de que me estas hablando?

Vi como otra lágrima descendía por su rostro y en ese instante, Carlisle se levantó de su asiento y cogió a Anthony entre sus brazos delicadamente para entregármelo y así poder arrodillarse en el suelo frente a su hijo menor.

-Papa.

-Perdonar, pero a Anthony le toca su toma así que me voy a la otra sala.- Decidí entrar en la pequeña sala que Carlisle tenía con un sofá una tele y una cafetera junto al pequeño microondas y allí le preparé un biberón mientras por la apertura de la puerta veía la escena. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando pero tampoco quería estar presente en algo tan sumamente intimo entre padre e hijo.

-No te entiendo hijo mío.- Carlisle posó su mano en el mentón de Edward y le alzó al mirada.- NO entiendo ese dolor que habita en ti ahora.

-Esme.

-¿Qué pasa con mama?

-Perdí el derecho de llamarla así cuando me echo de casa, después de darme una bofetada. Siento haberle causado tanto dolor estos años padre. De verdad siento haber sido el hijo que he sido.

-Por favor Edward para.

-Escúchame Carlisle.- Las lágrimas ahora salían a un ritmo vertiginoso por sus ojos. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las de su padre. Ver aquella escena me partió de nuevo mi corazón. Sostenía a nuestro hijos en brazos y por un instante miré sus precioso ojos verdes. Nosotros cambiaríamos las cosas. Edward sería el mejor padre y yo intentaría ser la mejor madre.- Tal ves en su día debí haber confiado más en vosotros como padres y contaros lo que me pasó. No hubiese puesto vuestro apellido en evidencia cuando me mandasteis a aquel internado. Sé que tampoco fui el mejor estudiante allí. Ahora, después de todo esto supongo que tampoco podré estar aquí contigo. No quiero causarte problemas con tu mujer. Solo te quiero pedir un último favor. Por favor no me olvides y tampoco a tu nieto.

Edward se levantó de su asiento y entró en la sala donde estaba con Anthony. Me miró un segundo y después me indico que se salía al coche. Solo asentí con la cabeza. Edward cerró un poco la puerta y se fue. Ve tanto dolor de nuevo dentro de esa familia me estaba causando demasiado dolor. Cuando terminé de cambiar a mi pequeño tesoro, salí de allí para observar a un Carlisle abatido y apoyado en su mesa escondiendo su rostro y sus sollozos.

-Carlisle.

-Bella, hija mía. Déjame cargar a Anthony.

Me acerqué despacio hasta su mesa y lo deposité entre sus brazos mientras mi pequeño dormía placidamente ajeno todavía a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Carlisle. Te mandaré un mensaje con la dirección donde nos instalemos.

-Bella. No he sido un buen padre para él.

-Eso no es así Carlisle. Él… nunca… Edward nunca sintió nada que no fuera amor y respeto por vosotros. Él temía esto. Que lo rechazarais por ser lo que era. Tú no lo has hecho, pero Esme si y eso le ha roto su dañado corazón para siempre. Edward nunca os dijo que Jessica le violó, ni que en el internado le pegaban y se reían de él cuando por culpa de uno se enteraron que lo llevasteis allí por esos motivos. Su supuesta adicción al alcohol. Él solo quería ser normal, pero la vida da muchas vueltas. Mírame a mi Carlisle. Tú conocías a mis padres y a los Hale. Jasper también era un asesino a sueldo Rosalie prostituta como yo y sin embargo todos lo sabéis excepto tu mujer.

Edward nunca fue un chico malo. Solo tuvo mala suerte y ahora la vida le golpea nuevamente. No es justo todo esto. Nunca mató por matar. Solo por sobre vivir y pagarse sus estudios sin vuestro dinero.

-Bella yo…

-Déjame acabar Carlisle.- Sentí ahora que las lágrimas descendían también por mis mejillas.- El pasado. Pasado es. Y ni mis padres nunca volverán a la vida por mucho que lo deseé y ni Edward será el que era con Diecisiete años. Vosotros no tenéis la culpa, pero él tampoco. Sabes como es él más o menos. En estos años, por lo que me contó solo os veía en actos importantes para la familia. Ahora era la oportunidad de recuperar a su hijo. Esme me equivoca, así solo hace que su corazón, el de su hijo. Se vuelva más frío y tal vez, solo tal vez consiga que con al frialdad que inunda su corazón, pueda dejar de quererla. Me costó mucho que Edward me amara como lo hace hoy. Me costó mucho recuperarlo cuando me olvidó, pero con esas cosas solo sé que juntos lucharemos por ser felices estemos a vuestro lado o no.

-Bella, solo dile a mi hijo que solucionare esto.

Asentí con la cabeza, le di un beso en su calida mejilla y cogí a mi hijo en brazos para salir por la puerta y volver a dejar a los Cullen en el pasado donde un día Edward los dejó. El dolor seguía llamando a nuestra puerta. Por que creer que la felicidad es completa es un grave error, pero con tan solo estar entre sus brazos me conformo.

Bajé hasta el coche y allí, me volví a emocionar cuando vi a Edward sentado al volante y con la cabeza entre sus brazos. Entré despacio después de dejar a nuestro pequeño en el cuco del coche y me senté en el asiento del copiloto acariciando su espalda.

-Edward, pronto se solucionara mi amor.

-Ella no perdona tan fácilmente ¿sabes por qué dejamos de vernos cuando éramos pequeños Bella?

-No.

-Mi madre se enfadó con la tuya por que pensó que la había traicionando. Tu madre s fue a vivir con Charlie a Forks y conoció a los Hale y allí, tu madre se montó un negocio con Rosalie dejando a mi madre sola aquí. Por eso jamás supe de ti hasta que te encontré. Me lo contó mi padre después de haberte encontrado, cuando le dije quien eras.

-¡Oh Edward! Solo dale tiempo.

Edward asintió, miró por un segundo a nuestro pequeño y girándose en el asiento, cogió su pequeña manita y le sonrió.

-Anthony hijo mío. Papa te promete que saldremos adelante los tres solos. Ahorré mucho dinero en mi antiguo trabajo y te aseguro que jamás te faltara de nada, pero lo que si que nunca te faltará, seremos nosotros.

Otra lágrima descendió a la vez por nuestras mejillas y así, en el silencio del dolor acumulado arrancó el coche y nos dirigimos hacía alguna parte fuera de Seattle. El trayecto fue bastante largo. Al llegar, me quedé boquiabierta. En el jardín nos esperaban Adam y Ezequiel. Edward bajó del coche y se acercó a ellos.

Bajé la ventanilla para escuchar la conversación. Hablaban deprisa, pero aún así los entendí perfectamente.

-Bueno Edward, Adam y yo nos marchamos de aquí. Nuestro abogado ya ha puesto la mansión de la hermandad a nombre tuyo, Jasper, Rosalie y Bella. Ahora todo este terreno y lo que hay dentro os pertenece.

-Gracias hermanos, sabéis que podéis quedaros aquí cuanto queráis. Siempre seréis bien recibidos.

-Lo sabemos Edward. Jasper y Rosalie dicen que vendrán mañana a la casa con el camión de mudanzas y en él traerán todas las cosas del pequeño Eddi.

-Adam, lo llamaremos Anthony. Gracias por todo esto, pero Bella y yo nos iremos a Forks.

-Rosalie puso la casa de allí en venta.

-Lo sé. Pero nosotros preferimos más aquella casa. Cuando llegue Rosalie con Jazz, hazle saber que quiero que las cosas de mi hijo y de nosotros dos se lleven a Forks. Yo pagaré los gastos sin problemas. Adiós hermanos.

Edward volvió al coche y me tendió las llaves de la mansión que tenía frente a mis ojos. Arranco de nuevo dejando otra vida detrás y nos encaminamos a Forks, a nuestro nuevo hogar. Anthony dormía en la parte trasera y mis ojos también empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco. El sueño me inundó la mente y tan solo pude soñar con nuestra nueva vida feliz allí, en aquel pueblo donde me crié y conocí un día un hogar. Donde Edward al fin me recordó y la felicidad empezó a invadirme. Donde me haría vieja junto a él. Cuando nuestros rostros estubieran gastados por el paso del tiempo y nuestras manos arrugadas, me recordaría a la pareja de ancianos del ascensor y daría gracias por haberlo traído a mi vida.


	44. 41 En Forks todo perece aburrido

**Capitulo Cuarenta y uno. En Forks todo parece aburrido.**

Edward pov.

Entré en casa con mi hijo en brazos y en ese instante recordé las palabras de Jasper antes de marchar de la casa de los Cullen. A partir de ese momento, serían ellos y nosotros. No podía permitir que mi hijo se criara en la indiferencia como me habían criado a mi. A mi hijo lo educaría en el amor, el respeto y los que aceres. El Valor ante todo y la fuerza en compañía. Cerré mis ojos con demasiada fuerza, en ese instante puntos de colores me invadían. La voz de Jazz me volvió a llenar la mente.

"Edward, Hermano. Nosotros vamos a ir a vivir los cuatro a la mansión. Vente con nosotros a vivir y con tu pequeña familia"

"Jazz. Esme irá a la mansión. No quiero causar más dolor. Bella, mi hijo y yo volveremos a Forks, seréis bienvenidos siempre. Os quiero no lo olvidéis"

Era cierto, los quería a todos y cada uno de ellos. Aún así, era hora de empezar mi vida. Abrí mis ojos y entré en la casa. Bella empezó a abrir las ventanas y después se acercó a mi para coger a el bebe entre sus brazos y acomodarse en el sofá para darle su bibe.

Cargué las pocas cosas y las subí al piso de arriba. Había que hacer muchos cambios y el primero era cambiar las habitaciones. Mientras Bella descansaba en su antigua cama con el niño, yo me dediqué a limpiar un poco como pude. Mis heridas aún dolían y no me permitían ir todo lo aprisa que me hubiera gustado.

Al acabar, me dirigí a la alacena y saqué un poco de pasta que allí había para hervirla. Unos spaghetti irían bien para la cena. Mientras cocinaba en el silencio de aquel pequeño pueblo, mi mente no podía parar de recordar a mi madre. Ella, la mujer que me dio la vida me la había arrebatado en tan solo un segundo.

Solté el cuchillo que llevaba entre mis manos y acerqué la mano a mi pecho. Este dolía en silencio. Un palpitar tortuoso. Deseé no haber tenido secretos con nadie. Ahora, por el maldito juramento de la hermandad mi vida ya no me pertenecía, tan solo era una marioneta del destino a la cual le encantaba torturar.

Cuando terminé la cena, preparé la mesa para mi futura mujer y para mi. Encendí la televisión y bajé la intensidad de la luz. Deseaba estar a solas con ella. Poder decirle cuanto la amaba, darles las gracias por no haber tirado nunca la toalla conmigo, pero sobre todo mimarla como se merece por ser fuerte y darme al mas precioso de los hijos que pudiera haber soñado jamás.

Subí despacio las escaleras y encendí la luz del pasillo. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, Bella estaba despierta observando al pequeño Anthony. Me gustaba el detalle que hubiera decidido llamarlo de esa manera. Al fin y al cabo ella tenía razón. El pasado formaba parte de nuestras vidas y ella un día se enamoró del Anthony por el cual ahora yo luchaba. Ese que debía enterrar en el pasado. Ser fuerte mirando hacía nuestro futuro.

Me acerqué con grandes zancadas a la cama, pero tratando que fueran silenciosas. Ella levantó su mirada para cruzarla con la mía. Nunca me cansaría de observas sus orbes chocolate. Cuanto más los miraba, más me enamoraba de esa mujer. No pude evitar sonreírle cuando llegué a su altura. Estaba tan hermosa de cualquier forma.

-Bella, mi amor. La cena esta preparada y puesta en la mesa. Se enfriará. Déjame que llevé a Anthony abajo. Estará mejor en el sofá protegido por almohadas hasta que subamos a dormir.

Ella solo asintió y abrió sus brazos para que lo cargara. Cuando sentí su pequeño peso sobre mis brazos, lo acerqué hasta mi rostro y olí su pequeña pero peculiar esencia. Me embriagué completamente de ella. Era tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan vulnerable. Por él debía terminar mis practicas y ser el mejor médico. Por él, debía ser el mejor padre y el mejor esposo.

Lo llevé junto a mi pecho hasta el sofá y lo deposité en el con sumo cuidado. Verlo dormir era ver dormir a un ángel. Me giré y observé como Bella terminaba de bajar las escaleras. Me acerqué despacio hasta ella y le tendí mi mano, la cual aceptó gustosa. Nos acercamos a la mesa y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro.

-Mmm spaghetti ¿ahora te has vuelto Italiano Edd?

-Por ti lo que haga falta.

Los dos nos echamos a reír cuando acabamos de cenar. Bella, tenía tomate por toda la barbilla. La verdad es que no sabía comer ese tipo de pasta. La noche la pasamos viendo un poco la televisión y atendiendo al pequeño. Al día siguiente llegaron las cosas del bebe y las nuestras. Al fin tenía todas mis cosas personales conmigo. Jasper había empaquetado las cosas del cuarto que tenía en la casa de Esme y Carlisle y después las de la mansión.

Las cosas de Bella también estaban todas en la casa, incluida toda la ropa y demás que le compré cuanto tan solo era Anthony e intentaba enamorarla como ella a mi. Cargué a Anthony en mi volvo y le dije a Bella que se acercara al pueblo a comprar comida. Mientras ella iba y venia, deseaba poder arreglar las cosas.

Subí la cama de Bella al pequeño desván y también su armario. Después me ocupé de subir las cosas de Charlie y Reneé. Una vez vació el que fue el cuarto de Bella, lo pinté y decoré para nuestro pequeño bebe. Cuando bajé a la cocina a beber algo, mi móvil sonó. Al contestar, escuché la voz de mi ángel.

-Edward, escúchame. Te parecerá increíble pero hoy me reencontré con una vieja amiga del Circulo. Ella también es de Forks ¿te importa si voy a Port Ángeles a comer con ella?

Pude sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba al escuchar aquellas palabras. No es que fuera de preocupación, si no al contrario. Bella tendría una amiga aquí en Forks a la que visitar y poder salir. Acepté encantado, así le daría tiempo a que se secase la pintura y pudiese reorganizar la cuna y los muebles del pequeño.

-Claro, Bella. Diviértete y compra muchas cosas para el bebe y para ti. Dale un beso a tu amiga y no vuelvas muy tarde, por favor.

-Tranquilo, Edward. Gracias nos vemos sobre las seis en casa.

Al colgar el teléfono, miré el reloj. Aún eran las doce, así que me quedaban seis horas para arreglarlo todo. Abrí al nevera y me puse lo último que quedaba en ella. Un sándwich. Subí las escaleras mientras lo comía y entré de nuevo al cuarto de nuestro pequeño.

Monté la cuna y el pequeño cambiador. Debajo de la ventana coloqué su pequeño mueble para su ropita y lo cargué con ella. En el otro extremo, coloqué el parqué que le regalo Rosalie y los juguetes que aún no podía utilizar. Ver aquella habitación enmoquetada, pintada y amueblada me hizo sonreír durante las próximas horas mientras arreglaba nuestra habitación. Guardé nuestra ropa y coloqué nuestros objetos más personales en el cuarto. La cama la decoré con las sabanas y el cubre que Alice nos había regalado.

Cuando terminé el piso de arriba, aún faltaba una hora para que ella y nuestro angelito llegarán, por lo tanto me dediqué a arreglar el salón quitando las viejas fotos de los amigos de Charlie y dejando solo las de él y Reneé junto a Bella. También habían unas cuantas de los Hale. En la estantería del centro, coloqué las pocas fotos de nosotros juntos y las muchas que ya teníamos de nuestro niño. Ahora ya era nuestro hogar.

Cuando caí derrotado en el sofá, sentí que mi cuerpo entero me dolía, pero había merecido la pena por ellos. Miré mi reloj y ya era la hora de volver. Intenté levantarme del sofá. Me costó bastante pero logré llegar al baño y darme una ducha caliente para relajar mis músculos. Cuando salí de este, escuché el ruido de mi Volvo llegar. Me puse un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta de manga corta y descendí las escaleras despacio. Necesitaba ver la cara de Bella cuando entrara en el salón y viera los cambios.

La puerta se abrió despacio. Por los cristales que habían a los lados, pude observar que Bella entraba cargada solo con el bebe. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Tal vez la torcida como ella la llamaba. Cuando sus ojos observaron la sala, pude observar como se abrían desmesuradamente. Me acerqué y cogí al bebe entre mis brazos.

-¿Te gusta Bella?

-Oh Edward, esto es maravilloso. Gracias mi amor.

-Espera, sígueme. Vamos a acostar a Anthony arriba.

-Edward tengo miedo de dejarlo arriba solo en la cama ¿y si se cae?

-Anda mi tonta Bella. Calla y sígueme.

Cuando abrí el cuarto de Anthony, Bella se quedó en la puerta con la mano en el pecho y los ojos llorosos.

-¿No te gusta, Bella? Si es eso, puedo cambiarlo como tú quieras.

-Edward, me encanta. Solo estoy emocionada, nada más. Es perfecto mi amor.

La vi entrar en el cuarto y abrir cada cajón, observar cada detalle y también pude ver como por sus mejillas sonrojadas caían lágrimas de felicidad. Todo aquello que me había llevado horas, ahora en un simple segundo estaba reflejado en sus ojos con felicidad.

Me acerqué a la cuna y metí a nuestro hijo allí. Ver como pasaba cada día y su rostro iba cambiando era absolutamente un gran privilegio. Era el privilegio de ser padre. Besé mi dedo índice y lo pasé pro su cabecita. Él solo frunció un poco su frente y siguió succionando su pequeño chupete. Cuando lo observé, fue cuando me di cuenta que era uno nuevo. Uno donde estaba escrita la palabra mas maravillosa del mundo. En el chupete ponía "El mejor papa del mundo" Aquello me enterneció más todavía si eso era posible. Jamás en la vida pensé que después de ser Anthony, volvería a ser el viejo Edward, el que soñaba con su futuro y sonreía a la vida.

Los meses fueron pasando y con ellos las esperanzas de ver a mi madre fueron muriendo. Mi hijo estaba sumamente feliz entre los brazos de sus padres. Bella y yo habíamos formado una pequeña familia. Si, era pequeña, pero eso no quitaba que fuera unida, reconfortante, calida. Bella, había empezado a trabajar en la tienda que Ángela había abierto en mitad del pueblo. En ella vendían ropa de bebé exclusiva. Mi hermana Alice, se ocupaba de mandar sus diseños y la verdad que para ser un pueblo de poco más de 3.000 habitantes se vendía demasiado bien.

Jasper y Alice, venían a vernos muy a menudo. En su última visita nos habían hablado de su próximo matrimonio. Aquello me dejó noqueado durante algún tiempo. Ellos se casarían el mismo día que Emmett y Rosalie. Mi hermano estaba muy orgulloso de su próxima paternidad. A mi cuñada solo le faltaban un mes para dar a luz. Aún no me podía creer que mi pequeño Anthony tuviera ya siete meses de vida.

Yo, sin embargo había decidido ejercer medicina en el pequeño hospital de Forks, mientras terminaba mi carrera. Durante la mañana, Bella llevaba a nuestro hijo con ella y con Ang a la tienda y por la tarde, ya que yo estudiaba en casa me ocupaba yo de él. Una de esas tardes mientras lo cambiaba en su cuarto, mi hijo me miró y al fin dijo la palabra mágica que terminaría de romper mi pequeña coraza. Él, ya llamaba a su madre en grito desde hacía mes y medio. También pedía agua, pero lo que no me esperaba era escuchar la palabra papá de su boquita de piñón.

En cuanto lo tuve cambiado, cogí a mi hijo en brazos y bajé las escaleras. Al llegar a la pequeña cocina, llamé a la tienda a Bella y le dije el nuevo cambió en nuestro pequeño. Ella contestó muy feliz y dijo que en una hora estaría en casa. Siempre era la misma rutina. Ella llegaba, bañábamos a Anthony y le dábamos una buena cena. Acto seguido, los dos entrábamos en su cuarto y lo dejábamos en su cuna hasta que cerraba sus preciosos ojos. Después, cenábamos nosotros y veíamos alguna película juntos, para después irnos a dormir.

Realmente la echaba mucho de menos. Durante estos seis meses en Forks, ella y yo no habíamos tenido ningún contacto más intimo que caricias. Ella siempre estaba agotada por el pequeño Anthony. Al principio fue mi propio cuerpo después de que me operaran por los daños sufridos cuando maté a James, estos me habían pasado factura dejándome tres meses fuera de combate. Además, la medicación que me daban para mi dañado corazón no me permitía tan siquiera el lujo de tener una erección decente, así que siempre acabábamos de la misma forma. Yo terminaba de darle placer a Bella con mis dedos y nada más.

Tres meses más pasaron y nuestro pequeño empezó a ponerse de pie sujeto a los muebles. Nosotros no habíamos podido ir a la boda de mis hermanos, ya que le condición de Esme fue que si yo hacía acto de presencia, ella no sería la madrina de Emmett y Jasper. Aquello solo provocó una herida más en mi pecho. Intentaba ser fuerte, lo juro, pero todo estaba empezando a llegar a un limite.

Un año iba a cumplir Anthony en dos días. Un año sin tocar a mi Bella casi. Un año sin ver a mi madre y a mi padre. El pequeño Anthony ya corría por la casa y hablaba por los codos. Verlo correr por el jardín era de lo único que podía decir que llenara mi vida aparte de las caricias que podía obtener de mi futura esposa. Si, esa noche se lo pediría después de la fiesta del cumpleaños de el peque.

Bañé al pequeño y le puse un pantalón vaquero, un suéter de hilo azul, con una gorra a juego. Lo senté en la trona mientras me daba una ducha rápida. Al salir, le encendí la tele con sus dibujos favoritos y me fui a vestir. Al abrir el armario, encontré la bolsa que Alice me había traído. La abrí despacio. En ella había un boxer azul a juego con los calcetines y la camiseta de tirantes. Después de ponérmelo, saqué al camisa de la funda y me la coloqué pro mis brazos abrochando los botones. Un pantalón negro vaquero hacía juego con el pañuelo que coloqué sobre mi cuello dejándolo abierto contra mi pecho. Tan solo dejé tres botones abiertos de la camisa.

Mi pelo había crecido muchísimo durante este año. Ya casi ni recordaba de lo indomable que era. Intentando hacer algo con el me entretuve durante más de diez minutos. Al final acabo alborotado como siempre.

Al bajar las escaleras, me encontré a Anthony riéndose ante el televisor. Bella, estaría apunto de llegar con mis hermanos. Emmett y Rosalie tuvieron una preciosa niña a la que llamaron Violet y Alice y Jasper esperaban a su primer hijo en siete meses. La noche de Bodas había sido muy productiva para ellos.

Cargué a mi pequeño en mis brazos y lo dejé en la manta de juegos al acabar sus dibujos. Cerré la pequeña valla de seguridad para que no le ocurriera nada, y me dirigí a la cocina para sacar las cosas del cumpleaños a la mesa.

Una vez todo preparado, escuché el ruido del coche aparcar fuera y pronto lo siguió otro más. La familia había llegado a casa. Cuando entraron por la puerta, observé que todos ya venían arreglados incluida mi Bella. Verla así me partió mi corazón. Solo deseaba darle lo mejor y por ahora, solo podía ser el padre de su hijo. Me odié a mismismo de que ella no se hubiera cansado ya de alguien que no podía darle lo que una mujer necesita. Ella entro muy hermosa. Llevaba puesto un vestido Azul sin mangas muy ceñido a sus perfectos pechos. La falda no llegaba a más de medio muslo con un cinturón negro en sus caderas a juego con los zapatos de tacón y la pequeña torera que llevaba cubriendo un poco sus hombros.

Se acercó a mi lentamente y deseé poder ser lo que ella necesitaba por una noche. Pero se había llevado tantas desilusiones que ya ni siquiera me buscaba. Me odié pro eso mismo. Sacudí mi cabeza al empezar imaginarme con mis manos subiendo esa apretada prenda. Sonreí a todo el mundo y cogí a Violet entre mis brazos. Esa pequeña enana se parecía muchísimo a Rosalie, aun que tenía los ojos verdes de la familia Cullen.

Bella cogió a Anthony entre sus brazos y lo sentó en la esquina de la mesa. Él era el anfitrión de la fiesta y debía ser el cabeza en la mesa. La noche pasó entre risas. Mis hermanos eran las personas que llenaban el vació de mi pecho. Cuando terminamos la cena, escuché el timbre de la puerta. Me levanté despacio indicándole a Bella que siguiera dándole el biberón a Anthony. Al llegar a ella, pude observar un cabello rubio tras el cristal. Al abrirla, mi corazón se paró en ese instante. Me llevé mi mano al pecho donde estaba ubicado mi corazón y di un jadeo de sorpresa.

Mis ojos empezaron a escocerme. Levanté mi rostro al cielo respirando profundamente como si así las lágrimas no pudieran salir de mis ojos. Bajé despacio la cabeza y sintiendo como mis labios hacían una mueca hacía abajo, me concentré en aquellos ojos azules y aquella perfecta sonrisa.

Acto seguido pasé mi mano por mis alborotados cabellos y después por mi rostro. Sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a sudar cuando escuché su aterciopelada voz que tanto me había hecho falta este año. Aun que deseé que hubiera alguien mas tras aquella cabellera rubia.

Una parte de mi no quería escucharle, tan solo cerrarle la puerta en la cara y volver como si se hubiesen equivocado de timbre. Pero por otra, deseaba que esa voz dijera mi nombre y me abrazara como nunca antes.

-Vine por el cumpleaños de Anthony.

Entonces me di cuenta que su mirada no era calida. Tampoco fría, pero si distante. Intenté decir algo, pero mi voz se atasco en mi garganta produciéndome un gran dolor en ella. Solo había venido por eso. Que estúpido había sido. En es instante no pude contenerme y le hablé con toda mi ira contenida durante este año.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí. No llamaste, no viniste, te pusiste de parte de ella, así que aquí no eres nadie Carlisle Cullen ¡Vete!

Pude sentir la mano de Emmett en mi hombro y como le sonreía a carlisle. Lo miré durativo ¿acaso había sido él quien lo había invitado? Las dudas se disiparon nada más Emm habló.

-Hola papá, me alegra que al final te decidieras a venir por el cumpleaños de tu nieto primogénito.

-Tú. Tú, lo has invitado.

-Si, Edward. Él tienen derechos. También invité a mamá, pero ella se negó en rotundo.

Apreté el puente de mi nariz con mi pulgar e índice. Aquello no podía estar pasándome. Carlisle aquel día en su consulta fue como si al fin me hubiera liberado de todo. Pero al poco vi que no me llamaba, tampoco respondía a mis llamadas del hospital y aquello me dio a entender que jamás lo haría. Esme y él se amaban demasiado. Ella seguramente le habría dicho algo muy doloroso para que él también me echara de su vida. No quería culparlo, tan solo protegía a la mujer que amaba, pero yo también era parte de su ser. Respiré profundamente cuando sentí a Ross salir con Violet en sus brazos y sonreír. Carlisle portaba un regalo bien grande en sus manos. Alice salió disparada a abrazarlo. Jasper también lo saludó. Aquello, en ese instante, todo lo que me hacía sentir era que no les importaba para nada. Que si mi corazón volvía a sangrar, a ninguno le importaba que gota a gota me alejara de la realidad.

No dije nada más. Tan solo volteé sobre mis talones y entré en el salón. Pude ver la mirada de pánico que Bella me estaba dedicando. Perfecto, ella también lo sabía. Aparte mis ojos de ella y subí lentamente las escaleras. Entré corriendo al baño y no pude evitar echar la cena. Me quedé en el suelo sentado con las rodillas contra mi pecho intentando no llorar. Para estos casos, echaba realmente de menos al Anthony que no conocía esos sentimientos ni por asomo.

Entendía a bella. Ella se sentía sola. Tenía la responsabilidad de un niño de un año y su "novio" no podía darle todo aquello que una mujer necesita. Me sentí insignificante. Aquel no era mi lugar. Volví a sentir como mi estomago se retorcía y acabé otra vez con la cabeza en el váter. Escuché un suave golpe en la puerta. El susurro de su voz me retorció las entrañas. Era mi Bella, mi ángel, mi princesa, mi todo.

-Edward, escúchame por favor. Sal del baño y mírame. Yo creí que no vendría. Él lo esta pasando mal. Te quiere Edward.

-Vete Bella. Ves a disfrutar del cumpleaños de Anthony y déjalo que lo tenga en brazos. Eso es lo correcto aun que nuestro hijo no lo conozca. Ves y háblale de lo maravillosa que es su familia con él por culpa de su asesino padre. Lo digo en serio Bella. Anthony no se merece estar separado de la familia por mi culpa.

Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, sentí como el corazón me latía en la boca. Sabia que tarde o temprano ella echaría de menos una familia. Esperé a que se fuera de la habitación y salí del baño. Acto seguido me quité la ropa y me acosté en mi cama a esperar que todo acabara y ella volviera a mis brazos.

Miré el reloj de la cómoda y aún marcaban las nueve de la noche. Empecé a dar vueltas pensando que es lo que sería mejor para mi hijo. Al fin y al cabo el pequeño no tenia la culpa de los errores de los adultos y él se merecía una familia normal. Cuando volví a mirar el reloj, eran las once de la noche. En ese momento escuché abrirse la puerta del cuarto de mi hijo. Bella lo estaba metiendo en la cuna.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. En ese instante escuché la puerta cerrarse y a mi ángel meterse en el baño. La escuché asearse y después, a paso lento entró en la cama. No dijo ninguna palabra, me dio la espalda y se apoyó en la almohada. Sabía que le había echo daño con mis palabras.

-¿Bella?

-No quiero hablar Edward. Solo piensas en ti.

-Bella ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? Habéis invitado a ellos sin decirme nada ¿crees que a mi no me duele ver como me rechazan? No. Eso no parece importaros a ninguno. He estado pensando en nuestro hijo. Tenéis razón, él debe tener una familia. Por esa misma razón, desde hoy mismo puedes ir a las comidas de la casa Cullen con nuestro hijo. Yo, te esperaré aquí el tiempo que haga falta. Solo te pido que no olvides una cosa. Os quiero a los dos más que a mi propia vida. Buenas noches Bella.

Acto seguido me giré en la cama dándole también la espalda a ella.

-Edward ¿te estas escuchando? Piensa un poco en lo que has dicho. Yo estoy aquí desde hace un año. Primero nos apoyamos en el nacimiento de Anthony cuidándolo. Después, intentamos seguir adelante aun que la verdad tu y yo como que ya no compartimos nada. Yo voy a mi tienda a trabajar y tu trabajas en el hospital y después estudias. Cuando vuelvo por la noche siempre echas la excusa de que estas cansado, cuando ves que no seguimos adelante en nuestra relación. Y aún encima te enfadas, cuando deseo que nos relacionemos con más gente. Al menos con nuestra familia.

-Bella. Tienes razón, no soy lo que os merecéis.

No pude evitar que sus palabras me dañaran. Me estaba echando en cara que no la complaciera, que no fuera capaz de darle lo que necesitaba. Y encima de tenerla aquí apartada de todos. Me levanté de la cama y me puse mi camiseta. Pude escuchar como ella tocaba la cama.

-Edward ¿Dónde vas?

-Donde no pueda molestarte. Lo siento Bella. Mañana me iré. Podrás volver a donde debiste quedarte.

-No te estoy diciendo eso Edward. Por favor escúchame.

Bella encendió la luz de la habitación y se sentó en la cama, cuando logró todo aquello, yo ya estaba en la puerta vestido apunto de salir del cuarto.

-¡Edward!

-Déjalo, Bella. Ya me dijiste suficiente. Siento no daros la felicidad que os merecéis.

Cerré la puerta y bajé las escaleras. No podía quedarme en aquel salón, no podía ver como por culpa de mis temores, mis inseguridades, el miedo al rechazo, no había sido un hombre y ahora ella se arrepentía de nuestra decisión. Salí al jardín y me quedé allí observando las estrellas. En los primeros rayos de sol, escuché como Bella se había levantado y estaba en la cocina preparándose el desayuno. En ese instante aproveché para entrar y así darme una ducha caliente. La noche había sido algo fría. Al entrar en la casa escuché su voz casi en un susurro.

-Edward, ¿has pasado fuera la noche? Vas a enfermar.

Sin contestarle subí las escaleras y me dispuse a recoger unas cuantas de mis cosas y darme una ducha. Cuando sentí el agua caliente mojar mi cuerpo, mis músculos se relajaron. Me enjaboné y me enjuague para prepararme al duro día que nos esperaba. Al salir del baño, preparé una bolsa con algo de ropa y mis enseres personales y entré en el cuarto de mi pequeño que aún dormía.

-Pequeño Anthony. Perdona a tu mal padre por haberte tenido aquí un año. Los demás tienen razón y es hora que vulvas a tu lugar. Junto a toda la familia. Espero que nunca olvides cuanto te amo hijo mío.

Le di un suave beso en su cabellera y salí de la habitación. Al bajar, Bella no estaba en la cocina. Abrí la puerta del coche y me dispuse a arrancar para partir a mi trabajo en el hospital. En el instante en que iba a meter marcha para salir, pude observar que Bella estaba junto al coche y había abierto la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Quién se quedara a Anthony en la tarde?

-Llama a Rosalie o Alice, seguro que ellas lo hacen muy gratamente. Esta tarde iré a arreglar unas cuantas cosas para que podáis volver a la mansión. Hasta la noche Bella.

Ella cerró de un portazo y sin mirar atrás arranqué. El día fue una mierda. No dejaba de pesar en que por culpa de lo que fui, ahora había perdido a mi familia completamente. Al llegar la tarde, pasé por la tienda y recogí a mi hijo. Alice y Rosalie no habían o no habían querido quedarse con el pequeño. Aquello fue demasiado duro para mi. Realmente estar a solas con mi hijo me había echo que todo doliera el doble. La despedida de la noche.

Cuando Bella llegó, sus palabras me dolieron más que nunca. Ella me decía que no me fuera, que jamás me pediría eso, pero que no veía justo que Esme y Carlisle no conocieran al pequeño y que ese mismo fin de semana se lo llevaría a su casa. Tan solo le asentí con la cabeza y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Esa misma noche, dormí en un hotel.


	45. 42Edward no nos dejes

**Capitulo Cuarenta y dos. Edward, no nos dejes. Anthony Jr no está.**

Bella pov

Cerraba mis ojos y recordaba perfectamente cada palabra dicha en nuestra última conversación. Edward se había ido de la casa, la situación se me había escapado de las manos. Entré en la habitación y en ese instante todo se me hizo frío y distante. La cama estaba vacía sin él y mi corazón ya no latía a su vez. Respiré profundamente y me senté en el borde de la cama. Ahora vivía con la familia. Todos vivíamos juntos en aquella casa, pero me faltaba la otra parte de mi corazón.

**Flash back **

-Edward, las cosas no pueden seguir así. Ellos quieren estar con Anthony.

-Bella, hace un año que no sé nada de ellos y se presenta en mi casa, uno de los días más importantes y más felices de mi vida. Rompiendo el cumpleaños de mi hijo, sin importarle las consecuencias. Para colmo, tú estabas enterada ¿no pensabas decírmelo?

-Sí. Claro que quería hacerlo. Pero aún albergaba la esperanza que no apareciera. Edward las cosas no son como tú crees. Carlisle ha llamado todos los días a la tienda preocupándose por nuestro hijo. Aún que parezca mentira, también preguntaba por ti.

Sentí como sus ojos se oscurecían de la rabia. Después, sus ojos se agrandaron como platos y su boca se abrió en señal de incredulidad. Me miró de una forma penetrante y en ese instante me recordó al frío Anthony.

-Bella. Él, ha estado llamando. No me lo has dicho en ningún momento.

-No. No quería que te dijese nada. Él te quiere, Edward, al igual que tu madre.

De repente aquella mascara dura que se había puesto desde el cumpleaños cayó al suelo dejándome ver al Edward vulnerable, al que la vida ha tratado mal. Me acerqué a paso lento y estiré mi mano. Edward dio un paso atrás.

-No me toques Bells.

-Edward, este fin de semana esta programada una visita a la mansión Cullen. El niño no tiene la culpa y ellos tienen derechos.

-Eso tampoco pensabas decírmelo ¿verdad?

-Por dios Edward ¿es que no lo ves?

-¿El que quieres que vea?

-Ellos intentan acercarse a nosotros.

-No es así Bella, solo lo hacen al niño.- Se pasó las manos por su rostro en un gesto desesperado y volvió a mirarme.- ¿Qué parte de: "Vete no quiero verte en mi casa" no entiendes? Ella, no quiere un asesino a sueldo en su vida.

-Pero ya no lo eres y lo ha de entender.

-Lo fui Bella. No le reprocho nada, yo solo caí en esto y supongo que solo debo afrontarlo.

-No puedes obligarme a estar aquí sola.

-No. No lo haré. Por eso te doy lo que ansias. No te voy a quitar el derecho de estar con una familia, de estar con tus hermanos. Ya has tenido suficiente con estar un año lejos de ellos. A veces creo que lo mejor es que nunca hubiese recuperado la memoria, tal vez así te hubieses quedado con ellos y ahora serías feliz.

No podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando. Él no podía decir de verdad esas palabras.

-No digas esas cosas. Me haces daño, Edward.- Susurré más para mi, que para él.

-Lo siento. Hoy hablé con Alice. Todos… Ellos, opinan que te separé de la familia. Tienen razón Bella. Anthony no puede criarse aquí, lejos de quienes le aman. Haré las cosas fáciles. Hace casi un año que tu y yo, ya no compartimos nada. No soy lo suficiente para ti. Y mucho menos para tu hijo. Soy lo que soy. Un asesino, alguien que no debió codiciar los sueños. Y los sueños, sueños son. No arruines tu futuro, y menos el de tu hijo por alguien como yo Bella. Todos se trasladan a Seattle.

Hubo un silencio. Edward ni siquiera me miraba. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños. Me di cuenta que en una de ellas, portaba la primera sabanita de nuestro hijo. Su voz se había apagado al igual que la mía. Él no podía dejarme. Lo amaba con toda mi alma. Es cierto que ansiaba a la familia. Siempre había sentido ese vacío en mi. Los Cullen habían llenado ese hueco y no podía permitir que por un error de Esme, mi hijo no tuviera una familia. Lo mire y vi como él suspiraba y abría de nuevo la boca para hablar. Se ahogó. Su voz no salió y tuve que incitarlo.

-¿Que más Edward?

-Hoy firmé los papeles de la venta de la mansión. Emmett y Alice ya han comprado otra en Seattle y Carlisle y Esme se trasladan con ellos. Deberías hacer lo mismo. No quiero que te quedes sin la familia. Quiero que formes parte de esta junto a mi hijo. Anthony no se merece nada de esto en absoluto.- En ese instante, se acercó a mi despacio. Posó sus manos en mis mejillas.- Te amo Bella. Por eso mismo, me di cuenta que no puedes seguir aquí, sola conmigo. Te mereces más que esto.

Se separó de mi y subió las escaleras. Lo seguí y observé como entraba en el cuarto de Anthony. Se acercó a su cuna y se agachó besando su frente.

-Cuida de mamá pequeño. Nos veremos pronto. Te amo hijo mío. Quédate este ángel. Hace mucho tiempo me lo regaló mi madre. Después, lo llevó la tuya y ahora te pertenece. Él cuidará de ti como lo hizo con mamá. - Lo dejó en la mesilla. Se giró y me observó por un instante. Acto seguido pasó de largo y entró en nuestra habitación. Cuando llegué a ella, estaba recogiendo en una mochila algunas cosas. - me voy hoy Bella. Mañana estarán aquí Emmett y Jasper para ayudarte con la mudanza. Podrás vender la casa igual que hizo Rosalie con la suya. Quiero que te quedes con ese dinero para Anthony. También he abierto una libreta con todo el dinero que recibí de la mansión. Le di parte de ello a Jasper. Él, también se lo merece. Te llamaré para ver cuando estas disponible y así ver a mi hijo. Te amo Bella, pero sé que te estoy haciendo daño. Hasta pronto.

Edward besó mis labios. Ese beso supo a despedida. Era la despedida. Agarré su camiseta y apreté mis puños contra su pecho.

-No me hagas esto Edward. Yo también te amo. Solo que también deseo estar con ellos. No te voy a negar, que me haría ilusión vivir allí en vez de aquí. Pero tú y Anthony sois mi principal familia. Te amo Edward.

-Lo sé Bella. Pero tu misma me admitiste que la felicidad se gana cuando tienes a tu familia.

-Edward, por favor, no te vayas.

-Bella ¿Deseas quedarte aquí para siempre? Se que no es así ¿deseas estar sin tus hermanos? También se que no. Veo en tus ojos las pocas veces que los ves. Veo como la ilusión crece en ti cuando llegan y veo la desilusión cuando se marchan, la soledad, el vacío que eso te provoca. Y encima, has de soportar a alguien como yo. Cuando llegas a casa y no estoy para lo que necesitas. Cuando llegas a tu hogar y yo ya estoy dormido o cuando llegas aquí y me besas y me doy cuenta que no puedo darte nada. Es mejor así Bells. Hasta pronto.

Se giró y salió de allí. Pude observar como por sus mejillas descendían lágrimas de dolor. Yo había producido esta situación. Yo lo estaba abandonando como hizo su familia. Yo estaba eligiendo a una familia que ni siquiera era de mi propia sangre. Escuché la puerta de abajo y su Volvo marcharse de el terreno. Caí de rodillas al suelo y sentí mi cuerpo arder. Yo, le había echo daño a alguien como Edward. Había estado tan ciega… Me había obsesionado tanto en que fuéramos una familia que no me había dado cuenta realmente de la magnitud de los hechos. Su madre lo había echado de su vida. Ella ni siquiera preguntaba por él. Ella no quería verlo y yo amaba a su familia. Yo había roto esta relación.

**Fin Flash back **

Miré de nuevo la fría cama. Acaricié donde él debería estar. Cada noche recordaba sus palabras. Él, sacrificó su felicidad por la de su hijo y por la mía. Yo, trabajaba ahora en la boutique de Alice y Esme. Aún le mandábamos ropa a Ángela a Forks. La casa se vendió a las pocas semanas y me trasladé aquí. Desde hacía siete meses, todos los sábados por la mañana mi teléfono sonaba. Cuando descolgaba el teléfono, escuchaba su aterciopelada voz y deseaba verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerlo mío.

Esa mañana, no fue diferente. Me desperté y miré la hora. Faltaban tres para que Edward llamara. Me levanté de la cama y me fui a la ducha. Deseaba poder ir yo a las citas. Deseaba ver como Edward pasaba el día con su hijo. Pero no podía ser. Él, expresamente me había pedido que no fuera. Salí del baño y me vestí, cepillé mi pelo y lavé mis dientes. Una vez arreglada, me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar. Allí, todos los sábados me encontraba con Esme.

-Buenos días Bella, felicidades. Anthony esta vestido y preparado. No sé como aguantas esto todavía.

No le respondí. Ella me miró y agachó su cabeza. Acto seguido se levantó y me acercó una taza de chocolate con pastas.

-Gracias Esme.

-Bella, hoy no hace falta que vengas a la Boutique. Ves a dar una vuelta.

Me extrañé, pero decidí que sería lo mejor. Llevaba varios días que no era yo misma. Hacía siete meses de su ausencia y hacía un año y medio que salí de aquella casa para estar junto a Edward y Anthony. Aquello quedó en el pasado, pero hoy era muy vivo ese recuerdo. Hacía un año y medio que Esme no hablaba con su hijo. Jasper entró en la cocina con Anthony. Mi hijo me dio un beso y se dirigieron al coche. Hoy aparte de hacer año y medio de que Edward abandonara la casa, también era mi cumpleaños.

Ese día lo pasé de compras yo sola por Seattle. En cada tienda, en cada prenda, en cada lugar… eché de menos a Edward. Al llegar la tarde, volví a casa. Alice, Rosalie y los demás, me querían sacar a celebrar mi cumpleaños. Una vez Alice me arregló, nos montamos en el coche y nos fuimos al centro de Seattle a celebrar el cumpleaños a una discoteca.

-Ya hemos llegado hermanita. Solo relájate y diviértete un rato.

Sonreí a Emmett. La verdad es que no sabía como él podía ir a visitar a Edward a escondidas de sus padres y volver como si nada estuviera pasando. Respiré hondo y entré en aquella sala. Me senté y pedí una copa. La música era pegadiza, pero no me apetecía bailar. Hubo un momento donde Jasper y yo nos quedamos a solas en la mesa. Él se acercó hasta mi lugar y me tendió una caja negra.

Miré a Jazz sorprendida. En la cena ya me había dado su regalo. En ese instante no caí pro que me daba otro, pero cuando lo tuve en mis manos vi la elegante letra que estaba escrita en el papel.

"Para Bells"

Edward me había mandado un regalo con Jasper. Lo miré y sonreí tímidamente. Mientras lo desenvolvía, pude sentir mis ojos escocer y al instante derramarse las lágrimas por mis mejillas. Al abrirlo, pude observar que era una pulsera muy bonita. En ella estaba gravada una frase.

"Te amaré por siempre pase lo que pase."

Aquella frase, rompió mi corazón, rompió mi alma, pero a la vez me dio muchas esperanzas de tenerlo de nuevo. Sé que era una pobre ilusa con esperanzas y aspiraciones muy altas, pero deseaba que regresara a mi y esto era una buena señal. Jasper me miró y después me señaló hacía algún puntote la sala. Al girarme mi corazón latió desbocado. Era él. Edward estaba allí, parado en una esquina de la sala. Su pelo estaba bastante largo y alborotado. Su sonrisa inundaba la sala y con ella caldeaba mi muerto corazón.

No miré hacía ninguna parte que no fue a mi ángel. No sé como con los tacones que llevaba puestos llegué hasta donde se encontraba. En ese instante, todo desapareció a mi alrededor. Era como si se nos hubiese tragado la más bella estrella y estuviéramos en nuestro mágico mundo. La música cambió y empezó a sonar una balada. Era una canción de Luis Fonsi. Edward me abrazó por la cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Aspiré su aroma. Olía exactamente como hacía dos años. Era exactamente como el Anthony que conocí. Iba completamente vestido de negro. Aun que su cabellera daba la señal de que no había vuelto a ser Anthony.

La letra empezó y con ello, las palabras de Edward inundaron mis oídos. Cantaba bajito, solo para nosotros dos, aún así el sentir sus labios sobre mi oído, me estremeció a la vez que me hizo excitar. Tenerlo tan cerca de nuevo después de siete meses, era algo que jamás creí que ocurriría. Mientras cantaba en mi oído aquella bella melodía, su mano pasaba por mi espalda.

Todavía yo siento tus caricias  
y tu respiración sobre mi piel.  
No hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa  
y sigo amándote hoy más que ayer  
soñando con volverte a ver.

Me apreté a su cuerpo. Fue un acto sin pensarlo. Necesitaba estar entre sus brazos, necesitaba su calor. Mientras Edward seguía cantando, mis manos se aferraron a su espalda. No quería que ese momento se acabara nunca.

Se que soy culpable de mi suerte  
y que mi sufrimiento no te hará volver  
y en mí otra vez creer.  
Quise llorar y me arrepiento,  
amor cuanto lo siento;  
si no te vuelvo a ver no sobreviviré.  
Cada día que pasa más me mata tu ausencia; y pierdo la fe.

Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar mi rostro y pude sentir un beso de Edward en mi mejilla secándolas. Cada segundo qu eme llevaba al final de esa canción, era un segundo menos junto a su cuerpo. No quería que aquella canción acabara, pero lo hizo y con ello, acabó aquel abrazo. Lo miré a los ojos cuanod se separó d emi. Edward me miró con algo extraño en su mirada. Esto era una nueva despedida, lo podía leer en sus orves verdes.

-Bella, feliz cumpleaños. Necesitaba decirtelo en persona. Perdona si esto te incomodó o te hizo daño. Veo felicidad en tus ojos ¿eres feliz Bella?

-No completamente.

-Siento escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Y tu, Edward, eres feliz?

-Sin ti y sin mi hijo…

Vi como la voz se le apagaba. Me miró de nuevo y se acercó despacio. Posó sus labios sobre los míos y sentí ese suave tacto que tanto había anhelado.

-No lo eres.

-Nunca seré feliz Bella. Ese es mi destino y lo tengo asumido. Lo que me importa es que tú y mi hijo sean felices.

-Anthony es muy feliz con ellos, Edward.

-Me sobra con esa respuesta. Al menos sé que sirvió de algo. Adiós Bella. Disfruta de tu cumpleaños. Te amo. Te amaré siempre.

Edward se dio al vuelta y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya había salido de la discoteca. Me giré feliz. Al menos sabía que aún me amaba. Cuando consiguiera que Esme entrara en sus cabales y viera el daño que nos estaba haciendo, tal vez aún me esperara y seríamos una familia de nuevo. Me giré sobre mis talones, me acerqué a la mesa y le di las gracias a Jasper. Él siempre cuidaba de mi.

Los días pasaron y con ello los meses. Entre la familia, aparentaba ser la más feliz del mundo, sobre todo delante de mi hijo o de Alice. Ella siempre me hablaba de Edward. De lo estúpidos que estábamos siendo y el daño que nos estábamos haciendo. Pero aún así, ella entendía nuestras posiciones aun que solo fuera por encima.

Adam y Vicky, venían todos los domingos a vernos a la mansión con el pequeño Victor. Al menos, aparte de la familia había alguien que era feliz. Edward por lo que pude entender tras las charlas entre Jasper y yo, había sido ascendido a jefe de pediatría. Era un muy buen médico, eso lo llevaba en la sangre. Lo que no me gustó nada, fue saber que se refugiaba en el trabajo. Se pasaba casi las 24h en el hospital cuando no eran más. Cada noche recordaba nuestro encuentro en la discoteca y deseaba que ese día se hubiera quedado conmigo.

Un año. Un año ya desde nuestra separación y un año de dolor oculto. El tiempo pasaba muy deprisa. Mi hijo cumplía dos años ese mismo día. Me levanté de la cama. Como todos los sábados, Edward em llamó por teléfono y me preguntó si podía llevárselo a pasar el día. Como todos los sábados, le contesté que Jasper se lo llevaría en un rato. Me duché y me bajé a desayunar.

-Buenos días Carlisle.

-Buenos días Bella. - Levantó la cabeza del periódico para saludarme, después se miró el reloj y sonrió.- Me he de marchar a trabajar, nos vemos a la noche hija.

Una vez Carlisle se fue, miré el reloj. Ya marcaban las ocho de la mañana. En una hora Anthony debía estar en el coche camino a Port Ángeles. Subí las escaleras y entré en la habitación de mi hijo. Al despertarlo, este me sonrió a mis brazos y me sonrió como solo él y su padre sabían hacerlo. Era feliz. Realmente era feliz en aquella casa. Ellos me llenaban por completo, me mimaban y sobre todo cuidaban como lo que eran a Anthony, pero me seguía faltando él. Duché, vestí y le di el desayuno a mi hijo. Cuando Jasper salió de la cocina, le tendió al mano y se lo llevó como cada sábado a estar con su padre. Yo, me tenía que preparar para la fiesta de la noche. Mi hijo cumplía dos años y debía ser especial.

Durante el día, tan solo recordé el cumpleaños anterior. Ese que me había separado aún más de Edward. Ahora, un año después entendía sus palabras. Las del sacrificio de un padre por que su hijo sea feliz. Las que en su día le hicieron convertirse en Anthony. Alejarse de lo que más amaba para no dañarles y ahora eran ellos los que lo habían dañado dándole la espalda. Respiré profundamente una vez pasado el día y me preparé en la puerta para recibir a mi hijo. Jasper, me había llamado que ya estaban de camino a casa. Lo llevaría al centro comercial para comprarle lo que él quisiera.

Cuando Anthony apareció pro la puerta iba cargado de regalos. Jasper parecía una burra de carga. Las manos las llevaba completas de bolsas. Casi no le podía ver su cara. Mi hijo me sonreía demasiado. El brillo en sus ojos era pura felicidad. Me arrodillé en el suelo y lo saludé con un gran beso. Acto seguido le quité las pequeñas bolsas que mi bebe portaba y lo cogí entre mis brazos.

-¿Y esas bolsas Jasper?

-Son los regalos de su cumpleaños por parte de su padre. Cuando se lo dejé y me fui a su apartamento, ellos se fueron al centro comercial y allí le compró todo lo que él quiso.

-Habéis llegado pronto. Pensé que vendrías a las siete y tan solo son las cinco.

-Si. Edward tenía una gran operación en el hospital. Ahora estar allí y salvar vidas en pediatría es lo único que le da la fuerza para seguir.

-¡Jasper!.- Grité dolida. Él era el único que decía que esto era un error. Que si nos amábamos de verdad, yo tendría que estar con él. Pero… ¿Cómo decirle que lo ansiaba? Jazz no entendería por que Edward, se había alejado de nosotros, al igual que nadie en tendía por que lo hizo en el pasado.

Salí por la puerta con mi hijo y lo monté en mi coche. Esa tarde debía ser una tarde feliz, así que respiré hondo y me dirigí al centro de Seattle para hacer feliz a mi hijo. Una vez bajamos del coche, nos dirigimos a las mejores tiendas de allí. Anthony no paraba de pedir cosas y yo de complacerlo. Me quedé observando un escaparate. En él pude observar un ángel casi idéntico al que portaba mi hijo colgado a su cuello. Desde que, Edward, se lo había regalado, jamás se lo había quitado del cuello.

Respiré profundamente y cuando bajé la mirada al carro mi hijo no estaba. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y como mi respiración fallaba. Me giré sobre mi misma buscandolo. Grité su nombre pero no contestó.. Cogí mi bolso y llamé a casa. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba que encontraran a lo que me quedaba de mi amor. Esme contestó al teléfono y cuando le comuniqué que no encontraba a mi pequeño, ella colgó diciéndome que pronto estaría allí con los demás. Un señor, al ver mi cara pálida y que me estaba sujetando en el carro lleno de bolsas, se acercó a mi y me ayudo a llegar al banco más cercano.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, tan solo sé que fue un infierno. Sentí unos fuertes brazos abrazarme y al levantar mi nublada vista por las lágrimas, pude observar a Emmett. Rosalie y Alice, se llevaron el carro de Anthony y las cosas al coche. Después, volvieron junto a mi. En ese instante, me sentía extraña, me faltaban las dos personas que más amaba.

Esme me estrechó junto a su pecho y me hizo retroceder y seguir mis propios pasos. La policía no tardó en llegar. Pronto estaba rodeada de mi familia y gente que no conocía. El móvil aún estaba entre mis manos. Sin pensármelo, lo abrí y merqué un numero.

-¿Bella?

-Edward, tenemos un problema.

-¿De que se trata Bella?

-Anthony desapareció en el centro comercial.

La llamad se cortó y todo me miraron confusos. Yo tan solo observé a mi alrededor por si veía a mi pequeño angelito. Pronto, pude ver esos ojos verdes mirarme en la distancia. No eran los de mi angelito, si no los de mi ángel, los de mi amado. Lo había echado tanto de menos. Corrí a sus brazos y lloré contra su pecho mientras la familia permanecía lejos de nosotros. Separándose de nuestra falta, de nuestro dolor.


	46. 43 Buscando a mi hijo

**Capitulo Cuarenta y tres. Buscando a mi hijo. Anthony el asesino ha vuelto.**

**Por mucho que entierres tu pasado, este siempre vuelve con más fuerza. **

Edward pov

Los días pasaban como rutina. Mi corazón ya ni latía. La esperanza de volver a ser uno con Bella había muerto el mismo día que salí por aquella puerta. Tres meses solo en aquel frío apartamento de nuevo. La otra vez que me alejé de mi familia para no hacerles daño, aún había tenido el valor de amueblar la casa. Esta vez, no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. Me acerqué al centro comercial dos días después y me compré un saco de dormir y un colchón pequeño. Una nevera de viaje, quitaba mis problemas de la comida. La cocina del apartamento estaba amueblada y con cocina, así que respecto a eso no tuve ningún problema. Una pequeña mesa y una silla de playa era todo mi mobiliario. Para estar solo no me hacía falta nada más. Poco a poco en esos tres meses, fui comprando cosas para mi pequeño Anthony. Le compré una cuna y un armario pequeño donde guardaba su ropa y la mía.

Durante el día, estaba centrado en mi trabajo. Los turnos siempre solían ser de más de doce horas, así que cuando llegaba a casa, solo comía algo y me iba a la cama. Esa era mi vida excepto los sábados. Al menos la esperanza de tener a mi hijo entre mis brazos aún existía. Los Sábados, ese era mi día. Cada Sábado llamaba al móvil a Bella y escuchaba su voz. Escucharla era algo grandioso, ni siquiera sé como explicarlo. Jazz era el que me traía al niño a Port Ángeles. La llamada solo era para confirmar algún cambio de plan.

Durante seis meses, me los pasé entre el trabajo y mi hijo. Cada tres días me tenía que tomar una pastilla para dormir. Las pesadillas habían vuelto a mi mente. Cada rostro de las personas que habían caído bajo mis manos. Ellos, atormentaban mis pocas horas de sueño. Realmente ni yo mismo me reconocía en el espejo. Las horas libres en las que no podía dormir, me las pasaba haciendo ejercicio en la habitación del material. Allí, aún estaban la mesa y un par de archivos vacíos. Aquello lo utilizaba para hacer deporte y no olvidar todo lo que aprendí en el pasado sobre defensa, artes marciales y como llevar un arma.

Cuando caía rendido en la cama después de tomar las pastillas, me sentía completamente solo. Algunas noches lloraba al extrañar la presencia de Bella. Allí, en aquel apartamento empezamos nuestra relación. La mayoría del tiempo, mi mano sujetaba mi pecho, cerca del corazón. Allí, parecía que dolía menos su falta. Siempre deseaba los malditos Sábados. Nunca libraba si no era un sábado. Solo quería libre aquellos días y cuando Anthony no podía venir por que estaba enfermo, trabajaba más que nunca para no sentir su ausencia. Los meses siguieron pasando y el año se cumplió. Mi hijo iba a hacer dos años y también cumpliría un año de mi muerta vida.

Ese sábado no fue diferente a los demás. El día anterior había trabajado dieciséis horas en el hospital en una operación a corazón abierto en un niño de siete años. Ver como se escapa la vida de esos pequeños, ver como todo su futuro estaba en tus manos era algo bastante complejo. La presión del día a día en un quirófano o en las consultas conseguía sacarla solamente cuando observaba a mi pequeño trocito de cielo.

La última vez que había visto a Bella, hacía más de cinco meses. Me presenté en la discoteca que me dijo Jasper para sorprenderla. Aquella noche deseé quedarme allí entre sus brazos. Sentirla de nuevo tan cerca de mi y a la vez más lejos que nunca destrozó lo que quedaba de mi alma y mi corazón. Ella estaba hermosa. Se notaba que era feliz con mi familia y sus hermanos. Aún así, pude atisbar en sus ojos chocolate una pequeña tristeza, pero ya no sabía si era por mi o por nuestro hijo. Cada noche deseaba al acostarme que ella pensara en mi como seguía haciéndolo con ella. Aun que realmente era ser demasiado egoísta el desear que ella me siguiera amando como la amaba yo.

Me levanté temprano y llamé a Bella. Una hora después, Jasper aparecía con mi hijo entre sus brazos. Ver a mi angelito ante mis ojos, se llevaba mis penas y mis dolores. Las pesadillas de la noche se las llevaba su sonrisa y las lágrimas vertidas las secaban sus palabras. Me sentía feliz con tan solo su mirada. Entré en la cafetería y estiré mis brazos. Cuando sentí sus pequeños brazos rodearme, me llené de dicha.

-Hola Anthony. Feliz cumpleaños hijo. Papá te quiere mucho. Hoy haremos lo que tú me pidas, te lo mereces hijo.

-Papi. Te quero.- Escuchar esas palabras de su dulce boquita era el mejor momento de mis días.- ¿Ande amos?

-Hola Jasper.- Saludé tendiéndole la mano.- Pues hijo ¿Qué te parece ir al centro comercial? Puedes pedirme lo que tu más quieres pequeño.

Mi hijo rió como solo un niño inocente ríe. Miré a Jasper y los dos nos dirigimos a mi coche. Senté a mi pequeño en la sillita del coche que le compré y acto seguido me senté en mi asiento. Jasper se sentó a mi lado y cerró despacio la puerta. Arranqué el coche y conduje entre risas hasta el centro. Conducir con el pequeño preguntón detrás, n era de mucha ayuda para concentrarse en la carretera.

-Hey, Edward, cada día te veo peor. No te lo tomes a mal hermano, pero las ojeras dentro de nada te cubrirán toda la cara y has perdido mucho peso.

-Gracias Jasper. Las cosas no son fáciles. Tú más que nadie lo has de saber. Trabajo muchas horas y duermo muy poco.

-Edward, esto puede cambiar. Bella te sigue amando y los dos estáis sufriendo por nada. Si te presentaras en casa y reclamaras lo que es tuyo… tu hijo y tu mujer. Tal vez así, tus padres te escucharían.

-No Jasper. No sabes de lo que estas hablando. No te metas en esto por favor.

-Esta bien, Edward.

Bajamos del coche al llegar allí. Cada vez que aparcaba el coche en aquel parking y bajaba a mi hijo del coche, podía recordar los dos momentos que estuve con Bella allí. Las dos veces nos habíamos tomado un helado. La mañana pasó bastante rápido. Entramos en muchas tiendas de niños. Anthony quiso que le comprara un coche de bomberos, un disfraz del zorro, puzzles, películas, gominolas, ropa. Le compré todo aquello que me pedía ¿para que me servía el dinero que ganaba si no era para él?

Decidimos comer en una hamburguesería. Al pequeño le saqué de mi mochila un bote con papilla que le había preparado en casa. Los Viernes por la noche, siempre que llegaba de trabajar le preparaba papillas de verduras o de pollo. A él, le gustaban demasiado. Mientras comíamos, Anthony, picó de mis patatas y jugó con el ketchup. Jasper, siempre al acabar se iba a buscar su coche y así, nos dejaba unas horas solos. Normalmente, lo acercaba yo a su coche y él se iba a dar un paseo mientras yo me llevaba a mi pequeño a casa y pasábamos la tarde allí. Pero hoy era un día especial, era su cumpleaños y tenía que estar pronto en casa.

Di una pequeña vuelta con mi hijo por el centro, montándolo en todas las pequeñas atracciones que veíamos. Mientras él reía, y me dedicaba grabarlo en video o a hacerle alguna foto. El móvil me sonó cuando estábamos tomando unos gofres de nata. Jasper estaba fuera esperándome. Ese momento del día era el más doloroso. Tener que despedirme de mi trocito de vida, me dolía en el alma.

Lo cargué en mis brazos y salí de allí. Al lado de mi coche estaba parado Jasper esperándonos. Me acerqué despacio, no deseaba que mi hijo se marchara. Al llegar, abrí el maletero y le pasé todos los regalos que le había comprado. Después cargué a mi pequeño entre mis brazos y lo senté en su sillita dentro del coche de Jazz.

Cuando posé a mi hijo allí, sentí como una lágrima descendía por mi mejilla. Deseaba que aquel momento no fuera real, que ahora iría a mi casa con él y allí estaría Bella esperándonos. Pero no era así y no debía de retenerlo más a mi lado. Esperaría con ansias el próximo Sábado. Besé su frente y le tendí la mano para que chocara.

-Choca los cinco campeón.- Le sonreí abiertamente.- Dame un beso grande.

-Cinco papi.- Mi hijo chocó con todas sus pequeñas fuerzas.- Bechito.

Después de darme un beso, Jasper entró en el coche y se fue. Verlos marchar, era como ver partir mi alma. Llevé la mano a mi pecho y me adentré en mi coche. Un día más en mi mísera vida alejado de cuantos amaba. Mientras conducía, un dolor más fuerte se apodero de mi cuerpo. El cansancio pasaba factura, pero no era de eso. Un presentimiento malo se apoderó de mi. No sabía por qué, pero me puse ansioso.

Llegué a mi apartamento y dejé la cámara de video en mi cuarto. Me senté en la silla de la sala y encendí al pequeña tele. Dejé mi móvil en mis piernas y lo observé durante un buen rato. El sentimiento de angustia, cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Me levanté de golpe y me dirigí a mi habitación, trataría de dormir un poco.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve acostado, pero de pronto el móvil sonó asustándome. Di un salto de la cama y lo cogí rápidamente. Cuando miré la pantalla, vi el nombre de Bella en ella y mi corazón me dio un vuelco.

-¿Bella?- Mi voz sonó ronca.

-Edward, tenemos un problema. - La voz de Bella sonaba desesperada, estaba llorando.

-¿De que se trata Bella?- Le pregunté aferrando las sabanas contra mi cuerpo.

-Anthony desapareció en el centro comercial.

Cuando ella soltó aquellas palabras, me sentí vacío. Mi hijo había desaparecido. El sentimiento que me había estado rondando toda la tarde se había cumplido. Me levanté de un salto y estampé el móvil contra el suelo. Corrí hasta el salón y me coloqué la camiseta. Cogí la camisa y salí del apartamento como alma lleva el diablo. Necesitaba llegar donde ella estuviera. Necesitaba saber como había sido.

Entré en el coche y pise el acelerador sin pensar demasiado. Parecía que el vehiculo cada vez fuera más despacio. El cuentakilómetros marcaba doscientos. No sé se era por que me sentía desesperado, pero me parecía que aun así corría muy poco. Me salté semáforos, señales y todo tipo de impedimentos. Cuando aparqué allí, sentí la angustia formándose en mi estomago., Al salir del coche vomité la comida. Me sentía débil, pero ella n podía verlo. Ella debía ser fuerte.

Corrí por los pasillos buscándola desesperado. Pasé mi mano por mis largos cabellos y respiré profundamente cuando la vi a los lejos. Me acerqué despacio, pues allí, también estaban los demás. Me paré a unos metros de ellos y pude ver cuando ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Alcé mis vista de su rostro durante unos segundos y deseé no haberlo echo. Allí, de pie parada observé a mi madre. Hacía dos años que no la veía. Ella parecía estar demasiado bien. El dolor se acentuó en mi interior.

Sentí los brazos de Bella rodearme y cerré mis brazos contra su cuerpo besando sus cabellos. Mi corazón palpitó fuerte en mi pecho y sentí la necesidad de no soltarla jamás. Después de tres intentos fallidos, pude al fin separarla un poco de mi cuerpo. Acuné su rostro entre mis manos y miré su cara descompuesta por el dolor.

-Bella ¿Qué a pasado? Cuéntame amor.

-Estaba mirando el escaparate, me distraje un minuto y cuando miré el carro, nuestro hijo ya no estaba.

-Esta bien Bella. Respira hondo, por favor. Has de ser fuerte. Recuerda quien estaba a tu alrededor. Algo que te haga pensar si nuestro hijo decidió irse por si solo por que algo le llamó la atención.

-No. No puedo recordar nada. Lo e intentado. Te lo juro, Edward.- Bella, se apretó mas contra mi pecho. Pude observar como Jasper tiraba de mi hermana y se alejaban de allí.- Están buscándolo ¿verdad?

-Vamos, tenemos que buscarle.

Después de aquellas palabras, escuché como mis dos hermanos se iban del centro comercial. La pequeña Alice, se fue a casa con Jasper. Ella estaba embarazada de mes y medio y aquello no era lugar para ella. Rosalie debía ocuparse de Violet. Así que Emm y ella también se fueron. Mientras se marchaban, a lo lejos pude escuchar como Emmett le decía que llamaría a todos los hospitales. Mi padre se fue con la policía. Allí, nos quedamos nosotros dos con la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos. Mi madre.

Mi cuerpo entero tembló. En ese preciso momento, sonó el móvil de Bella. Ella lo sacó de su bolsillo y al ver que no conocía el numero que la llamaba, arrugó la nariz. Le tendí al mano y contesté.

-Diga. - Afirmé.

-Hola Anthony, pensé que era el móvil de la mujerzuela.- Me quedé estático en el sitio. Reconocí aquella voz en el mismo segundo que había dicho mi nombre.-Bueno, así se pone más interesante.

Mi cabeza empezó a recordar aquel día en Forks. Recordé que maté a James, a Mike… pero también le había disparado a ella. Jessica. Bella me miró con los ojos como platos y pasó sus yemas por mi mejilla delineando mis evidentes ojeras.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le dije serio.- ¿Qué has hecho con mi hijo?

-Eso, no te preocupes.- Se echó a reír tras el teléfono.- Él esta bien. El puto mocoso, esta dormido, es fácil de manejar ¿sabes Anthony?

Recordé un sueño, lo soñé la ultima vez que había estado en el hospital. Mi pequeño entonces era recién nacido y no le había dado importancia, pero se cumplió.

"Estaba sentado en un jardín y portaba a mi niño en mis brazos. Esta tranquilito cogiendo mi dedo meñique. La puerta sonó a mis espaldas y de ella salió mi ángel. Sus ojos chocolate penetraron en los míos y su sonrisa me hizo el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Pero de pronto, aparecían mis padres y se llevaban a mi bebe y a mi mujer dejándome solo. Mi única reacción fue gritar desesperadamente a Bella. Ella tenía que volver. Me amaba como yo a ella y no podía abandonarme llevándose a mi bebe."

¿Por que no se podía cumplir el que se formaba en mi mente, desde hacía poco más de tres meses? Cada vez que me dormía, soñaba en una mujer rubia de espaldas con mi niño entre sus brazos y en el suelo solo había sangre y mi mano marcada en el gran charco. Un nudo se formó en mi estomago de nuevo. Respiré hondo y le pregunté.

-Jessica, no le hagas daño al niño. Sé lo que quieres. Me quieres a mi. Hagamos bien las cosas, el pequeño no ha de pagar por nuestros errores.- Suspiré profundamente y seguí hablando.- Quedemos en un sitio. Tu devuelves el pequeño a su medre y me tomas a mi. Si lo que quieres es vengarte de mi y mi muerte, la tendrás. Pero la del niño.

Bella me miró y se apretó contra mi cuerpo. Observé a lo lejos a mi madre- Esta no se había movido de su posición, solo esperaba a que Bella, acudiera a ella. Lo podía ver en sus ojos.

-No Edward, no puedes hacer eso. La policía la descubrirá y todo saldrá bien.- Bella no araba de llorar mientras me decía aquellas palabras. Verla así me destrozaba por dentro. Yo, ya no tenía vida. Carecía de importancia. Si con eso conseguía que mi hijo se salvara, entonces que se llevara mi sucia vida.- No te puedo perder así.

-Bella, déjame hablar.- le dije fríamente.- Esta bien Jessica, en una hora donde tu me digas.

-Estate en el almacén ¿recuerdas aquel lugar?

-Si. Allí fue donde la primera vez..- No pude continuar. Allí, en aquel almacén vacío fue donde me dispararon y me separaron de Bella por primera vez.- Nos vemos allí en una hora.

Colgué el teléfono y miré a Bella.

-Isabella.- Le dije fríamente y sin mirarla a los ojos. Esta iba a ser la ultima vez que la viera con vida.- Ves con Esme. Hazle caso. Ves a casa con al policía, con tu familia. Manda a jasper al viejo almacén solo. Él se encargara de devolverte a tu hijo sano y salvo.- Me agaché un poco y besé su frente. Acto seguido, me giré y empecé a andar. Sentí como tiraba de mi brazo.- Veté Isabella.

-No. No te dejare morir así. Llamaremos a la policía y ellos nos acompañaran. Nuestro hijo se salvara y tu también.

-¿No te das cuenta que no serás libre hasta que yo desaparezca? No me lo hagas más difícil Isabella.

Me solté bruscamente de su brazo y eché a correr. Una hora. Ese era el plazo para que Jessica no matara a mi bebe. A mi vida. Escuché pasos correr detrás de mi. Esta vez me seguían ella y mi madre. Llegué al coche y arranqué sin mirar atrás. Mientras conducía hacía mi final, solo deseaba que mi hijo estuviera perfectamente. Cuando llegué allí, pude observar a dos hombres vestidos de negro. Me agaché en el coche y saqué mis armas. Aquellas que jamás creí que volvería a utilizar. Aquellas que escondí en el coche sin ningún motivo y que ahora me iban a ayudar.

Me la escondí en el pantalón y me coloqué la chaqueta negra. Esto debía acabar de una vez. Al llegar a la puerta, cada hombre me cogió de un brazo y sin poner resistencia entré al final de la sala. Entonces, ante mis ojos pude ver a Jessica con mi hijo en sus brazos. Mi pequeño estaba durmiendo ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba. Era un puro ángel.

-Veo que vas acompañada.

-Claro que si Anthony. No soy tan entupida. Espero que no hayas avisado a la policía, si no ya sabes que tu hijo morirá.

-NO. Estoy solo. Ahora, espera a que llegue Jasper y dale al niño ante mis ojos. Después, haz conmigo lo que te plazca perra.

-Eso no son modales Anthony.- Se giró hacía los dos guardaespaldas.- Llevároslo de aquí y darle una buena paliza por llamarme perra. Mientras, esperaré a ver si viene el otro. Cuando lo haga. Le daréis al niño y nos iremos junto con este. Sufrirá. Si piensa que o voy a matar en este instante esta muy equivocado.

Me arrastraron hasta un cuarto diferente y una vez allí empezaron golpearme. Uno de ellos, me tiró contra el suelo. Pude sentir su pie golpear mis costillas. Últimamente siempre estaba siendo golpeado. Me giré en el suelo e intenté levantarme, pero fue inútil. Sentí como el otro me ponía de rodillas y me sujetaba la cabeza mientras el más alto me golpeaba el estomago con su pies. Escupí en su cara cuando me levantaron. No les tenía miedo a ellos. Solo quería que mi hijo fuera libre. Lo que a mi me pasara ya no me importaba.

Me soltó, cuando sintió mi tirón hacía el suelo y caí de rodillas a este. Di gracias por llevar el silenciador de mi pistola. Cuando no se dieron cuenta, la saqué y les di un tiro a cada uno en sus cabezas. El viejo Anthony había vuelo y con ansias de sangre. A mi hijo no lo amenazaba ni tocaba nadie y menos una puta perra como ella.

Salí de allí y pude observar como Jessica se giró de golpe. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando me vio. Saco un arma y la posó en la cabeza de mi pequeño.

-No me hagas disparar Anthony.

-¡No apuntes a mi hijo! Déjalo en el suelo y tómame.

-No. Has matado a mis dos únicos aliados. Ahora pagaras un alto precio por ello.

Un grito de horror salió de detrás de nosotros. Al girarme, pude observar a Bella con la mano en su boca llorando y a mi madre sujetándola contra su pecho.

-¡Mierda Bella! ¿no te dije que te fueras a casa y avisaras a Jasper?

-Intenté llevármela, pero no me dejo.- Mi madre me había hablado después de dos años.- Jasper ya viene.

Me giré sin contestarle nada y miré de nuevo a Jessica. Una gota de sudor descendió por mi rostro. Sabía que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Mi hijo seguía entre sus brazos ahora despierto y llorando. Sus pequeños brazos estaban tendidos hacia su madre y Jessica seguía apuntando su pequeña cabecita.

-Suéltalo y deja que vaya con su madre. Me tienes aquí Jessica, no me iré.

-Veo que estas desmejorado ¿Qué has perdido peso? No te veo bien Anth.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Si lo es. Pensé que te tendría antes entre mis manos, pero me equivoqué. Cuando fui a buscarte a Forks, ya no vivíais allí. Vigile la casa de los cullen, pero nunca salió nadie. Así que investigué y descubrí que se habían mudado a Seattle, pero tu no estabas Qué pasa ¿no quieren un asesino en sus vidas? Ella tiene un hijo y te abandona. Tu propia madre te mira con asco.

-Eso a ti no te importa. Suelta a mi hijo. - Los dos dimos un pequeño giro. Ella no soltaba a mi pequeño.- Bella.- La llamé en un nuevo intento.- Salid de aquí. Llamad a Jasper.

En ese instante, me abalance sobre Jessica sin pensármelo y le arrebaté a mi hijo de sus brazos. Me giré rápidamente y se lo lancé a Bella a su brazos. Una vez ella lo sostuvo, me giré y vi como Jessica me estaba apuntando con la pistola. Levanté mi arma y enfoqué sus ojos. No me apuntaba a mi, si no a Bella y mi madre.

-No las apuntes a ellas. Mírame a mi cobarde. Ya me tienes. Déjalas marchar. ¡Dispárame a mi maldita sea!

-¡No!.- el grito de Bella se oyó en la sala. En ese instante, escuché un coche fuera. Debía ser Jasper. Lo abrían avisado al final.- Estas muy débil, Edward. No has estado bien este ultimo tiempo, no piensas bien. No me voy a ir sin ti.

-Esta bien bella. Tu lo has querido. Tápale la cara a mi hijo.- En ningún momento miré en la dirección de ellas. Solo podía observar la pistola de Jessica. Esta apuntó a mi madre cuando Bella salió corriendo al ver a lo lejos a Jasper. Jessica se asustó y disparo en la dirección de mi madre.


	47. 44perdon

**Capitulo Cuarenta y cuatro. Perdón.**

Bella pov

Abrazada al cuerpo de Edward, todo parecía un simple sueño. Mis ojos me pesaban con tan solo su esencia. El deseo me inundó por completo. No quería separarme de él. Mi ángel protector estaba pegado a mi cuerpo. Era como si nunca se hubiese ido. Mi corazón latía frenéticamente ante aquel contacto. Mi mente vagaba en los recuerdos pasados. Un toqué de sus manos en mi piel y me hizo salir de mi ensoñación. El móvil estaba sonando. Mi hijo no estaba entre nosotros. El nudo volvió a formarse en mi garganta.

Me separé de él al escuchar que era Jessica. Aquella víbora sobrevivió al disparo de Edward. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Ella. Ella, tenía a mi pequeño. Eso no era buena señal en absoluto. Dentro de mi aun había albergado la esperanza de que el pequeño se hubiese perdido y lo tuviera alguien entreteniéndolo mientras lo buscábamos. Ahora, mi vida había pasado de cero a cien.

Mi corazón latió doblemente desesperado cuando las palabras de Edward me inundaron. Él estaba negociando con su vida. Aquellas palabras me machacaron como un tanque en la más sanguinaria guerra. No, él no podía vender su vida. Entendía perfectamente su posición. Si pudiera sería yo la que se dejara matar con tal de ver a mi hijo de nuevo y a salvo. Intenté convencerlo de que la policía nos ayudaría. No tuvo resultado, ya que hasta yo misma me encontré engañada con mis propias palabras.

Edward colgó el teléfono y se despidió de mi. Pude ver en sus orbes verdes como se estaba despidiendo para siempre. Él, pensaba morir de verdad por nuestro hijo. Aquello me invadió de una manera extraña. Por una parte, me sentía satisfecha, alagada, feliz de ver el gran padre que era. Por otra parte, mi cuerpo se hundió, mi corazón dejó de latir. Sería la última vez que vería su bello rostro si no actuaba yo también.

Edward se separó de mi cuerpo obligándome a regresar con su madre a casa y esperar. Lo vi marchar hacía su coche y en ese instante mi respiración se paró. No podía dejarlo marchar, no para siempre. Me giré desperada y me abalancé sobre Esme. Ella no se había movido un centímetro de su posición desde que yo había ido a abrazar a su hijo.

-Esme, tenemos que ir tras él.

-¿Y eso por que, Bella? Debemos ir a casa y buscar a tu hijo, no seguir al asesino de su padre.

Esas palabras me dolieron en el alma. Edward fue un asesino. Sí, pero uno con justicia y juicio. Había acabado con los asesinos de mis padres biológicos y adoptivos. Me giré con furia hacia Esme y sin saber por qué, mi mano impactó contra su mejilla. Mis ojos destilaron odio. Ella iba a permitir que mataran a su hijo.

-Siento haberte pegado. Bueno mentira, no lo siento. Igual que tu no sientes en este momento que tu hijo va directo a la muerte. Él, va a cambiar su alma por la de su hijo. No va a dejar que nadie actué. Yo me voy tras él. No voy a permitir que los dos hombres que amo en mi vida desaparezcan. Igual, tú eres rencorosa y odiosa, pero yo no pienso pasar el final de mis días amargada por una madre que no quiere a su hijo.

Me giré de golpe dejándola estática en el sitio. Su mano acariciaba su mejilla aun incrédula. Una pequeña risita de victoria asomó en mi rostro. Aceleré mis pasos para llegar lo antes posible al coche. Necesitaba ir a ese almacén. Cuando entré en el coche, pude ver que la puerta del copiloto se abría y por ella ascendía el rostro húmedo y rojizo de Esme. No me miró, tan solo esperó a que yo arrancara.

-Bien, ahora vamos a ir a un lugar donde me trae muy malos recuerdos. Allí, estará mi hijo y Edward.

Ella no contestó. Simplemente apartó la mirada a la ventana del coche y apretó sus manos contra sus muslos. En mi cabeza no paraban de rondar preguntas. Tenía que atreverme a preguntarle. Era la única oportunidad que tendría de estar a solas con ella. Así que respiré hondo y me animé.

-¿Qué problema tienes con tu hijo?

-¿Cómo?- Esme, se giró y me miró incrédula.- ¿A que te refieres?

-No te hagas la tonta, Esme.

-Bella, yo… Mi hijo es un asesino ¿crees que eso gusta a las madres?

-Bueno en ese aspecto tampoco te gustará entonces saber que Rosalie y yo éramos prostitutas.

-¿Qué?- Los ojos, parecía que se le iban a salir de las orbitas.- No puedes decirlo enserio Bella.

-Oh si.- Dije mientras también afirmaba con la cabeza. Mis manos estaban aferradas al volante dejándome los nudillos blancos. Ya era hora de que se enterara de toda la verdad.- Mira, el problema es que no conoces a tu propio hijo. Estoy cansada de estar separada del hombre al que amo. Y más todavía ahora que se que los dos están en un grave peligro. Tu hijo, ya que no le dejaste a él explicarse, lo haré yo. Él, fue violado pro Jessica. Lo drogó y abusó de él. Cuando llegasteis a casa, estaba drogado y bebido pro culpa de ella. Pero tú, nunca lo escuchaste. Lo enviaste a aquel colegio internado. Allí, se reían y le pegaban. Nunca se adaptó. Cuando salió, ya no erais igual con él. Se fue. Buscó su propia venganza. Lo metieron en la hermandad. Allí, estaba mi hermano Jasper. Buscaba venganza contra los que mataron a nuestros padres.

-Bella.- Ella me miró y pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Mi tono de voz era demasiado elevado. No podía controlarme. Necesitaba decirle a gritos cuan equivocada había estado con su hijo.

-No me interrumpas, Esme.- La miré de reojo y vi como asentía y agachaba su cabeza a sus piernas.- En esa hermandad no mataban por que si. Si no que mataban aquellos que habían violado a niños, hombres que maltratan a sus mujeres y las mataban a sangre fría. Violadores. Tu hijo, era un justiciero por así decirlo, no un asesino. Además ¿crees que el no tiene pesadillas por cada persona que ha matado? Estas muy equivocada con tu hijo Esme. Tu hijo encontró a Rosalie. Mas bien lo llevaron hasta ella para que la protegiera de alguna manera. Y así lo hizo. Tu hijo nos saco de la prostitucion. He de admitirte que yo nunca estuve en esa profesión antes de conocer a tu hijo. El mismo día que me estrenaba, él me sacó de allí y nos enamoramos. Es un buen hombre y un buen padre.- Esme, ni siquiera me miraba, tan solo asentía con la cabeza.- Le dieron un tiro por salvarme y perdió la memoria. Fue cuando os encontré. Me entere que estaba embarazada de tu hijo. La historia de Rosalie, desde que llego al hospital ya la sabes y bueno pues Jasper, es el mejor hermano que jamás deseé tener. El también estaba en la hermandad y cuando mató al asesino de mis padres, lo dejo por vivir feliz junto a tu hija. Nuestras vidas no han sido fáciles y entre colchones. Nuestras vidas, no se las deseo a nadie. Y menos cuando creí que tu hijo estaba muerto y yo llevaba al fruto de nuestro verdadero amor en mi vientre.

-Bella, todo esto es tan… irreal.- Tampoco me miró.- Es.. Increíble.

-Pues créetelo. Lo tuvieron encerrado durante meses. Luchando consigo mismo para recordar. Cuando mató al fin a james, Jessica se escapó. Y ahora Jessica es al causante del secuestro de tu nieto. Edward y yo, estamos separados por tu necedad. Yo deseo estar con el mas que mi propia vida, pe o no quería que Anthony no tuviera familia. Ahora, tu hijo te necesita más que nunca. Siempre te ha necesitado y solo a tenido rechazo. No sabes cuantas lágrimas a derramado de dolor, ni cuantas noches se a despertado entre gritos. No sabes nada de él.

-Ahora lo veo Bella. Me equivoqué con mi hijo.

-Si. Te equivocaste demasiado y me gustaría que cuando esto acabara "que va a acabar bien", hablaras con él. Mi hijo volverá a mi casa, nuestra casa, pero tu hijo también.

-Esto hay que hablarlo con calma Bella. Ahora solo me importa lo que ocurra en aquella nave.

El coche llegó al final del trayecto. No miré a Esme. Mis ojos enfocaron aquel fatídico día donde me arrebataron a Edward. Mi corazón dio un palpito y mis manos empezaron a sudar. Un pinchazo me recordó que estaba viva y que debía de entrar en aquella nave.

Bajé del coche y le dije a Esme, que se quedara en el. No me obedeció, por que cuando entré sentí sus pasos detrás de mi. Escuchaba los lloros de mi bebe. Estaba vivo. Aquello hizo que mi corazón se inflara y mi pecho casi explotara en ese instante. Corrí. No podía permitir que mi hijo de dos años llorara de esa forma.

Abrí mis ojos como platos cuando visualicé la figura de Edward. También estaba vivo. Cuando le alcancé, pude observar como Jessica apuntaba la cabeza de mi pequeño con una pistola y no pude contener un grito ahogado de dolor. En ese instante, Edward se dio cuenta que estaba allí. Intentó tirarme, pero no lo logró. Tenía que ayudarlo, esta vez no huiría como la anterior. No, esta vez sería fuerte.

Edward estaba manchado de sangre. Intenté no abalanzarme sobre él, no era el momento, aunque estuviera desesperada por ver si estaba realmente herido. Mi hijo estaba en brazos de aquella psicópata y necesitaba liberarlo. Edward en ese instante, saltó de una forma felina y le arrebató a nuestro hijo de sus manos. Lo vi volar hacía mi cuerpo y como si de un imán se tratase, lo agarré entre mis manos. Sentí el calor de mi hijo y sus brazos cocerse a mi cuello desesperadamente.

Otro grito me sacó de mis cabales. Jasper acababa de llegar aquella nave y vi como de lejos también estaban los policías. Adam corrió detrás de Jazz y yo corrí hacía ellos. Cuando di unos pasos, pude escuchar gritos y un arma dispararse. Mi corazón se detuvo y recé pro que hubiese sido Edward el que hubiese disparado.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis. Esos fueron los tiros que escuché a mis espaldas. Cuando giré mi cuerpo de nuevo, pude observar a Jessica tendida en el suelo con tres balas en su cabeza y otra en su pecho. Eso eran cuatro. Mis ojos bajaron al cuerpo de Edward. Estaba tendido en el suelo. Encogido casi sobre si mismo y jadeaba.

Esme estaba detrás de su espalda agachada de rodillas y estaba apunto de tocarlo. Jasper tocó mi hombro y le tendí a mi hijo ya calmado. Mi mundo se vino encima cuando observé el charco de sangre que salía del cuerpo de mi ángel. Corrí de nuevo. Mis piernas empezaron a fallarme y mi voz a ahogarse. Mis ojos me escocían y casi no veía de las lágrimas de dolor derramadas. Otra vez no. Otro dolor más no. Otra vez sin mi amor no.

Llegué a su cuerpo tembloroso y alcé su cabeza entre mis manos. Esme, no lo tocaba, tan solo lloraba a sus espaldas. Los ojos e Edward se abrieron y me miraron con una intensidad cegadora. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. Una lágrima se derramó por su rostro. Su cuerpo tiritaba bajo mis manos. Pasé mi mano pro su mejilla. Esta estaba demasiado marcada. Había sufrido tanto… Durante meses había estado solo otra vez y yo era la culpable de ello.

-Edward. No te vayas. Lucha.

-Isabella, dime que mi madre esta bien.

-Hijo mío. Estoy aquí, estoy bien. Solo me toco una bala, pero ya casi no duele.- Su mano remplazó a la mía mientras le arreciaba su rostro.- La ambulancia esta aquí. Ya esta llegando.

-Me desangro. Tengo mucho frío. Os quiero a todos. Te amo, Bella.

-No. No te despidas de mi. No lo hagas. No vas a morir.

Y así, con esas palabras lo alzaron del suelo. Vi como la sangre goteaba de su cuerpo. Sus manos tendían a los costados de su cuerpo inertes. Mis piernas no querían responderme. Sentí el abrazo de alguien. No quería que nadie me tocara, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para evitarlo. Un susurro llegó a mis oídos.

-Se repondrá. Sabes que él es fuerte. A sobrevivido a todo lo que le han puesto en su camino.

-Jasper.- Lloré su nombre mientras me apretaba contra su pecho.- Le amo más que nunca.- Me sonrió y me alzó entre sus brazos.- Moriré sin él.

Sentí como me dejaba en el coche y como posaba a mi hijo dormido entre mis brazos. Debía ser fuerte por él, por mi hijo, por nosotros, por nuestro futuro. Si él moría en ese instante, yo jamás amaría a nadie más. Me quedaría con los Cullen y cuidaría de nuestro hijo hasta envejecer y morir. Con aquello, volvería a su brazos de nuevo y seríamos uno al completo.

Escuché a Esme gritar. Me asomé por la puerta del coche y la vi caer de rodillas junto a la ambulancia. Tan solo escuchaba como gritaba una y otra vez que su hijo no. Corrí lo más rápido que pude con mi hijo en brazos mientras sentía escapar mi vida, su vida, nuestras vidas.

Al llegar a la ambulancia, la sangre estaba por todas partes. Carlisle llegó corriendo desde su mercedes negro y cayó al suelo junto a su mujer abrazándola, apoyándola.

Asomé mi rostro por las puertas y allí, tendido en la camilla mientras un médico le intentaba reanimar, mi mundo cayó al vacío. La vida de mi ángel se escapaba de sus manos. Cuando quise darme cuenta y abrí mis ojos, pude observar sus orbes esmeraldas observándome. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Intentó estirar su mano hasta nosotros y luego dejó caer a cabeza de nuevo. Una esperanza nació en mi muerto corazón. Solo había que luchar por mantenerla.


	48. 45 El fin del pasado

**Bueno, como vereis no soy asidua a escribir en los capitulos. Hoy debo comunicaros que es el último capitulo de este fic. Quisiera agradecer a todas esas personitas que me han leido. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, siempre dan animos. **

**Tambien informaros que habrá una secuela de este fic, no la subiré por ahora, ya que yo subo mis fics en el foro de crepusculo - es Y allí tengo ya subidos como 18 y bueno pues debo acabar primero unos que tengo allí antes de subir la secuela de este. Si alguna le interesa leerse algun fic mio aparte de este y los otros dos que tengo subidos aqui, allí tengo muchos. **

**Por cierto ya lo avisaré en el fic que subo aqui tambien llamado Dame una oportunidad entre el cielo y la tierra. Creo que voy a dejar de subirlo. Ese fic es una novela que estoy escribiendo para publicación y la estoy adaptando a los personajes de crepusculo y bueno he visto que aqui no ha recibido una buena entrada. Dame una oportunidad, en el otro foro tengo más de 700 mensajes y bueno aqui no llego ni a 100.... y como dije es para mi novela y le dedico mucho esfuerzo... lo siento. **

**Gracias por aguantar mis royos. Siento a las lectoras que les a decepcionado el final de esta historia como lei en los RR y bueno, el fic estaba planeado así por que tambien esta escrito para una novela... (todos mis fics estan registrados contra el plagio) y bueno con la secuela pues tambien. Un beso a todas y gracias, acepto cualquier critica o lo qu etengais que decir sobre este tema. **

**Un beso a todas aquellas que estan desde el principo, a aquellas que llegaron a mitad y a aquellas que han llegado en los momentos mas dificiles. El final. Nos vemos. Desam13noaynessie. **

**Os recuerdo que habrá secuela. Por cierto, también falta el epilogo de asesino a sueldo. Asi que aún tenemos una cita más en este fic. **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Cuarenta y cinco. El fin del pasado **

Cuando la vida se escapa de tus manos, tan solo deseas ver a tus seres queridos una vez más. Anhelas abrazarlos y decirles que estarás ahí siempre. 

Edward pov.

Vi mi vida completa pasar ante mis ojos. La vida de mi madre, también pasó ante mi. Que sería de mi padre y mis hermanos sin ella en esta miserable vida. Una bala salió hacía mi madre y le rozó el muslo. Aquello me puso más nervioso todavía.

-A ella no ¡maldita!.- Grité antes de saltar y dispararle en el aire a la vez que protegía el cuerpo de mi madre. Ella era mi madre y aun que ella ya no me quisiera como tal. Yo nunca podría odiarla. Pude ver como acertaba las cuatro balas en su cuerpo. Jessica esta vez si estaba muerta. Al caer al suelo, sentí frío. Sentí dolor en mi pecho y abdomen. Esta vez, ella me había alcanzado dos veces.

El terreno parecía ablandarse bajo mi cuerpo. Mi respiración empezó a tornarse agitada. Pude sentir el liquido formándose en mis ojos y descender caliente por mis mejillas. El final esperado al fin había llegado. Al fin les dejaría tranquilos a todos. El final de Anthony el asesino estaba donde debía estar, donde debí caer hacía unos años y nunca haberme recuperado de aquel disparo. Por otra parte, el Edward que habitaba en mi, deseaba estar en otra parte. Estar en los brazos de mi mujer y ser acariciado por los frágiles y pequeños dedos de mi hijo.

Sentí unos gritos en la lejanía. Realmente estaban muy cerca, pero sin saber pro qué, estaba un eco en aquellas palabras. Unos lloros fuertes me invadían la cabeza, podía diferenciarlos. Era mi madre la que lloraba así ¿estaría muy mal herida? Conseguí enfocar a la persona que había alzado mi cabeza. Su tacto calido era una cura para mi dolor. Podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar cada vez más fuerte y como mi propia sangre me empapaba el cuerpo.

-Edward. No te vayas. Lucha.- La voz de Bella, sonó desgarrada ¿Cuánto dolor había creado? Eso no me lo perdonaría jamás. No debí permitir que me amara años atrás. Nunca debí permitir que entrara en mi siniestra vida. Arrastrarla hasta donde la había arrastrado, ese había sido el mayor error.

-Isabella, dime que mi madre esta bien.- Mi voz sonó ahogada. Sabía que no me quedaba mucho. Pero necesitaba saber que mi madre estaba bien. Aun que a mi jamás me hubiera tratado como a mis hermanos. Aun que nunca hubiera recibido mucho de ella, en el fondo la amaba como tal y no podía imaginar la familia Cullen sin ella.

-Hijo mío. Estoy aquí, estoy bien. Solo me toco una bala, pero ya casi no duele. La ambulancia esta aquí. Ya esta llegando.- Pude sentir su tacto, ese que años atrás me había retirado con tan solo unas palabras. Desde los diecisiete años que nunca la había sentido tan cerca de mi. Intenté quitar su mano. Aquello no era para que me perdonara. No había arriesgado mi vida para implorar su perdón. Lo había hecho, por que era mi deber protegerla de aquello que era mi mierda vida.

-Me desangro. Tengo mucho frío. Os quiero a todos. Te amo, Bella.- El frío se había apoderado completamente de mi cuerpo y el sueño empezaba a invadirme, sabía que el final estaba cerca. Las otras veces había sentido dolor. Había sentido mi cuerpo. Esta vez era completamente deferente. El dolor no era presente.

-No. No te despidas de mi. No lo hagas. No vas a morir.

Sus palabras me dolieron en el alma. Ella debía ser fuerte. Por ella, por nuestro hijo, por su familia.

Bella debía aprender a vivir sin mi existencia. Solo pensar en aquello, una nausea invadió mi estomago. Al abrir la boca para decirle algo nuevo a mi amada, pude sentir como la sangre brotaba de ella. Sentí su manga pasar por mis labios y un suave roce de los suyos rozar los míos.

Sentí impotencia al ver que mis manos no me respondían, que ya eran un trasto inútil. Necesitaba acariciar por ultima vez esas sonrojadas mejillas, necesitaba ver por ultima vez sus penetrantes ojos achocolatados. Tan solo respirar su esencia y escuchar su risa. Con solo eso, me bastaba para ir directo al infierno.

Mi cuerpo ya no estaba en el suelo de esa nave. Podía sentir alguna calidez proveniente de alguna parte. Intenté respirar de nuevo, pero el aire ya no llegaba a mis pulmones. Intenté abrir mis ojos, pero la oscuridad ya me había atrapado. Sentí mi corazón bombear despacio. La hora había llegado. Mi hora ya estaba abrazándome llevándome lejos de quienes amaba. Una vez más, me repetía para mi mismo. Una vez más Edward. Necesitaba oír a mi bebé. Necesitaba escuchar la angelical risa de mi pequeño y saber que lo dejaba donde debía estar. Que había servido de algo el arriesgar mi patética vida. Mi hijo debía estar en perfectas condiciones.

Algo me sacó de mis oscuros pensamientos. Un calambre recorrió mi cuerpo. Una voz lejana me llamaba. Podía escuchar a alguien decirme que no me rindiera. Seguía sintiendo la sangre brotar de mi cuerpo. El dolor que yacía en mi pecho, se expandió hasta mis hombros y mi espalda. Sentí mi cuerpo flotar levemente y caer con brusquedad. Aquello no me gustaba en absoluto ¿por que no podía ser una muerte tranquila? Las balas no me dolían, la sangre fluía pero no me atrapaba ¿por que no estaba muerto?

La voz se hizo más fuerte a mi alrededor y distinguí los gritos de mi madre. Pude escuchar incluso la voz de mi padre en un simple susurro. Él le decía que me pondría bien ¿acaso no veían mi propia muerte? El peso que se acumulaba en mis parpados, empezó a ser ligero y al fin pude abrirlos. Estos estaban abnegados en lágrimas y veía todo completamente borroso. Parpadeé y con aquello todo se volvió más nítido.

Alcé mi cabeza todo cuanto mi cuerpo me dejó y allí, pude ver el cuerpo de Bella. Traía a mi pequeño entre sus brazos. Pude observar su rostro angelical. Era muy hermoso. Necesité besar por ultima vez su espesa cabellera llena de pequeños rizos. Necesité oler su inocencia aun que fuera tan solo una vez más. Mi brazo me respondió aun que fueran unas milésimas de segundo y pude alzarlo un poco de la camilla. Ella me estaba mirando y aquello me sobraba.

Una pequeña sonrisa sentí que se formaba en mi rostro. Mis ojos no podían dejar de ver el mejor regalo antes de la muerte. Mis dos seres más amados juntos y a salvo. Un peso se posó de nuevo en mis ojos y caí de nuevo en esa oscuridad. Mientras caía una voz entró en mis oídos. Eran los médicos, ellos gritaban a mi alrededor.

-Se nos va. Necesitamos llegar al hospital más cercano y operarlo. Su corazón se debilita. Algo extraño sucede en su cuerpo. No entiendo, ya debería estar más que muerto jefe. Eso es una señal. Démonos prisa.

¿No se habían dado cuenta que mi corazón latía en el lado opuesto? No sabía donde estaban las balas. Tan solo sabía que la oscuridad cada vez me envolvía más y más y que el tiempo se agotaba, tal y como se le agota la vida a un pez fuera del agua. Sentí mi cabeza alzarse de una forma extraña y como la presión de mi pecho bajaba. Algo pasó por mi garganta haciendo que esta me escociera. Una arcada se formó en mi cuerpo. No llegué a vomitar, ya que de pronto sentí como la presión de mis pulmones dejaba de aplastarme. Un aire fresco me llenó y supe que me acaban de intubar. Eso no serviría de nada, tan solo apagaría un poco la ansiada muerte. Sentía mi corazón cada vez más débil.

Los latidos dejaron de retumbar en mi pecho y otra vez aquella descarga viajó por mi columna, hasta llegar a mis pies. Una descarga detrás de otra. En ese instante el miedo empezó a formar parte de mi cuerpo ¿por que no me moría ya? No lo llegaba a entender ¿o acaso eso ya era la muerte y me estaban torturando en el infierno una y otra vez? Si este era mi castigo, lo pagaría gustosamente durante la eternidad su con ello mi familia era completa ahora.

Durante un tiempo, tal vez minutos o tal vez segundos, sentí una presión en mi pecho demasiado dolorosa. Sentí como si estuvieran abriéndose paso en mi pecho y me arrancaran el corazón ¿eso también formaba parte de mi castigo? Intenté gritar, pero algo en mi garganta me lo impedía. Quería abrir mis ojos y decir basta, pero estos tampoco me respondieron. Un aire azotó mi cuerpo. Un frío realmente helado se adueño de mi.

Las voces lejanas seguían adueñándose de mi cabeza, aquello era mi peor pesadilla. Sentí pasos a mi alrededor, como si alguien se acercara a mi cuerpo. Mis ojos al fin se abrieron y sentí mi cuerpo liberarse. Al centrar mi vista, deseé el dolor de antes ante aquella visión.

Delante de mis ojos tenía a mi victima 222. Lionel. Un pederasta sin escrúpulos. Lo maté la misma noche que conocí a mi Bella. Aquello era el verdadero infierno. Detrás de él, aparecieron Merry y Stefan. Intenté correr pero mis piernas no me respondían. Estaba en desventaja, ellos iban completamente vestidos y yo tan solo llevaba un simple pantalón blanco. Ellos podían ir armados.

Respiré profundamente y observé de lejos a James. Este me miraba con odio. Sus pupilas dilatas y sus aletas de la nariz ensanchadas, me dio a entender el odio hacía mi persona. Al girarme, pude ver detrás de mi a Mike y a Jessica. Todos y cada uno de ellos me observaban. A sus espaldas, aparecieron las 221 victimas que había matado antes.

Intenté gritar, pero ese grito no llegó a formarse en mi garganta. Una luz invadió mis ojos dejándome ciego. Al abrir mis ojos de nuevo, ya no estaban allí. Delante de mi tan solo estaba el vació. Sentí una gota de sudor descender por mi frente y recé para que aquellas personas no volvieran a aparecer delante de mi. Si esa era mi penitencia, prefería el dolor agudo de mi cuerpo, antes de ser torturado por mis victimas.

Otra descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y esta vez caí al blanco suelo retorciéndome en mi interior. Cuando me alcé del suelo, pude observar como había dos agujeros en mi cuerpo. Uno en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho y otro en mi estomago. Los observé durante unos segundos. Nada salía de aquellos agujeros. Estaba completamente vacío.

Intenté respirar hondo de nuevo, pero algo me lo impidió. Cuando bajé mi rostro hasta mi pecho, pude observar como esta vez si salía sangre por los agujeros. Caí de rodillas al suelo y un charque de sangre se formó alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me estaba desangrando allí solo. Nadie venía en mi ayuda y me iba a morir de nuevo.

En el liquido rojo que se vertía del suelo de mi cuerpo, alcancé a escribir el nombre de Bella y de Anthony, rodeándolos dibujé un corazón. Ellos siempre serían mis pequeños ángeles en mi vida. En mi truncada vida. Dejé hacer mi puño en el suelo y aquel golpe retumbó en mi cabeza. Era como si fuera de aquella burbuja blanca, también hubieran golpeado algo.

Centré mi mirada en el techo. Parecía como si hubiera un corazón palpitando allí cerca. Este estaba débil y se estaba apagando poco a poco. Me sentí mojado y observé mis pies. Había agua dentro de aquella burbuja. Poco a poco el nivel ascendía. Ya había llegado a mis rodillas cuando su color empezó a oscurecerse. Cuando llegó a mi pecho, esta era de color rojo sangre. Alcé mi mano y la observé contra la nada. Las gotas descendían por mi brazo hasta mi codo y goteaban en aquel liquido. El olor a oxido y a sal no tardó en inundar mis fosas nasales. Llevé un dedo a mi boca y entendí que me ahogaba en mi propia sangre.

El corazón dejó de latir. Sístole. Aquello me destrozó pro completo. El corazón se había apagado. La energía que recorría mi cuerpo y ano me hacía vibrar. La sangre desapareció por completo dejando mi cuerpo limpio y el suelo blanco. Los agujeros de mi abdomen y mi pecho se habían cerrado.

El dolor había desaparecido. El frío ya no me inundaba. La calidez era ahora dueña de mi cuerpo y todo olía a rosas recién cortadas. Me senté en el suelo a esperar. La soledad no era algo que me gustase. Durante mis años d soledad siendo Anthony, jamás nada me había detenido, pero mis dos últimos años de soledad, habían sido los peores años de mi vida. Solo, así es como me encontraba en ese mundo perdido. El final había llegado. La calidez me había llenado y los ruidos habían cesado.

Un enorme reloj, apareció en la blanca pared demostrándome que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento cuando estas en soledad. Las horas pasaban mientras yo estaba sentado con mis piernas entre mis brazos observando como la manija del reloj daba la vuelta una y otra vez. El calor cada vez era más insoportable dentro de aquella extraña burbuja. Al final, ese sería mi castigo. La eterna soledad y ver como pasaban mis días sin la gente que amaba.

Edward Anthony Cullen, jamás volvería a verlos.


	49. Epílogo

**Hola chicas. Bueno, gracias por vuestros comentarios una vez más. El link del foro es este ?sid= Hay que registrarse y luego ir a cuentos de miedos y allí estan muchos fics y en cuentos de miedo terminados también hay muchos y mios tambien. Bueno, de todas formas, mi nick allí es el mismo que aquí desam13noaynessie si me buscais en un buscador que hay, os saldran mis fics. Si alguien no se aclara, que en el foro de crepusculo, me envie un mp allí y me pida las direcciones. En este foro, aviso que solo entro a actualizar y leo los comentarios el mismo momento que actualizo. **

**Nos vemos en la secuela... besos. **

**

* * *

**

**Epilogo.**

Veinte años después.

Centrado en mi pupitre, miraba al profesor como explicaba el temario de hoy. Era el primero de clase. Siempre me había gustado estudiar. Las chicas eran un caso aparte, ninguna me hacía la suficiente gracia como para salir con ella. El timbre sonó y salí disparado hacía la puerta. Hoy cogería el Volvo plateado y volvería a casa. Las clases ya habían terminado, tan solo me quedaba mi último examen. Ahora, el verano era mi principal objetivo. Veinte de Junio. Era el cumpleaños de mi padre.

No recuerdo aquel día en que nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre, yo tan solo tenía dos años. Lo que si recuerdo con mucha exactitud es que siempre he estado al lado de mi familia. Al principio el cambio fue muy duro. Todo el mundo vagaba de aquí para allá llorando por las esquinas. Al ser tan pequeño no entendía nada de lo que nos rodeaba. Mama, durante el día siempre se alejaba unas horas de mi y la familia. Los Abuelos, habían cambiado totalmente su actitud hacía todo aquello que les rodeaba, eran como más cautelosos.

Los tíos, Vivian con nosotros, pero ellos tenían su propia familia. Siempre estaban ahí para apoyarnos, pero no era lo mismo sin él. Yo no lo recordaba, pero tía Alice, siempre estaba diciéndolo. Me acostumbre a no tener cerca una figura paterna. Según los demás niños, yo no era igual que ellos por no tener a mi lado a mi papa.

Aprendes de la crueldad de los demás y te formas tu propio mundo para que sus palabrerías no te duelan. Así, era como había llegado a ser el mejor en la clase, en los estudios, en mi vida. Siendo fuerte y dejando las opiniones de los demás guardadas en un cajón.

No sé exactamente el tiempo que pasó, tal vez fue cuando yo tenía seis o siete años. Toda mi vida volvió a cambiar. Apareció aquel ser extraño para mi en la vida de mi madre. No conocía a aquel hombre, tan solo había oído hablar de él. Era extraño tener un desconocido en casa. Mamá, reía feliz a su lado. Su mirada achocolatada había cambiado. Llevaba cuatro o cinco años sin sonreírle al mundo y ahora había vuelto a encontrar la felicidad.

Al principio, que ese hombre ocupara su tiempo me entristeció y llegó a ponerme muy celoso. Mi madre era mía y él no tenía ningún derecho a permanecer a su lado. Aun que poco a poco, fui comprendiendo muchas cosas, fui aprendiendo a quererlo y eso bastaba para verlo en los ojos de mamá.

Llegué al volvo y arranqué el coche. Desde lejos saludé a mi prima Violet. Ella siempre venía conmigo en el coche. Decía que se sentía más protegida si estaba al lado de Anthony el fuerte. Me gané ese nombre cuando intentaba proteger a mi madre de aquel señor que llegó a casa.

Violet entró en el coche y me saludó con un raudo beso en la mejilla como siempre. Acto seguido aceleré rumbo a nuestro hogar. El camino se hizo en silencio mientras recordaba los primeros veinte de junio. Recordé que mamá, siempre ponía una velita delante de un retrato. Ella lloraba durante horas y después se vestía de un tono azul y salía por la puerta con una rosa y un regalo.

Cuando mamá volvía de donde fuera, yo siempre estaba dormido. Un ruido me sacó de mis recuerdos. Violet estaba intentando llamar mi atención.

-Entonces primo ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer hoy? Mañana es el último examen y si lo apruebas, podrás estudiar aquello que más quieres. Podrás ser médico como lo es el abuelo y como un día fue tu papá.

-Estaré estudiando parte de la tarde. Mañana es un día muy importante para mi. Además, no creo que mama se moleste.

-Cierto, mientras estés en el salón durante un rato haciéndole compañía.

-Si. Eso es lo que tengo que hacer.

Detuve el Volvo en el garaje y salí de allí. La palabra padre aún era muy complicada para mi. Después de que apareciera en mi vida aquel hombre cuando yo era pequeño, durante mucho tiempo desaparecía de mi vida y volvía otra vez. Pero aún así, había aprendido a quererle.

Entré en la cocina y me dispuse a estudiar. Llevaba más de media hora bajo las paginas de aquel libro, cuando me di cuenta que el último tema casi no lo entendía. Me tocó llamarle a él. Respiré profundamente y mi voz sonó alta en la cocina.

-¡Papá! Necesito tu ayuda. Ven a la cocina y deja un rato a mama tranquila.

Entonces apareció por la puerta. Se sentó a mi lado y con su voz, empezó a leer el temario. Debo reconocer, que aun que me costase tratar a mis seres queridos, a él le tenía un cariño especial. Todos decían que tenía una parte en mi, del Anthony que un día fue Edward.


End file.
